Equestrian Epoch: Final Hope
by Michael Ravencroft
Summary: Many years after the War of Darkness, peace has reigned across the land. Bright Blade and Twilight now live together in Canterlot, while their friends live their own dreams and raise families. But the peace filled times do not last long, as a new threat makes its way towards Equestria! The End of Days have begun…The Envoy Cometh… (Sequel to WIE: The Tale of Bright Blade)
1. First Sign: Part 1

**_Invitation_**

Ten years had passed in Equestria since the horrific War of Darkness, and peace has reigned throughout much of the land. At the Canterlot Royal Palace, many young mares and stallions were busy training. Unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies, all in units made of the three different tribes. They wore bright silver armor as they clashed with other three pony teams, wielding wooden swords as they sparred with one another. They were split off into two rows, with a clear path down the middle of them. Walking this path was a golden alicorn stallion, wearing the same silver armor as the others, but just a little more ornate.

The stallion's emerald green eyes were constantly shifting from one row to the other, watching each of the pony warriors' movements with a critical eye, his wooden training sword clanging against his armor as he trotted along. The first row of warriors was mostly made up of older mares and stallions, while the second row was primarily colts and fillies.

While trotting down the line the alicorn stallion's eyes fell on one of the younger unicorn fillies, she had a gray coat, with a blonde mane and tail. Her wooden sword was being held in a telekinetic aura that seemed to have trouble stabilizing. "Dinky, concentrate a little more, your sword's wavering."

The unicorn filly looked to her instructor. "Oops, sorry SirBright Blade," said Dinky Hooves. She quickly focused her mind a bit more and the wooden sword was soon slashing and parrying with better precision.

Bright Blade continued cantering as his eyes fell upon yet another trainee filly, apparently having trouble with her hoofing. Bright Blade walked off the line and raised his right wing, prompting the other trainees to halt their sparring match. "Noi, you alright," asked Bright Blade.

The gamboge earth pony dropped her sword in order to address her instructor. "Oh, SirBright Blade! Well, um, I am having a little trouble. I can't seem to perform a side-shuffle-slash," said Noi.

"No problem, it is a little difficult, especially in regards to where you place your hooves." Bright Blade trotted next to the little filly. "Just watch me." Bright Blade was about to demonstrate the technique when he heard some noise coming from the other row.

"You bloody wanker!"

An earth pony stallion, with a white coat and a few brown spots, and spoke with a foreign accent, seemed to be having some trouble. The earth pony also had two others with him, a pegasus and unicorn, who also seemed to be having a bit of trouble during their sparring match.

"Snips on your right, Rumble heads up!"

The three stallions were engaged with a team of pegasi, the leader of the unit had a blue coat, with a dark violet mane and gray eyes. Snips tried to slash at the dive bombing pegasus, but missed at the last second. Rumble was currently in the middle of battling with the other pegasus in the air.

"Your mine Pipsqueak," shouted the blue pegasus.

"The name's Pip, Blue Blaze!"

Pip tried to take a swing at Blue Blaze, but sadly Pip missed, his disadvantage being confined to the ground. With a devious smile, Blue Blaze maneuvered himself around, swooping directly for the back of Pip's head, at an alarming speed. Pip turned his head around, but couldn't react in time to dodge, of this he was aware.

"ENOUGH!" Bright Blade quickly dashed towards the sparring stallions and wrapped Blue Blaze in his telekinetic aura, stopping him in midair. "Blue Blaze you know the rules, no direct head shots during a sparring match!"

"S-s-sorry Sir Bright Blade, I just got caught up in the heat of the fight that's all," apologized Blue Blaze.

"Hmph, you know the unit structure of the Knight Corp. Blue Blaze, one pegasus, one unicorn, one earth pony. Yet I see you with two pegasi, care to explain?"

Bright Blade lowered Blue Blaze back to the ground, so that he could hear the pegasus's explanation. "I just didn't see a need to hinder myself, I mean; honestly, the three of us alone were able to keep those three occupied! Imagine what we could do in actual combat!"

Bright Blade sighed heavily, this wasn't the first time he had to deal with Blue Blaze's attitude, and disregard to the pre-established unit formation. "Cadets, Paladins!" Bright Blade commanded. Both rows of pony warriors and trainees stopped their sparring, turned, and stood at attention. "In case some of you forgot, I'll repeat it to you all! The unit structure of the Knight Corp. is teams of three, unicorn, pegasus, earth pony. The purpose of which is to combine each other's unique strengths, as well as to teach unity amongst us, do you get me!?"

"WE GET YOU SIR!"

"With our skill –!" Bright Blade shouted.

"WE OVERCOME ANY CHALLENGE!"

"With our might –!"

"WE DEFEND THE DEFENSELESS!"

"With our swords –!"

"WE CUT DOWN THE WICKED!"

"We uphold the virtues –!"

"OF HONOR, TRUTH, AND JUSTICE!"

"We are bravery, we are the protectors, who are we!?"

"WE ARE THE KNIGHT CORP.!"

At this the Paladins and Cadets brandished their swords, pointing them into the air in salute. "Take that oath to heart, it is the first thing you learn upon entering, and the last thing evil hears when we appear. It is the backbone of the Corp. and…and…does anyone else hear a scraping sound?"

The Cadets, Paladins, and Bright Blade went silent for a moment, indeed there was a weird sound echoing. Like metal scraping against stone, Bright listened more intently as the noise seemed to be getting closer. It was at that moment he looked up to his left, their training grounds was close to one of the palace walls, and it was from there that this mysterious noise emanated from.

"Sir Bright Blade, up there," said one of the Cadets.

Bright Blade followed the direction the Cadet was staring at, high up on the wall, something was coming down it. The object, whatever it was, was too far away to see clearly, but it was approaching at rapid speed. At first Bright Blade was about to order his Paladins into attack formation, but as the object drew nearer his tension and worry quickly diminished. _That crazy, thrill seeking, mare!_

Grinding down the side of the wall was a young orange pegasus mare. Her purple eyes squinted against the rushing air that pelted her face, her violet mane and tail blown back as she quickly descended the wall. The pegasus was apparently riding a scooter, colored lime green with yellow stripes at the back and front. The orange pegasus then launched herself off the wall and started to fold the scooter. She then kicked the scooter; it sailed like an arrow, heading directly towards…

"Everybody get back, NOW!"

Bright Blade quickly let loose a telekinetic pulse that moved his Knight Corp. Paladins and Cadets away, clearing a ten foot radius. The golden alicorn jumped back just as the scooter pierced the ground, creating a decent sized crater, with its tail end sticking up. _That's one tough scooter, _thought Bright Blade. At that moment the mare responsible for launching the projectile flew down, gracefully landing a few feet from Bright Blade's position.

"Long time no see B," said the mare.

"Scootaloo, what in the name of Equestria was that about!?"

"Oh c'mon, just making sure you haven't gotten slow," said Scootaloo.

Bright Blade was about to give his old friend a stern talking to, but soon found himself wrapped in a green telekinetic aura. The Paladins and Cadets all gasped as they watched their instructor get picked up, and then moved like a ragdoll to and fro. Bright Blade was taken by surprise, having just realized his predicament. It wasn't until he released another telekinetic pulse that he was able to wretch himself free from the strong hold, allowing him to fly gently back to the ground, unopposed. When Bright Blade was finally able to get his bearings he quickly looked around for the one responsible, though he had a pretty good idea who it was.

From the ranks, many of the young stallions were swooning and making wolf whistles at a beautiful unicorn mare. She had a white coat, with green eyes, running a hoof through her beautifully coiffed mane as the mare strode through the path the young stallions made for her. Even the Cadet colts were swooning along with the older ponies. _The only mare I know, other than Rarity, who can turn a few heads like that!_

"Nice to see you, Sweetie Belle."

"Naturally, what do you think of my magic, a lot stronger than what it used to be, huh," asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, after you caught me off guard! I dare you to try that again," said Bright Blade.

"Won't have to, you'll have your hooves full with her."

_Her, who the heck is she – _

"Kyyyyy-yaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

_Oh pony feathers, _thought Bright Blade.

Just as he heard that cry, the golden alicorn quickly rose up, balancing on his hind legs. He then spiraled around and thrust out his left forehoof. Almost immediately his punch was intercepted by the hoof of another pony. She had a yellow coat and amber eyes, with a red mane, the end of which was tied up with a lovely pink bow and tail that flowed in the wind. The mare in question spring boarded off his hoof, did a backflip, and landed just a couple of feet away from Bright Blade.

"Howdy Bright Blade!"

Bright was shaking his left hoof and wincing a little. "'HOWDY,' Apple Bloom, ouch that smarts!" Bright Blade was a bit surprised by how much stronger his old friend had gotten. It took him a few more moments to realize that he was now standing in the middle of a triangle formation, surrounded by all three mares. "Oooh~ I see how it is…"

"Do ya now?"

"You might as well admit defeat, you're completely surrounded," said Sweetie Belle.

"Really, you think I'm going to be beaten by the three of –!"

"PONY PILE!" Scootaloo shouted.

_Buck me! _At that moment Bright Blade found himself on the ground, with three of his best friends now piled on his back, his wings, hind and forelegs were sprawled out, the wind thoroughly knocked out of his lungs. The three mares giggled, apparently finding amusement as Bright Blade groaned in discomfort under their combined weight. "I swear, one of these days, you guys are going to break my back!"

Sweetie Belle looked down at Bright Blade; by her expression he could tell that she was miffed. "Are you insinuating something Bright?"

"Now how funny would that be? The big tough Knight, gettin' his back broken 'cause ah three little fillies," said Apple Bloom chuckling.

"First of all: you aren't, by any stretch, **little fillies**! Second: now that you've had your fun, could you please get off, you're freaking out my troops," grunted Bright Blade.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all looked at the crowd of Knight Corp. Paladins and Cadets, staring wide eyed at the spectacle before them, whispering amongst themselves. Needless to say all three mares quickly got back up on all fours, their faces blushing with slight embarrassment, even Bright Blade was blushing.

"Well troops, if you have, or haven't figured it out by now, these three fine mares here are my best friends and the famous trio, the Valkyries!"

Soon Bright Blade was pushed away as his troops surrounded the Valkyries, fan colts and fillies, shaking their hooves, asking for them to autograph their practice swords or their armor, and even asking the mares all manner of questions, mostly from the younger Cadets, since most of the older Paladins knew them from foalhood.

"Is it true you three saved two foals during the Second Ponyville Siege," asked a filly Cadet.

"Did you guys really fight against Tikara Balak," asked a colt Cadet

"Are any of you Sir Bright Blade's special somepony!?"

That statement alone almost gave Bright Blade a heart attack on the spot. The older Paladins giggled and snickered at the last Cadet's question, they, of course, knew who Bright Blade's special sompony was, as too did the Valkyries. Still, that didn't stop them from having a little fun at Bright Blade's expense.

"Actually…there's a funny story about that," said Scootaloo with a devious grin.

Bright Blade knew where she was going with this, noting that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had the same grin on their faces as well. But he was having none of that, for more than one reason. "SPARRING MATCH!" The Cadets, Paladins, even the Valkyries, looked at Bright Blade confused. "Sparring match up, Valkyries vs. Knight Corp. Paladins and Cadets!"

The ponies of the Knight Corp., though confused at first, were now starting to get excited. The prospect of going one on one with the protectors of the realm was very enticing. The Cadets and Paladins all started to draw their wooden training swords, an eager look starting to creep upon their faces. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were getting a bit anxious, feeling like they were being backed into a corner.

"Gee, we liked to Bright Blade, but we uh…weeeeeeeeeee…." Scootaloo looked to her friends.

"WE don't have any training swords!" Sweetie Belle chimed.

At that moment three training swords appeared in front of them, wrapped in Bright Blade's golden telekinetic aura. "There you go!"

"Thanks Bright…" Apple Bloom deadpanned.

"No problem – FIGHT!"

The Valkyries' eyes went wide with surprise as hundreds of Knight Corp. mares, stallions, colts, and fillies charged them without a moment's hesitation. The only thought on the three mares' mind was…

* * *

"Bright Blade, you suck," said Scootaloo.

Bright Blade, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle were trotting down the streets of Canterlot. Every now and again some paparazzi ponies would pop up and snap a picture or ask some questions of the Valkyries and the Knight of Hope, they liked to get any juicy gossip they could when it came to them. Needless to say, this didn't help to lift the mood of the three young mares, who were apparently ticked at Bright Blade.

"What are you complaining about? You guys won!"

"Still, siccing your Knight Corp. troops on us, real knightly behavior," said Sweetie Belle in an annoyed tone.

"You did them, and me, a favor! They got to pit their skills against you, and now I know who needs improvement!" They still wore a deadpan expression, not at all pleased. "Fine, I'll take you to Pony Joe's, everything on me, alright?"

The Valkyries huddled together, quietly discussing the offer amongst them. They turned around and gave Bright a nonchalant look. "Okay, we'll take ya up on yer offer, and we might consider forgiven' ya," said Apple Bloom. With a chuckle the four of them continued trotting, their new destination Pony Joe's.

All around them the ponies of Canterlot were about enjoying their day. Many mares and fillies were entering and exiting one of the more popular clothing stores in the city and in the rest of the land as well. Carousel Boutique Incorporated, one of many stores that have opened up in the past few years, garnering the attention of both the elite and common pony alike, where everypony could look, as the owner and founder would say, "Fabulous!" Sweetie Belle couldn't help but feel proud of her older sister's accomplishments, seeing almost every mare and filly dressed in one of her many popular fashion lines.

The citizens, most of them, were wearing a strange device around their necks. At first glance it seemed as if they were talking to themselves, but upon further inspection, they were talking to the device, more specifically, the pony on the other end of the device. After the war was over, Equestrian scientists went to work on making the communication device known as the Iris Caller, more available to the public, now ponies could hold conversations at length and as far away as they wanted to. Bright Blade recalled the days when he used the Iris Caller on the battlefield, now it was a modern appliance.

Flyers had been posted at different corners of the city, as well as on billboards. It was a promotional for an upcoming Wonderbolts air show, the picture that was on the flyer showed a Sonic Rainboom halo, with at least six other Wonderbolt pegasi flying through it. Scootaloo was jumping up and down as she pointed that the Wonderbolts would be doing a show in Canterlot a couple of months from now.

The group had finally arrived at Pony Joe's shop, the door opened up, setting off the bell that hung overhead. Behind the counter was a unicorn stallion, wearing a white baker's shirt, and a small hat. "Welcome, what can I get ya –!?" The stallion turned around, and gave a hearty chuckle when he saw who it was. "Heh-heh, Bright Blade nice to see ya, and what do we have here!? Three lovely mares, you know Twilight's gonna kill ya." Joe chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Joe, the usual for me and anything my friends want, on me."

"Sure, what'll ya have ladies," asked Joe.

"What's the most expensive thing on the menu," asked Sweetie Belle.

"Oh ho ho, my prized creation, one of a kind in all of Equestria, Donuttopia, complete with your choice of tea, coffee, or soda pop!"

"Great, we'll have that," said Scootaloo.

_These three are going to empty my coin purse, can't say I didn't see that coming. _Bright Blade went closer to the counter and quietly spoke to Joe. "And uh, if you don't mind…" Bright then cocked his head in the direction of the door, where many paparazzi were storming their way.

"I gotcha, no problem," said Joe.

Joe's horn shined, casting a spell over the entire shop. Almost instantly a force field was erected over the shop. While some of the patrons were able to get in and out, the reporters and paparazzi however were stopped dead in their tracks, letting out a number of groans and under breath name calling not meant for the ears of little foals. Satisfied that his barrier was holding, Joe went into the back and started to prepare their order.

After a few minutes Joe wheeled out his prized creation, Donuttopia. With a hefty lift he placed the donut city on the table, along with Bright's modest assortment of donuts, powdered, sprinkled, a few glazed ones for good measure. Once they had gotten midway through their meal Bright Blade thought he'd start catching up.

"So what's going on, been a while since I'd seen all three of you in Canterlot, how are things going at Sweet Apple Acres," asked Bright Blade.

"Oh things are going great on the farm, especially with Clay, Swift Hummer, and Spring Day helpin' out, ah love bein' an aunt! Also, since the Mayor decided to expand Ponyville ah've been super busy with construction jobs and such," said Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo kicked back, putting her forelegs behind her head for support. "As for me, I'm just doin what I do best, shreddin' and being a natural born daredevil," said Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow at Scootaloo. "Really Scootaloo, is that all you're doing," asked Sweetie Belle.

"Y-yeah, of course, nothing else!"

"Is there something I should know?" Bright Blade asked.

"She's been takin' dancin' lessons at a studio that opened up in Ponyville," said Apple Bloom.

"APPLE BLOOM!"

"And she's really good at it too," said Sweetie Belle.

"Ugh, okay fine, just don't go blabbing about it, I've still got a rep to protect. Anyway B, there was a reason why the three of us came to see you," said Scootaloo.

Bright Blade raised an eyebrow as he lowered his can of soda. "I was wondering why all three of you were here, usually I just see one or two of you when visiting," said Bright Blade curious.

For this part Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked to Sweetie Belle, who was nervously sipping at her tea. After a few sips Sweetie Belle finally spoke. "Well…Bright Blade, do you know who Sapphire Shores is?"

"Sapphire Shores, of course I do! She's the Pony of Pop, a musical diva! Why, what about her?"

"You see, while I was at the Performing Arts Academy, Sapphire Shores was there and she heard me sing…"

"Aaaaaannnndd?"

"And offered to be my mentor, and help my singing career, and that was about a couple of years ago," said Sweetie Belle.

"But that's not all," said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, she also wants Sweetie Belle to sing a concert at the Canterlot Grand Opera Hall!" Scootaloo blurted out.

Bright Blade almost spat out his soda upon hearing this piece of news. "YOU'RE GOING TO SING!? In front of a crowd, at the Grand Opera Hall, Sweetie Belle that's great! When is it, what time!?"

"Seven o'clock, two weeks from now, since I was going to have to stay in Canterlot for a while I decided to come and invite you and Twilight personally," said Sweetie Belle.

_And yet you three attack me out of nowhere, _thought Bright Blade.

"Well you have mine and Twilight's RSVP. We'll definitely be there. Who else is coming, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Applejack said she'd come, and that Clay would come with, since it'll be his first time coming to Canterlot and such," said Apple Bloom.

"Rarity said she'd might, but she's busy – and I'd understand if she couldn't make it," said Sweetie Belle rather quickly.

After they were done eating, and reminiscing, Bright Blade bid his friends a fond farewell, but not before teleporting them somewhere far from the proverbial vulchers that awaited them outside Joe's anti-paparazzi barrier. With that done he decided to pop in on Twilight at her work, in order to give her the good news.

* * *

Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, an academy founded by Princess Celestia herself in order to better educate and train young unicorn foals in the ways of magic. Only the best were able to get into this school, and of course, Twilight Sparkle was no exception. Bright Blade, however, never attended. There wasn't much point since he was receiving private lessons from Twilight, as well as Celestia and Luna on the side.

Bright Blade was busy roaming the halls of the academy; it was everything most unicorn foals thought it would be, spotless hallways, decorated with awards for excellence, pictures of famous unicorns from olden times, and the occasional drawing made by the students using magic. Bright was passing by a trophy case and stopped to look inside. The school had won many magical based competitions, everything from spell casting to practical magic applications, and even hoofball. Along with the trophies was a picture of a class of young unicorns gathered around a certain lavender unicorn mare. She seemed to be holding a plaque, which seeing it from the photo was illegible. Bright turned his head to the right and there was the plaque in question, leaning up against the photo.

_**Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns Teacher of the Year**_

_**Awarded to Head Mistress, Dame Twilight Sparkle**_

Lower on the plaque were small metal plates that showed that Twilight had been winning the award ten years running. Bright Blade couldn't help but remember the first time she had won the award. _She was so happy, I couldn't stop her from bouncing around the house, you'd think she was Pinkie Pie. _What he tried not to remember was the long kiss she gave him afterwards. A thought he quickly pushed out of his mind, not wanting to face his marefriend with a blushing face.

Bright Blade made his way to Twilight's classroom, she taught advanced magical formulas and beginner level magic. _If I remember her schedule correctly, she should be teaching Magic Training 101, _he thought. Eventually he found the room; he peaked inside and saw Twilight talking to her class of colts and fillies.

"Okay class; let's review the light spell shall we. Everypony up." The foals all rose from their desk, eagerly awaiting their teachers next set of instructions. Twilight had her mane up in a bun and was wearing a pair of glasses, hoofpicked by Rarity of course. The class was made up of twenty foals, compared to her other class which was forty teenage mares and stallions. Twilight trotted from behind her desk and came to the front of the class. "Remember kids, feel the mana within your body, let it build up."

The foals all began to concentrate, scrunching their faces as they willed their mana to flow within them. Twilight could sense the energy build up inside her students, taking note of the ones who were struggling. "Alright, now focus that power to the tip of your horns." The foals did as she said, their horns started to glow with various colored auras, a sphere of light appearing at the tip. "Very good class, now remember, I know you might feel like you want to let go, but just imagine that the ball is stuck on your horn."

Bright Blade watched as some of the spheres tried to float away from the foals, but were quickly reined in by their respective owners. One foal, however, seemed to have a problem. _What the Daemoni?_ The foals sphere seemed to be growing bigger, and bigger, and bigger, to the point that Twilight was getting nervous, at the size of the ball of light.

"Ummm…Sunshine, sweetie, you might want to ease up a bit before –!"

Before Twilight could finish her sentence the entire room was filled with light, followed by a low explosion. Bright Blade quickly opened the door, only to have a cloud of smoke blow over him. The golden alicorn stepped to the side of the door, coughing and sputtering. After a few seconds many of the foals inside started to run out of the classroom.

"She's going to blow us all up!"

"Run before Exploshine, gets you!"

_Exploshine…? _Bright Blade was mentally taking count of how many foals were running outside, when his count ended at nineteen he panicked. Just before he could enter the classroom, the smoke was sucked back into the room, surrounded by a purple magical aura. Twilight, who was now covered with soot from the fallout of the explosion, condensed the smoke till it was completely gone. _Thank Celestia. _

"Well that was *cough* exciting, wasn't it class? Class?" Twilight opened her eyes and groaned in frustration, her entire class had ran away, save for the little orange-red filly Sunshine, who was now sniffling sadly. "Oh honey what's wrong, are you hurt?"

"No…it happened again, every time I do a simple spell, it blows up in my face," said Sunshine, her gaze turned downwards.

"Honey, don't let your classmates get to you, they're just overreacting that's all," said Twilight.

"No they're not! What would happen if I accidentally used too much power, I could've really hurt somepony!? I hate my magic!" Sunshine's eyes were on the verge of tears.

Twilight trotted up to her student and gently raised her head with her hoof. "I can sense that you have a lot of magical energy Sunshine, you could do great things with that power, but you mustn't fear it or hate. To do so would be the equivalent of hating yourself, it's a part of you. I won't have you saying such things about yourself, do you understand," asked Twilight, her tone a combination of comfort and sternness.

"O-okay, Miss Sparkle, I-I understand," said Sunshine sniffling.

"Good girl," Twilight then wiped the filly's tears away, and smiled warmly at her. "You know, if you want, I could tutor you after school."

"Really, you would!" Sunshine's eyes lit up, her tears almost vanishing from sight.

"Well we'll have to talk to your parents first, but yes I would. I'll come by later tonight alright?"

"Thank you Miss Sparkle!" Sunshine then hugged her teacher's right foreleg, making the lavender unicorn blush with embarrassment. The little filly quickly pulled herself away from Twilight's leg, now feeling embarrassed herself. "Um…should I take my seat," she asked.

"No, we'll just call it a day; I seriously doubt they're coming back. Class dismissed then, go on home Sunshine."

With that, Sunshine cantered happily out of the classroom and down the hall, wearing a smile on her face. Bright Blade, smiling himself, entered the classroom. "Seems like you have your hooves full with that one," said Bright Blade.

Twilight simply smiled upon seeing her coltfriend, and went to her desk to gather her things. "Sunshine has so much potential, but she's too hard on herself. She almost reminds me of myself at her age," said Twilight.

"I can relate, Dinky Hooves could be one of my best Cadets, she just needs a little push. I remember when Clay asked if he could enter the Knight Corp." Bright Blade shuddered a bit. "If looks could kill, Applejack and Rainbow Dash would've done me in on the spot."

Twilight giggled upon remembering the day when the two of them visited Ponyville, Derpy Hooves' service in the military automatically made her daughter eligible, to which Bright Blade and Twilight went to see if she wanted to join. Apparently Dinky jumped at the chance, but they left on a bit of a sad note, seeing as how Clay wanted to join with his best friend.

"Well, maybe one day, so to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Sir Bright Blade?" Twilight said playfully.

"Dame Twilight, we have been officially invited to a concert at the Canterlot Grand Opera Hall. Starring, none other than, Sweetie Belle," said Bright Blade in a rather dramatic fashion.

"Seriously, Sweetie Belle's going to be in a concert!? That's wonderful, she must be so happy!?" Bright Blade thought back to Sweetie Belle's reaction, she was excited, but he could sense a bit of nervous energy. "Bright Blade?"

"What – Oh yeah she's happy!"

Twilight moved towards Bright and began to nuzzle him affectionately, to which Bright returned the favor. "Looks like we finally have an excuse to wear those fancy clothes that Rarity sent us, c'mon, let's head home."

Bright Blade and Twilight walked side-by-side down the hallway, making the other students of the school go "Uooooo" as kids normally do. It was then that Bright Blade remembered something important. "Uh, Twilight…"

"Yes?"

"You may see some pictures in the newspaper tomorrow, just keep in mind that there's two sides to every story," said Bright Blade nervously.

It would be much later, to Bright Blade's dismay, that Twilight would see said newspaper. And that the house they lived in, was almost sent into the stratosphere.

"**And low I beheld, that there were days of peace, filled with happiness and free from strife. Songs would be sung, and dreams shall be made real, this, to me, was nothing short of paradise."**

– **Dalithian 8:11 **


	2. First Sign: Part 2

**Opening Night**

***2 Weeks Later***

It would be a gross understatement to say that the concert wasn't a big deal. It was about six o'clock, and already there was a crowd. A red carpet was laid out, leading from the street to the entrance of the Grand Opera Hall. The building was enormous, fifty foot stone columns held up part of the roof that was jetting outward, while at the front of the entrance, two bronze unicorn statues stood on either side of the doorway, horns crossed to form an X.

Most of the more wealthy and elite ponies had entered the Opera Hall, but now came the part that the reporters and paparazzi were waiting for, the honored guests. The first to arrive were Twilight Sparkle and Bright Blade. Bright Blade was wearing a stunning black tuxedo, while Twilight was wearing a beautiful dark violet, velvet dress. The two of them arrived by carriage, which, upon exiting, were barraged almost immediately. The entire front of the building was being lit up with the flashing bulbs of cameras, the air filled with the roaring of the crowd, reporters, and onlookers, asking questions, asking for autographs, at some point a couple of ponies had thrown out marriage proposals to Twilight and Bright Blade. They were quickly removed.

The next carriage quickly came up behind the other one, sporting a flag with an apple on it. The first to step out was an orange earth pony mare, with a blonde mane and tale, sporting a lovely white dress. Twilight recognized this mare, one of her best friends, Applejack. The blonde maned pony turned around and looked inside the carriage.

"C'mon Clay, don't be scared now," said Applejack.

"Alright mama," said a voice from inside the carriage.

His mane and eyes were brown, his coat is light gold, wearing a tuxedo and looking rather dapper. Clay jumped out of the carriage and confidently looked up to his mother Applejack, after giving her son a little nuzzle against the cheek, the mother and son duo trotted across the red carpet. It wasn't long before Clay spotted Twilight and Bright Blade, and quickly ran up to them. Applejack just shook her head, smiling the entire time.

"Aunt Twilight, Uncle Bright!"

"Nice to see you again little guy," said Bright Blade.

"Well don't you look like a regular gentlecolt, how do you like Canterlot," asked Twilight.

"It's really big, and fancy! Hey, is mom here, do you know if she's coming," asked Clay.

The couple knew who Clay was referring to. In the years he's spent growing up, he'd taken to calling Applejack mama, and Rainbow Dash mom. Unfortunately this was a question that caught both of them off guard, thankfully though Applejack was there to do damage control.

"Now Clay, ya know darn well that yer mom is workin' in Las Pegasus right now," said Applejack, rubbing the colt's mane.

"I just thought she might show up," giggled Clay.

"She'll be back soon enough; ya know her tour ends here in Canterlot. In a couple of months we'll be back, and so will mom, alright?"

"Alright," said Clay has he nuzzled against AJ's right foreleg.

Just then a roar echoed across the night sky, everypony on the ground went deathly quiet, looking around frantically for the source of the roar. The air was again filled with a strong roar, but this time accompanied by the beating of huge wings. Bright Blade, Twilight, and Applejack, however didn't flinch, while Clay stood his ground. A whooshing of wind blew around them as a large dragon descended from the air. The paparazzi all too stunned to start taking pictures.

When the dragon landed, it did so with ease. Upon its back was a unicorn wearing a black dress, with a fire heart ruby necklace. The dragon laid out his arm so that the tip of his claws ended at the red carpet. The unicorn gracefully trotted down the makeshift platform, almost immediately her face became visible as the cameras started flashing. Her flawless white coat, her perfectly styled violet mane and tail, her long batting eyelashes, yes this was the mare that had taken the fashion world by storm, the pony that made all stallions swoon, Rarity.

When Rarity was on the red carpet, the dragon then burst into green dragon fire, eliciting gasps from the crowd. The flames eventually died down, revealing a purple scaled dragon, wearing a tux, with a fire heart ruby carved into the shape of a rose, pinned to his lapel. Twilight had a wide smile upon her face as the dragon and pony cantered towards their group.

"Twilight, darling, it's been too long," said Rarity.

"You're telling me!"

Rarity then hugged Twilight, and then Applejack. She then stepped back for a moment, looking at the orange earth pony mare. "As I thought Applejack, you look simply marvelous in that outfit!"

"Well thanks Rarity, ta be honest ah was worried that ah'd look ridiculous," said Applejack, her face blushing slightly.

"See mama, I told you that you looked pretty," said Clay. His comment all but made Applejack go beet red, and wishing she had brought her Stetson hat to cover up.

"Clay, you're growing up to be quite the young stallion, and you have such cute little cheeks!" Rarity then used her hooves to mush Clay's face. The little colt looked to his mother for help, but Applejack pretended not to notice, her indirect way of getting Clay back.

Spike was busy giving his mother/sister a hug; ever since the purple scaled dragon had left with Rarity they have been seeing each other less and less. Although they sent letters and communicated via the Iris Callers, they still missed each other, and tonight was a joyous reunion. "I can't believe how big you've gotten, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you," said Twilight.

"Actually this isn't my real size, if it were, they'd have to carve a bigger door for me to walk through," said Spike proudly. "Bright Blade, bro, how's it going!?" Spike held out his claw and balled it up into a fist.

"Good, looks like you and Rarity are doing well." Bright Blade brought up his left hoof and bumped it against Spike's fist. "Guess that's everypony, should we head in –!?"

Suddenly a golden chariot flew out of the sky and came to a swift landing in front of the red carpet. Stepping off the chariot was none other than Princess Celestia, garbed in a sparkling golden gown, her royal regalia sparkling as the flash bulbs fired off. Twilight, Bright Blade, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, and Clay, all bowed respectfully to their ruler.

"Greetings everypony," said Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, we didn't know you were coming," said Twilight.

"Well, Sapphire Shores had sent me a letter requesting my presence, and when I found out that it was our dear Sweetie Belle, I couldn't say no." The crowd of ponies, reporters, and paparazzi were almost in a full frenzy. "Shall we?" The group followed the Princess inside, the whole time Bright Blade was thinking. _I hope Sweetie's prepared to sing for royalty?_

* * *

***20 minutes to curtain***

"PRINCESS CELESTIA'S OUT THERE!?" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Ah told ya we shouldn't of said anythin'," scolded Apple Bloom.

"I'd thought she'd be excited, how was I supposed to know she was going to shut down!?" Scootaloo shot back.

Indeed Sweetie Belle, after hearing the news about Princess Celestia's arrival, was curled up into a fetal position, shaking in the corner and muttering to herself. Making Apple Bloom and Scootaloo really worry about her, especially this close to show time, just then the door to the dressing room opened up. A light yellow earth pony, wearing a fluffy white coat, and white hat perched atop her cobalt blue mane. Her half-lidded amber eyes fell on the shivering young mare now stroking her tail in the corner of the room.

"Good gracious, what happened," asked the fancily dressed mare.

"Sapphire Shores, well um, ya see…"

"Sweetie's havin' a bit of a panic attack over here," said Apple Bloom

Sapphire Shores trotted over to Sweetie Belle, and gently placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder. "Oh honey don't worry, once you're out on that stage, and lose yourself in the music, you'll be sensational," said Sapphire Shores, singing the last word.

"I know it's just that – what if I mess up! After all the trouble you went through getting this all together, I don't want to let you down, or the Princess, or any of my friends and family!"

"I thought you might feel this way," Sapphire Shores then turned her head towards the doorway, "which is why I brought somepony who might be able to help."

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle gasped as they saw who entered. Sweetie slowly rose up from the ground, a smile arching across her face. "Now what's this I hear about my talented little sister succumbing to stage fright?"

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle rushed to her older sister, giving her a tight hug. "I thought you had a fashion show in Manelan!?"

"Come now Sweetie, the fashion world won't crumble down because I'm not there. Besides, how could I not be here to see my little sister become a star," said Rarity. "Now no more of this 'I can't,' nonsense! You are going to go out there and sing from your heart Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle stared into the eyes of her big sister, she could almost feel the unwavering confidence Rarity had for her being transmitted into her. "C'mon girls, I need your help to set up!" With that said, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo, all dashed out of the dressing room in the direction of the stage.

"Hm, um, hm, gonna have to work on that," said Sapphire Shores. "Thanks Rarity, looks like I owe ya one."

"Oh think nothing of it, Sweetie deserves to show off her special talent, after everything they've been through," said Rarity. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a concert to go watch."

* * *

The full orchestra had gathered; tuning their instruments, making the final adjustments before the singer came out. Amongst the band was the, now famous duo, Lyra Heartstrings and Octavia. Oddly enough another famous musician pair was there with them, Vinyl Scratch, sporting her amazing turn tables and stereos. As well as Big Pwny, wielding, as he puts it, a "kickin' guitar."

Princess Celestia was in her private box, overlooking the stage. Next to her was another private box, the guests of honor were all stationed inside ready to hear Sweetie Belle sing. There was a slight amount of tension amongst them; Rarity had been called away by Sapphire Shores. Bright was worried for Sweetie, this would be the first time she's ever sang in front of a huge audience. Well, except for the Talent Show anyway, which according to Twilight and Applejack, was a bit of a fiasco.

"Still worried about Sweetie Belle," asked Twilight.

"A little, and having Sapphire Shores come up here to get Rarity, probably wasn't a good sign," said Bright Blade.

"Ah don't worry B, I'm sure it's nothing," said Spike.

"Indeed it is nothing."

The others turned around and saw Rarity trotting into the private box. She nonchalantly took her seat next to Spike, and simply stared out towards the stage. Before any of them could ask what she was up to the lights started to dim, the audience became hushed, and waited for the show to start. The red velvet curtain slowly rose up, revealing a beautiful young unicorn mare. Sweetie Belle was wearing a string of pearls around her neck; her normally fluffy mane was straightened, sheening as the stage lights shined upon her. She wore a black and gold dress upon her body, giving the singer a very elegant look. Sweetie Belle took a few steps forward and stopped. "I'd like to dedicate this song, with the Princess's permission, to the memory of Prince Arion."

Everypony looked up to the Princess's box; she gave a nod of the head, along with a smile. Once that was taken care of the band started to play and Sweetie Belle's horn went to work. It painted a scene for all those to see, swirling galaxies, bright stars, and a peaceful land. A silver alicorn flanked by one midnight coated alicorn mare, and another whose coat was alabaster white. It was then that Sweetie Belle began to sing…

"Memories  
Keeping me  
My steps have said  
You must go through every door  
Where you are led~

Silences hangs  
In my fear  
Daylight fades  
And I know you will be here  
Melting our ground

In never ending shadows  
I'll follow you to greater lights  
Burn through me  
Around me  
I'll follow you to greater lights~"

The audience looked on in awe, as Sweetie continued to show them the days of old, Celestia and Luna were young. It had occurred to Celestia that maybe Luna had told Sweetie Belle about these happy times, seeing as how her presence was unaccounted for.

"Words will fly  
Beyond us  
Waking now  
No longer numb to the sound  
Of every voice

In never ending shadows  
I'll follow you to greater lights  
Burn through me  
Around me  
I'll follow you to greater lights  
In never ending shadows  
I'll follow you to greater heights  
Burn through me  
Around me  
I'll follow you to greater li~ghts~  
I'll follow you to greater lights~  
I'll follow you to greater lights  
I'll follow you to greater heights  
I'll follow you to greater lights…"

Sweetie Belle paused, and waited. A round of clopping applause could be heard all around the auditorium. They did not last long, as Sweetie Belle started to move into her next song. Although bolstered slightly from the success of the first song she was a bit nervous about this one, since she wrote for those who lost their loved ones during the war. Sweetie's horn again glowed; a new image was painted before them. That of winter, of Hearth's Warming, and fun times had with family and friends…

"Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory~"

Suddenly the room was filled with magically created snowflakes, as the chorus line took over, letting out a beautiful, yet haunting tone.

"Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory!

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember…  
And a song someone sings…  
Once upon a Dec~em~ber…"

There wasn't a dry eye in the house, some were crying, others applauding. Up in the private box where the others were, it was pretty much the same. Applejack noticed that Clay was sniffling a bit.

"Clay, honey, are ya alright?"

Clay seemed a bit startled that his mother had addressed him. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine! I wasn't crying!"

On the other hoof, Rarity was bawling, moved by her little sister's song. Spike had to wrap his arm around her foreleg and make soothing sounds to comfort her.

Twilight and Bright Blade, well, they just held each other's hooves tight. Not wanting to be the next to let the tears flow out too quickly.

Sweetie Belle took a bow, letting some of her own tears fall from her face before she rose again. "Thank you all, this next song I wrote was inspired by the final battle, Calamity's Fall. I think it's meaning, which is obvious, rings true even today."

Sweetie Belle allowed her horn to once again create dazzling images for them all, showing the battle Twilight and her friends fought against Phantasma Sun and Nightmare Moon, along with the battle between Bright Blade and Tikara Balak. The band, and surprisingly, Vinyl and Big P started to play their respective instruments. The choir began and so did Sweetie, rising onto her hind legs, striking a pose, and whipping her mane from side to side…

"There comes a time,  
When you face the toughest of fights,  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights,  
The wind blows so cold,  
You're standing alone,  
Before the battle's begun,  
But deep in your soul,  
The future unfolds,  
As bright as the rays of the sun.

You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight till the end,  
Take hold of my hoof,  
And you'll understand,  
What it truly means to be friends.

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love…"

The imagery shifted, showing when the Crusaders became the Valkyries, how they raced to the Altar of Calamity, the revival of Bright Blade, and the subsequent fight that ensued. Big P went into a wicked guitar solo for a few seconds before Sweetie started again.

"You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love~"

The audience's jaws hung open, Princess Celestia was surprised, and even Sweetie's friends, who were watching from backstage, were doing the same. It was silent for a while, but then everypony started to cheer and whoop it up, as it were. But none of them cheered louder than Rarity, who almost had to be held back by Spike; for fear that she might accidentally fall off the edge. The whole time Clay just stared at the mare.

"Mama is Aunt Rarity alright," asked Clay.

Applejack waited a moment before answering that, "She's just…very happy fer her sister is all."

"Very, very, happy," added Twilight.

"Extremely happy," chimed Bright.

Sweetie Belle then took a bow; her heart was a flutter, her smile wide. Her song was a hit, all of them, she could hardly believe it. The smiling faces of the ponies out in the audience, along with their roaring cheers made Sweetie feel like she was on top of the world. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were smiling even wider than the others; their friend was living her dream, more accurately, taking the first steps towards something greater. Sapphire Shores trotted up beside the two young mares, and sighed softly.

"Sensational…"

"You can say that again," said Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle rose up from her bow, her horn flared up again. She was thankful to so many, to Sapphire Shores for showing how to project her voice, and to the teachers at the Music Academy for showing her how to create those beautiful images with her magic. The crowd was almost screaming for an encore, in fact, many of them were.

"An…an…encore," said Sweetie Belle nervously.

Rarity had stopped her screaming cheers and was now looking worriedly at her little sister. The others were too, it would seem that she wasn't prepared to give an encore, or so it seemed anyway.

"Well…there is one song. Back when I was a little filly, me and my friends formed a club called the Cutie Mark Crusaders. We did everything we could to get them; we even created a theme song!"

At this, Rarity's and Applejack's eyes, along with their ears, began to twitch, noticeably. Twilight and Spike looked across from each other; their worried expressions were now ones of panic. Bright Blade and Clay raised an eyebrow at this; curious as to why they were reacting this way.

"Oh dear Celestia, she can't be planning on singing **THAT **song," said Rarity.

"Ah knew it was strange that Apple Bloom and Scootaloo weren't up here with us," said Applejack.

"Uh, mama, are you alright?"

"Twilight that theme song was okay for the talent show, but this – in front of all these Canterlot ponies," said Spike.

Twilight shifted her eyes from the stage, to the Princess's box, and then back to the stage. "I think I might be able to do something just in case this goes south!"

"Uncle Bright, what's going on," asked Clay.

"I could say I know, I could even say I understand, but to be honest Clay…"

The fears were realized when they started hearing the, all too familiar, beginnings of the Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song. Suddenly all the lights in the theater blacked out, soon enough a single spotlight was shot towards the stage. Scootaloo's head was illuminated, to her right was Apple Bloom, and to her left was Sweetie Belle. Although their makeup was similar in color, it was toned down considerably compared to the infamous talent show.

"Look, here, are three little ponies,  
Ready to sing for this crowd,  
Listen up, 'cause here's our story  
I'm gonna sing it…"

"VERY LOUD!" As they sang this in unison, the stage lit up, Sweetie Belle's horn was shining, creating the backdrop for their song. To the surprise of everypony, Scootaloo's singing was actually, good.

"When you're a younger pony  
And your flank is very bare  
Feels like the sun will never come  
When your cutie mark's not there  
So the three of us will fight the fight  
There is nothing that we fear  
We'll have to figure out what we'll do next…"

"Till our cutie marks are here!  
We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders  
On a quest to find out who we are  
And we will never stop the journey  
Not until we have our cutie marks!"

The stage was filled with fog, almost obscuring the singers. At that moment Scootaloo began twirling around. Dancing gracefully while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle provided backup, the young mare was beautiful, she was on fire. No, really, she was actually on fire. She would fan out her wings, and glide her hooves across the stage, creating a blazing trail of fire, and letting out embers as she continued.

"They all say that you'll get your mark  
When the time is really right  
And you know just what you're supposed to do  
And your talent comes to light  
But it's not as easy as it sounds  
And that waiting's hard to do  
So we test our talents everywhere…"

"Until our face is blue  
We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders  
On a quest to find out who we are  
And we will never stop the journey  
Not until we have our cutie marks  
We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders  
On a quest to find out who we are  
And we will never stop the journey  
Not until we have our cutie marks!"

The ending came with Scootaloo pirouetting around and around, creating a mini fire tornado, the tornado then engulfed Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, making the audience, and their friends, gasp in horror. After a few short seconds the fire tornado broke apart revealing all three mares striking a dramatic, yet heroic, pose. The crowd, the Princess, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Clay, and Bright Blade, all were speechless. Mouths visibly hanging open.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were panting hard, exhausted from their performance. "Ya think they didn't like it," asked Apple Bloom.

"Maybe the tornado was a bit too much," whispered Scootaloo.

"Why aren't they doing anything."

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

* * *

***1 Hour Later***

"Cheers!"

The gang, along with some of the other guests, had relocated to Canterlot Palace. More specifically the Grand Galloping Gala hall, all the guests were happily eating and talking, rubbing elbows if you will. There was a private celebration going on near one of the tables, all gathered around Sweetie Belle. Many of them were sipping sparkling cider, congratulating the success of the young mare. Rarity had a foreleg wrapped around Sweetie's neck, partly for stability, but mostly because she was proud of her.

"Sweetie Belle, my little sister, I am so proud of you!" Rarity then started to nuzzle the side of Sweetie's cheek. Although it was embarrassing for her she really didn't mind at all.

"Ah'll tell ya, we were a bit worried there for a minute," said Applejack.

"A bit," questioned Apple Bloom.

"Alright, a might worried!"

"Didn't know you could sing like that Scoots, last I heard you're singing was – OHMPH!" Twilight, at this time, had taken the liberty of elbowing her coltfriend in the ribs, hard. She then shot him a warning glare, he immediately knew why of course.

"Yeah I know, it wasn't the greatest thing in the world," said Scootaloo. "You should've seen Sweetie Belle; she has to be the harshest teacher I've ever seen, she wanted to make sure that this whole thing turned out alright. Which was fine really, I got to get her back with the dance number." Scootaloo then winked at Twilight and Bright Blade.

"It looks like it was all well worth it. A ten minute, standing ovation, you girls did really great out there," said Twilight. "By the way, how did you create that fire tornado, was it Sweetie's magic?"

"Yeah, what was up with that," asked Spike.

"I am curious myself, pray tell, how did the three of you create that," asked Princess Celestia.

"Actually that whole fire thing was from Scootaloo," said Sweetie Belle.

All eyes turned to the orange pegasus, who was now rubbing the back of her head, and smiling sheepishly. They couldn't quite wrap their heads around the idea that she was the one producing the flames, even more amazing was that none of them got hurt from them.

"Yeah, that was our reaction too," said Apple Bloom.

"Huh, well ah'll be, that's a nifty trick! What do ya think Clay?" Applejack looked down to her right, only to see that the colt in question was not there. "Clay…?" Applejack started to look around, but, to her growing dismay, there was no sign of the little guy. "Clay! Gosh darn it, where the hay are ya!"

The others started to look around as well; unfortunately, there was no sign of Clay, anywhere! "Did anypony happen to see where he went," asked Princess Celestia.

"Not me," said Spike.

"Nor I," said Rarity.

"Me neither," said Bright Blade.

Applejack was starting to get worried. "Applejack calm down, he probably went off to go play with some of the other foals. He couldn't have gotten far," said Twilight.

Of course she knew this; Clay was strong and tough, hard working too. If push came to shove she was confident her son could take care of himself, but still, knowing that did not make her worry any less. He had a habit of letting his temper get the best of him sometimes, and around here, that wasn't a good thing. "Worry not Applejack, let us go and search for him, I am sure he's close by."

No sooner had the Princess said those words did the image of a light gold colt, wearing a tux, come strolling along towards their group. Applejack quickly trotted over to Clay and gave a scolding look. "Clay, where in tarnation did ya go!? Ya had me worried!"

"Sorry mama, I thought I saw something in the window. So I went outside to see what it was…"

"Towards the gardens, at night, without tellin' me!"

"Y-yeah, I guess I got a little lost, but I just followed the noise from the party and I was able to find my way back," finished Clay.

Applejack wanted to give the little colt the once over, but seeing as this was a happy occasion, she decided to ruffle his mane and half smiled at him. "Well…if you do that again at least tell me where yer goin', alright?"

"You're not mad mama," asked Clay.

"Nnnnope, besides, your punishment is about to start in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"CLAY!"

_Oh no, _thought Clay.

At that moment Rarity appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere and enveloped the little colt in a tight hug, smushing her face against his. The little guy was almost struggling to get air. His eyes darted to Applejack, pleading for help, but he knew that she was going to make him suffer through this. Just long enough. Spike quickly rushed to the little colt's rescue, but was cut off by Applejack, thrusting a fore hoof between him and Rarity. The purple dragon looked to her quizzically; Applejack just looked at the sight before her with a devilish grin.

"Ah'd say Rarity been dippin' into the cider a little hard," observed Applejack.

"Maybe a little…Uh, Applejack, how long are you going to let this happen," asked Spike.

Rarity peppered Clay in kisses, saying how she was worried for the little gentlecolt. The light gold earth pony tried to get out, but could not escape the, surprisingly strong, bawling white unicorn mare. He kept mouthing the words "help me" many times, silently calling out to anypony that could wretch him away from the overly emotional Rarity.

"Just a bit longer."

* * *

***5 Hours Later***

Everypony pretty much called it a night. Princess Celestia was kind enough to lend Applejack and Clay a place to stay in Canterlot Castle. Spike, unfortunately, had to carry out Rarity on his back, passed out from having a little too much of the hard stuff. Luckily for them, Princess Celestia also offered them a place sleep.

The Valkyries had their own place so they went there after everything was done, which left Twilight and Bright Blade walking happily side-by-side to their home, their tails were intertwined with the others, purple on white. Twilight was a bit annoyed at how tall Bright Blade had grown lately. Of course she knew it was natural, but the fact that the young stallion was about ten inches taller than her, and knowing that she was the older one, made this feel a little awkward.

"I can't believe this," said Twilight.

"Believe what," asked Bright Blade.

"All of this, you and me, Sweetie Belle's singing, all of us living our lives like this. It's almost like a fairytale."

"I hope not."

Twilight looked up at Bright, "Why not?"

"Because, if it were, then that would mean that this is all a dream. I don't know about you, but I've had enough of fake memories and goodbyes. This…right here, this is real."

Bright Blade nuzzled Twilight's cheek gently, although it was cold outside, the warmth between them kept the unicorn, alicorn, couple nice and warm. "I agree, wholeheartedly." Twilight and Bright Blade continued to trot together, under the light of Luna's full moon.

* * *

***Canterlot Castle***

Celestia was laying in her bed, reading in the light of the lamp on her nightstand, her regalia lined up neatly on the dresser across the room. The royal alicorn mare couldn't help but hum the songs from the concert, Sweetie Belle's musical talents had, honestly, surprised her. She had heard many a famous singer in her lifetime, from the bards of olden days, to the pop stars of the modern world. But Sweetie Belle, she sang with passion, and feeling, truly she had embraced her special talent. But there was one thing that still bothered her.

_Lulu where could you have gone, Sapphire Shores had invited the both of us, and you up and vanish to…mother knows where!?_

For a while now Luna had been out of the public eye, even more so from Celestia's. Every now and again she would come back to the castle, looking all kinds of tired, and just a tad grumpy. She would not say where she was, but it was obvious that wherever Luna had been doing, it had drained her. For a brief moment Celestia's mind had wandered into the gutter, to which she quickly pulled away from such thoughts.

"Blasted!"

Celestia's ears twitched as she cocked her head towards the door. She could vaguely pick up on the sounds of hoofsteps coming from the hall way, and from what she could tell, they were stumbling. The alabaster mare rose from her bed and proceeded to crack open the door. At that moment Luna was stumbling about, swaying to the left and right as if she were drunk.

"Luna, what have you been…?" Celestia opened her door fully, apparently Luna hadn't noticed and kept going towards her room. "Luna!"

Luna jumped up and did a one-hundred and eighty degree turn, looking quite startled. She panted heavily, her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and for a moment Celestia thought that her little sister would attack her by accident. Luckily though, that wasn't the case. Luna quickly realized who she was staring at and released whatever tension she was holding. "Oh Tia, it's only you…"

Luna started to lean forward, not stopping, almost like she was… "LUNA!" Celestia caught Luna in her telekinetic grip just in time; her body went limp, allowing herself to be suspended by Celestia's aura. The elder sister levitated her younger sister into her bed chambers, and laid her down on the soft bed. "Luna are you alright, answer me Lulu!?" Celestia brought an ear close to her, listening to the rising and falling of her chest as Luna breathed in and out. "Luna?"

The midnight colored alicorn wiggled and squirmed, apparently Luna had collapsed from exhaustion of some kind, and was now making herself comfortable on Celestia's bed. _Honestly Lulu, what could you be doing to put you in such a state…_Celestia wanted to immediately wake her little sister and demand she explain, but as she looked down upon her sleeping face Celestia started to have a change of heart. _I'll just ask her in the morning._

Celestia used her telekinesis to gently remove Luna's regalia and set them on her dresser beside her own. The alabaster mare then moved to the other side of the bed and laid down next to the Princess of the Night. She began to brush Luna's mane with her hoof, this action seemed to sooth the tired alicorn. Celestia then started to think back to the concert, and decided to have Luna hear at least one song.

"Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December~"

**And so they all slept peacefully, happily, wrapped in the glorious time of the Age of Harmony, having dreams and living them at the same time in bliss.**

…**For now…**


	3. First Sign: Part 3

**Go Mad**

***2 Months Later***

Twilight and Bright Blade were at home, a roaring flame in the fireplace as the cold winter months were setting in. Twilight, who was lying comfortably on a cushion near the warm fire, was busy reading a book called _Deragon_, the tale of a pony mare who became bonded with a magical dragon. In some ways it reminded her of the way she and Spike met, except for the fact that the main character rode on the dragon's back and brandished a red blade sword into battle against an evil king. While this was going on, Bright Blade was hard at work, standing at a desk near the window. Being the commander of the Knight Corp, he had to come up with different training regimens for the troops.

Their house, which of course was located in Canterlot, was very similar to the one in Twilight's "Reality Window" spell. There was one wall that was a giant bookshelf, containing various types of tomes. Next to the fireplace was a stand, where Twilight's pet owl Owlowiscious was perching himself, enjoying the sereneness of their situation. Next to Bright Blade, on another stand, was an odd looking bird. It was bright blue, with a white curved beak, it had a single crescent feather plume atop its head, and every so often its long tail feathers would give off a little spark of electricity.

"What do you think Squall, this formation look good to you," asked Bright Blade.

The blue bird squawked softly, giving his approval.

"Great, we'll practice this first thing when the weekend's over!"

Twilight giggled to herself, watching Bright Blade talk to his pet thunderbird Squall. Bright Blade had found the egg during a flyby in the Everfree Forest. There were no signs of its parents anywhere so Bright had decided to take care of the egg. And now three years later Squall was growing up to be a strong and healthy thunderbird, with Owlowiscious acting as his big brother.

Twilight yawned, after which she looked up at the clock. _Ten o'clock, time flies when you're reading a good book, _thought Twilight. "Bright I think we should head to bed soon."

"What – Oh yeah sure, just let me finish up this last part of the formation. I'm thinking of calling it Formation Omega," said Bright Blade excitedly.

Twilight flashed the golden alicorn an annoyed glare, but quickly let it go as she placed her book back on the shelf. She then trotted over to Bright Blade and began to nuzzle his neck affectionately, causing the alicorn to stop writing midway. "Now Bright Blade, you're not going to tell me that you went and forgot about our little date tomorrow did you?"

_Oh buck me!_

"Cause I'd hate for you to be tired and cranky all day, when we're on our fun, fun, fun date!"

_Buck me sideways! _

"Of course I didn't forget Twi, that would be a pretty bone headed thing for me to do! But seriously, tomorrow will be the most romantic date you ever had, I promise," said Bright Blade trying to hide behind his confident façade.

Twilight then kissed Bright Blade's cheek and gave him a sultry look. "Well good, I'll go and get the bed ready. See you upstairs." With that said Twilight began trotting towards the stairwell, swishing her tail, and trotting away suggestively.

After Bright Blade was finally able to wrench his mind out of the gutter, he slapped himself across the face and went into panic mode. "Crap! I totally forgot about the date! Okay calm down, calm down – oh who am I kidding I'm dead!" Bright Blade's eyes then shifted towards his pet thunderbird. "Squall, any suggestions, I'll seriously take anything you got!?"

Squall only shook its head, it would seem that this was the first time the young thunderbird had seen his owner freak out.

"Owlowiscious, c'mon help me out here, has Twilight hinted to you, or better yet, told you anything!?"

"Who…" said Owlowiscious.

"WHO!? Twilight that's who, who else would I be talking about!?"

"Who…"

"Owlowiscious I don't have time for mind games and –!" At that moment it just occurred to Bright Blade what he was doing, he then facehoofed himself and groaned. "I got sucked in just like Spike did, didn't I?" The wise owl only gave a nod, confirming that he was indeed an idiot. "I'm not dead yet, I still have time to create a plan of action before –!"

"Bright Blade, let's head to bed already," called Twilight.

_CRAP!_

* * *

Bright Blade was the first to rouse from his sleep. He was sleeping on the left side of the bed, staring at the wall. Bright then tossed to his right and was met with the sleeping face of Twilight. She looked so peaceful, even though her mane was completely disheveled, as it was every time she slept, Twilight was still the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Bright Blade used his hoof to gently move a lock of hair that was tickling her nose over Twilight's ear; she then smiled, as if to silently thank him. He still couldn't believe his luck, after everything the two of them had been through together, to be right here, sleeping beside the one he loved, the whole thing was almost surreal.

_What did I do to deserve a mare like her, _thought Bright Blade.

Twilight started to lazily open her eyes, her gaze greeted by the smiling face of Bright Blade. The two of them shared a kiss, enjoying their time together.

"Morning Bright…"

"Morning Twi…"

"You ready for our terrific date," asked Twilight.

"Of course Twilight, I got the whole thing planned out," said Bright Blade, smiling.

_The hay am I talking about!? Of course I don't have anything planned out, I am so dead! _Twilight then gave him another kiss and the golden alicorn melted. _Then again maybe not…_

The couple rose from their comfortable, and warm, bed. They both shivered as the cool morning temperature chilled them. Twilight and Bright levitated their robes, which were hanging from a rack near the door, and quickly put them on. Once they did they made their way downstairs, upon entering the living room they were greeted by soothing warmth that seemed to permeate the lower level, most of it coming from where Owlowicious and Squall were sleeping. The young thunderbird gave off heat when he slept, apparently, according to Fluttershy, during the winter months thunderbirds generated a kind of electrical heat field while they slept. It helps to keep them and their family warm at night; in this case, it served to keep the living room and downstairs very toasty.

-KNOCK!-

-KNOCK!-

-KNOCK!-

Suddenly Twilight and Bright heard violent knocking coming from the front door, the noise startled their avian pets, making Owlowicious ruffle his feathers, and making Squall let loose a low voltage lightning bolt or two. The couple was confused, they weren't expecting anypony today, and they had no deliveries ordered for either of them.

-KNOCK!-

-KNOCK!-

-KNOCK!-

The knocking didn't seem to let up. Twilight made her way to the front door and used her telekinesis to quickly open it. The lavender mare was surprised by what she saw, especially this early the morning. A Royal Guard soldier, looking all kinds of distressed, was standing at attention and saluting Twilight.

"Dame Twilight Sparkle, terribly sorry for waking you at this early hour," said the Royal Guard stallion.

"No problem, but, why are you here so early," asked Twilight.

"Oh sorry, I have an urgent message for Sir Bright Blade," said the Royal Guard.

Twilight turned her head to Bright Blade, who was sparking the fireplace. Apparently he heard his name being called and started to make his way towards the front door. Bright Blade noticed that Twilight had a worried look on her face. "Twilight what's up, you don't look…so…good…" Twilight moved aside and revealed the Royal Guard stallion. "What's going on?"

"Sir Bright Blade, Princess Celestia has called for your presence at Canterlot Castle! There's an emergency situation that requires the immediate mobilization of the Knight Corp.!"

* * *

***Canterlot Castle***

A bright purple flash filled the halls of Canterlot Palace. The Royal Guard unicorn stallions on duty lowered their horns and readied themselves for battle. When the light dissipated Twilight Sparkle and Bright Blade were standing at its epicenter. The stallions immediately stood at attention and saluted the two knights. With a nod the couple quickly galloped past the guards and into the throne room. Princess Celestia was pacing back and forth, her expression filled with worry.

"Princess Celestia, we came as soon we could," said Twilight.

Celestia stopped her pacing and looked up, her face lit up, although not as much to dispel whatever was causing her such worry. "Twilight Sparkle, Bright Blade, I'm sorry to have called you here under such troubling circumstances."

"The messenger said it was urgent, what's happening Princess," asked Bright Blade.

"There's trouble in Trottingham…" Both Twilight and Bright Blade looked confused, Trottingham was normally a very peaceful province of Equestria. To say that there was trouble must mean that something truly bad was happening. "I've been getting reports over the LRIC that a revolt has broken out, and the citizens are riled into a frenzied rage!"

"A revolt, what for," asked Twilight.

"I don't really know, actually it would be more prudent to say that the reasons are all inconsistent! One report says they're revolting against some unjust laws, another one wants mine and Luna's rule to end, and other ones that are just as ludicrous as the last," said Princess Celestia, apparently the stress of the whole matter was getting to her. "Bright Blade I need you and the Knight Corp. to go to Trottingham and quell the fighting, find out what exactly is going on!"

"Princess…do you really think it's that bad," asked Bright Blade.

"In all honesty I'm hoping that your presence there will stop the revolt, but…if that should fail then…"

Bright Blade's expression became serious; he confidently stepped forward and saluted the Princess. "Princess Celestia, do not worry…the Knight Corp. is on the job!"

"Thank you Bright Blade, I've taken the liberty of calling in all your Paladins. Most of them should be at your training grounds in just a few short minutes," said Princess Celestia.

Bright Blade was about to head out, but stopped the moment he saw Twilight. The look on her face was easy enough to read. "Twilight I…"

Twilight wrapped her forelegs around Bright's neck, hugging him tightly. Bright Blade wrapped his left foreleg around her. "Just be safe Bright Blade, and come back in one piece…" Twilight released Bright from their embrace and let him dash off down the hallway.

* * *

Ten minutes later Bright Blade was in full battle armor, with a standard issued Knight Corp. sword hanging from his left side. He walked up and down the rows of armored ponies. Although Bright Blade was semi-glad that he didn't have to worry about taking Twilight on that date he didn't plan out at all, this whole situation didn't sit well with him. Unfortunately the number of Paladins that showed up wasn't what he was hoping for. There were at least sixteen-hundred Knight Corp. Paladins, it would seem that these ponies were all that managed to arrive when the alarm was sounded. Which was fine with Bright, since one of the ponies who had arrived was the one that was going to be helpful in Trottingham.

"Sigma Squad, front and center," ordered Bright Blade.

Rumble, Snips, and Pip quickly separated from the large group and stood at attention. "YES SIR," they said in unison.

"Pip, you're originally from Trottingham aren't you!?"

"Yes sir!" Pip answered.

"Do you know your way around your old stomping grounds," asked Bright Blade.

"Of course sir!"

"Good, then I want you and Sigma Squad stay close to me during the operation!" The three young stallions saluted in confirmation. "Alright Paladins, today we're heading to Trottingham! We don't know what exactly is happening, other than there's a revolt going on! Whatever the challenge remember to keep a cool head, and be ready for anything! Who are we!?"

"WE ARE THE KNIGHT CORP.!"

Satisfied that his troops were more or less ready for the mission, Bright Blade decided to make the final preparations. "_**Behold you blackhearts, the power of my ancient arts! See this wondrous sight! Your mystic power shall roar, magic sword Excelsior!**_"

From the sky above, a blue lightning bolt shot down towards Bright Blade. The Paladins stared in amazement, witnessing for the first time their commander's sword summoning. The blue lightning bolt stopped in front of Bright, the electrical energy dispersed to reveal a new sword. The blade was single edged, the metal a brilliant cerulean color, and finely honed. It had an elegant curve to it, as the weapon radiated mana energy. The guard was in the shape of a silver crescent moon, with the blade sticking out from the cradle.

Bright Blade then took hold of Excelsior with his telekinesis; he then pointed the cerulean blade at the large group of Knight Corp. Paladins. "_**Draíocht ar: **__**C**__**laimhte **__**C**__**odlata **__**T**__**oir**__**!**_" Immediately all the swords of the Paladins began to glow with a blue light similar to that of Excelsior. "The spell I just cast on our swords will make it so, in the event we have to use force, the blades will harmlessly pass through them and knock them out. Now everypony hold still, we're going for a ride!" Bright Blade concentrated once again, flaring up his horn and channeling his mana through Excelsior. "_**Athlonnú: Trottingham!**_"

A blue magic circle appeared underneath the sixteen-hundred Knight Corp. Paladins. It then created a barrier bubble, sealing itself, and everypony inside it. The energy of the circle glowed brighter, till it became a glowing mass of blue mana. The light sphere suddenly thinned out and shot up into the air, disappearing from sight.

The light beam traveled as fast as lightning, passing over every major city and village below. All the citizens could hear was the sound of thunder rumbling across the sky, and a quick streak of blue.

The blue light was heading northeast, sailing across a small ocean divide, all the way until an island-continent came into view, the Equestrian Province of Trottingham. As the city of Coltton, capital of Trottingham, came into view the giant clock tower, known to the residents as Big Bronco, started to ring, each time the bell was rung it sent out strong vibrations throughout the area, a loud reminder to the ponies of the time. The blue beam then slowed itself down, changing back into a sphere of blue mana. The light of the sphere then became transparent, allowing all inside to view the situation from a higher vantage point.

Shops and houses trashed, windows broken, doors busted down, and some had small fires going on. The trail of destruction got worse as the sphere continued on. The Paladins gasped at what they saw next, bodies. A few here, a few there, some looked beaten to death or trampled upon, either by accident or purposefully was hard to tell. Mares, stallions, even young fillies and colts, all were left behind, like bread crumbs leading to something more.

Unfortunately, Bright Blade was familiar with this kind of thing, having seen more than his fair share of death during the War of Darkness. However, when he looked to the troops, their faces were green, sickened by the sight of senseless death. Although, not all of them were sick, since many of the older Paladin troops were from Ponyville and had already seen death multiple times.

"It won't get any better from here," said Bright Blade sternly. "If you want to throw up, or start crying, do it now! When we land, those ponies need to see confident and strong warriors; they need to believe that we can stop whatever is happening here! Discard any lingering doubts!"

The troops who were more familiar with this helped the ones that weren't, Bright Blade had a pit in his stomach! This wasn't something he was expecting to see again. _Ten years of peace…and then something like this…why!?_

* * *

Soon enough the Knight Corp. had finally arrived at the Parliament building, the center of marry old Coltton. The building, fortunately, was surrounded by a barrier. Outside it was a mob scene, many ponies were either beating down the barrier or beating each other, it was complete madness. Every now and again, a magic bolt would be launched from the mob, exploding against the shield or blowing up a nearby institution. The mob was yelling and screaming, shouting out profanities, and things that didn't quite make sense.

"DOWN WITH CELESTIA!"

"LONG LIVE LUNA!"

"EQUALITY FOR ALL EQUINES!"

"ANARCHY!"

"DEATH TO THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

The blue beam shot straight through the barrier, collecting itself till it reformed the glowing sphere. Royal Guard ponies all started to gather in the courtyard, ready to do battle with the unknown intruders. Soon the sphere touched down on the ground, revealing Bright Blade and the Knight Corp. The Royal Guard ponies all breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing their reinforcements.

"I am Sir Bright Blade, Knight of Hope, and commander of the Knight Corp.!"

"Blimey, thank Celestia," exclaimed the Royal Guard stallion.

"Where's your Captain, we need to be briefed on the situation," asked Bright Blade.

"Now that's going to be a problem…" Bright's ears perked up, that voice, it was familiar to him. The Royal Guard stallions that were lined up in front of the Corp. separated upon hearing the gruff voice. An earth pony stallion trotted towards them, he had a brown coat, weathered black mane, intelligent gray eyes, and clad in dirtied yellow armor. His cutie mark was that of a large red and yellow shield, with a black spear in the center. "Been a long time kid," said the stallion.

Bright Blade smiled widely upon finally recognizing the stallion. "Major Broadside!"

"General Broadside, and don't forget it!" Broadside warned in a playful tone.

"What – how – when did – why are you here!?"

"If you can believe it, I was on vacation. C'mon, I'll brief ya inside," said Broadside.

The General, along with the other Royal Guard ponies, lead the Knight Corp. towards the Parliament building, along the way they passed by a statue of Princess Celestia, with words inscribed at the pedestal stating "In Celestia we trust!" Further up ahead the group trotted up some stairs, between two large columns and into the building itself.

Inside was chaos, ponies were scampering about in a panic. Public officials, Ministers, and several civilian families that had somehow escaped the madness, all clamored for answers, wondering why this was happening. Some of the noise stopped upon seeing the large group of armored ponies cantering inside, stopping to take a look. Bright Blade and General Broadside trotted side-by-side, their dual presence commanding both power, experience, and respect as the other ponies looked on in awe.

After a while the group was lead into a large room. From what Bright Blade was able to figure it was the meeting room the Parliamentary leaders used to discuss political matters, for now it served as a makeshift War Room. Broadside had Bright Blade gather round a large table, on it was a map of Coltton with red marks showing different movements.

"So what's going on General Broadside, why are all those ponies riled up into a frenzy," asked Bright Blade.

"You're guess is as good as mine." The others seemed confused by the answer, even the General didn't know why this was happening. "All I know is that thirty-six hours ago all Tartarus broke loose. It was a nice sunny day, just like any other. Then all of a sudden ponies started to get a little edgy, then they started arguing, after a while they broke out into straight out brawls!"

"Did anypony see the one who started this," asked Pip.

"That's just it, it started everywhere! It was almost like a virus was spreading out through the city, and before you know it we got a full mob going crazy!" Broadside rubbed his temples with his forehooves and groaned.

"Wait a minute, so where's the Captain!? No offense to you General, you're technically a civilian," said Blue Blaze.

"Heh-heh, he's about five miles back that way," Broadside pointed in the general direction of where the mob was, "he succumbed to the frenzy, fought ten ponies at once, and then got himself killed."

Bright Blade was looking at the map, from the looks of it they had been holding various points within the city, but apparently they were all broken through. "Is the whole city of Coltton out there!?"

"Not all of them, some of the citizens are in here, the ones that are still right in the head. I tell ya, ten years of no fighting and we get overrun this easily!" Broadside then snorted, not too pleased about the combative skill of the Royal Guards.

"Have you tried reasoning with them," asked Noi.

"Yes, and failed miserably…"

"Looks like we'll have to use force, sixteen-hundred versus, roughly, two-million crazed ponies, that sound about right?"

"Just like old times, huh kid," he said with a smile.

The other Knight Corp. members didn't seem as enthusiastic about the prospect of fighting two-million frenzied ponies as Broadside was. Bright Blade noticed the tension building amongst his troops; this wasn't going to be easy by any stretch. _Daemoni were easy, they were monsters so we didn't have to hold back. But against civilians…_Bright Blade knew that his troops would get injured, or worse, die.

"Maybe we don't have to fight them, if I use Excelsior, and with enough power, I could cast a spell that could knock them all out," suggested Bright Blade.

"Sir Bright Blade is that possible," asked Snips.

"Can you do it," asked Broadside

"Maybe, if I start now I should –!"

Suddenly the entire area was filled with the ominous sound of shattering glass, followed by a small rumbling quake that shook the building. General Broadside, along with the other Royal Guards, looked at each other with worry and panic. Their fears were confirmed when somepony in the other room shouted.

"THE BARRIER IS DOWN! THE BARRIER IS DOWN!"

Indeed it was true, their worst fears were realized. The barrier was slowly starting to deteriorate, the pieces falling off and shattering like fragile glass. The mob of ponies continuously smashing and firing magic bolts only quickened the process.

Bright Blade, General Broadside, and the Knight Corp. quickly gathered outside. "FORM UP," ordered Bright Blade. The sixteen-hundred began forming ranks, splitting into their three pony squads. "DRAW!" All the Knight Corp. Paladins quickly drew their swords from their sheaths, some with their hooves, some with telekinesis, and others with their teeth. The blades of their swords all glowed with an iridescent blue aura, a sign that Bright Blade's spell was still active. Bright Blade drew his sword as well; he didn't want to use his more powerful weapons, not unless he was absolutely sure that he didn't have any other choice.

General Broadside, who was brandishing a large shield, then looked to the small army of Paladins and grinned approvingly. "You got yourself a fine group of soldiers there kid, nice work."

"Thank you sir," said Bright Blade.

The shield finally fell, and the mob galloped at full speed. The group didn't move at all, they just patiently waited. Bright Blade's horn started to glow with golden light, the energy building with each step the mob took. The gap between was closing fast, fifty yards, ten yards, five yards, thirty feet, fifteen feet, ten feet!

_NOW!_

Bright Blade released the pent up mana he had been collecting and fired a telekinetic pulse that propelled itself forward towards the mob. The wave of power hit the first wave of ponies, sending them flying up into the air and flying towards the back rows. The shockwaves then traveled through the rest of the mob, effectively stunning them. The waves kept going, stunning the rest of the ponies further back, Bright Blade knew it would take a while before the effects were felt by the entire mob, but right now it provided them with a tactical advantage.

"CHARGE!" Bright Blade shouted.

The Knight Corp. let loose their war cries as they stampeded toward the mob. Bright Blade was the first to strike, his blade passing through them harmlessly, and sending them into a deep sleep. Soon the rest of the Knight Corp. was slashing through the mob of ponies, each one falling before their blade. They had to work fast, they knew that mob wouldn't stay stunned for long, and the longer they took to get to the back rows, the more the mob had time to recover.

* * *

***Four Hours Later***

"HOLD THE LINE," shouted General Broadside.

The mob had quickly regained its second wind, coming at them with double the ferocity. The Knight Corp. was forced into creating a defensive line around the Parliament building, making the mob come to them. Unfortunately, the never ending stream of ponies was starting to take its toll on the Paladins.

Pip, Snips, and Rumble were in the thick of the mob, along with ten other squads. Whittling down as many of the frenzied ponies as they could, two incoming ponies, a unicorn and earth pony were charging straight at Pip.

Pip bit down on his sword hilt, waiting for the two charging stallions. The unicorn fired a magic bolt, Snips saw the attack and fired a magic bolt, the blast sharpening itself into a crescent blade, and cutting through the blast in midair. Pip, knowing that his fellow squad mates had his back, charged straight for them. He quickly slashed the unicorn, the blade passed through his head and the unicorn instantly fell to the ground unconscious.

The earth pony stallion, who had ran passed him, did a one-eighty turn, and raised his forelegs to stomp down on Pip. Rumble saw what was about to happen and acted fast, the gray pegasus flew as fast as he could, flapping his wings furiously. Grasping the sword in the crook of his hooves and swung down, letting the blade glide through the frenzied pony. The stallion, just like the others, fell to the ground.

"Thanks Rumble, thanks Snips," said Pip.

"No problem," they said in unison.

"Bloody hay, what is wrong with all of them!?"

"Don't know, their eyes are all bloodshot, and crazy looking," said Snips.

"At this rate we'll run out of steam before any of them – On your right Snips!"

A team of earth pony colts came charging at the grayish unicorn, Snips used his telekinesis to slash in a wide arc, taking down all five at once. If anything made this fight harder it was this, not just grown mares and stallions, but young colts and fillies as well.

Up above, Bright Blade, was drawing as many of the frenzied pegasi to him, taking down each one, and getting bruised while trying not to hurt any of them. _There's got to be a reason for all of this, something that's driving them!? _Two pegasi started to fly towards Bright Blade, one from his right, the other from his left. They flew at full speed, firmly locked on their target. Bright Blade waited for just the right moment and then, folded his wings, and dropped down. The two pegasi then collided with each other, sending them spiraling to the ground. Bright used his telekinesis to grab them before the duo crash landed, gently placing them behind their lines.

Suddenly, as Bright Blade scanned the ground, he spotted a figure. It was red, shimmering, and an earth pony from what he could make out. The mob didn't seem aware of it, but at the same time, parted, creating a path for it to walk. Bright Blade descended to the ground landing within the clear space the mob had created; he then sheathed his sword and proceeded to address the unknown entity.

"Who are you," he called out.

The entity only looked about, with its glowing dark-yellow eyes, utterly ignoring Bright Blade.

"I asked you a question! Who are you and what are you doing here!?"

This time the entity's head snapped in Bright's direction, the red, ephemeral, pony tilted its head in a sort of curious fashion, as if wondering if Bright Blade was really speaking to it.

"Yes you, the red ghost thing! I don't know what you are, but you better start talking!"

The Red Ghost, now aware that Bright Blade could indeed see its form, shifted its stance. Its eyes narrowed, glaring at the Knight of Hope, and raking its hoof against the ground.

"So…you want to fight, huh? In that case! _**Here my prayer for my need is dire; bring forth the power that I desire! Let nothing stand in your way! Begin the battle's aria, sword of might Exia!**_" The cloud filled sky then rumbled as a red lightning bolt shot down, the bolt stopped in front of Bright Blade to reveal a new sword. It was a dual edged sword; the twin blades color a bright ruby red, and a black leather grip.

The Red Ghost appeared stunned by the display and cocked its head to the left. Bright Blade took the twin blade sword, gripping firmly with his teeth. All together the sword was about ten feet long tip to tip, yet was light as a feather. Bright Blade then raked his hoof against the ground, showing that he too was ready to do battle with the strange apparition. The Red Ghost galloped at full speed, Bright Blade dashed forward, using his wings to propel him faster. The two of them drew closer and closer, the Red Ghost showed no signs of changing its path, it became clear that this was a game of chicken, and Bright Blade wasn't about to lose to a ghost.

At the moment before impact, Bright Blade jerked his head to the right, slashing with Exia. Something odd happened though, when the sword made contact, the ghost then became a giant wave of red mist, it then blew through Bright Blade. The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Rage, anger, pain, and hatred, all pierced his soul, washing over him like a great flood. It wasn't normal, that much he could tell, this felt old, ancient, a culmination of all four, gathered from many beings. What was worse, Bright Blade could feel it trying to fill him, almost consume him.

_Don't think I'm going to let you win, whatever you are!_

Bright Blade, reached deep inside of himself, sending his mind all the way back to Canterlot, trying to connect to the one thing he knew would help him banish this ghost: the Element of Hope. Once he felt the power, Bright Blade's body shimmered with golden light. The red mist was now roaring in protest; apparently this thing did not like the power of Hope.

"_**RAY! OF! HOPE!**_"

The area was bathed in golden light, dispersing the red mist completely. Bright Blade quickly disconnected his link to the Element of Hope, although he was a bearer, connecting to the Elements power, without the item itself on him, was a dangerously draining feat. While Bright Blade was recovering from the power drain he couldn't help but notice, all the frenzied ponies, were still. They all looked around, staring at Bright Blade, then the Knight Corp., and then everywhere else. A little pegasus filly broke from the crowd and started to trot towards Bright. The golden alicorn kept Exia firmly held between his teeth, ready to use deadly force should she, and the crowd, decide to attack again.

The filly looked up at him, "Excuse me sir, but what are we all doing here," she asked innocently.

Bright Blade, taking this on good faith, dismissed Exia. "Little one, you don't remember what happened here?" The pegasus filly shook her head, Bright then turned to the rest of the crowd. "Do any of you remember what happened, why you're here?"

The crowd of ponies around him shook their heads as well; soon they all started to talk amongst themselves, trying to figure out why they were all in the center of the city, and at the Parliament building no less. _Did that Red Ghost have something to do with this!? But why though, and where did it – _

A mare pony then ushered a scream from the back of the crowd, Bright Blade realized that they must've just now noticed the dead bodies behind them. Soon the Knight of Hope was being barraged with questions by a confused and scared crowd of citizens. Problem was; he had no answers to give.

**The Knight Corp.'s mission to Trottingham was, more or less, a success. But what was that mysterious Red Ghost, and what does its appearance mean!? It would seem that the peace filled times for Equestria are about to end here…**


	4. First Sign: Part 4

**_Breaking Point_**

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" Bright Blade shouted.

Three weeks had passed since the incident in Trottingham. Although it was quelled, somewhat, more strange frenzied mob scenes have been popping up around Equestria. Three involving small villages, one in Baltimare, another in Hoofshire, Dodge City, and Appleloosa, making Bright Blade stretch the Knight Corp. Paladins pretty thin, but thankfully they were able to control the situations in each city and village.

Twilight was watching him from the upstairs guardrail, a look of worry plain on her face. Owlowicious and Squall were perched on the same guardrail, looking down the golden alicorn, along with the lavender mare. This whole ordeal wasn't doing Bright Blade any good, he was stressed, getting angry, and kept spouting something about a Red Ghost. Twilight couldn't figure it out, he hadn't talked much since his return, and now it was getting to the point where her coltfriend was staying up all day and night.

"I'm going to go talk to him," said Twilight.

Squall and Owlowicious looked at her with concern, but she simply smiled at them reassuringly and descended the stairs. As she trotted into the foyer she could see Bright Blade's quill pen furiously scratching at the parchment paper, his mane and tail were disheveled, and his ears were twitching at different intervals.

"Bright Blade…?"

"I know that thing is behind all this! That damn Red Ghost, there's no way all these different places could be experiencing the same madness as Trottingham – this isn't mere coincidence – something is happening!"

"Bright Blade!?"

The golden alicorn stallion stopped his writing and turned his head. His eyes were narrowed; even so she could make out the dark bags under his eyelids. "What is it Twilight?"

"I was just coming to tell you that it's late, maybe you should get some rest," suggested Twilight.

"Heh, rest, I don't have time to rest! Equestria is going crazy and I need to figure out how to stop it! And nopony's seen the Red Ghost, but I saw it, why was I the only one who saw it," ranted Bright Blade.

Twilight was really starting to worry for Bright's mental state. "I think you should stop, come to bed, you have training with the Cadets tomorrow."

"Oh there you go again," Bright Blade turned around and looked at Twilight, "I'm starting to get tired of that tone Twi!"

Twilight was taken a little aback by what Bright Blade had said, and at the same time a little miffed. "What exactly are you talking about, what tone!?"

"That same tone you use when you're teaching, like I'm some damn school foal! I got a newsflash for ya Twi; I'm twenty-five, about to be twenty-six! So stop treating me like a kid!" Bright Blade shouted.

"Treating you like a kid!? Bright Blade I haven't treated you like a kid since you turned eighteen!"

"Yeah, and still, you continue to look down on me! I've nearly reacquired all my old powers, not to mention forged two new swords! Well I'm not you're student anymore Twi, I am a warrior, a stallion!" Bright Blade was inching closer to Twilight, but stopped his advance and just stared angrily at her. He then gave a grunting huff and turned his back to the lavender mare. "I'm going to keep working, so leave me alone, now!"

Twilight didn't know how to take this, in all the years she had been with Bright Blade he had never talked like this to her. There was genuine anger and, dare she think, hate in his voice. Twilight trotted closer to her coltfriend, and gently placed a hoof on his left shoulder. "Bright Blade I didn't mean –"

Suddenly Bright Blade flared his left wing, pushing Twilight's hoof away. He twirled around, causing his wing to push her back. The lavender unicorn mare soon found herself thrown to the floor, taken by surprise by what had just happened. Twilight looked back and watched as Bright Blade brought up his right hoof, preparing to strike his marefriend, his emerald eyes were filled with a fiery fury, it paralyzed her. She had never seen Bright Blade like this.

Everything was happening in slow motion, Twilight watched as the hoof of the one she loved made its way towards her, the whole thing was so unreal, the dark-violet maned mare kept thinking that this was a bad dream that she would wake up at any moment. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, this was happening, this was real. _Bright Blade!?_

Squall, who could no longer sit by and watch, let loose a noise that was a combination of a hawk screech and a thunderclap, he even discharged a few lightning sparks for good measure. The sound and display from Squall made Bright Blade stop mid-strike, his hoof just inches from Twilight's muzzle.

Bright Blade looked up at his pet thunderbird, shaking his head as if he'd been in a daze. "Squall…? What…why did you –!?" The golden alicorn's gaze drifted downwards, he had just noticed how close his hoof was to Twilight's face, and the look of fear in her eyes. "WHAT THE BUCK!?"

Bright Blade pulled back his hoof and began retreating backwards till his back hit the desk. He was hyperventilating, eyes wide as saucers, and iris's reduced to the size of pinpricks. It was strange, but Twilight could clearly see it, Bright was afraid, completely and utterly terrified at what he almost did.

"Bright Blade…It's okay, I'm alright," said Twilight worriedly.

"NO! I-I almost – but I wouldn't – I couldn't! Twilight I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Twilight, with her fear now gone, was now looking at Bright with a mixture of comfort and concern. She could tell that this was the real Bright Blade, the one she loved and loved her back. "Bright Blade I'm fine, really, see!?" Twilight got up and trotted closer to the stallion.

"No, please no, stand back Twilight! I think, maybe it's best that…that I sleep down here tonight…"

Twilight wanted to protest, to do nothing more than comfort her coltfriend. But she could tell by the look in his eyes, her presence right now would do him more harm than good. Reluctantly, she complied.

"Alright Bright Blade, if you…if you need me just call, alright?" Twilight asked. Bright Blade nodded in response, he then turned away from her, shame overtaking him. "Well…goodnight…"

Twilight made her way upstairs, taking one last look at the golden alicorn. She could hear faint crying coming from downstairs. Owlowicious looked at Twilight with worry in his wise eyes; she petted the owl gently, conveying that she was indeed just fine. She then turned her attention to Squall, watching over his owner with a dutiful gaze. Twilight could tell that Squall was just as worried about Bright Blade as she was.

"Thank you Squall," said Twilight.

The thunderbird gave her a nod and went back to watching Bright Blade. With that Twilight went inside the bedroom, and slept, her mind was still trying to contemplate what exactly happened tonight, but reasoned that everything might make better sense tomorrow.

* * *

***Early Morning***

Celestia's sun had barely risen, but some of the faint light of the moon still peaked through the Knight Corp. barracks. One of the Cadets, a gray unicorn filly, known as Dinky Hooves, got up from her bunk bed. She stretched her forelegs and yawned widely. Once she rubbed the sleep from her eyes Dinky got out from her bed and made her way to the washroom.

After Dinky had gotten something to eat she went to the training grounds. It was cold out, and a light mist hung low to the ground. The sun was already beginning to rise, most of the Cadets didn't start coming outside to train, but Dinky did. She was up early almost every day, the first one on the training grounds.

Dinky knew what the other Cadets said about her behind her back. How she only got into the Knight Corp. by luck, that she had no real skill. Dinky was also aware about what the older ponies said about her mother, she didn't know why they said mean things about her mother. Just because her eyes weren't always straight, and clumsy, and sometimes a bit goofy, that didn't give them any right to call her mother names, that is why she trained.

Dinky would often find herself staring out in the direction of Ponyville, wondering how her friends back home were doing. She often thought of her friends, Pumpkin and Pound Cake, Swift Hummer and Spring Day, and of course her best friend Clay. The two of them were close; they shared almost everything, even a goal. They both wanted to join the Knight Corp., Dinky had her own reasons, but Clay, Clay never actually told her why.

Dinky shook her head, noticing that her wooden training sword was wavering once again. _I've got to focus! Parry, step, lunge, slash, repeat! _The sword, wrapped in her pink telekinetic aura, followed her direction. Dinky imagined that with each swing of the sword she was cutting down all the negative things the foals and older ponies said about her and her mom. _I'll show them, I'll be a knight just like Sir Bright Blade! I'll be the best swordsmare in Equestria! _

Dinky then galloped at a fast pace, stopped, and then flipped in the air, three times. When she landed, Dinky quickly turned around, taking the sword into her teeth, and began slashing at imaginary opponents. She kept count of every one she was fighting, in her mind fighting two or three at a time, defeating them all with her superb sword skills. After defeating the last imaginary opponent, Dinky stopped. She saw that the sun was higher now, which meant that the other Cadets would be coming to the training grounds soon.

Knowing this she decided to take a break, soon enough she'd be hard at work again. As Dinky waited for the Cadets to arrive, she thought back to the first time her instructor, Bright Blade, caught her training at the early morning hours. He wasn't angry, thank Celestia, but he did offer her some advice before leaving her to her practice.

"_The problem with fighting an imaginary opponent is that he's always highly skilled, and there can be many of them, but in the end they are always easily defeated." _

As her teacher walked away he said one more thing, something that gave Dinky a bit of a reason to train harder.

"_Whenever you feel like it, challenge me, sometimes you can learn a lot more from fighting your instructor than from non-existent warriors."_

Before Dinky could further contemplate how she would go about challenging her instructor, her train of thought was interrupted by the chattering of the other Cadets as they approached. And among them were some of the fillies and colts that she didn't particularly like.

"Well if it isn't the brownnoser," said a colt Cadet.

"Why don't you just give up, there's no way you're going to make the cut," said a filly Cadet.

"Knock it off you guys!" Noi scolded.

The other Cadets stopped their teasing, directly anyway, and proceeded to grab their training swords from the nearby racks. Noi looked in Dinky's direction, Dinky smiled back, thanking her. This wasn't the first time and it wasn't going to be last time, she and Clay got plenty teased by a certain blue pegasus that shall not be named.

* * *

***5 Minutes Later***

"Something's wrong," said Dinky.

"What do you mean," asked Noi.

"Sir Bright Blade should've been here already."

"He's probably just running a little late; Sir Bright Blade has been busy lately."

Dinky knew this was true; their teacher was always there before class started, and by now they were already underway. Although with all the missions he'd been leading around Equestria it was understandable that he'd be tired and forget, but still, Dinky couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong.

Suddenly an orb of golden light appeared in the center of the crowd of Cadets. They all made a wide circle, staying clear of it. The orb flashed, revealing Bright Blade, in his armor, staring at the ground and panting a little hard. Before anypony could call out to him, the golden alicorn's head shot up quickly, making the young Cadets flinch.

"Why haven't you all started training yet," asked Bright Blade.

"We were waiting for you, Sir Bright Blade," said a colt Cadet.

"Hmph, do I need to hold your hooves all the damn time!? Can't you all improvise if I'm a little late!?" Bright Blade shouted.

The Cadets were a little hurt by their teacher's words, and a bit scared about his sudden change in attitude. Dinky was watching Bright Blade; he seemed tense, rigid, with narrowed eyes that were bloodshot. This was not the knight that she admired. "Sir Bright Blade…what's wrong? You don't seem well?"

"Very observant DINKY! Tell ya what, next time you can lead the next four missions, and when you come back – if you come back – you'll only know half of what I'm feeling!"

Bright Blade huffed and trotted through the Cadets, making his way towards the sword rack. He used his telekinesis to lift many different ones, looking for one that he liked. At this point the Cadets were all talking amongst themselves, wondering what was up with their teacher.

"Geez Dinky, why is Sir Bright Blade such a jerk today," asked Noi.

"YOU REALIZE I CAN HEAR EVERY SINGLE WORD YOU'RE SAYING!" Bright Blade whipped his head around, shooting them a death glare that could've killed them on the spot. "I just realized what you're problem is! I've been going too easy on all of you!"

Bright Blade then lifted one of the training swords with his telekinesis; he inspected the wooden sword for a few seconds, and in the next moment crushed it into splinters. The act elicited a gulping sound from the little ones, putting in prospective just how easily their teacher could hurt them if he so chooses.

"No more of these imitations, from today on, we use the real thing!"

Bright Blade raised his head, his horn flared with a golden aura. He then pointed it at the Cadets and fired a arcing gold lightning bolt at them, the Cadets gasped in terror, thinking the heroic knight was going to kill them all. The lightning bolt then splintered into several bolts, each one striking the wooden training swords. Bright Blade cancelled his spell and waited for the Cadets to notice his work.

Dinky levitated her sword from its holster; her eyes went wide, now seeing what Bright Blade had done. "These are…these are real swords!"

"Another point for the filly in the back row – yes indeed it is! From here on out you will all train with these, maybe you'll get better and pay attention more if you use the real thing!"

"But Sir Bright Blade, you don't expect us to really use these on each other, do you!?" Noi asked panicked.

"Oh no Noi, not on yourselves, I couldn't allow that." The others let out a sigh of relief; maybe the Knight of Hope wasn't as crazy as he appeared. "You're all going to fight me, one versus many, first of you to make me bleed wins!" I retract my earlier statement; he was indeed as crazy as he appeared.

The fillies' and colts' jaws hung open, they couldn't believe what they had just heard, this couldn't be happening to them. As if to drive the point home, Bright Blade fired a beam of mana into the air. The blast then exploded and formed a bubble around the entire training grounds. Bright Blade then levitated one of the swords close to him and assumed a fighting stance.

"So who's first!?"

At this point all the Cadets screamed their heads off, and ran for the hills. Unfortunately they soon discovered that the golden bubble was in fact a barrier. They pounded, bucked, slashed, and a few even fired a magic bolt or two, but nothing could break it. The mass of foal Cadets then turned around, their armor rattled as they shook in fear, watching as their instructor slowly made his way towards them, like a predator cornering his prey.

Dinky looked around, at the scared faces of her fellow Cadets, and at the crazed look in Bright Blade's eyes. Mustering all the courage she had, and then some, Dinky flared up her horn, taking her sword into her telekinetic grasp. The Cadets all parted, creating a path for Dinky, they watched her in confusion, wondering what the blonde filly was up to.

She stood before Bright Blade, about three feet of open space between them. With a confident voice she spoke. "I will challenge you! I will fight you Sir Bright Blade!"

The golden alicorn smiled wickedly and, without warning, launched his sword at Dinky. The filly quickly used her sword to intercept the blow, Bright's sword blade slammed onto Dinky's, the mental recoil almost made the unicorn's head split open. Bright easily saw the opening and took it, charging straight at her at full speed!

Dinky, having regained a bit of her senses, dodge rolled to her right. Tumbling about till she was, relatively, a safe distance from the crazed alicorn. _So that's what Impact Recoil feels like, ouch! Sir Bright Blade isn't holding back, if I take too many of those he'll knock me out! _Dinky glanced at the foals, who were now taking this opportunity to try and break open the barrier. _I may not win, but at the very least I can buy them some time! _

Bright Blade turned to the unicorn filly, who was now noticeably sweating. "C'mon Dinky, don't tell me you're tired from just one move!? I expected better from you!"

Dinky let out a battle cry as she broke into a full gallop, Dinky moved her sword to her mouth and gripped it with her teeth. While she wouldn't suffer the mental stress of Impact Recoil, she was taking a risk; instead of mid-range combat she was going to engage her teacher at close range.

Bright Blade chuckled as he watched Dinky charge at him. He quickly slashed at Dinky from the right, the filly met the blade with her own, stopping it, and continuing the charge. Bright attacked from the left, to his surprise, Dinky switched the direction of the blade and quickly intercepted the strike. The white maned stallion was mildly impressed, she had figured out a difficult technique.

Dinky was closing in on the alicorn, she decided to try something new in order to unbalance her teacher. The floating sword then thrust forward, Dinky let her armor absorb the blow, glancing off her. She slid low, balanced herself on her forelegs, and bucked with her hind legs into Bright Blade's jaw.

Bright Blade unfurled his wings and with a strong flap, jumped back a few feet. He landed gracefully back to the ground, feeling some pain in his jaw, the Knight of Hope then spat out some blood, with a little streaking from the corner of his mouth.

"It's over Sir Bright Blade, I've won," declared Dinky.

The alicorn stallion only chuckled at the unicorn's statement. "No Dinky, the fight still goes on!"

"B-b-but you said, the first to make you bleed w-wins!? You're bleeding from your mouth right now!"

"Yes, but you used your hooves and not your sword. The purpose was for you to use the sword! Can't you do anything right you stupid filly!?"

Dinky felt a stinging sensation in her heart; it hurt more than the Impact Recoil, making her drop her sword. Of all the ponies she expected to hear those words from, she never expected to hear them from him, her teacher, and a knight. Dinky had to bite her lower lip, trying desperately to stifle the tears that wanted to flow from her eyes.

"Since you couldn't follow the rules, the conditions will change! Now, you will have to **kill **me with your **sword**!" Bright watched as Dinky's eyes went wide with fear, a sight that he seemed to relish. Bright Blade was repositioning his floating sword, pointing it right at the little filly. "Touché!"

The sword launched straight for Dinky, who was now paralyzed with fear. The weapon only made it a few inches before it mysteriously exploded, surprising both Bright Blade and Dinky Hooves. Both combatants looked around, trying to figure out what or who stopped the sword. Their gaze eventually found the one responsible, it was an orange-red unicorn filly, with a yellow mane and tail, and magenta colored eyes. Bright Blade recognized this filly, one of Twilight's students, Sunshine.

"What, the buck, are you doing here little filly!?" Bright Blade shouted.

"M-M-Miss Sparkle wanted me to bring you a message, and then this barrier came up and –!"

"You got caught inside, you should've stayed quiet! I wouldn't have noticed you," said Bright.

Sunshine put on a brave face, staring down the insane stallion. "Please just stop this, you're scaring everypony, if Miss Sparkle –!" The filly was then cutoff by a telekinetic force wave that pushed Sunshine a few inches, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to make sure she wouldn't finish that sentence.

"This is a Knight Corp. training session, and since you're here, you'll be participating Sunshine!" Bright Blade shot another spell blast at the racks that still had wooden swords. The imitation weapons were quickly transformed into real blades, to which Bright levitated three of them, aimed right for Sunshine. "Let's see you blow these up!"

The swords zoomed straight for the unicorn, Sunshine tried to concentrate, but was finding it very difficult to do so as she watched the blades soar towards her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Suddenly the three swords halted, mere inches from Sunshine. They were now wrapped in a pink aura, as opposed to the golden aura of Bright Blade. The alicorn was surprised; he turned to Dinky, her horn flaring with pink mana energy, and with a fierce look in her eyes. The gray unicorn filly galloped to the side of Sunshine, who had closed her eyes. When Sunshine reopened them she saw Dinky, standing at her side, with all three swords at attention, floating around the two in a protective orbit.

"Are you alright," asked Dinky.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, but how did you…?"

Dinky was at loss herself, she didn't know how she was able to take control of the swords away from Bright Blade. It was then that Sunshine gasped and pointed her hoof towards Dinky's flank. The blonde maned filly turned her head to see a cutie mark, a pair of broadswords crossed to form an X. _I-I got my cutie mark! I can't believe it! _Dinky's joy over obtaining her cutie mark was a bit overshadowed by the fact that there was still a crazed alicorn still staring them down. The young Knight Corp. Cadet assumed a fighting stance, and glared at the knight.

"Hey, what's your name?" Dinky whispered.

"Sunshine."

"That exploding thing you just did, can you do that again?"

"I was actually trying to stop the sword, not blow it up," whispered Sunshine dejectedly.

"That works for me, okay so listen closely."

* * *

Bright Blade stood there, pacing back and forth, waiting for whatever pitiful strategy the fillies were concocting. He took a moment to see what the other Cadets were doing; some had given up trying to break the barrier, while still others continued to try in vain. Bright Blade, for some unknown reason, was delighted by all this. He noticed that Dinky had gotten her cutie mark, and was hoping that this latest development would prove to be more challenging.

"That's long enough, either you attack or I do!? Expect no mercy from me!"

Dinky and Sunshine had stopped their whispering and turned their attention to Bright Blade. The orange-red filly's horn started to shine, Bright Blade could feel her mana building up, it was similar to the last time she used a spell. Soon a ball of light appeared at the tip of her horn. Instead of keeping it there, Sunshine allowed it to float away towards Bright Blade.

The sphere of light continued to grow in size, shining as if it were the sun itself. Bright Blade assumed a defensive stance, not quite sure what Sunshine was up to. The ball of light let loose a blinding flash, causing Bright Blade to shield his eyes with his wings. The Cadets turned away, scared out of their minds as to what was going on.

It was at that moment that Bright Blade saw something, a figure, he wasn't quite sure. He didn't have to guess long, as Bright saw Dinky spiraling in the air and descending towards him. Bright Blade had to act quickly, he had no sword of which to wield so he opted for the next best thing.

Dinky was building up momentum as she spun herself around, her sword clenched firmly between her teeth. The gray unicorn filly concentrated on her target, she knew it wasn't a good thing to do, but it had to be done. _Forgive me Sir Bright Blade, but I have to do it! Forgive me! _Dinky jerked her head, swinging her blade with all the built up momentum and strength she could muster. Dinky closed her eyes at the very last minute, not wanting to watch her sword slice through her mentor's horn and see the inevitable look of pain and shock.

Surprisingly, when Dinky's sword hit its mark she stopped. Dinky opened her eyes and was surprised to see the Knight of Hope's horn glowing. The blade was grinding against the energy field around Bright Blade's horn, the force of both suspending the filly in the air. The deranged warrior stallion looked up at Dinky, giving her an evil grin.

"Did you think that that was actually going to work," asked Bright.

"Yes I did Sir Bright Blade, but that's why there's a plan B! SUNSHINE NOW!"

The blinding light suddenly retracted, condensed to the size of a marble, then exploded with a loud boom. The fallout from the explosion created a giant cloud of smoke, and thanks to Bright Blade's barrier, blacked out almost everything. Dinky had disengaged herself from the initial attack, and ducked down low into the smoke.

Bright Blade readied himself, not being able to see where Dinky was going to attack from. At that moment a sword wrapped in a pink aura flew at Bright; he quickly lowered his wings and moved his head to the left, letting the weapon sail passed him. The next attack came from the left, the floating sword started to slash at Bright Blade. Using his horn, he quickly clashed with the levitated sword. The floating sword then disappeared into the smoke, vanishing form sight. Bright Blade had had enough of this; his anger was rising like a phoenix, blazing fury within his eyes.

_I think it's working!? If Sunshine and I can keep this up we should be able to –!_

A powerful energy wave washed over the entire area. The smoke was being blown away; at the epicenter of the wave was Bright Blade. The barrier, much to the surprise of the colts and fillies, had been brought down. The alicorn now stared at the two fillies responsible for the little minor distraction, completely exposed. Dinky quickly brought the other two swords to her side and readied herself to attack. Bright Blade snickered, knowing full well that she hadn't the skill to fight him. To prove this Bright Blade flared his horn once again.

Dinky watched as her two floating swords started to shake, the aura around them changing from pink to gold, back and forth. Dinky could feel her swords being taken from her, she tried to exert her own will over the weapons, but found it increasingly difficult to do so. Soon enough Dinky had to let go of the two swords, feeling that the tug-of-war within their minds would end badly if she continued.

"Great tactic, excellent strategy, but you still couldn't follow through with the kill Dinky…I'm disappointed in you," said Bright Blade in a rather sadistic tone of voice. The two swords he had gained control of were now pointed in Sunshine's and Dinky's direction, one for each filly.

"Sir Bright Blade, please stop this," said Dinky through clenched teeth.

Bright Blade showed no signs of stopping, there was a kind of bloodlust in his eyes, and he was going to satiate it, now. The Knight of Hope fired the two swords, one for Dinky, and the other for Sunshine. The two fillies closed their eyes, not wanting to see their demise coming. The swords whistled as they cut through the air, almost at their respective targets.

"ENOUGH!"

A beam of purple mana energy shot down from the sky above, destroying the two swords midway before they reached Dinky and Sunshine. The Cadets, Dinky, and Sunshine looked up in awe, a sphere of purple light descended down between Bright Blade and the targets of his insanity. The golden alicorn scowled, he recognized this mana, and it filled him with even more anger.

The sphere dissolved itself, revealing a lavender colored unicorn mare, looking very displeased. Once she landed the mare, without turning her gaze away from the alicorn stallion, spoke to the fillies. "Dinky, Sunshine, are you two alright?"

"MISS SPARKLE! Yes we're alright," said Sunshine.

"Dame Twilight, something's wrong with Sir Bright Blade, he's – I don't know, going crazy or something," said Dinky Hooves.

Twilight looked at Bright; her gaze was narrowed, not out of anger, but with a stern and serious face that radiated authority. "It's fine Dinky, I'm here." Twilight took a few steps forward, squaring off with her coltfriend. "Bright Blade…what in the name of Lady Epona are you doing?" Her tone was calm; it was one she had become familiar with, a tone of voice she had not used since the war.

"This isn't your concern Twilight! These are **MY** training grounds, and these are **MY **Cadets! You're interrupting a training session so go back to your classroom, NOW!" Bright Blade ordered.

"'Training session,' Bright Blade you're scaring the hay out of your Cadets, and you nearly killed one of them, not to mention one of my own students," said Twilight.

Bright Blade spat out some of the blood from Dinky's last attack, he then stared at Twilight with a disdain filled look. "Fine, take Sunshine out of here! Dinky and I aren't done yet!"

"I say that you are! Bright Blade can't you see what you're doing, please calm down and come with me so I can help you," asked Twilight, her voice layered with concern.

The golden alicorn just glared at Twilight, he turned his gaze upwards towards the sky. "_**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evils wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_"

Everypony there gasped, they knew of this chant, Bright Blade was summoning his ancient sword, bestowed upon him by Prince Arion. Much to their relief, the sword did not appear, surprising even Bright Blade.

"_**Behold you blackhearts, the power of my ancient arts! See this wondrous sight! Your mystic power shall roar, magic sword Excelsior!**_" Just like with Excellion, the sword of magic did not appear. "_**Hear my prayer for my need is dire; bring forth the power that I desire! Let no enemy stand in my way! Begin the battle's aria, sword of might Exia!**_" Bright Blade was becoming agitated, not just one, but all three of his swords had disobeyed his call.

Twilight had a twinge of fear; she was starting to remember the story of the Princesses' brother, Arion. How Excellion didn't come when he called, because the Prince had been corrupted with darkness. Twilight's mind was working out all kinds of explanations, why this was happening, anything other than her coltfriend succumbing to dark power. _Forgive me Bright Blade, this might hurt a little…_

The Knight of Magic's horn glowed with a purple aura. From her horn she fired a multi magic bolt blast; five beams all bearing down on Bright Blade. All five beams hit their mark, exploding on impact and creating a small dust cloud. The golden alicorn flew straight up, hovering in the air and shaking off the damaged pieces of armor. Twilight wasn't surprised, she knew that kind of attack wasn't enough to bring him down, but it did get him where she wanted.

Twilight, within the depths of her soul, called out to the Element of Magic. Once she felt the connection Twilight's eyes and body glowed with intense magical power, they were warned against doing such things, connecting to the Elements power without having it on them. Nevertheless, Twilight did so, needing to end this quickly before anything else went wrong. The lavender unicorn quickly wrapped the alicorn stallion in her telekinetic aura, and then immediately, proceeded to slam her colt friend repeatedly into the ground.

Dinky and Sunshine watched, mouths agape, as the Knight of Hope was thrown around like a ragdoll. Every time Twilight slammed Bright into the stone ground, he created a bigger crater. After being thrown into the ground, about thirty to forty times, Twilight threw him into the wall. Bright Blade's body sprawled out, creating a decent sized impact crater against the thick castle wall. Bright Blade peeled himself off, and shakily stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM AN ALICORN, THE KNIGHT OF HOPE, AND I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY SOME DAMN –!"

"_**Magicales Cogere S**__**omino!**_"

Bright Blade was then assaulted by a powerful blast of mana, sending him reeling back into the wall, and bringing down the wall on top of him. Bricks and mortar scattered everywhere. Twilight cutoff her link to the Element of Magic, she already felt the energy drain, but was still standing.

As grateful as Dinky Hooves and Sunshine were for Twilight saving them, they were worried if the Knight of Magic might've killed her special somepony. Twilight noticed their looks; she then used her power to levitate a few of the bricks away, showing that Bright Blade was not crushed to death.

"Don't worry girls, Sir Bright Blade is fine. He'll wake up feeling like a mountain ran him over, but otherwise alright…" Twilight looked to the orange-red filly, "Sunshine I need you to go find a Royal Guard and tell them to bring us some doctors, and a stretcher."

Sunshine didn't hesitate; she galloped off the way she originally came. The Cadets all stared at their unconscious teacher, wondering why he had gone crazy, and they weren't alone in that line of questioning.

_Bright Blade what's happening to you…?_

"**And so I saw, that the days of peace were slowly coming to an end, neighbor would soon turn against neighbor, and even the mighty shall fall and succumb, becoming equal to a beast of baser instinct…"**

**- Alalenthe 5:6**


	5. First Sign: Part 5

**To the Place We First Met**

***1 Day Later***

After the incident had occurred, Twilight and Bright Blade had been rushed over to Saving Grace general hospital. Luckily enough, none of the Cadets were injured, even Dinky Hooves and Sunshine managed to escape serious injuries. Twilight said a silent prayer of thank you to Lady Epona for that. The whole time, the lavender unicorn was thinking back to the night before, even now in that room.

Twilight sat there on her haunches, listening to the beeping of the EKG machine, watching the rising and falling of Bright Blade's chest as he slept in the hospital bed. Her coltfriend's fore hooves were strapped to the side railing of the bed, etched onto them were rune symbols, made by Twilight herself. His horn was surrounded by a purple magical aura, Twilight's extra insurance to make sure he wouldn't use his magic against any pony.

Since the incident, Twilight had been trying to think of any reason why Bright Blade would suddenly attack his own Cadets, and, why his three swords wouldn't appear when he called for them, not that she wasn't complaining mind you. It was at that moment the door to the room opened and a unicorn mare walked in wearing a white lab coat, and a stethoscope hanging from her neck. Her amber mane was tied into a bun, with her tail braided. Her turquoise eyes full of care and gentleness, made Twilight feel a little better and less worried.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Doctor Cure All," said the physician.

"Nice to meet you…tell me Doctor, have you found anything wrong with Bright Blade?" Twilight asked.

Doctor Cure All's horn began to glow, and instantly a chart appeared before her. She took a moment to peruse its contents, double checking everything. "Well, as far as a physical reason, there seems to be nothing wrong with him. The x-rays didn't show anything out of the ordinary, and his blood work came back clean."

Twilight was surprised by this; she thought for sure that there was some kind of physical aliment making her coltfriend act the way he had. "Doctor Cure All you – you can't be serious! You're not going to just stand there and tell me nothing is wrong with him!? Because nothing of today –!"

"Miss Sparkle," Doctor Cure All's kind tone had become stern, making the lavender mare stop before she went into a full rant. "Although there is nothing **physically **wrong with him, I haven't ruled out the possibility of it being something mental."

"Mental…? Excuse me, but what are you implying?" Twilight asked, suspicious of where this was going.

"I'd like to speak with you privately in my office, if you wouldn't mind," asked Doctor Cure All.

Twilight didn't want to leave Bright alone, partly because she thought that he might slip into another frenzy state, but mostly because she was worried about him. Reluctantly, the Knight of Magic decided to follow the Doctor to her office. Rationally speaking, Twilight knew better than to argue with a Doctor. She may have studied all sorts of magic, and read many books on many different medical subjects, but the diagnosis of a real Doctor far exceeded whatever she could figure out.

Soon enough they made it to Doctor Cure All's office. Twilight glanced around, taking in the details. On the wall to her right hung many diplomas, ranging from psychology, neurology, and almost everything in between. To her left was a wall, converted into one big bookshelf. From what the former librarian could tell Doctor Cure All seemed to have an impressive collection of medical journals and books. The front wall was a window that overlooked the courtyard down below, as well as the various trees and flowerbeds. Doctor Cure All levitated a velvet cushion for Twilight to sit on and placed it on the other side of the desk.

"Please sit," said Doctor Cure All.

Twilight sat down on the cushion, and watched as the doctor did the same behind her desk. "So…what's this all about?"

"Miss Sparkle, tell me, have you noticed anything amiss, any strange behavior," she asked.

"Well…he has been stressed out a bit lately. Bright Blade's been leading different missions all across Equestria, dealing with ponies going crazy and hurting others."

"Hmm-hmm, I've heard about those incidents. Has he displayed any violent tendencies in the past," asked Doctor Cure All.

"What – no of course not, this was the first time Bright Blade has ever acted this way!"

"Has he seemed edgy, not sleeping much?"

"A little yes…"

"Lashing out without any clear reason?"

"Well…yes…"

"Now this next question may be a little personal Miss Sparkle, but I need you to tell me. Has Sir Bright Blade hurt you?"

Twilight's eyes narrowed, she rose from the cushion and slammed her fore hooves on the desk, looking at the physician mare with an angered stare. Doctor Cure All wasn't fazed by the lavender mare's reaction, her face as calm and collected as when the two of them entered.

"Bright Blade would never hurt me! How can you even suggest –!" Twilight stopped, her mind flashed back to the night before. The night when Bright Blade nearly did something that even scared him.

Doctor Cure All saw the change in demeanor, and decided to press this. "Yes Miss Sparkle, you were saying?"

Twilight fell back on her haunches, staring down at the floor. "Last night, before all this started, Bright Blade almost hit me."

"Almost…?"

"I was worried about him, but when I went to touch him his wing unfurled itself and pushed me back. I was taken by surprise and fell to the ground, and in the next moment I saw Bright, looming over me, and thrusting out his right hoof like he was going to punch me," said Twilight.

"And did he," asked Doctor Cure All.

"No… our pet thunderbird, Squall, stopped him. The thing is, when Bright Blade saw what he was about to do to me he freaked! He was more scared than I was, he started breathing hard and his eyes went wide as well…That was the first time that's ever happened…"

Doctor Cure All closed her eyes for a moment, mentally analyzing this new information, coming to a diagnosis of the alicorn's condition. "Miss Sparkle, have you ever heard of PTSD?"

Twilight raised her head and cocked an eyebrow at the odd question. "PTSD, you mean post-traumatic stress disorder? But what does that have to do with this?"

"It's not at all uncommon, I've seen many cases after the War of Darkness ended. Ponies who were on the frontlines, their minds suddenly flashing back to the battlefield, lashing out un-expectantly and hurting those around them. From what you've told me thus far, Sir Bright Blade has all the things that lead me to believe this," said Doctor Cure All solemnly.

Twilight, having heard this, tried to grasp this. _PTSD!? Bright Blade!? That doesn't make sense!?_ "But Bright Blade hasn't showed any of these 'signs' or 'symptoms' for ten years now, going on eleven! If this was going to happen then it should've a long time ago!"

The doctor sighed, "Different things can trigger these episodes. My theory is that these recent incidents might have brought back some memories of the war, from what I understand, he was a young colt when the fighting started."

Twilight let out a heavy sigh, she couldn't believe that she didn't see this coming, they were happy; everything was okay and now this. "Doctor Cure All, what do you recommend?"

"I could prescribe Sir Bright Blade with some sedatives, just to keep him calm. Although with him being an alicorn and all, I'm not exactly sure how effective they'd be…" Doctor Cure All knew what she was talking about, having had the privilege of attending to the Princesses a few times. "There is another option though…"

"What, anything just name it!?"

* * *

_Bright Blade was hovering in the sky, below him the ground was burning with, villages and cities crumbling. The locations always shifted, Trottingham, Las Pegasus, Fillydelphia, Hoofshire, Appleloosa, Baltimare, and even Canterlot. But that wasn't the worst of it, what was getting to him was the multitude of ponies killing each other! _

_They acted like rabid timberwolves, even going so far as to actually EAT other ponies. Bright Blade shook his head, becoming slightly queasy at the sight of this. When it came to Daemoni it was easier to take in, but this, these regular ponies! They were just killing each other for no apparent reason. _

_Suddenly Bright Blade was whisked away to another village, he didn't recognize it, but the scene was the same, just close up now. Stallions, mares, fillies, and colts, all committing acts of wanton murder and destruction, Bright Blade tried many times to get the pony citizens to stop, but none of them paid any attention to him, they just simply ignored his words._

_Up ahead, Bright Blade saw it, the apparition from Coltton! The Red Ghost, simply trotting along the road while everything around it dissolved into madness. Even though it had no facial features, Bright could tell that this whole situation pleased the specter. Not since the fight with Tikara Balak had Bright Blade felt this much fear, the Red Ghost was something otherworldly of this he was certain._

_The Red Ghost's trot turned into a full gallop, its gaze falling on him. The apparition started to grow in size till it was bigger than the buildings around him, Bright Blade wanted to run, fly, but was paralyzed. The last thing he saw was a giant crimson hoof falling on top of him. _

Bright Blade rose up quickly from his bed, but was stopped suddenly. He was breathing hard and his heart was pounding, which was made more apparent by the rapid beeping of the EKG. It took a moment before Bright Blade calmed down enough for him to realize where he was. He could tell he was in a hospital room; the unmistakable sterile smell was a dead giveaway, as well as the hospital gown, and the beeping EKG.

The one thing he didn't understand was why his forelegs were put in restraints. "What the buck…?" Bright Blade tried to use his magic to release himself, but every time he concentrated he found something blocking his magic. Bright looked up the best he could at his horn, finally noticing the purple aura wrapped around it. "Hey what's going on here!?"

It was about that time the door to the room opened. Bright Blade was about to give the nurse, or whoever was in charge, a verbal bashing for putting him in restraints, and blocking his magic. His anger dissipated immediately upon seeing who it was.

"Hey Bright Blade…"

"Twilight, thank Celestia you're here. Why am I in the hospital," asked Bright Blade.

A shocked expression came over Twilight's face. "What, Bright you seriously don't remember!?"

"Remember, Twilight what are you tal –!" Bright Blade's mind started to flashback, to the training grounds, to the fight with Dinky and Sunshine, the threatening of his Cadets and the short battle with Twilight. Bright Blade began to visibly shake; his iris's becoming the size pinpricks. "Oh Epona…Twilight wha-what have I done!? Are Dinky and Sunshine alright, and what about the Cadets!?"

Twilight quickly made her way to Bright Blade's bedside, placing her fore hooves on his shoulders. "Bright just calm down, listen to me, Dinky, Sunshine, and the Cadets are all alright. They're fine love," said Twilight.

"But I…I could've –! Twilight I would never do something like that, I don't even know why I did that at all!"

Bright Blade was crying, seeing her coltfriend in this state hurt Twilight deeply. "It's alright Bright Blade…it's alright…" Twilight then hugged Bright Blade tightly, trying to take in all his sadness.

After about an hour and a half, Twilight got through explaining everything that had happened, including her little talk with Doctor Cure All. At this point Twilight had released him from the restraints and magic blocker, assured that Bright Blade was back to his normal self. The alicorn stallion just laid there in the bed, absorbing everything that his marefriend told him.

"So, those are the only options Twi," asked Bright Blade.

"Afraid so, it'd only be temporary, and we'd get to see some of our friends again," said Twilight.

"The Cadets, Dinky…Guess I can say goodbye to the Knight Corp. huh?"

"Don't be like that; we'll get through this together, you and me." Twilight leaned her head down next to Bright's and started to nuzzle the side of his cheek. At first he resisted, not thinking himself worthy of her affection, but soon he gave in and nuzzled her back.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

***2 Days Later***

Twilight and Bright were sitting comfortably on a bench at the train station. The platform was filled with dozens of other ponies, waiting for the train to arrive as well. Their suitcases were sitting on the side of the bench, ready to go to their destination. Bright Blade sighed, having still not forgiven himself for what he had done. Twilight was hoping this little trip would make him feel better, or at least alleviate his guilty feelings. It was then they heard a long whistling sound coming from the distance.

"It's almost here," said Twilight.

"Yeah…"

"I already made the necessary preparations at the library, you sure you'll be alright sharing the place?"

"Don't worry, it's fine," said Bright Blade.

The chugging of the train was starting to become more prevalent, all the ponies on the platform looked to their right as the train started to pull into the station. The train's brakes screeched and squealed as the locomotive came to a halt, releasing a small cloud of steam after the fact. The passengers started to disembark, making way for the new passengers to enter. Twilight and Bright got off the bench and were prepared to get on board when they suddenly heard some familiar voices.

"DAME TWILIGHT SPARKLE, SIR BRIGHT BLADE WAIT!"

The couple turned around and watched as two little fillies ran up to them, nearly out of breath. It was Sunshine, with Dinky right beside her carrying a saddlebag. This came as a bit of a surprise to them both, not expecting to see either of their respective students here. Twilight noticed that Bright Blade had a hard time meeting the gaze of the fillies, understandable really.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"We-we heard that-that the both of you are quitting, and leaving Canterlot forever," said Dinky.

"Miss Sparkle that's not true is it," asked Sunshine with an almost sad tone in her voice.

Twilight shook her head and chuckled lightly. "No girls, we aren't leaving forever. Sir Bright Blade and I are just going to take a little vacation, that's all." The fillies sighed in relief, now assured that their teachers weren't in fact leaving them forever. "Now that I think about it, how did the two of you know that we'd be here?"

Sunshine started to rub the back of her head nervously, "I maybe, sorta, kinda, used a little locater spell," said the filly, blushing. "Nothing blew up I swear!"

Dinky facehooved herself, apparently remembering when said orange-red filly used the spell. "Anyway, we wanted to say goodbye and…" It was at this time that Dinky noticed Bright Blade was doing his best not to make eye contact with them. "And we wanted to give you this Sir Bright Blade."

Bright Blade snapped his gaze to the little fillies. Dinky's horn lit up, lifting the saddlebag flap with her telekinesis. Out from the bag floated a card, a fairly large one at that. Bright Blade used his telekinesis, grabbed hold of it, and then opened it. Inside was a little drawing of him and the other Cadets training, along with a few small signatures, and few lines of text that expressed their hopes to see him again. To say that Bright Blade was stunned by this would be an understatement. He was sure that the Cadets would have nothing to do with him after what had happened. When Bright Blade returned his gaze to the gray unicorn filly, he was caught off guard by her saluting.

"Sir Bright Blade, I promise to make sure that the other Cadets continue to train hard! We'll be even better when you return sir!"

Suddenly Sunshine started saluting as well, "Dame Twilight, I promise I'll work harder too, I won't let you down ma'am!"

The couple both cracked a wide smile; they quickly raised their hooves and saluted their two pupils, prompting them to let their hooves return to the ground. After a minute the train whistle sounded and the conductor started calling out to any stragglers that the train was about to depart.

"Thank you girls, and don't worry we'll be back before you know it," said Twilight.

As the two of them began getting on the train, Bright Blade started to feel a tug at his tail, he turned around to see that it was Dinky who was impeding him. With her gold eyes she stared up at the alicorn stallion, "Can…can you tell Clay hi for me when you get the chance," asked Dinky.

Bright Blade turned around and ruffled the filly's mane with his hoof, "Sure Dinky, I'll make sure of it."

The train whistle sounded once more as the stack bellowed a column of steam. Twilight and Bright entered the train car and quickly found a window. As the train pulled from the station Sunshine and Dinky started to wave goodbye, to which the couple did the same in response until their images were too far away to see anymore.

After a short minute, Twilight and Bright found their private car, and placed their belongings in the over caddies. Bright Blade sat on the cushioned bench near the window along with Twilight; both watching the scenery pass them by. The wide valley down below, filled with trees and passing clouds would soon be seen in short periods as the train entered the tunnels. Twilight looked over to her coltfriend, who was staring forlornly out the window.

"Bright Blade, you okay," asked Twilight.

"The other Cadets they're worried about me, even Dinky," said Bright Blade.

"Seems even the foals you teach know when you're acting strangely, they wouldn't abandon you, not now. And Dinky certainly won't either!"

"Just like your 'protégé,' huh," said Bright with a smile.

"Yeah," Twilight rose from her seat across from Bright Blade and went over to his side, "just like that."

Bright Blade maneuvered his head under Twilight's chin, nuzzling her neck, with Twilight resting her head atop his. There was silence in the private car for, what seemed like, hours. In the end it was Bright who broke the silence.

"Do you really think going to Ponyville with solve this," he asked.

"Did you forget what you're Element is, as long as we have hope, we'll be fine," assured Twilight.

_Right now, hoping is all we can do…_

**And so the alicorn, unicorn, couple make their way back to Ponyville, the place where everything started for the two of them, and where, hopefully, Bright Blade will be able to make sense of what is happening to him. **


	6. First Sign: Part 6

**Welcome Back**

After a few hours the train pulled into the station. All the passengers disembarked from the locomotive, including Bright Blade and Twilight. The two of them marveled a bit at how the town had changed since they had last been there. The town had been expanded, just a bit. With the addition of a few shops, houses, and businesses, yet it still held its old rustic appeal.

Twilight and Bright Blade began trotting down Mane Street, heading towards the library, and taking note of all the Hearth's Warming decorations that had been strung up. All the while they couldn't help noticing that the towns ponies were surprisingly scarce. After a while their ears started to pick up the faint sounds of music.

The couple headed further into town, curious to see if there was a celebration going on. Once they did they watched as almost all of Ponyville had broken out into a song and dance number. Twilight just chuckled at the sight, Bright Blade had heard of them often breaking out and doing such things, but he had never seen one.

"What's going on here," asked Bright.

It wasn't until after Twilight started hearing the lyrics to the music that she knew exactly why they were singing. "C'mon, I have a feeling there's a certain pink pony behind all of this."

Unsure, Bright Blade followed Twilight further into town. Ponies were hopping on rooftops, standing hoof to shoulder, each one wearing a big smile on their faces. At the center of it all, just as Twilight had said, was a certain pink party pony. Pinkie Pie, along with two other ten-year-old foals, were dancing and singing in the center of the entire crowd, in fact, it would seem that she was the center of it all. Pinkie, along with the two foals, started to spin around and around, still continuing to sing.

"Smile, smile, smile, SMILE! Come on and SMILE! Come on and smile!"

Pinkie Pie stopped in front of Bright Blade's face, giving the golden alicorn stallion a clear look at her bright blue eyes. He chuckled nervously and smiled. "Hey Pinkie Pie, how's it going," asked Bright.

Pinkie Pie quickly stepped back and let out an exaggerated gasp. "Twilight, Bright Blade, you're here, you're back!" With unprecedented speed, Pinkie Pie enveloped both Bright Blade and Twilight into a tight hug. The two of them were quickly reminded about Pinkie Pie's remarkable super strength. "I can't believe you two are here back in Ponyville when did you get in!?"

"Pinkie Pie…crushing lungs…hard to breathe…" croaked Twilight.

"Mom I think you'd better let them go now," said the pegasus colt to her right.

"Yeah, their starting to turn blue, and I think their eyes are popping out," said the unicorn filly to her left.

Pinkie Pie broke out from her barrage of questions and took note that, she was indeed, squeezing the life out of the two of them. "Oops!" Pinkie Pie released the two of them, both Twilight and Bright coughing and taking in deep gasping breaths of life giving air. "Sorry Twilight, sorry Bright, I was just so excited to see the two of you!"

"No problem *cough* Pinkie Pie," said Bright.

"Thanks Pumpkin, thanks Pound," croaked Twilight.

"No problem," said the twins in unison.

"I still can't believe you guys came back! Why didn't you call, or send a letter – OH we've got to throw you two a Welcome Home party!? Just give me an hour or two, and I'll get everything set up," said Pinkie Pie, rather quickly.

"Thanks Pinkie Pie, but that won't be necessary. We're actually…" Twilight glanced over to Bright Blade, choosing her words carefully, "on vacation! That's why we didn't send you a message; it was a sort of, spur of the moment kind of thing."

"Oki-Doki-Loki, but can you guys stop by Sugar Cube Corner a little later at least," asked Pinkie Pie.

Both Twilight and Bright nodded, and with that they said their goodbyes to Pinkie Pie, Pumpkin and Pound Cake.

The couple soon came upon the Golden Oaks Library. Bright Blade and Twilight could already feel the nostalgic memories flooding back to them, brief though they were. Twilight opened the door to the library, the bell attached to the upper part of the inner doorframe jingled, indicating that somepony had entered. Twilight felt weird hearing that from the opposite end.

"Just a minute," called out a voice. Soon a unicorn mare appeared from one of the back rooms. She had an azure coat, a silver mane and tail, and purple eyes. She had a cutie mark of a wand, tipped with a star. "What can I do for –!?"

The azure mare stopped as she saw who had entered the library. Twilight's expression was one of happiness while Bright Blade's was a mixture of unease, but he managed a slight smile. "Hi Trixie, it's great to see you again," said Twilight.

"Y-yeah, great," added Bright.

Trixie pointed her nose into the air, in a rather haughty fashion, and began to trot towards the couple. "Hmph, so Twilight Sparkle, you come to kick Trixie out of her new home, and reclaim it for yourself!?"

"Trixie…"

"No, Trixie understands! She shall resign herself to the lonely streets, becoming a homeless mare once again, by your –!"

"TRIXIE," the couple yelled in unison.

Trixie halted her dramatic "woe was me" speech. She started to giggle, which quickly turned into straight out laughter. "Come now Twilight, surely you didn't take me seriously?"

Although they wouldn't admit it, they kinda did. With the awkward tension broken, Twilight trotted up to Trixie and embraced her in a hug. "It really is good to see you again."

"And you as well." Trixie watched as Bright Blade levitated the rest of their luggage inside. The golden alicorn trotted next to Twilight, and then turned his gaze towards Trixie. Now, Bright Blade has had mixed feeling regarding Trixie. On the one hoof, she didn't want to kill Twilight, only humiliate her. On the other hoof, she turned to an evil super villain in order to get the power she wanted. But after Twilight told Bright about how she saved her, he decided to try and give her a chance, a very small chance. Trixie now looked back at the alicorn stallion; she then reached out a hoof to Bright Blade. "It's been a while, Bright Blade."

The golden stallion, gingerly, grasped Trixie's hoof and shook it. "Same to you, Trixie."

Twilight made a quick mental note to help the two of them become better friends. "So, ahem, were you able to set up our room," asked Twilight.

"Hmm, oh yes I have!" Trixie led Twilight and Bright Blade upstairs. The azure mare couldn't help but notice that something was off. "To be honest Twilight, I found it rather strange that you would send a letter that late at night. If I may offer an observation, the others didn't seem to know of your arrival as well, quite peculiar, no?"

Bright Blade and Twilight glanced at each other, and gave a heavy sigh.

* * *

***3rd Day Back***

Bright Blade woke up a bit early that day. He was out flying, stretching his wings, heading towards Sweet Apple Acres. The alicorn stallion breathed in the fresh morning air of Ponyville; it was sweet, cold, and very relaxing. He gazed out towards the town, at the taller structures that had been added on, new businesses and living spaces.

Bright Blade had been taking it easy all day yesterday, per Twilight's orders, he was to rest, and relax during their stay. Luckily he was able to wear down his marefriend into letting him go out and do something. He knew why they were there; he knew he had to get a handle on whatever it was that made him flip out.

Soon enough Sweet Apple Acres was coming into view. Ponyville wasn't the only thing that had changed. Above the farm was a house made of clouds, with its rainbow streams, and large columns.

Below that was the farm house, still rustic looking as ever. A few yards from the farm house was a newly built home, with some hanging baskets from the awing, filled with beautiful flowers.

Bright Blade decided to do a few passing sweeps over the orchards, seeing if he could spot Applejack and any of the Apple Family. His search didn't take long as he quickly spotted Applejack, Clay, and Apple Bloom, bucking apple trees down below.

The golden alicorn quickly made his descent down to the trio of earth ponies, but not before swooping overhead, letting them know he was there. Once on the ground the earth ponies gathered to him.

"Well howdy Bright, didn't expect to see ya here," said Applejack.

"Yeah, sorry about dropping out of the sky so suddenly, I was just out stretching my wings." Bright Blade looked down and saw Clay, wearing a Stetson hat similar to his mothers. "S'up little guy?"

Bright Blade held out his hoof, to which Clay responded with a hoof bump. "Not much, we have the next three weeks off, since it's almost Hearth's Warming!"

"And almost yer birthday, turnin' twenty-six right," said Apple Bloom, nudging the alicorn stallion in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Bright.

"So what brings ya out here, Bright," asked Applejack.

"I was wondering if you guys needed any help with anything, I've been cooped up in the library and I need a little exercise."

"Heh-heh, well we're just bucking the last of these here apple trees before the pegasus ponies start bringin' in the big snowstorms and all. There's plenty of'em to go around, so just find yerself a tree and start bucking."

With a nod Bright Blade went to work, using his magic to levitate some buckets underneath one of the trees he was about to kick. When the golden alicorn stood before the tree, he looked at it, as if analyzing the best way to approach the task. Apple Bloom couldn't help but let out a chuckle, seeing her friend think so hard about what he was doing.

"Need a lesson in apple bucking," asked Apple Bloom.

"Nope, fake memories or not, I still remember how to," said Bright Blade.

To demonstrate, Bright Blade positioned himself, with his backside facing the tree. Remembering the amount of strength his alicorn form had, he used only one hind leg to strike the tree. It proved sufficient enough to jostle all the apples from the branches, landing in the buckets with multiple thudding sounds. Applejack whistled, Clay stared wide eyed, and Apple Bloom just smirked.

The work was getting done faster thanks to the extra help; Clay would occasionally ask how Dinky was doing. The mentioning of the filly's name would cause Bright Blade to hesitate before answering, even though she was alright and had forgiven him he still hadn't forgiven himself for what happened.

The group had bucked, in total, about twenty-five apple trees, and they were just getting started. Bright Blade was a little chilly at first but was working up a good sweat with the work; he looked back at Apple Bloom, Clay, and Applejack, smiling and laughing, having a good time as a family. It was something he couldn't get enough of, the happiness they all had fought for.

_CUT THEM DOWN!_

"What the…!"

Suddenly Bright Blade whipped his head around, staring off into the distant apple trees. There was nothing, nothing but trees and bushes. He then turned back to the three earth ponies.

"Did you guys hear that," asked Bright Blade.

"Heard what sugarcube," asked Applejack.

"I didn't hear anythin'," said Apple Bloom.

"Me neither," said Clay.

Bright Blade looked back into the distance again, wondering if he indeed heard anything. He decided to dismiss it and go back to work. Bright Blade went and bucked four apple trees, and was preparing to do so with a fifth.

_CUT THEM DOWN, NOW!_

The alicorn stallion jerked his head up, and swiveled around, trying to figure out the source of the voice. He glanced back to Clay, Apple Bloom, and Applejack, yet again they seemed to not notice. But something was different, he found himself staring at the earth pony family. His vision tinting with red, off and on, his breathing becoming heavy, his pupils reduced to the size of pinpricks.

_Take out the oldest one, her back is turned, snap her neck!_

"Shut up!" Bright whispered.

_Kill the other mare next while they are stunned; impale her with your horn straight through the heart!_

"Shut up!" Bright whispered louder.

_Use your hooves to trample the young one, he will not take long to end, savor it – savor them all! _

"Shut up!" Bright whispered even louder.

_Kill them, rip them apart, eviscerate them, crush them, murder them, and hate them!_

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Clay, Applejack, and Apple Bloom stared at Bright Blade, confused and concerned at his state. Bright Blade's breathing was labored; he shook his head violently over and over again, as if trying to shake off something they couldn't see.

"Bright Blade are ya alright," asked Apple Bloom.

After a few seconds Bright stopped shaking his head, the red tint giving way to a clear view of his surroundings. "Y-yeah, I'm alright! Guess I didn't sleep too well last night, starting to hear things."

"Well, why don'cha just go rest a spell, we'll finish up around this area," suggested Applejack.

"What, no, I said I was going to help you guys out," protested Bright.

"Sugarcube, don't go overworkin' yerself if yer not feelin' good," said Applejack sternly. "Now go on over to that tree there and rest up, there's still plenty more apple trees to buck."

Bright Blade was about to protest again, that is, until Clay came up and tapped him on the foreleg. "You'd better do what she says, when mama gets that look in her eyes there's no arguing with her," said Clay.

Reluctantly, Bright Blade trotted over to the tree that Applejack indicated. He then lowered himself down to the ground, resting his head on his forelegs. From time to time he would look at Applejack, Clay, and Apple Bloom, waiting to see if that voice came back or his vision turned red again. To his relief it didn't.

_What the heck was all that about_, he thought. _Why was I hearing all those things…and…why did I feel like doing that stuff!?_

Bright Blade began to close his eyes, believing that exhaustion was causing him to go down this train of thought.

* * *

***12th Day Back***

A few days had passed since Bright Blade was at Sweet Apple Acres; he'd go by and help them once in a while, but was scared that his thoughts would be led astray by the wicked voice he heard.

Today was going to be a new day, the voice hadn't rang through his mind since then, and he was determined to make the best of his stay in Ponyville. Bright Blade was on his way to Fluttershy's cottage, which, according to what Applejack had told him, was converted into an animal hospital and daycare. Bright wanted to help out his friends, since he helped out Applejack, he thought he should do the same with Fluttershy.

Bright had decided to trot to Fluttershy's instead of fly, in order to take in the scenery along the way. Soon enough he came upon the cottage now turned animal daycare and hospital. Bright Blade noticed that there was a red earth pony filly walking about the grounds, and speaking to the animals. She had a long pink mane and tail, deep blue eyes, blank flanked, and a bit tall for the average filly. The alicorn stallion walked up to the gate, he quickly scanned the area, but didn't see Fluttershy.

"Excuse me," the red filly's head snapped up surprised, "You're Spring Day aren't you, is your mother here?"

"H-h-how do you know my name, w-w-who are you!?" Spring Day said.

Bright Blade stared at Spring Day perplexed, and then it hit him, he hadn't been formerly introduced to Spring Day. Although Fluttershy and Big Macintosh had sent him and Twilight pictures of their family, this was the first time he actually met her face to face.

"P-p-please go away, I-I don't…" Spring Day then proceeded to hide behind her long bangs, shrinking back, she then fell to the ground, still hiding herself the best she could. The animals around her started to glare at Bright Blade as if saying "Leave her alone!"

_Great B, you went and scared the poor filly,_ thought Bright Blade.

"O-okay, listen I'll just come back later. Just tell your mom that I – Fluttershy!"

At that moment the creamed colored pegasus mare came out of the cottage, her mane was shorter, the long bangs she used to hide behind were no longer there, although she kept it longer at the back. Fluttershy noticed her daughter's distraught state and quickly flew to her side.

"Oh my goodness Spring Day, what's wrong honey!? Are you hurt, did something scare you!?" Fluttershy began to rub the back of her daughter's head caringly; she then leaned in close, straining her ears to hear what she had to say. "Uh-huh, yes, a scary pony, he knew your name – he knew my name!? Where is he!?"

Spring Day pointed a hoof towards Bright Blade's direction, Fluttershy immediately turned in that direction, her face showing she was ready to beat the hay out of anypony who dared to scare her daughter. Bright Blade simply raised his right hoof and waved to the cream colored pegasus.

"Uh…hi Fluttershy…"

"Bright Blade…?" It took a minute before Fluttershy made the connection that Bright was the scary, unknown pony. Once she had figured that out Fluttershy looked back at Spring Day, gave a light chuckle, and then smiled. "Oh sweetie, that's not a stranger, he's a dear friend! He's also really nice, c'mon now, it's okay."

Spring Day started to lift her head up slowly, gazing at her mother's kind eyes, looking for any sign that she may be lying, she wasn't. After a while, Spring Day finally rose to her hooves. Fluttershy waved with her right wing, baying Bright Blade to come closer. Once Bright Blade was inside the gate she trotted up to the golden alicorn, proceeding to give a friendly nuzzle against his left cheek.

"I heard you and Twilight were in Ponyville, but wasn't expecting you to come to see me today," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, I'm just visiting our friends. I was at Applejack's a few days ago, lending them a hoof with the apple bucking. Thought I'd see if I could do the same for you, but it looks like you already have yourself some help," said Bright Blade.

Fluttershy positioned her head underneath Spring Day's, gently tilting it upwards. "Honey, this is Bright Blade. He's an old friend, go on and say 'hi.'"

Spring Day hesitantly moved the bangs that hid her face. Bright Blade smiled warmly at the tall filly, trying to exude a calming aura. It seemed to work, as Spring Day gradually revealed more and more of her face, sheepish smile, and blushing slightly.

"Um…hi Mr. Bright Blade…Um, sorry for calling you a strange pony," said Spring Day.

"It's alright, I should've remembered that we hadn't met before," said Bright, giving her the best apologetic face he could.

It seemed to make Spring Day feel a little better, since she felt safe to move her bangs away from hiding the rest of her face. "Well, now that we've cleared that up, why don't you stick around? We could still use an extra hoof, if you don't mind, that is?"

_Same old Fluttershy, _thought Bright Blade.

With that settled Bright Blade went to work helping Fluttershy and Spring Day. He tended to the avian critters that were hanging around in the trees and up in the clouds above Fluttershy's cottage-turned-daycare. Spring Day was busy handling some the smaller animals, a couple of chipmunks, a few dozen bunnies, and a chinchilla or two.

Fluttershy, well, Fluttershy was handling the bigger critters. A bear had come strolling into the daycare, roaring and bellowing. Bright Blade was up in the air when he heard the noise and flew down to see what was going on. Fluttershy trotted up to the bear without fear, Spring Day didn't seem too worried, in fact, she didn't even pay attention to the bear, when she saw her mother go up to it she smiled and went back to tending to the critters.

Fluttershy flared her wings and zoomed with a speed that Bright Blade hadn't seen since the war. She reappeared behind the bear; planting her right hind leg into the bear's back, sending the beast plummeting to the ground. Bright Blade's mouth hung open at what he was witnessing. Fluttershy then delivered a series of punches at a spot on the back of the bear, afterwards she took the bear's head into her hooves and twisted it to one side, and the bear fell limp.

Bright Blade shook his head, horrified that Fluttershy had just snapped the neck of the bear with little to no remorse. Bright Blade looked to Spring Day who seemed totally unfazed that her mother had just killed a bear with her bare hooves! It wasn't until he heard a contented purring growl that the alicorn stallion looked back at the bear.

Fluttershy was kneading the bear's back, at the same spot she was pummeling earlier. "Mr. Bear you really need to see me right away when this happens, even a big strong bear needs a little help now and again." The bear let out another purring growl, which Fluttershy seemed to recognize as agreement.

Satisfied that the bear was not actually dead; Bright Blade went about to work again. He had to bust up a fight between Fluttershy's pet rabbit Angel and a squirrel, although he didn't get the gist of what was happening he was able to pacify it, but not without Angel throwing a carrot at the back of his head.

A few hours had passed and it was just about lunch time. "Spring Day, Bright Blade, I'm heading inside to make us some lunch. Could you two start feeding some of the critters while I do?"

"Yes mother," said Spring Day happily.

"We got this," replied Bright Blade.

Bright Blade used his telekinesis to lift up many of the bags of food and pour them into the bowls of the critters, while Spring Day attended to the ones whose food needed special arrangement. Bright watched the young filly work, at one point she used one of her hooves to lift a large bag of feed onto her back, which must've weighed a lot more than what it seemed.

Bright Blade continued to fill the bowls of the other animals with their various assortment of food, that is, until **it **happened. His vision was tinting with red once more, the sudden change made Bright drop the food he was carrying in his telekinesis. He shook his head back and forth in an attempt to clear the crimson color from his sight, shutting his eyes tightly as he did so. When Bright opened them again he saw clearly, no red, just the normal colors. Spring Day seemed to have noticed the agitation in Bright Blade, since she was now staring at him worriedly.

"Mr. Bright Blade, are you okay," asked Spring Day.

"No – I mean yes – I mean, ugh!" Bright took in deep calming breath before he opened his mouth again, "Yes Spring Day, I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

"Oh, then maybe you should go inside and rest, I can finish feeding the other critters. If that's alright with you," she suggested.

"No, no, I said I was going to help and I will."

The young earth pony filly seemed to take his words at face value and went back to attending to the other animals. But it was not long before another flash of red filled his gaze, off and on it went, making his heart race and breathing slightly erratic. Bright Blade glanced over to the pink maned filly and nearly gasped in horror.

Beside her was the very thing he was searching for since Trottingham, the Red Ghost. It just stood there, shifting its gaze between the alicorn stallion and the earth pony filly. Every alarm in Bright's mind fired off at once, he wanted to dash straight for the apparition, he wanted to zoom with lightning speed and get Spring Day away from it, and the only thing stopping him was that Spring Day didn't notice it at all.

Spring Day turned around and saw that Bright Blade was just standing there staring and shaking a little. Which was making the filly just a little bit uncomfortable, "Mr. Bright Blade are you sure you're okay?"

The Red Ghost looked at him this time, its yellow eyes fixated on the alicorn, mocking him, daring him to attack, no, enticing him to do so. But Bright had to hold back, she didn't see it, just like in Trottingham, nopony saw it. The Red Ghost's eyes flashed with yellow light, at the same time Bright Blade's vision was once again tinted red.

_You're doing this aren't you!? Why is it that only __**I **__can see __**you**__, why do you only appear before me and not others!? _

Just like before, he received no answer. But the urge was returning again, the urge to fight and destroy, to kill. Bright bit the inside of his mouth trying to compose himself the best he could.

"Listen…Spring Day…I-I need to head back to the library…There's something I forgot I was supposed to do could-could you tell your mom that I had to go, and that I'm sorry?"

The filly was a little perplexed by Bright Blade's sudden change. "I'll tell her Mr. Bright Blade, don't worry."

With that Bright Blade unfurled his wings and took off into the sky, he glanced back down to where Spring Day was. To his amazement, it was gone, the Red Ghost was gone. Bright flew faster back to the library, deciding to place himself in seclusion for the remainder of his stay.

_You will not make me do that again! I will not hurt anypony else! _

* * *

***18th Day Back***

Celestia's sun started to peek on the horizon. The brisk cold air blew through the town, an early warning that the pegasi were brewing up a snowstorm. A misty fog hung low to the ground, illuminated as the early morning light shined.

Inside Golden Oaks Library Twilight and Bright Blade were comfortably lying next to each other, snuggling close together for shared warmth. It wasn't until the first strands of light came through the window, and stirred Twilight from a restful sleep. As her eyes began to open she was greeted by the sight of a sleeping alicorn stallion.

She still had trouble believing what the doctor had told her. Ten years she had been by his side, and yet she didn't suspect a thing. Was Bright Blade bottling it all up for her sake, or were the signs there all along and she just didn't notice. In either scenario she kicked herself mentally for her lack of diligence._ Why…I'm his marefriend, I should've been the first one to see that something was wrong…But, he never showed any signs up till now. I wonder?_

Twilight maneuvered herself out her stallionfriend's embrace and out of the bed. Stealthily she trotted out of the room and into the library itself. Her mind would occasionally flashback to days long ago. The day she first came to Ponyville, the numerous times Rainbow Dash would crash land inside and mess up all the books, even her first ever slumber party.

Twilight stared at the numerous books that lined the walls, recalling all her hardcore study sessions. There was one thing she couldn't get out of her mind though. Something that Bright Blade had said the night before everything went south.

"'Red Ghost,'" whispered Twilight.

Doctor Cure All had told Twilight that the supposed "Red Ghost" was a possible manifestation within Bright Blade's mind. Now Twilight wasn't so quick to write it off as some delusion, not yet at least. The lavender mare's horn glowed, as her purple aura surrounded the books.

The tomes floated around her, pages flipping back and forth as Twilight's keen eyes scanned the contents of each one. "No, not this one, not even close, what the hay is this one…" Twilight was going from one book to the next, but no matter how many she speed read, none of the books in the library seemed to have any mention of a "Red Ghost," or anything similar in reference.

"Old habits die hard, don't they?"

Twilight twirled around, surprised by the voice, and saw that Trixie was standing right behind her. The azure unicorn was smirking, like a mother who had just caught her child sneaking a cookie.

"Trixie, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Trixie chuckled a little, startling Twilight was not her intention, but it was amusing. "Forgive me Twilight, but it has become a habit of mine to wake up early. Although you stated in your letter that the two of you were coming to Ponyville for 'relaxation,' what you're doing now seems more like work, as if you're looking for something in particular."

Twilight was getting just a bit nervous. She never told Trixie why they came back, but the way Trixie was talking indicated that she wasn't buying it.

"What are you talking about; I'm just doing a bit of light research! Being the Head Mistress at the School for Gifted Unicorns, as well as a teacher, does require me to keep abreast of my own studies," said Twilight, as convincingly as she could.

Trixie cocked an eyebrow at Twilight's wording, but, for now, decided not to press it. "Well, anyway, would you kindly place them all back; I'd like to chat with you over some tea if you don't mind?"

Twilight looked at Trixie, to the books, and then back to Trixie. She then sighed and smiled, "Of course I don't." With that said Twilight levitated the books back to their original places on the shelves. Trixie had trotted into the kitchen, only to return a moment later with a tea kettle, and two cups, floating in her telekinetic aura. There were cushions already placed at the table, Twilight took a seat on one, while Trixie sat on the one next to her. After pouring their tea, savoring the aroma and taste, they sighed contently.

"So Trixie, have you been doing alright, how have the townsponies treated you," asked Twilight.

"Well, there was some tension, of course you know of this already, but now…everything's quite peaceful," answered Trixie smiling warmly.

It came as a great relief to Twilight hearing Trixie say that, there was some tension when Trixie made her return back into the lives of Twilight and the others. Bright Blade and her friends made no attempt to hide their displeasure about the azure unicorn, but after some lengthy discussions, and a Pinkie Promise or two, they were able to accept the mare as the new librarian. Of course that didn't come without constant surveillance by the others.

"Well, I'm happy you're doing well," said Twilight sincerely.

"Wish I could say the same about you," remarked Trixie.

Twilight's tea cup halted in midair, just inches from her lips. "Excuse me?"

"Trixie knows, Twilight, about what happened at Canterlot, how Bright Blade went berserk and almost killed his students," said Trixie.

Twilight rose up from her sitting cushion and just stared at the azure mare, astonished that she knew about the incident, and scared of where she was going with this. "Trixie…h-how do you know about that!?"

"I have my…sources. But more to the point, tell me, is the reason why you are here is to avoid a scandal? I could certainly understand why you would, not a good thing to have a renowned Knight of Harmony attacking young foals now is it, I fear what else he may have done to make you run all the way back here…?"

"How could you even say something like that, let alone think it!? None of this is his fault!" Twilight shouted.

Trixie just sat there and sipped her tea, unfazed by Twilight's angry tone of voice. "Really, then it must've been another alicorn stallion with a golden coat and white mane. Twilight, do not take me for a fool."

"You are if you'd think for one second that that's the only reason we're here!? We aren't here to hide, nor are we running away from anything!"

"Then tell me Twilight, what is the real reason?" Twilight's anger seemed to let up, the tone in Trixie's voice was more caring, and worried. "You've seen me at my worst, and I yours. You're the only real friend I made, which is why when I heard about what happened, and received your letter, I was a bit angry at you."

"Trixie, but why?"

"Because I thought you could confide in me a little more, considering what we've been through! I may not have known you as long as your other friends, but after all this time I'd hoped you would've come to trust me a little more," said Trixie a little hurt.

Twilight didn't know what to say, she'd been busy keeping the others in the dark and finding out a reason for Bright Blade's condition, that she forgot that her friends could have helped her out all along. "I'm sorry Trixie, it's just…I keep thinking that this is all my fault, that I should've foreseen this, or at least noticed something was up a long time ago!"

"You mean about what happened at Canterlot?"

"The doctors say he has PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder. I didn't want to believe it, I still don't believe it, but I can't help thinking that I could've prevented this somehow…and then there's the fact that his swords never answered to his call, just like Prince Arion…! Trixie…I don't know what to do…"

Trixie stood up from her sitting cushion, she then came around to the other side of the table and gave the lavender mare a hug, to which Twilight gladly accepted. "None of this is your fault, Twilight. Things happen, even a mare as Great and Powerful as you can't predict or see everything that goes on, but I do know that there is no problem that Twilight Sparkle can't solve!" Trixie gave the lavender mare an encouraging smile.

"Thank you Trixie…"

The two mares, after their hug, went to sit near the fireplace. Warming themselves by the fire as they discussed the events leading up to the incident, trying to figure something out between the two of them.

"A 'Red Ghost,' Trixie – I mean – I haven't read anything about such a thing. Do you think it's related," asked Trixie.

Twilight allowed herself a brief chuckle at Trixie almost slipping into third-person. "I think so, I did some research back in Canterlot before we left, but I couldn't find anything. I was hoping I'd have better luck here, sadly nothing, and I doubt there's anypony else who may have a clue."

"Well…there is one pony who might, but she isn't exactly a pony," suggested Trixie.

It took a moment, but Twilight figured out who she was talking about. "ZECORA, of course, she knows about all kinds of different things! Maybe she knows about the 'Red Ghost' or at least something close to it!"

Twilight got up and rushed to the door, but not before wrapping a pink and white striped scarf around her neck. Trixie looked at Twilight puzzled. "Are you going to go see her now?"

"Of course, the sooner I do, the sooner I might find a way help Bright Blade!" With that said, Twilight opened the door and dashed right out. Trixie shook her head at the impatient mare, and then smiled. Before Trixie could clear the table of the cups and kettle she heard the front door opening, with Twilight sticking her head inside blushing. "Um, Trixie, does Zecora still live in the Everfree Forest?"

Trixie facehoofed, "Yes, yes she does."

"Thanks!" With that information confirmed Twilight once again dashed off towards Zecora's hut.

"Good luck Twilight."

**Bright Blade's peaceful stay back in Ponyville is marred by frightening voices and visions urging him to hurt those around him. Can Twilight figure out what the Red Ghost is before Bright Blade snaps once again!? **


	7. First Sign: Part 7

**Crimson Vision**

Twilight was trotting through the Everfree Forest, her destination, Zecora's hut. It might've been the fact that she had grown stronger in her use of magic over the years, but she wasn't as scared as she normally was when going into the mysterious woods. Still, that didn't mean she let her guard down when she was trotting along.

Soon Zecora's hut came into view, nothing had changed, at least from what Twilight could tell from the outside. The strange tribal masks still adorned the front of her hut, along with the sweet aroma of whatever concoction the zebra was brewing. Twilight trotted up to the front door of the hut and gave it a few knocks with her hoof. It wasn't long before the door opened and the monochrome zebra was revealed.

"Twilight Sparkle well I'll be, what brings you to my residency!?"

"Hi Zecora," Twilight gave the zebra mare a hug, to which Zecora returned, "I was wondering if-if I could speak with you about something?"

Zecora noticed the concerned look on the lavender unicorn's face, which made her curious. "But of course oh enchanter, please enter."

Twilight walked into the hut, it was the same as she remembered it. Various jars and bottles containing different potions lined the shelves around her home, the familiar black cauldron was bubbling in the center of the room, while the candles lit up the inside.

Zecora ushered Twilight to the table where she sat down, with Zecora sitting across from her. "Now Twilight Sparkle, what seems to be your boggle," she asked.

Twilight rubbed the back of her head with her forehoof, "Oh my, where should I even start…?" In the end Twilight decided to regale Zecora of events passed from the beginning. Starting with the incidents taking place around Equestria, leading up to Bright Blade's apparent episode at Canterlot, all the while the wise shaman listened intently, carefully. "So I was wondering, if you've ever heard anything about a Red Ghost that makes ponies want to kill each other, really any information you could give me would help." Zecora's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Red Ghost, and it didn't help that she had remained silent for a while now. "Zecora…?"

Zecora still didn't say a word; she rose from her sitting position and began trotting to a room with a curtain for a door. She reappeared a minute later carrying, what appeared to be, a book upon her back. When Zecora walked up to the table she slid the book onto the table and eyed it critically. "This tome that I lay before you holds the answers to your woe. But take heed Twilight, for once it is done you may get more then you need."

Twilight stared at the book before her; it was leather bound and black in color, with metal edges. There was a circle seal upon the cover, a symbol that not even she had seen before, but something told her that whatever it was wasn't anything good. Zecora just waited for Twilight to make the choice, she said nothing, but waited. With a gulp, Twilight opened the book and read the first page:

"**And low I beheld, that there were days of peace, filled with happiness and free from strife. Songs would be sung, and dreams shall be made real, this, to me, was nothing short of paradise."**

– **Dalithian 8:11 **

Twilight turned the next few pages, pictures of non-pony beings having fun and playing games. Beside the pictures were sentences giving descriptions of what was going on, mostly done by somepony called Dalithian. "Zecora what is all this, the place that this book is describing doesn't appear to be Equestria?" Zecora didn't answer; she merely motioned with her hoof for Twilight to keep reading on. Twilight came up to another passage, by a different writer:

"**And so I saw, that the days of peace were slowly coming to an end, neighbor would soon turn against neighbor, and even the mighty shall fall and succumb, becoming equal to a beast of baser instinct…"**

**- Alalenthe 5:6**

At this passage Twilight became worried, it sounded just like what Bright Blade had described to her after the Trottingham Incident. After that passage more pictures were shown depicting just that, the non-pony beings slaughtering each other like rabid animals. Twilight winced as the pictures became more gruesome, showing large armies fighting savagely. But there was something that made Twilight look at them more intently, in the background was an ephemeral apparition that seemed to wander the illustrated battlefield. It was red as blood, with yellow eyes, and nopony seemed to notice, at least from what she could tell. If anything it seemed to be the instigator of it all.

"Zecora this is it! This is the Red Ghost! Now if only this thing would –!" Twilight gasped, the rest of the pages were blank, no more words, no more illustrations. "What-what is this, that can't be all!? Zecora what is this book!?"

"Many a night I would pray, to never see this day. But it would appear the die have been cast, this peace was not to last," said Zecora forlornly.

"What do you mean 'this peace was not to last,' you can't possibly be saying –!"

The book's blank pages shined brightly, making both mares jump back a few feet. When the light died out Twilight and Zecora gingerly walked back to the table. There, where there once were blank pages, a new passage had appeared:

"**It would come to pass, the First Sign, as everything before me was reduced to constant destruction and fighting! All the while I cried out 'Why, why has all this madness been wrought upon us!?' In a blaze of crimson light my question had been answered! The specter that hath haunted the fields of bloody death did make itself known! I asked of it 'What are you!?' It only answered 'I am an Envoy…'" **

– **Silia 22:1**

There were a few pictures depicting what the passage had said, but whoever or whatever drew them was only able to sketch out just a little of the "Envoy," unfortunately it was not enough. Twilight's heart was racing, her pupils reduced to the size of pinpricks. This book of unknown origin was telling the story of a world that had ended, and, possibly, foretelling the end of Equestria.

"This…This can't be true…ten years of peace…ten years of happiness and harmony…what was the purpose of fighting in the War of Darkness if only to delay the inevitable!? Is there even a chance for us to stop these prophecies from coming to pass?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight listen I –"

Before Zecora could finish her sentence a series of explosions rumbled through the air. Twilight and Zecora rushed out of the hut and frantically looked around for the source of the explosion. There seemed to be nothing around them, no signs of destruction. It wasn't until Twilight looked up into the air and saw smoke rising in the general direction of Ponyville. All manner of horrifying scenarios played through her mind, and it didn't help that she just read the "Book of Doom."

"Zecora I'm sorry but I need to go, I'll be back as soon I can!?"

With that Twilight galloped away through the woods, a few seconds later Zecora saw a purple flash of light shine through the shadows of the trees, along with a popping sound. The zebra mare just stood there and sighed.

{There was nothing we could do to prevent this.} Zecora turned her head and saw the ghostly white stag trotting towards her, his eyes full of sympathy for what she was feeling.

_I know that, but still…_

{This is a trial that they must face, if we interfere too much then…}

_Then it could upset the events that come to pass, I know Faerden._

{Have faith in them} said Faerden.

_I do, I just hope it is enough…_

* * *

***1 Hour Earlier***

Bright Blade had awoken from his slumber; the first thing he noticed was the lack of warmth by his side. The next thing that roused him was the absence of a distinctive lavender smell. When Bright had fully opened his eyes he wondered why Twilight was not beside him. The alicorn stallion, against his better judgment, left the comfortable warmth of the blankets.

The air inside was cool, not too bad, but that still didn't stop his body from letting out a few shivers. His nose then caught the scent of something sweet coming from downstairs. Bright Blade descended the stairs and saw an azure unicorn mare placing breakfast on the table. Curious, Bright Blade approached the table. On it was a pitcher full of ice cold orange juice, a plate with a stick of butter, a container of maple syrup, and a stack or two of steaming hot pancakes.

The unicorn mare was just coming out of the kitchen when she saw him eyeing the breakfast. "If you're wondering if I poisoned the food, don't be, it's perfectly safe." Bright Blade's head shot up, surprised by the unicorn's words. "You can even choose which stack I eat first to test it if you'd like?"

"No, no, that's not necessary," said Bright Blade, suddenly feeling a bit guilty.

"Relax Bright Blade, come, sit, you're a growing stallion and I've made enough for the both of us," said Trixie.

Still feeling a little guilty, Bright Blade sat on one of the cushions. Using his telekinesis, he levitated a plate of pancakes over to himself. Trixie sat across from him and did the same, and after pouring some syrup and layering some butter on them, the two ponies began to eat.

"So Bright Blade, how does my cooking compare to your marefriend's," she asked.

The fork stopped about halfway to Bright's mouth. "Oh, it's um, good – you're both good!"

"Hmm-hmm, I see you still have some trust issues when it comes to me."

Bright Blade sighed, "Forgive me if my first impression of you was that of a crazed psycho sorceress."

"I'll admit I wasn't in my right state of mind. My pride consumed me, but a small part of me still had some…sanity left. Which was why I had…I had…" Trixie sighed heavily and put her fork and knife down. She sat up and began walking to Bright's side of the table.

Bright Blade got up and looked at Trixie's face, he couldn't read her. "Trixie…?"

The silver maned mare began rubbing the back of her head, "Listen Bright Blade, I know you haven't made an attempt to hide that the only reason you're trusting me is because of Twilight."

"Well…I wasn't exactly being subtle about it…"

"I've spent the last few years trying to reestablish the trust of this town, and those who dwell within it. I wanted to live up to the trust that Twilight placed in me, which was why I didn't hesitate when she asked me to take the position of librarian." Trixie trotted closer to Bright Blade and gently placed her left hoof on his shoulder. She felt as he flinched under her touch, but he didn't back away. "But I know that I have yet to make things right by you…"

"Trixie you don't have to –"

"Yes I do! Out of all the ponies I hurt, both you and Twilight are the ones I've hurt the most. That's why I'd like to start over with you, I know you cannot forget the past, but I'd like to start something new."

Trixie backed up from Bright Blade and held out her right hoof, Bright could see it in her eyes, she was genuinely trying to make amends, if only to start trying to at least. With a gentle smile, Bright Blade clasped Trixie's right hoof with his own and the two shook. "Okay, we'll start over, clean slate?"

"A clean slate," confirmed Trixie.

"Well then let's get back to breakfast; I haven't eaten my fill just yet!"

"Hmph, Twilight must be going bankrupt filling your gullet."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I thought it was."

Bright Blade let that one slide, he was about to take a sip of orange juice when something hit him. The glass he was holding in his telekinetic grip shattered to pieces. Bright's vision was once again becoming tinted with shades of red, his heart beating faster, his breathing becoming heavy.

Trixie watched the alicorn stallion as he shook his head violently, as if trying to get something out his mind. "Bright Blade what's wrong!?"

"It's here – the Red Ghost – I can feel it!"

Just then a scream erupted from outside. Both Trixie and Bright galloped to the front door and burst through it, they then scanned the area the best they could. It seemed quiet enough, but the other townsponies were on edge, some shaking, as if suppressing some unknown feeling. It didn't take them long before they saw the cause of the scream.

A stallion had just beaten another stallion to death, his forehooves stained with the blood of his victim. The one left standing was just as beat up, but his breathing was labored and he was growling like a beast. Before either of them could do anything a mare randomly came out of nowhere and cracked the stallion over the head with a thick piece of two-by-four. Then another mare came punched out the mare with the two-by-four.

It soon cascaded from there, one mare punching out another, a stallion tossing a table into a brawling crowd, after a while the streets were becoming one big smack down.

Bright Blade was recalling what Broadside had told him happened before Coltton dissolved into the chaotic mess it had become, and now he was witnessing it right before his eyes. But what made it harder to watch was the overwhelming urge to join in and take them all down, he knew he could do it, for him it would a simple task, like stretching his wings.

"Bright Blade…Bright Blade…BRIGHT BLADE!" The alicorn stallion snapped out his trance like state and saw that Trixie was shaking him with her hooves. "This isn't the time, I need you here Bright, we need to keep everypony from hurting themselves and I can't do it alone!"

Bright Blade looked to the brawling masses and back to Trixie. "Y-y-you're right, we have to stop this, don't worry Trixie I've got your back!"

"Glad to hear it!" Trixie stepped back a few feet, "Now allow me to slip into something more appropriate for the situation!"

Trixie's horn began to glow as she wrapped herself in a bubble made of magenta colored mana. Suddenly strands of violet and dark blue started to snake their way into the bubble, swirling about faster and faster, till the entire thing burst apart. Bright Blade stared in amazement at what he saw. She wore a violet hat and suit, with dark blue bindings on her hooves, a cowl with sky blue eyes, and long cape that flapped from the wind generated by the bubble disappearing. It was her, the masked super heroine, the Mysterious Mare-Do-Well!

"Well Bright Blade," Trixie's voice was augmented, it was still feminine, but had a gruff tone to it, "shall we get to work!?"

"Uh yeah Trix – I mean Mare-Do-Well!"

With that said the two of them dashed forth into the crowd, Bright Blade used his telekinesis to divide the crowd into two halves. Mare-Do-Well's horn shined with power as she prepared to unleash a spell! "_**Déste tous, na tous kratí̱sei akóma!**_" All around the ponies' bodies glowing chains were wrapped around them, they couldn't move as they struggled in vain to get free and rampage.

Unfortunately it wasn't stopping there as more and more pony citizens were succumbing to the madness with each passing second. Mare-Do-Well and Bright Blade continued their tactic, one would divide, and the other would conquer. The duo had made it halfway down town when they came upon Sugar Cube Corner. The windows had been shattered and the door had been busted open. They both felt a twinge of fear as they galloped like the wind towards the bakery!

At that moment both a stallion and mare were sent flying out of the shop, landing hard on their backs. Both ponies' faces were covered with cake and appeared to be knocked out. Bright Blade and Mare-Do-Well stared at the ponies curiously, but it wasn't long before five more ponies flew out of the shop, all their faces covered in a variety of different colored cakes.

A pink earth pony mare stepped out of the shop, wielding a rather large cake in her right hoof. "Who else wants some!?"

She snorted and growled, her crystal blue eyes searching for a new target, Bright and Mare-Do-Well were ready, just in case their friend was about to go mad. "Pinkie Pie…?" Bright Blade asked.

Pinkie Pie stared at the heroic duo and her angered expression turned to one of joy. "Bright Blade, Mare-Do-Well, boy am I glad to see you two!"

"Ms. Pinkie Pie, what has happened here?" Mare-Do-Well asked.

"These ponies just broke into Sugar Cube Corner and started to tear the place apart, luckily I had a few cakes in the back, so I began assaulting them with cakes!" Proving her point, another crazed pony started galloping towards the pink party pony, Pinkie Pie launched the confectionary treat right at the charging stallion hitting home. The stallion's head was thrown back from the impact and sent him tumbling about till he landed in a heap on the ground, unmoving.

"Damn Pinkie Pie, must be some heavy duty cakes," remarked Bright Blade.

"I went heavy on the flour, anyway, what in the name of Celestia is going on!?"

"Suffice to say the whole town's going mad!" Bright Blade shouted.

"It would be wise if you and your family head to Sweet Apple Acres, it should be far enough away from what's happening! We'll escort you there," said Mare-Do-Well.

"No, you two need to stay and help everypony! We'll be fine – PUMPKIN, POUND, TWIST, WE'RE LEAVING, NOW!" Pinkie Pie's shouting almost deafened Bright and Mare-Do-Well.

Soon Pumpkin and Pound Cake came running outside, both siblings carrying their mother's Party Cannon. The next to run out was a white earth pony mare; her red mane was beautifully curled, with stylish glasses adorning her face. Bright Blade almost didn't recognize this mare, if it wasn't for the candy cane cutie mark, and Pinkie Pie shouting the name, he wouldn't have believed it.

"Twist, is that really you!?"

"Well of course it's me silly, who else would it be," said Twist, her lisp completely gone.

"Good luck you two, we'll fill in Applejack and the others once we get there!"

The group of four then rushed off as fast as they could, leaving the heroic duo to finish up their work around town.

Ponyville was starting to look like it was under siege again. Unfortunately the two of them alone were only delaying a full blown breakout. They had decided to split up and in order keep the whole town from killing itself. Bright Blade saw that a few of the pegasi were flying around and taking themselves out and decided to restrain them, at the same time Mare-Do-Well was taking care of the ground-bound ponies, the unicorns and earth ponies.

Mare-Do-Well felt like she was getting a handle on the situation, that was, until, the explosion. A giant blast erupted a few yards away from Mare-Do-Well as a building completely crumbled down. The masked heroine teleported herself to the spot where the explosion occurred and saw Bright Blade standing before the burning building, completely still.

"Bright Blade, are you alright, what happened!?" No answer. "Bright Blade!?"

The alicorn stallion slowly turned around, his wings flared outwards; a wicked grin adorned his lips, and the final piece, his eyes. Bright's eyes were completely red, no irises, no pupils, just glowing orbs of crimson. Mare-Do-Well gasped at the sight, Bright Blade had succumbed to the madness.

_Bright Blade, no, you can't have!?_

"Bright Blade listen to me, don't let this consume you, fight it," she shouted.

Bright Blade didn't answer her. His horn began to erupt with golden mana as he pointed it straight at Mare-Do-Well. Bright's horn fired a beam of energy, the force of it tearing the ground apart as it sailed towards the mysterious mare.

"_**Archaía téchni̱:̱ Aspída Tou Karkínou!**_" The symbol for Cancer appeared around Mare-Do-Well in the form of a magic circle. The circle glowed light blue as it surrounded her in a protective shield, completely nullifying Bright Blade's attack. "Bright Blade you must stop this, think about Twilight!"

The beam stopped firing, for a moment Mare-Do-Well thought that she had gotten through to the stallion. That notion was quickly shot down as the golden alicorn let loose a volley of magic bolts at the shield once again. "DIE, DIE, DIE, BURN AWAY AND DIE!"

"You need to cool off! _**Archaía téchni̱:̱ Ydrochóos Palirroïkó Kýma!**_" The symbol for Aquarius burned in the air above the shield, droplets of water and mana started to gather at the symbol, condensing, becoming more and more powerful. The combined power of water and mana released themselves in a great deluge as the giant torrent roared right at Bright Blade.

The tidal wave engulfed Bright Blade, but from within the torrent, a golden light shined. Bright Blade had erected a barrier around himself. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!?"

"Not even close! _**Archaía téchni̱:̱ Kriós Aspída Diakópti̱!**_" The symbol for Aries appeared in front of the Mare-Do-Well's barrier, glowing red. The symbol fired a concentrated beam of mana through the tidal blast, the beam slammed against Bright's barrier smashing it to pieces. The beam eventually hit Bright Blade and sent him flying through one building after the next. "Sorry Bright Blade, but it was for your own good."

Bright Blade was not down long, he shot up from the ruined buildings, as the alicorn stallion hovered in the air. He zeroed in on the masked mare, his crimson eyes still blazing with bloodlust. Bright Blade gathered his energy and surrounded himself in a sphere of golden mana. The sphere then zoomed straight for Mare-Do-Well, streaking like a comet!

"Oh buck…!" Mare-Do-Well also created a sphere of magenta colored mana, the two orbs clashed against each other, sending sparks flying in every direction. At first it was a stalemate, and then, little by little, Mare-Do-Well's sphere was being pushed back. Her sphere dug into the ground with every inch.

Bright Blade, with insane laughter, infused more power into his sphere. Causing it to grow three times larger than it already was, transforming it into an enormous fireball of golden mana! Mare-Do-Well tried to match the alicorn's power, but was finding it more difficult given the multiple spells she had cast previously. The gold sphere soon found enough leverage to push the sphere along. The two of them sailed through the air, only mere inches from the ground, as the golden orb plowed against the magenta sphere.

Mare-Do-Well's sphere was breaking apart; she could feel the strain on as her mind worked to keep it together. Finally, no longer able to take the attack, Mare-Do-Well dispelled the orb and barrel rolled to the left, allowing Bright Blade's attack to go through unmolested. Mare-Do-Well was panting hard as she took in the sight of their new location. Their little tug of war had sent them all the way into the center of town.

_What in Equestria do I have to do in order to get through to him_, thought Mare-Do-Well.

Bright Blade broke out from his sphere, the particles of energy danced in the air around Bright. The stallion's horn glowed and the particles changed into dozens of individual orbs. He then launched all of them at blinding speeds; Mare-Do-Well had to do some fancy hoofwork in order to dodge most of them. Five of them struck Mare-Do-Well, three hit her body, the fourth at her right hind leg, and the fifth hit her face. All five orbs exploded on impact, creating a cloud of dust all around her.

The dust finally settled and Mare-Do-Well, or rather Trixie was damaged. The cape was tattered and worn, parts of her costume were ripped and burned, the hat had been blasted off, and most of the cowl was gone revealing half of Trixie's face and most of her horn. Trixie tried to move but her right hind leg ached with pain, as did the rest of her body.

_If I hadn't enchanted this costume years ago I'd be dead right now…!_

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART TRIXIE! I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF ONE BY ONE, SLOWLY – OH SO SLOWLY!"

"Listen to yourself, this isn't you! Bright Blade don't make me have to…!" Mare-Do-Well summoned her power once again, waiting for just the right moment to attack.

Bright Blade called forth even more of his power, his horn flaring with mana energy. At that moment about two dozen orbs of golden energy floated around him, each orb then took the form of a sword pointed downwards. "BLADES OF LIGHT!"

Trixie watched as the blades all pointed towards her, she waited, ready to counterattack.

"BRIGHT BLADE STOP THIS!"

Both Trixie and Bright Blade watched as Twilight teleported herself right to them, putting herself between the two. Bright's red eyes narrowed, glaring at his marefriend.

"Twilight be careful, something's wrong with him!" Trixie shouted.

"I know Trixie," Twilight turned her gaze to the sky, where Bright Blade was hovering prepared to attack. "I know exactly what's wrong."

"Twilight…?" Trixie didn't understand what she was talking about, did she truly know what was going on.

Twilight, now knowing the plight of her coltfriend, tried to reason with him, to bring him back. "Bright Blade I know about the Red Ghost, I know it's controlling you! You're stronger then this thing, don't let it win!"

Bright Blade cocked his head to the right, as if wondering what her words meant. He then smiled a wicked smile as he fired a mana blast straight for Twilight, the beam struck the lavender mare's horn sending her flying backwards. Trixie quickly caught Twilight in her telekinetic aura and set her safely down on all fours. "Twilight are you alright!?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine…" Twilight touched her horn where Bright Blade had hit her; the moment she brought her hoof to it she was zapped. "OUCH!"

"A Magic Disruption Spell, how does he know that kind of spell," asked Trixie.

"Probably because I used it on him at the hospital, nevertheless we have –!"

"TWILIGHT LOOK OUT!"

Twilight felt Trixie push her to the right as a Blade of Light sailed right for them, slicing Trixie's left shoulder. The azure mare hissed as the pain surged through her left foreleg. Both mares landed on top of each other in a heap, Twilight groaned then gasped upon seeing Trixie's injury. The lavender mare looked upwards and watched as Bright Blade maneuvered the remaining Blades of Light in their direction.

"Bright Blade please stop! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

The alicorn stallion let out a savage roar and let loose the Blades of Light. Trixie was down, and Twilight's horn was incapacitated, all that was left was to watch. Or so the two mares thought.

"_**Sonata Shield!**_"

A light pink, octagon shaped, energy shield appeared in front of Twilight and Trixie. The shield emitted a lovely musical tune as the Blades of Light bounced off and disintegrated upon impact. Both magicians stared at the shield, wondering where it came from.

Bright Blade, however, was not amused by this intervention. His horn was ablaze with mana, prepared to fire a powerful magic bolt at the shield.

"_Ignited Sniper!_"

Bright Blade immediately cancelled his spell when he saw dozens of gold tipped fire arrows whizzing straight for him. The golden alicorn stallion flew upwards, but the arrows followed him. He banked right, then left, and then swooped low, Bright took a look behind and was frustrated, nothing could shake them.

"Hammer of Might!"

Bright Blade heard the voice and quickly looked forward, only to see an energy wave fissuring the ground as it snaked towards him on an intercept course. Bright stopped and created an energy shield around himself at the last minute, the arrows and energy wave collided on his position, exploding rather spectacularly.

Twilight rose up on all fours, giving Trixie a shoulder to lean on as she shakily got to her hooves. At that moment three mares landed before them, garbed in golden armor. The center mare had an apple red mane, a twin tailed pink scarf, a hammer holstered on her left, and two octagon shaped shoulder pads that floated just mere inches near her actual shoulders.

The mare to her right was a pegasus with flaming wings, she had a more streamed lined build. Her front leg horseshoes had two boxes with a spike protruding from them.

The mare on the left had see-through lace capes that draped, stopping at her knees. Her hoof plate bracers had various music notes molded into them, along with a choker that had a bell hanging from it.

Twilight recognized these mares, and was overjoyed that they had arrived in the nick of time. "GIRLS!"

**Twilight has learned the grim truth behind the apparition that haunts her coltfriend on the battlefield and now fears an even greater threat to their world! Meanwhile, Bright Blade has succumbed to the rage of the Red Ghost, along with the rest of Ponyville! Can the arrival of the Valkyries turn the tide and prevent a tragedy!? **

**Find out next time in Part 8 of the First Sign Arc of Equestrian Epoch: Final Hope! **


	8. First Sign: Part 8

**Unity**

"Heya Twilight," said Apple Bloom.

"How…I didn't know you three could call upon your armor…" said Trixie weakly.

"Who said we couldn't, when Pinkie Pie came to the Apple farm yelling about something happening in Ponyville, well, naturally we had to come and try to help," said Scootaloo smirking.

"Now you mind telling us what's going on with everypony here, and why Bright Blade's eyes look like Daemoni eyes," asked Sweetie Belle worriedly.

"Long story short, Bright Blade's – I don't know – possessed! We need to snap him out it before he destroys Ponyville single hoofedly!" Twilight urged.

"Don't worry Twilight, leave this to the Valkyries!" Apple Bloom declared.

The smoke around Bright Blade cleared as he dispelled his shield, his furious gaze filled with even more rage, if that were even possible. "DAMN YOU THREE! THIS IS MY FIGHT, DON'T YOU INTERFERE OR I'LL KILL YOU AS WELL!"

The Valkyries flinched a bit at those words; they weren't used to hearing Bright Blade yell with such hate and rage. It was starting to look like the whole "being possessed" thing was less of a farfetched notion. Nonetheless the mares stood their ground and assumed a combative stance.

Bright Blade grinned evilly at them. "ALRIGHT, LET'S FIGHT!" Bright Blade charged at them. Apple Bloom, swiftly and gracefully, pulled out her hammer with her right hoof, using the momentum to double her striking power. The flat of the hammer caught Bright Blade in the cheek, sending him flying into a nearby structure, causing it to fall down on top of him. Apple Bloom immediately facehoofed herself after the fact.

"Great, now ah'm gonna have'ta rebuild that whole thing," she groaned.

"You just smashed B in the face with your hammer and you're more worried about the house he flew into," said Sweetie Belle cocking an eyebrow.

"Like that's gonna be enough to –!" The debris of the house exploded into splinters as Bright Blade rose up, shaking off the bits that still clung to him. "See!?"

Sweetie Belle sighed and faced her possessed friend. The bell around her neck started to sway back and forth, with each ring a beautiful melody played. Soon a blue aura surrounded the bell, matching the aura around Sweetie Belle's horn. "_**Rhapsody Rampage!**_" All around the white mare orbs of blue light appeared and launched in rapid fire succession, all aimed for Bright.

"BLADES OF LIGHT!"

The blades and energy blasts collided in the center, exploding upon impact. Bright Blade flapped his wings and ascended, continuing his attack. Sweetie Belle aimed her Rhapsody Rampage upwards, keeping in line with Bright's attack. At that moment Bright felt something wrap around his hind legs. When he looked back Bright Blade saw that he had been ensnared by Scootaloo's fire whips.

"Sorry about this B!" Scootaloo flew up higher into the sky. The sudden ascension jerked Bright up with Scootaloo, halting his attack. Bright Blade was dragged higher and higher, struggling to regain control. Scootaloo stopped for a brief moment, somersaulting in midair with her forelegs behind her. With one great pull, she brought her forelegs forward. The fire whips followed her motion, bringing Bright Blade along for the ride. He went over the orange pegasus mare's head and down towards the ground, descending at a rapid pace. "_Ignited Sniper!_" Scootaloo flared her wings as two dozen fire arrows rocketed for their target.

Bright Blade, in the end, slammed into the ground. Within a few seconds of hitting the dirt the fire arrows rained down on him, exploding with resounding force. The fire whips retracted back to their owner as all three mares were now on the ground in triangle formation, ready for the attack. But none came. When the dust settled Bright Blade was lying still on the ground, unmoving. His body was bruised, and a streak of blood trickled down his face, the origin starting at his head.

"Bright Blade…?" Sweetie Belle whispered.

"We-we couldn't have…" said Scootaloo.

"No way…" whispered Apple Bloom.

Twilight, along with Trixie, watched as the three mares slowly made their way to the alicorn stallion. All of them worried that the combined triple attack might've done more serious damage then what was intended. When the Valkyries where at least two feet away, Bright Blade's eyes shot open, the crimson light shining from them. The golden alicorn's horn flared with mana, conjuring a dust devil around them. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo closed their eyes, wincing at the stinging dirt as their eyes watered.

Bright Blade appeared before Apple Bloom, when the yellow earth pony mare finally noticed, it was too late. Bright took his right hoof and drove it upwards into Apple Bloom's lower jaw. The uppercut sent Apple Bloom flying backwards, landing outside the dust devil. He turned his attention to Sweetie Belle, with amazing speed he closed the distance between them, and bucked her with his hind legs in the chest. The impact knocked the wind out of Sweetie's lungs as she sailed out of the twister. Finally, Bright swiped Scootaloo's forelegs, making her fall to the ground. Taking advantage of her fall, Bright used his telekinesis to wrap Scootaloo's forehooves and picked her up. Concentrating, he twirled the pegasus mare around like a rag doll overhead and tossed her with a mighty heave. Scootaloo skidded to a stop on the ground, almost literally eating dirt.

"LOOK WHO'S GETTING RUSTY NOW," he laughed.

"Girls are you alright," shouted Twilight.

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom slowly rose to their hooves, groaning in pain as they did. Apple Bloom rubbed her chin where Bright Blade had punched her. Sweetie Belle took in deep breathes, coughing with each pained inhale. Scootaloo dusted herself off, spitting out a hefty amount of dirt from her mouth.

"We're fine, Twilight," said Scootaloo.

The Valkyries gathered together and faced Bright Blade. Behind him they could hear the sounds of the town destroying itself, the cries of ponies killing each other, the screams of the ones who hadn't turned. Their home, and their friend, were gripped with an insanity that had to be stopped.

"Sweetie, Scoots, we gotta stop Bright Blade now, the longer we keep fightin' him, the worse it's gonna get for Ponyville," said Apple Bloom.

"So, does that mean we should pull out our last trick," asked Scootaloo.

"We don't have a choice at this point, our power saved him once, we can do it again," reasoned Sweetie Belle.

With that said the orbs in the center of the Valkyries' chest plates shined. Apple Bloom's body erupted with a yellow and red aura, Sweetie Belle with a white and purple aura, and Scootaloo with an orange and violet aura. Bright Blade narrowed his glowing red eyes, wondering what they were up to. The auras melded into one giant glowing multicolored sphere. The sphere took off into the sky; it climbed to a height of a hundred feet, and then arched its way downward. A long streak of light trailed behind it, the combined power of the Valkyries all aimed directly for the alicorn stallion below.

"SOUL ROAR!"

Bright Blade created a powerful barrier around himself, standing his ground against their combined attack. The Valkyries' Soul Roar attack slammed against the barrier, hard, causing a shockwave that shattered many windows and knocked down many ponies, including Twilight and Trixie. The magician mares stared in awe as they watched the four friends clash against each other.

"They're going to destroy each other," shouted Trixie.

"No, if anypony can bring Bright Blade out of this, it's those three," said Twilight.

Bright Blade cried out in anger as cracks started to spider web throughout the barrier, and in that same instant, shattered like fragile glass. The power of the Soul Roar washed over him, the Valkyries putting everything they had into ridding Bright of this evil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !"

A bright light lit up the area, followed by a powerful explosion that rumbled through the air, a large column of smoke bellowed up from the spot where Bright Blade stood. Three streaks of light flew from the column and landed a couple of feet from it. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle panted hard, their brows beaded with sweat, most of their energy exhausted. Twilight, with Trixie leaning on her, hobbled over to the young mares and waited beside them. Twilight was worried, partially because the moment after the explosion the spell sealing her magic had lifted. Which either meant her coltfriend was back to normal, unconscious, or…

"Girls…do you think…do you think it worked," asked Twilight.

"It better, ah don't know if we could do that ah second time," said Apple Bloom.

"Look," said Trixie.

Stumbling out of the smoke, his fur dirtied, and his mane disheveled, was Bright Blade. The mares all tensed, not sure who to expect. The kind and honorable Knight or the possessed, insane, stallion bent on killing everypony. Bright rubbed the back of his head and groaned in pain.

"Ouch, did anypony see what hit me," asked Bright Blade.

His eyes were no longer orbs of glowing crimson light, just the gentle emerald green color they always were. His wicked, evil, angered grin was gone, leaving a look of confusion in its stead. Trixie released Twilight and got Sweetie Belle to help her stand.

"Trixie…?"

"Go Twilight," urged Trixie.

Twilight nodded in gratitude, she then galloped straight for Bright Blade. She skidded to a stop and threw her forelegs around his neck, bringing him into a tight hug. Bright, although a bit surprised, managed to bring his right foreleg around to hug her back, he could feel Twilight's tears running down her face and onto his shoulder.

"I thought…you were lost completely this time, thank Epona you're alright," said Twilight.

"Twi…" Bright Blade's eyes fell upon the four mares behind Twilight, at their injured bodies, and exhausted looks. "I did all this…I hurt my friends…and I hurt you…"

"No, it wasn't you, not the real you! I know now, it was the Red Ghost!"

Bright Blade let Twilight go; his eyes went wide upon hearing what she had said. "Twilight, you know about the Red Ghost!? You've seen it!?"

"Uh, not that I'm not glad you're back B, but we still have a bit of a situation," said Scootaloo.

The ponies who were stunned by the shockwaves and buffeting pressure from the earlier attack were now beginning to rise back onto their hooves. It wouldn't be long before the mayhem kicked off once again. Bright Blade's eyes narrowed, but it wasn't out of anger, more like a righteous fury.

"Stand back Twi," said Bright.

"What are you…?"

Bright Blade closed his eyes, concentrating, linking his soul to the one thing that could save these ponies, the Element of Hope. Once the stallion felt the power of the Element, Bright Blade flew up into the sky over Ponyville. His body emitted a golden glow that grew brighter with each passing second.

"_**RAY OF HOPE!**_"

Multiple golden energy waves rippled across the sky, showering Ponyville with sparkling lights that fell like snow. As soon as the sparkles of light covered the town, the ponies stopped, shaking their heads as if they were in a daze. It wasn't long until they had snapped out of their insanity and were back to normal, wondering what was going on. At the same time Twilight's fatigue was disappearing, the Valkyries' and Trixie's injures were healing, their energy restored. The Ray of Hope faded as it began its descent back to the ground, landing next to Twilight.

Bright stumbled a little, making Twilight lean up against him for stability. "Not going to scold me for using my Element?"

"Given the circumstances, I think I can let this one slide," said Twilight playfully.

Suddenly the ground shook violently, their brief moment of peace crumbling. Dark clouds blotted out the radiant sun, a wave of oppressive pressure rolled through the town, making all the ponies bend at the knees. Then, a few feet away from the group, a pillar of harsh red light shot forth into the sky, they had to look away; the clouds erupted with the same colored lightning as the energy hit the clouds. The pillar dispersed, the shaking stopped, and all was quiet, except for the occasional rumble of thunder. The heroic group opened their eyes and gasped at what they saw.

"I-I-it can't be!?" Twilight gasped.

"Is…is that it," asked Trixie.

"It is…"

"What," asked the Valkyries.

"The Red Ghost…!" Bright Blade growled.

Indeed it was the Red Ghost, but something was happening to its form. The ghostly red light faded, and broke off, revealing a flesh and blood stallion underneath. It was an earth pony, a head higher than Big Macintosh, his form powerful and muscular, covered head to hoof in crimson colored armor. On its back were four metal orbs, what parts the armor didn't cover, showed the onyx colored coat of the mysterious stallion. It's shimmering yellow eyes fell upon the group, the stallion snorted.

"You, golden one, twice have you broken my influence, and twice hath these mares taken you from my control…you are perplexing," said the armored stallion, his voice was strong and deep, almost rumbling.

"Who are you," asked Scootaloo.

"I am an Envoy…"

Twilight's eyes went wide, the armored stallion had just spoke the same words as were written in the book. "Why have you come to our world, for what reason do you seek to end our peace!?"

"Originally, I was to prepare this world for its end, but…" the Envoy's gaze fell squarely on Bright Blade, "You golden one, what is your name?"

"It's Bright Blade, the Knight of Hope," he said confidently.

"I've watched you ever since the first day I arrived here, I saw how you commanded your army, how you charged into battle with such fearlessness and power! I wonder, could you be the one I seek," said the Envoy.

"What do you mean," asked Bright.

"A battle, you and me, one on one, I wish to see if you are, indeed, the worthy opponent I've been seeking."

"Hold on!" Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, stepped forward in front of Bright Blade, "If ya fight Bright Blade, ya fight the Valkyries too!"

The Envoy snorted, eyes narrowing. "I have no quarrel with you mares, I wish to face him in single combat! Do not think I have any reservations about going through you…" the Envoy's stance widened, indicating that he was preparing to attack.

Twilight, along with Trixie, joined the Valkyries, readying themselves for a fight with this otherworldly being. Twilight had no idea how they were going to fight against this strange stallion, the pressure she felt from it earlier was stronger than what she felt from Tikara Balak, and that was with the added power of the Elements of Darkness! But one thing was for sure, this was the cause of her coltfriend's plight, the ghost that haunted him and made Bright do things he would never do. Twilight wanted nothing more than to pay back the Envoy for all the pain it put them through, with interest!

"Wait…" The five mares glanced behind them, Bright Blade strode passed them, and stared down the red armored one. "I'll fight you Envoy!"

"WHAT!?" Twilight shouted.

"Are ya still not right in the head," asked Apple Bloom.

"You can't take that thing alone B," said Scootaloo.

"You need our help," stated Sweetie Belle.

"Not to mention you used up a great amount of your mana using your Ray of Hope, even I can sense your energy levels are low, this is foolish!" Trixie protested.

"Look, there are still civilians in the town; we can't all fight him at full strength with them around. I'll distract him, you guys get everypony out of here," said Bright Blade.

Trixie and the Valkyries all voiced various protests against Bright's plan, but Twilight still pondered his words. She took a quick look around, at the buildings that had caught fire, at the scared townsponies, the Envoy, and finally to her coltfriend. His eyes said it all; Twilight knew he would not be swayed in his decision, the lavender unicorn mare knew what she had to do, granted her own reluctance to do so.

"Alright."

"Twilight ya can't be serious!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You're really going to let him fight that thing on his own!?" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Girls, he's right, believe me I don't like it, but he's right. We have to get everypony out of here," said Twilight sternly.

The other four mares were skeptic, but the look in Twilight's eyes made them think otherwise. Reluctantly they resigned themselves to the task of clearing out the town the best they could. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom took off in different directions, Trixie, after reforming her torn mask, galloped forth and teleported away. Leaving Twilight the last to go, she glanced at Bright Blade and stopped.

"Are…are you sure you can do this, Trixie was right, you did use up all of your power," asked Twilight.

Bright Blade smiled confidently, "I'm not completely out of power. _**With strength unmatched I sing this song, that might and magic be as one! Shine your light upon the land! Let evils wrath be undone, mystic sword Excellion!**_" The ancient sword appeared before Bright Blade in a flash of white light. "_**Behold you blackhearts, the power of my ancient arts! See this wondrous sight! Your mystic power shall roar, magic sword Excelsior!" **_To the right of Bright, a blue flash of light revealed the elegantly curved cerulean sword. "_**Hear my prayer for my need is dire; bring forth the power that I desire! Let no enemy stand in my way! Begin the battles aria, sword of might Exia!**_" Another flash of light, red in color, revealed the dual edged sword to his left. All three swords were floating beside their wielder, ready to do battle. "Send me a signal when you guys are done."

Twilight nodded, feeling a little more confident in her coltfriend's plan, galloped away into the town, to aid the others in the evacuation.

"Well then, let's start!" Bright Blade gripped Excellion's hilt with his teeth, while grasping Exia and Excelsior with his telekinesis and pointing the tips of their blades at the Envoy.

"So, you too can wield multiple weapons. In that case I shall oblige you!" Still in his fighting stance, the Envoy's body glowed with crimson power. The metal orbs on his back started to shift, glow, and grow out. In a matter of seconds the Envoy had four metal arms protruding from his back, each arm had an orb, and on it were three talons that flexed into a fist. With another burst of energy something formed in each hand. The front two arms wielded chakrams, serrated like buzz saws. The rear right arm sported a halberd, while the left back arm had a battle ax. "Shall we begin!?"

_Oh buck me!? _

* * *

***20 Minutes Later***

"_**Gorm **__**G**__**ealach **__**G**__**earrtha**__**, G**__**an **__**T**__**eorainn Slai**__**s!**_"

Bright Blade held Excelsior in the crook of his right hoof and thrust the curved blade at the Envoy. Immediately a magic circle, appeared, blue in color, bearing Bright's cutie mark at its center, along with the symbol of the crescent moon around the edges. The circle then fired multiple crescent energy blasts.

The Envoy didn't move he used his four arms to intercept the attacks one after the other. The crimson armored stallion hurled his two chakrams, the weapons buzzed as they cut through the air, coming for Bright Blade from two different directions.

Bright Blade saw the two weapons coming and flapped his wings, propelling himself upwards and letting the two chakrams fly passed him. Bright willed Excellion to spin in front him, creating the golden magic circle. His horn blazed with powerful mana as he repositioned himself behind the armored stallion. "_**Magna Blast!**_"

The Envoy glanced behind his back and watched as a beam of powerful gold colored mana came towards him. With surprising speed, he leapt upwards, causing the beam to hit the ground, exploding.

Bright Blade watched as the Envoy ascended into the air, his hooves blazing with crimson energy, possibly keeping him afloat. Bright only snorted, he switched to Exia, gripping it with both hooves. The chakrams, made one more pass, but Bright used his dual edged sword to swat them away.

The Envoy took his halberd and battle ax into his front two arms and waited for the alicorn stallion to attack, a little grin arching across his lips as he enjoyed the fight.

"_**Burst Striker!**_"

Exia's blades shined, a third circle appeared in front of Bright Blade as he flew at the Envoy. The distance between them was quickly closing as he drew nearer; once Bright was in striking distance he made his move. Bright Blade slashed through the circle, the Envoy used his halberd to intercept. The moment the weapons made contact they exploded.

The Envoy was blown back a bit, but shook it off. The alicorn stallion was still on the charge, slashing with great speed and vigor. Each time the Envoy tried to block the attack another explosion would occur, the majority of the blast wave directed towards him. He tried to attack from another angle, galloping through the air. Summoning a long spear into his rear right arm, the Envoy sped up and thrust the spear at Bright Blade from overhead.

Bright Blade saw this and summoned back Excelsior, "_**Cosain dom**__**!**__**S**__**ciath de **__**D**__**raíochta!**_"

A giant shield of blue mana appeared over Bright as the Envoy's spear impacted. Bright winced at the recoil and strength behind the blow. The Envoy didn't let up; he pushed forward driving Bright Blade into a descent, faster and faster they went, the wind whistling around them. The barrier slammed into the ground with a resounding boom, sending rock and sediment flying in all directions.

With a flash of golden light Bright Blade teleported himself away from the crater, shaking off the debris still caught in his fur. The alicorn stallion trained his three swords in the direction of the crater, ready to attack at a moment's notice. The Envoy trotted away from the crater, nonchalantly, as if the impact didn't even faze him in the least.

Bright was panting hard; it was taking all he had just to keep the fighting in the center of Ponyville. He sensed Twilight's teleporting magic popping in and out of the town, but that's all he could allow himself to sense, focusing the majority of his instincts on reading the Envoy's movements. Whether or not the citizens were out was something he had to hope Twilight was taking care of.

_Twilight tell me you're almost done, I not sure how much longer I can hold out at this rate!? _

* * *

***Outer edge of Ponyville***

"THIS WAY HURRY!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"KEEP IT MOVING!" Scootaloo shouted.

The Valkyries were on the outer perimeter of Ponyville, guiding as many of the ponies as they could towards Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight and Trixie used their teleporting magic to gather together large groups of ponies and bring them to where the Valkyries were. While this was going on a great battle was taking place in the center of town, never going beyond that spot. Twilight knew that Bright Blade was doing his best to keep the fighting from going any further, but just how much longer this could go on was beyond her.

Further down the road the Apple Family did their best to handle the mass influx of pony evacuees, housing them either in the barn or in their own homes. Applejack and Big Macintosh guided the ponies to their destinations on the farm, while Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Granny Smith took care of the young foals.

Twilight zapped back to where the Valkyries were, with a group of evacuees. "Go to Sweet Apple Acres, you'll all be safe there!" Twilight ordered.

The Valkyries, along with Twilight, lead the group to the apple farm where AJ and Big Mac were waiting. "Come along now, everythin's goin ta be alright," said Big Macintosh.

Applejack watched as the group entered the farm, and looked to Twilight who was noticeably exhausted from multiple teleportation's. "Twi is that everypony?"

"Trixie's doing one last sweep to make sure," said Twilight.

"It better be, it's a miracle Bright has kept that thing from destroying the entire town up till now," said Sweetie Belle.

Just then a magenta flash of light sparked behind them, revealing Trixie as her alter ego, Mare-Do-Well. "That was the last of them, at least…the ones that weren't killed during the outbreak," said Trixie.

"So now, what," asked Scootaloo.

"We give Bright Blade the signal." Twilight concentrated, willing her magic into her horn. She built up as much mana as she could, judging the distance and angle of trajectory from where she stood. Taking careful aim, the lavender mare fired a magic bolt straight for Ponyville, the orb of purple light sailed higher till it exploded over the town.

"Ah hate this, without our armor, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and ah can't do much but keep everypony calm," said Applejack.

"Don't worry sis, we can handle it," said Apple Bloom.

"Come, we should hurry back before –!"

Trixie didn't get to finish her sentence as a massive quake rumbled through the ground, through the air, and through them. Twilight sensed a huge spike in mana coming from Ponyville, the power of it seemed to be felt by even Applejack and Big Macintosh. Twilight could tell that this was the work of her coltfriend, but something worried her about the magic he was using, a worry that seemed to be shared by Trixie as well.

"This can't be," said Twilight.

"Twilight what's goin' on, why's everthin' shakin, and what's this feeling ah'm gettin'," asked Applejack.

"It can only be one thing, at least judging from the amount of power Bright Blade is putting out," remarked Trixie.

"Rune Magic…" said Twilight.

* * *

*** Ponyville (Center of Town) ***

Bright Blade looked up into the sky and watched as the purple magic bolt exploded overhead, he let out a small sigh of relief, thankful that the town was now completely evacuated. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the crimson armored stallion.

"So then, has whatever has been distracting you finally been resolved," asked the Envoy.

Bright Blade looked at the Envoy, surprised. "What, how did you know!?"

"We haven't left this space since we started fighting, and the majority of your attacks had force, but no power."

"Then why?"

"Because I seek a real battle, it does me no good to go all out if you aren't either. Now that the distraction that was plaguing you is gone can we dispense with this 'warm up' and truly fight!?" The Envoy stamped his hoof on ground, causing a mini-quake.

Bright Blade only smiled, unfazed by the stamping of his hoof, he returned to a normal stance and took a deep breath in and out. "Alright, if that's what you want, no holding back! Count yourself lucky, this is the first time I get to use this new power I created! I haven't been able to properly field test it yet, but I guess now is as good a time as any!"

Below Bright Blade's hooves, a giant magic circle appeared, rotating slowly beneath him. Exia took a spot on the left side of the circle, Excelsior the right, and Excellion the center, right in front of the alicorn stallion. The Envoy was intrigued by this new tactic, wondering where he was going with this.

Bright Blade's horn flared with mana energy, he widened his stance, and let out a fierce battle cry. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently once more, even the air seemed to quiver. The magical swords glowed with radiant light, after a few seconds rune symbols began to dance around Bright Blade, floating about in the air, glowing just as brilliantly as the swords and circle. Out of the dozens upon dozens of runes, five of them shined brighter than the others, they floated above the circle, burning in the air. Bright's eyes shined with white light, as he cried out the spell!

"_**UNITY!**_"

All three swords fired a beam of energy towards Bright's horn, the energy built up more and more as it swallowed him and the swords together. A giant pillar of red, blue, white, and golden light shot forth into the sky above! The pillar punched a hole in the clouds, making them scatter and disappear in an instant! The pillar's four different energies swirled around harmoniously, till they became one unified beam of light. The entire time Bright Blade let out his battle cry, as he felt the power transform him, altering his body from the outside in!

The pillar of light ended, the energy dispersing into tiny particles in the air. The Envoy stood there, speechless at what was now before him.

Bright Blade was almost as tall as the Envoy; his wings were bigger, more majestic, and shimmered as if they were actually made of gold. The alicorn stallion's body was muscular yet lean, with golden mana outlining his form. Bright's eyes had now become two orbs of emerald green light, his mane and tail were a couple of feet longer, and spikier. But the most startling part of this transformation was his horn, no longer an appendage of bone and magical nerves, but was now a shining gold and white blade, at least four feet in length.

"This…is the unification of sword and wielder, my ultimate weapon, Xiaon!"

The Envoy gritted his teeth, and summoned to his two front arms a pair of broad swords, and to his back arms, a mace and war club. "Show me what this power of yours can do!"

Bright Blade vanished from the Envoy's sight; the armored stallion scanned the area, searching for him. Bright Blade had reappeared to the right of the Envoy; he swung his head to the left, slashing with Xiaon! The Envoy saw the attack at the last second and sidestepped to the left, his right side armor receiving a long gash. The Envoy quickly whirled around to face his opponent and began slashing with the two broadswords. Bright Blade, effortlessly, dodged each attack with fluid motion. This seemed to anger the Envoy, as he roared and slashed with both swords at once! A loud boom thundered, but when the Envoy looked to see what he had hit, he saw that Bright Blade had once again vanished from sight.

"Looking for me?" Bright Blade had reappeared, a few feet away from the Envoy.

"Impossible, his speed has increased dramatically!" The Envoy changed his broadswords, switching back to this chakrams. The armored stallion infused a large amount of his power in the serrated discs; they glowed with the power of his red energy. The Envoy hurled the spinning discs of death at Bright Blade! The alicorn stallion didn't move he simply maneuvered his wings to cover his front, the chakrams impacted on his wings, exploding and sending fire and power flooding over him. "I hope that didn't kill you, I was just starting to have fu –!"

Bright Blade flared his wings outwards, clearing the dust cloud, and revealing that he had not a scratch on him. The Envoy recalled his swords, and charged for the Knight of Hope. Bright Blade did the same, and slashed with Xiaon, their swords clashed back forth, the ringing of metal and the humming of power, all resounded as the two warriors fought. Bright Blade executed a vertical slash with Xiaon, making the Envoy intercept it with his swords, both blades fighting for supremacy. Bright took a step forward, the Envoy took one step back, Bright took another step forward, and again the Envoy retreated. Sparks were flying as the blades grinded against each other, until, the broadswords of the Envoy snapped in half, allowing Bright's attack to follow through.

Luckily, for the Envoy, he was able to narrowly dodge the cut. Bright Blade knew this had to end now, for everyponies sake, and for his. "Time to finish this Envoy, once and for all, no longer will you cause harm to any living thing, ever again! _**Aureus Storm!**_"

Bright Blade aimed Xiaon at the Envoy, from the blade a tornado of golden mana energy roared to life and zoomed for the armored stallion. The Envoy was quickly swept up by the tornado, spinning him about, and buffeting him with the tremendous power that the Aureus Storm possessed. Bright Blade flapped his wings, ascending into the air above the tornado. To Xiaon he called forth all the power within himself, and even the free floating mana that resided in the air. All gathered to the glowing sword, as Bright Blade made his descent. The Envoy gazed upwards, unable to stop what was coming, his end at hoof.

"_**Blade of Heaven!**_"

Xiaon made contact at the left shoulder plate of the Envoy, and passed through the crimson armor. The power that was built up erupted all at once, causing an explosion in the form a sphere of mana! Bright Blade somersaulted in the air three times, and landed outside the explosion, safely on the ground. After taking in a breath or two, he turned his gaze to the now dissipating explosion sphere. It was over; the root of this nightmare was finally severed.

"BRIGHT BLADE!"

The Knight of Hope turned around and watched as the air a couple of feet from him started to twist, a purple light flashed before his eyes as he witnessed his marefriend teleport Trixie and the Valkyries to his location. Twilight took one look at her coltfriend and gasped at the sight of his new form. The others did as well, although they sensed no evil in this transformation, it was still surprising nonetheless. Twilight slowly walked up to Bright, cautiously, taking in as many details as she could. Bright Blade was noticeably nervous, although he just defeated an embodiment of evil; he still feared the scrutinizing look of his marefriend even more.

"Bright Blade, what have you done to yourself," asked Twilight astonished.

"Well…you see…it's a funny story!"

*Crack*

"What was that sound," asked Sweetie Belle.

*Crack*

"It sounds like an eggshell breaking," said Apple Bloom.

"Or like something made of glass was about to –"

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

"Everpony look up!" Trixie shouted.

The others did as Trixie said; the explosion sphere was cracking, light leaking out from the fissures that ran along its surface. The cracks shot out in different directions, spreading to all corners of the sphere, till it happened. The sphere blew apart, with the Envoy still alive. He floated down to the ground, his hooves blazing with scarlet mana.

"There's no way he could've survived that!?"

Twilight, Trixie, the Valkyries, and Bright Blade all assumed a fighting stance, ready to fight the red menace to the bitter end. But something happened that neither of them expected, he laughed. The Envoy laughed boisterously, as if he had been told a hilarious joke. The armored stallion landed softly on the ground, his laughter slowly died out as he caught his breath.

"I can't believe it, after all this time I've finally found what I've truly desired! I knew it; you **ARE **a worthy opponent, the strongest warrior, the only warrior to match me in single combat! I am overjoyed, Knight of Hope, now I may wield my full power without holding back!"

_You gotta be kidding, he was still holding back this entire time!? _

"Get ready, for our glorious battle is about to begin!" The Envoy's aura erupted all around him, the ground shook once again as his energy skyrocketed. "_**Tear through all and leave none standing! Crimson Scour –!**_" At that moment the sky let loose a powerful thundering series of booms. The Envoy stopped whatever he was about to do, his expression went from one of joy to one of anger; he glanced towards the sky, as if it was the cause. "Master, I am not yet done here, I have finally found a strong opponent! Allow me to face him, and then I shall do your bidding!"

The sky thundered once again, stronger and louder than the first time. The others wondered who in Equestria could the Envoy be talking to!? Soon, the Envoy let out a defeated sigh, his aura waned down till there was no trace of it around him.

"As you wish, my master…" The Envoy's hooves once again had blazing red energy around them, the power pushed him up into the air. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, was the Envoy really leaving them that easily. "Bright Blade, Knight of Hope, you gave me your name, but I did not give you mine. I am Polemos, Spirit of War, bringer of hate and battle! Remember my name, for I am the only one who will have the honor of defeating you in combat! So you had better survive what is to come, you are not allowed to die!"

With that, Polemos the Spirit of War, encased himself in a orb of scarlet energy and zoomed off into the sky, a sonic boom echoing as he broke the sound barrier.

" '…you better survive what is to come…'" whispered Twilight.

"Does this mean…he'll be back, that there's more than one of them!?" Trixie asked.

"Polemos, Spirit of War…"

"Well, at least he's gone. Anyway B, how the hay did you turn into –!?" Scootaloo watched as Bright Blade collapsed right in front of her. Xiaon was gone, and Bright's body had returned to normal.

"BRIGHT BLADE!?"

**Bright Blade, wielding his ultimate sword Xiaon, defeated the Envoy, now known as Polemos the Spirit of War! Who is this 'Master' that controls such a mighty spirit and what could be their agenda!? **


	9. First Sign: Part 9

**A Circle of Friends We'll Be**

Snow had fallen across Ponyville, blanketing everything in powdery white sheets. The buildings and houses, at least the ones that weren't completely destroyed, had their roofs and windows boarded up to keep the falling snow from damaging the insides. Some of the pegasus ponies delayed the snowfall, at least long enough for patch work to be done, despite all that happened, they couldn't just delay the weather, ecosystems and all that.

Back at Golden Oaks Library, Twilight was sitting on a cushion, watching her coltfriend sleep. She had been worried about his physical health since the fight with the Spirit of War ended, the alicorn stallion had used up a lot of his mana, and she was afraid he had tapped into his life force for the spell he performed.

_Please Bright Blade, wake up…_

It was then Twilight heard groaning, and watched as Bright Blade began to squirm under the sheets. He tossed over to his left side and slowly opened his eyes; the light coming from the window blurred his vision as his eyes adjusted. The purple blur before him started to become more defined, after a minute he was able to see Twilight, a happy smile arching across her lips. A smile that made the alicorn stallion mimic the expression.

"Hey Twi," said Bright weakly.

"Bright Blade your awake! How do you feel," asked Twilight.

Bright, carefully, sat up in the bed, taking a moment to feel if anything was out of place, thankfully there wasn't. "I think I'm alright, everything feels like it's where it's supposed to be."

"That's good…" Twilight gently placed her right hoof on her coltfriend's cheek, sliding it to the back of his head and rubbing that one spot gently. She then raised the same hoof and swung it forward, smacking Bright upside the head, hard! "Otherwise I would've felt bad about doing that!"

Bright Blade yelped from the pain, placing his hooves on the spot where Twilight had hit him. "OOOOWWWW, What the hay Twilight, that hurt!?"

"I hope it did! Bright Blade what in the name of Epona were you thinking!? Using Rune Magic to fuse your body with not one – BUT ALL THREE SWORDS – not to mention the alterations you made to your body! Do realize what could've happened to you, mixing inorganic and organic matter together, added to the draining effect of connecting to your Element from earlier!? YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

Twilight finally took a breath, venting all her pent up grievances about Bright Blade's latest sword creation. He knew there'd be Tartarus to pay after the fighting was over. "I know Twi…I knew it was dangerous, to be honest, this was the first time I used the sword –"

"You didn't even test the spell!?" Twilight interjected.

"Twilight that thing was going to create a massacre! What else was I supposed to do!?"

"You could've waited for us, so that all six of us could fight together! Bright Blade, why did you do that, do you even know how scared I was, I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOSE YOU!" And there was the heart of the matter, signified by the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"Twilight…"

"It was like that time long ago, during the battle of Calamity's Fall, when you fought against Tikara Balak alone…That Envoy, the Spirit of War, I could feel it, he was stronger than Tikara Balak, even when he was using the Elements of Darkness! You're not a Construct anymore Bright Blade, you have a flesh and blood body now, and you're not invincible!" Twilight shouted.

Twilight caught herself, immediately regretting the last part of her sentence. Although it has been ten years since the War of Darkness, the time Bright Blade spent as a Construct was still a touchy subject. But she had to say it, Bright would do the occasional reckless thing, sometimes bordering on dangerous or life threatening. She feared Bright still considered himself un-killable, and it worried her.

"I'm…I'm sorry Twilight…I really am…you said it yourself, he was stronger than Tikara, **MUCH **stronger, but that's why I wanted to beat him then and there! To protect you and everypony," said Bright Blade.

Twilight quickly hugged her coltfriend, surprising him in the process. The lavender unicorn's tears falling on his coat as she hugged him tightly. "I know you do, but you don't have to fight alone, I'm here, and so are your friends! So promise me you won't do something crazy like that again, please…?"

Twilight pulled away a bit, her amethyst eyes staring into Bright's emerald eyes. He could see the worry and fear for his safety, it was there, plain as day. Bright didn't want to see this in his marefriend's eyes; he wanted to see the twinkle she got whenever she read a good book, or when she taught in school, or when the two of them…kissed. "I promise Twilight."

Bright Blade closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing Twilight gently on the lips. The lavender mare didn't fight it; she closed her eyes and leaned into it as well. It wasn't a passionate kiss, more to reassure the other that they were alive, that their promise was true. The mare and stallion separated, with Twilight gently pressing her forehead against Bright's, letting their horns cross.

"I love you, Bright Blade."

"I love you too, Twilight."

The two of them remained in silence, enjoying the peaceful moment they had to each other. It was then that a thought passed through Bright Blade's mind, something that bothered him.

"Hey Twi, how long was I out?"

Twilight's eyes sprang open as she backed up to look at Bright. "Well, actually, you've kinda, sorta, been out for…eight days," she squeaked.

"EIGHT DAYS!?"

"You really used up a lot of energy, it probably would've been longer if I hadn't infused some of my own into you," said Twilight rubbing the back of her head.

"Guess I missed Heath's Warming, and my birthday," chuckled Bright.

"Say, do you think you're strong enough to walk," she asked.

"Don't know, I can try though."

Twilight moved away from the bed and gave the stallion some room. Bright Blade moved the covers off his lower half and swung his legs to the edge of the bed. He let them hang there for a minute, judging whether or not he really had the strength for this. He let his hind legs touch the floor first, followed by his forelegs. So far, he was staying up, but now came the real test, trotting. Bright took a few baby steps, so far so good. He then took longer steps, moving towards Twilight.

"You look alright, but you'd better lean on me for now, just in case." Twilight trotted to Bright Blade's right side and stood there. The alicorn stallion seemed unwilling to do so. "Just do it," said Twilight smirking.

Bright Blade sighed and did as his marefriend said, putting a little of his weight on her. Twilight smiled and trotted slowly alongside him, keeping a steady pace till they reached the stairs. They slowed themselves, going down each step one at a time. For some reason, the lower they got, the darker the interior of the stairway got. Bright Blade was becoming increasingly curious, the sun was shining outside, but the inside was dark. The air smelled unusually good.

"Are the blinds still closed or something," asked Bright Blade.

Twilight didn't say a word; she only held her grin as she glanced over at him. Soon the two of them made it downstairs, it was dark, except for the light shining down the stairwell, as well as the little that seemed to come from the kitchen, Bright couldn't see anything in front of him. Just then Twilight's horn lit up, followed by the sounds of curtains being pulled away. Instantly the inside of the living room was illuminated, a Hearth's Warming tree was decorated near the fireplace, not many gifts lay below it. The sight of the decorations made the alicorn stallion happy. But somepony seemed to be missing.

"Where's Trixie," asked Bright.

"Trixie is in the kitchen preparing a Hearth's Warming meal." Trixie's head popped out from the kitchen doorway, her smile wider at the sight before her. "Good, now that you're awake, the food I prepared for the three of us won't go to waste." Trixie went back into the kitchen preparing the rest of the food.

"What did – is she!?"

"She insisted on making enough for all three of us, regardless if you woke up today or tomorrow," said Twilight.

Just then they heard knocking at the front door, Twilight and Bright glanced at each other, wondering who it could be at this time of day. Twilight sat Bright down on the nearby couch, and went over to see who was visiting. Twilight used her telekinesis to open the door and was surprised by what she saw.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND HAPPY HEARTH'S WARMING!"

Standing outside was Pinkie Pie with all their friends in tow. Some were carrying more food, others some gifts, and some of their own decorations from home. Twilight quickly ushered them all into her home, Bright Blade and Trixie were also surprised by the influx of guests.

"Pinkie Pie, how did – when did you!?" Twilight was stumbling over her words, unable to find the right ones to describe this situation.

"Well, this morning I felt weird! For one thing, my ears twitched, my spine tingled, and my eyes fluttered, which could only mean one thing! My Pinkie Sense was telling me that Bright Blade was going to wake up today, so I went around and gathered all our friends so we could be here and celebrate together," said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight, Trixie, and Bright just looked at her flabbergasted, about a million questions ran through their heads, but, as they learned a while back, it's better not question the power of the Pinkie Sense, it'll give you a headache just trying.

"Now let's party!" Pinkie shouted.

* * *

***1 Hour Later***

Twilight hadn't seen this much partying sense the first time she came to Ponyville, the kids were running about the library, playing games and having fun. Granny Smith, who had Big Mac bring her rocking chair, sat back and told stories about the Hearth's Warming holidays she had when the old mare was growing up.

The festivities appeared to be raising Bright Blade's spirits, since he was starting to move about on his own. Pinkie Pie had brought a birthday cake with her from Sugar Cube Corner; all the ponies gathered around the table as she placed it in the center of the table and revealed the confectionary treat. It had white frosting, with a yellow trimming around it. What really wowed everypony was the image on top of the cake.

It was a picture of Bright Blade, when he was using Xiaon. The amount of detail on him and the background was astonishing. The wording underneath the image read "Happy Birthday Hero."

"Wow Pinkie Pie, this looks good, how did you do it," asked Twilight.

"Oh it wasn't me, it was Pumpkin and Pound," said Pinkie Pie.

The older ponies all looked to where the aforementioned colt and filly were, the two of them just stood there, cheeks reddening, embarrassed by all the attention they were getting.

"It was nothing, we just went off of what the older ponies told us," said Pound.

"We just wanted to do something special," said Pumpkin.

Bright Blade trotted up to the two foals and patted them on the head. "Thank you, all of you. I'm sorry for everything that's happened, even my little…"

Big Mac came up and patted the alicorn stallion hard on the back, a move that nearly knocked out all the air in his lungs. "Now don't ya go and start sayin' stuff like that, it's Hearth's Warming, and it's yer birthday."

"Heh, uncle Big Mac's right, now come over here so we can embarrass you by signing happy birthday," said Clay.

The other ponies laughed, they knew that Bright Blade got just a tiny bit embarrassed when they started singing that song. Big Mac and Applejack scooted the stallion over to his designated spot and sat him down. Pinkie Pie started the song and everypony else joined in, Trixie used her telekinesis to place a candle in the shape of the number twenty-six on the cake, lighting it as she did. At the end of the song they all clapped their hooves.

"Make a wish Bright Blade," said Fluttershy.

Bright thought for a moment, thinking hard, after a while he sucked in air and blew out the candles. Afterwards the group ate cake, and once that was done they moved on to the one thing the foals were looking forward to, the opening of presents.

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Huh, wonder who that could be," said Sweetie Belle.

"Don't know, I'll go and see," said Twilight.

Twilight made her way to the front door and slowly opened it, there was nopony there. Curious, Twilight stepped forward, but stopped when she felt her hoof step on something. When she looked down the lavender unicorn let out a gasp, there before her, laid the ominous book that foretold the coming of Polemos, Twilight quickly scanned the area, wondering if Zecora had made a drop off. Something caught her eye in the snowfall; a figure that she was certain wasn't a pony. It was white as snow, with horns on its head, and walked on all fours, its eyes a gentle blue. The figure was staring at her with, dare she say, a sad expression.

"Excuse me!?" Twilight shouted towards the figure.

A gust of wind blew through, kicking up the snow and obscuring Twilight's vision. When the wind died down the figure was gone, Twilight looked down at the snow, to see which direction the figure came from when it delivered the book, but there was nothing. No hoof prints in the snow; actually, except for the spot where the book lay, the snow had not been disturbed.

_Who…who was that…?_

With a shifting glance, Twilight brought the book inside. Her friends were too preoccupied to notice what she did next. Twilight quickly placed the book into the hidden compartment underneath the horse head statue, the same place where she hid her journal when Bright Blade arrived.

"Déjà vu," whispered Twilight.

"Hey Twi, we're about to sing some carols, can't start without you," called out Bright.

Twilight knew she had to tell them, about the book, about the talk with Zecora, but that would spoil the moment. For now, she decided, they would have their happy time, sing and laugh, crack a joke or two, just having fun. Besides, who knew how many more chances they would have to enjoy moments like this, and many of those pages still remained blank. She was so deep in thought that Twilight didn't even notice that she was already standing at her coltfriend's side.

"Hey Twi, you alright," asked Bright.

"What – Oh yeah – I'm fine!" Twilight placed her hoof over Bright's, the two of them smiling at the other. "Happy Birthday, Bright Blade."

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Twilight."

Fluttershy was waving her hoof, setting the rhythm of the carol, they all waited for the right moment and began to sing as one.

"The fire of friendship lives in our hearts

As long as it burns we cannot drift apart

Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few

Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)

We are a circle of pony friends

A circle of friends we'll be to the very end~"

**End First Sign Arc…**


	10. Second Sign: Part 1

**That Night Long Ago**

A few months had passed since the arrival and departure of the Envoy known as Polemos. Spring had returned to Ponyville with a promise of new beginnings, none of this held truer than at Sweet Apple Acres. The trees all bloomed with ripe fresh apples, ready to be bucked from their branches, the various crops shooting up from the ground, ready to be sold at market.

The morning started early for the Apple Family, Applejack was the first to awake in the main house. She was already preparing breakfast for the household; Granny Smith had woken up a minute or two later and decided to help with the preparations. Applejack stared out the window near the sink, having opened it up to allow the fresh air inside, and started to reminisce about events passed. Twilight and Bright Blade were gone now, having stayed long enough to help with Winter Wrap Up, and went back to Canterlot. AJ was happy that everything was back to normal for them, well as normal as it gets for a Knight of Harmony anyway.

The orange mare soon found her gaze drifting upwards to a formation of clouds above, shaped into a house, Rainbow's house. It had been a long time since the rainbow maned mare had come back home, she knew Clay missed her, and AJ would be lying if she didn't miss her too. Lately though, Applejack couldn't help but wonder if her marefriend was avoiding the two of them. Sure, she knew being a Wonderbolt was very busying work, but even when they had days off, Rainbow Dash seemed to prefer the training camp to their happy home.

"Mornin' sis," said Apple Bloom groggily.

The sudden appearance of Applejack's little sister quickly snapped her out of her daydreaming. "Huh – what – oh mornin' Apple Bloom!" Applejack did a quick head count and found that they were short one eleven-year-old colt. "Apple Bloom, where the heck is Clay?"

"Ah woke him up, but he probably went back to sleep," said Apple Bloom yawning a bit.

"Heh, heh, little tyke probably still thinkin' it's Winter Break." Granny Smith chuckled.

"Well, time for a wakeup call," said Applejack.

Applejack dried her hooves off with a towel and ascended the stairs up to the second floor. The blonde earth pony opened the door to Clay's room, and grinned. He was wrapped up in his blankets in a makeshift cocoon. On the walls were posters of the Wonderbolts, some featuring members of the flight team, most were of Rainbow Dash at her best moments. The other posters were of the Knight Corp., underneath them a slogan saying "Do you have what it takes to be in the Knight Corp.!? Join now and become one of the Paladin Elite, and earn your spot as a hero of Equestria!"

Applejack sighed, she hated those posters. She didn't blame Bright for the posters; it was mainly done by a PR group. _Hero…too many ah them on the Memorial Wall in Canterlot_, thought Applejack. Rainbow Dash and Applejack made a promise between them, that they would never let Clay join the Knight Corp., he would grow up to be a strong stallion, live his own life, and not have it cut short. After the events with the Spirit of War, she was more certain than ever that they made the right decision. But back to the problem at hoof, the matter of waking a sleeping colt.

Applejack trotted over to Clay's bedside, she used her right hoof and gently placed it on, what she assumed was, the colt's side. "Clay, sugarcube, wake up now. It's the first day ah school, and ya don't wanna be late for Miss Cheerilee's class," she said, gently nudging him.

The colt in question squirmed and groaned under the sheets, "Five more minutes' Ma…"

"'Five more minutes' and yer Aunt Apple Bloom will've eaten yer breakfast too, now up and atom!" Applejack nudged Clay again and was met with the same response of groans and moans. "Alright, like yer mom likes to say, 'we'll do this the hard way.'"

Applejack stood on her hind legs and raised her forehooves into the air. She then pounced on Clay, tickling him without mercy. The little colt started to flail around, knocking the sheets off of himself and laughing loudly. "NO, NO, STOP, STOP, I'M AWAKE MA, I'M AWAKE!" Applejack stopped her tickle attack and stood there smirking as her son caught his breath. Clay, after catching his breath, looked at his mother with an annoyed smile. "Geez Ma, that's so not fair!"

"Heh, heh, Ah gave ya a chance. Anyway, Ah wasn't kiddin' about Apple Bloom eaten yer food. Ya might wanna hurry," said Applejack.

"Wait – what!? AUNT APPLE BLOOM!" Clay cried out.

He jumped out of bed and raced downstairs, Applejack let out another chuckle, it was sort of an empty threat, but considering Apple Bloom's appetite as of late, she wouldn't be surprised if her little sister did just that.

Applejack descended down the stairs and back to the kitchen where everypony was now seated and eating. Thankfully, Clay was able to get downstairs just in time to stop Apple Bloom from eating his portion of breakfast. "Aunt Apple Bloom, are you going to help Ma apple buck," asked Clay.

"As much Ah like to, Ah can't. Ah talked to the Weather Patrol a couple of weeks ago, they promised to keep the skies clear around Ponyville long enough for repairs to be made to the town that we couldn't do during the winter."

"Now don't ya go and worry about that, yer Uncle Big Macintosh and Ah can handle it, but if ya want, ya can come and help us out after school," said Applejack.

"Cool, thanks Ma!"

"Did y'all hear that," asked Granny Smith.

"Hear what Grandma," asked Clay.

The others strained their ears, listening for whatever Granny Smith had heard. Just then they heard two knocks on the backdoor, followed by a third knock which made said door fall flat on the floor. AJ, Apple Bloom, Clay, and Granny Smith all stared wide eyed at the fallen door. When they looked back up they saw that Spring Day was standing there, left hoof raised, just as wide eyed as them.

"Dang sis, when I said knock harder, I didn't mean break the door down," said a voice.

A pegasus colt floated down from above Spring Day, he had an orange colored mane and tail, with a grass green coat and aquamarine eyes, the filly's younger brother, Swift Hummer. The colt crossed his forelegs and shook his head back and forth, pretending to be disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to knock down the door, again, sorry Aunt Applejack," whimpered Spring Day.

_You still can't control that strength of yours cuz_, thought Clay.

"Now don't ya worry about that honey, a door's a door, it can be fixed," said Granny Smith.

"Even though Ah'm the one who's probably goin' to be doin' the fixin' when Ah get back," sighed Apple Bloom.

"Really sorry Grandma, hey Clay, are you ready cuz, we're going to be late," said Swift Hummer.

"Yeah I'm coming, bye Ma, bye Granny, bye Aunt Apple Bloom!"

Spring Day had shut her eyes and continued to repeat "I'm sorry" over and over again. In the end Clay and Swift Hummer had to push the tall filly out the door in order to get her moving.

"Takes after her father and mother that one," commented Granny Smith.

"Eeyup," the two sisters said in unison.

* * *

Clay, Spring Day, and Swift Hummer trotted at a fast pace towards the school. Along the way they met up with two of their friends, the Cake twins Pound and Pumpkin. The group of five had grown up together, since their parents knew each other, they hit it off right away, becoming kind of a big family. However, one was missing from their group, a certain gray unicorn filly. It was no secret that Clay missed Dinky; she was his first friend after all, well, outside his family and family friends. For some reason though, every time he thought about Canterlot, he thought of another pony. A filly actually, a pink coated, pegasus filly to be more exact…

"Uh-oh, looks like we lost Clay," said Pound Cake.

Swift floated over Clay's head and waved a hoof in front of his eyes, "Equestria to Clay, come in Clay!"

"Huh…what are you doing Swift!" Clay batted his cousin's hoof away, eliciting a round of laughter from the other foals.

"Seriously Clay, that's the fifth time this month we caught you daydreaming, do you really miss Dinky that much," asked Pumpkin.

Clay's face immediately went red from embarrassment. "NO – I mean – Yeah I miss her, but that's not who I'm thinking about!"

"Oh, are you thinking about that filly you met in Canterlot," asked Spring Day.

"Spring Day!?"

"Sorry, I forgot it was a secret," she apologized.

Pumpkin, Pound, and Swift all looked at Clay with smirking expressions, their eyes hungry for knowledge about what Clay had been hiding from all but Spring Day, and they all knew she wasn't about to slip twice. The earth pony colt was feeling like he was being backed into a corner, but luckily for him he heard the ringing of the school bell.

"Oh look, time for school," said Clay, dashing for the safety of the school building.

Just when Clay thought he was home free, he found himself being tripped up by an outstretched hoof, which made Clay tumble about till he hit the steps of the school house, staring upside down at the world around him. The moment Clay saw the color of the hoof he knew exactly who it was. The colt had a dark blue coat, yellow eyes, and a white mane and tail with a dark blue stripe running through it.

"Well if it isn't the blank flank," said the colt.

"Sky Tearer…"

"Going to be a great year, freak," said Sky.

Sky Tearer used his wings to jump over Clay and walked into the school building, ignoring the possibility that the Clay could be hurt. He turned his head to glance at the brown maned colt, Sky only let out a cold chuckle as he entered the school.

It was by this time Pumpkin, Pound, Spring Day, and Swift Hummer galloped up to their friend and helped him back to his hooves. Clay dusted himself off, angry that he had let that happen, and even more angry at Sky Tearer's words.

"Clay are you alright, you're not hurt are you!?" Spring Day asked concerned.

"Hmph, no, but my pride might be."

"Cuz…?"

"C'mon let's get inside…"

They knew it was better to let Clay cool down after an encounter with Sky Tearer, he terrorized them all, but Clay and Dinky got it the worst, for more than one reason. Still, the bully pegasus seemed less inclined to try anything when they were all together, so they tried to stay in a group whenever they saw Sky "Terror," coming.

In the end, they all went inside; the other foals chatted and laughed, regaling their friends about what they did during the break. Others told them about the battle that had happened between the Knights of Harmony, and the Spirit of War, since some of the foals were gone elsewhere during the vacation it came as quite the shock when they were told. The school bell rung for the second time, the foals quickly took their seats and waited.

The door to the classroom opened as a maroon colored earth pony mare trotted in. She had a warm smile, radiating kindness, only amplified by her cutie mark of three smiling flowers. Cheerilee was the best teacher they could have; she treated all of them with respect, love, and undivided attention. She recently took to wearing glasses, which only added to her kind visage.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Miss Cheerilee," said the class in unison.

"I'm so happy to see you all back from vacation my little ponies, well then, I'd like to start with Pre-Equestrian history. So open your textbooks to page fifty, 'The Beginning of Alagotha.'"

Not that listening to Miss Cheerilee's lecture wasn't fascinating, but Clay's mind seemed to wander. His eyes found their way to the window, soon finding himself staring off into space. Taking him back, back to Canterlot, back to that night…

* * *

***Canterlot Gardens – Five Months Ago***

Clay didn't want to admit it, he just got swept up into all the excitement of being in the capital, and then the concert, and now…now he was lost. The earth pony colt had found himself wandering the hedge maze, not out of a need to explore, but because he saw something fly across the sky when he was inside.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of flapping wings, he had become very good at spotting that sound, being around pegasi and all will do that to you. Clay followed the flapping noise; unfortunately it was taking him further into the maze itself. As he exited one of the corridors he came upon an open space. There was a pagoda, and underneath it, was a pink pegasus filly, with a blue mane and tail. The full moon light made the young filly's fancy dress shimmer, and her purple eyes sparkle.

Clay was captivated by this filly: she was, dare he say, beautiful. He gulped, swallowing hard, knowing that there were a few options right now. One: he could go up to the filly and introduce himself, although she was most likely from Canterlot, and possibly one of those upper class ponies, or two: since she was a pegasus she could probably help him find a way out, at the risk of looking like an idiot.

_Oh those are great options_, Clay sighed, _well I need to do something._

Before Clay could move to go and talk to the filly, she stood up on all fours. The earth pony colt stepped back, thinking he had been spotted. The pegasus filly moved her head towards the sash around her waist, she then pulled at the sash with her teeth, making her fancy dress become looser. After a minute she shook off the dress and spread her wings, the young filly ran out from under the pagoda and took off into the air.

Clay watched as the pink pegasus flew around in the night air, zooming at great speed. Performing loop-de-loops, somersaults, and all manner of aerial tricks, Clay recognized some of these moves, they were similar to the Wonderbolts. The filly continued to do one daring trick after the other, almost as if she was building up for something.

_She's not about to do _**that **_trick, is she!? _

As the filly pegasus sped up with each passing moment, something was forming. Electrical sparks started to flash behind her, arching from her flank, to her tail, creating a trail. Soon the sparks began to ignite, creating a smoke trail, with the electrical discharges flowing through them. This confirmed what Clay thought the filly was doing, she was about to perform one of the Wonderbolts' special moves, the Storm Flash.

_She's crazy; Mom said that even the new Wonderbolt recruits couldn't pull that move off without a lot of training!_

Clay was right; the execution of the move itself wasn't the hard part. The real trick was maintaining it after the move had been engaged. The Storm Flash took the natural power of a pegasus' weather manipulation, and transformed it into a powerful trail of lightning and thunder. One wrong move and the performer could easily harm themselves, or give them too much of a speed boost and cause them to fly out of control.

The earth pony colt watched in worry and concern for the unknown filly's safety. Soon the filly was able to pull it off, a low rumbling boom echoed through the air, causing a trail of storm clouds to follow the filly. To anypony else, it looked like smoke, but it was in fact condensed storm clouds with lightning arcing from them. The pink pegasus seemed to be in control of the move, flying evenly, with no abnormal shifts, so far.

"She's got it, she's really doing it!" Clay said excited.

That's when it all went downhill. Suddenly the pegasus filly started to wobble around in the air, the lightning traveling dangerously up the filly's body. A stray bolt of lightning arced up the pegasus' filly's chest. She clutched at her heart as her wings stopped flapping, the Storm Flash fading fast. It wasn't long before she started to go into free fall, descending right out of the sky at a rapid rate.

"WHAT THE BUCK!" Clay shouted.

The earth pony went into action, no thought involved, just the drive to save this unknown filly before he bared witness to her dying. He had to time this right; otherwise the least that would happen would be a serious injury. Clay remembered what both of his mothers' told him. Applejack taught him how to maximize his speed and control while galloping, without tiring himself out. Rainbow Dash taught him timing and awareness, it did no good to move fast and not know what's around you.

Clay galloped passed the pagoda, following her path of descent, till she was low enough, and in position for his next move. The earth pony colt picked a launch point on the ground; once he reached it Clay placed all four hooves on that spot. Using the momentum, he pushed off with his hind legs, jumping into the air. For a brief moment it appeared as if Clay was flying through the air, on an intercept course for the fallen filly. At the last second, Clay plowed into her, wrapping his forelegs around her midsection and rolling in the air. The two of them rolled as they fell to the ground, Clay doing his best to make sure she didn't take the brunt of the impacts.

After a few minutes they stopped, Clay was on the ground panting hard, while the filly laid on top of him. When he realized the awkward position they were in, Clay quickly, yet gently, moved the filly off and onto the ground next to him.

"H-h-hey are you alright," he asked.

No response.

"Can you hear me!?"

Yet again, there was no response.

"Oh Celestia no…!"

Clay rolled the filly onto her back, minding her wings. He quickly placed an ear to her chest, there was no movement, nor was there a heartbeat. It was as he feared, he remembered his Mom telling him about pegasi who messed up during the move and almost died of heart failure because of the lightning discharges.

"You're not dying on me, you can't!"

The earth pony colt took in a couple of deep breaths, and mentally prepared himself for the act of putting his lips to a filly's in order perform CPR to save her life. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your point of view, the filly began stir and then.

*Cough*

*Cough*

*Cough*

Clay stopped and backed up. The filly's chest started to move up and down on its own, she also made raspy breathing noises, but at least she was breathing. The pink pegasus placed a hoof on her chest where her heart was, no doubt she was hurting from the lightning. He then breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the filly was not dead.

_Thank Celestia she's alright…_

"Hey who's there," a voice shouted.

Clay's head shot up as he heard the voice of an unknown pony, a stallion, possibly a Royal Guard. Clay quickly galloped into the entrance of one of the maze paths. The tall hedge cast a shadow over the path, obscuring him from sight. The earth pony colt stopped and turned around, keeping his eyes on the pink pegasus. To his relief, it was a Royal Guard unicorn stallion. The Guard quickly went to her side, a deep concern filling his eyes. Clay decided it was best to leave her to him, but not before he took one last glance at her. His eyes fell to the filly's flank; with the dress gone he could clearly see her cutie mark, making a mental note to remember the twin blue lightning bolts.

Luckily for Clay, the path he took was a straight shot back to the maze exit, and back to the after party in the ball room, where he would soon be smothered by a certain fashionista unicorn as punishment for his wandering away from his Ma's sight.

* * *

***A Few Hours Later***

School let out for the day and, much to the children's delight, with no homework whatsoever. Pumpkin and Pound Cake left to go help at Sugar Cube Corner; Swift Hummer was going to meet his mother for a flying lesson, while Spring Day took care of the animals. And so the gang went their separate ways, Clay trotted along towards Sweet Apple Acres, back to his home.

He still thought about that pegasus filly, she really was pretty, talented, really cute, and…and probably wouldn't give him the time of day. Although there wasn't much of it happening, there were some ponies who, especially those of substantial wealth and status, who were a little tribest, not wanting to date or marry outside their own pony tribe. That went double for their children. Although Clay had saved her life, he didn't think it would make that big a difference, especially given the fact that he left her side after the fact.

"Oh give it up Clay, not like you'll ever see her again. Besides…" Clay stopped trotting and stared back at his flank, barren of any cutie mark, and at eleven years old.

"Well heya blank flank!"

_Speaking of tribest_, thought Clay.

Much to his dismay, the dark blue pegasus, Sky Tearer, was flying overhead. The bully pegasus landed a few feet in front of Clay, blocking his path towards his home.

"Don't you have better things to do than bother me," said Clay as he began to trot around Sky Tearer.

"It must be hard on you and that fillyfooling, hick, mother?" Clay stopped in his tracks.

"What are you talking about Sky," asked Clay, a certain edge in his voice.

"Being rejected by your other fillyfooler mother," said Sky.

"Shut up, if I remember correctly, my Mom is the Co-Captain of the Wonderbolts. Which means, your dad, takes orders from her," Clay shot back.

That seemed to rile Sky Tearer's feathers. He hated it when Clay reminded him about that little fact, and the fact that both his mothers were Knights of Harmony. "Yeah, but she probably won't be your mom for much longer," Sky countered.

That statement made Clay's blood run cold. "W-w-what are you talking about!?"

Sky Tearer smiled, he knew where to hit Clay. "I talked to my Dad a while back. Apparently your 'Mom' has been talking to a lot of ponies in a lot of cities and towns; she's been talking about **YOU**."

Clay remained optimistic. "Pfft, so what, parents talk about their kids all the time," he said.

"Really, do they talk to local adoption agencies, or to police ponies? Looks to me like she's thinking of giving you away," said Sky.

"SHUT UP! My Mom would never do that! She loves me and Ma!" Clay shouted.

"Please, my Dad told me himself what he saw. Honestly I'm not surprised, why would she want to be grounded by a blank flanked, abandoned, freak like you!"

That tore it; Clay widened his stance and lowered his head. Sky Tearer seemed amused by Clay's show of bravado. "Take it back!"

"Or what blank flank!?"

"Take! It! BACK!"

"MAKE ME!" Sky Tearer dared.

Clay obliged him, running at full speed and smashing his head into Sky Tearer's chest, sending the dark blue pegasus flying backwards with the wind knocked out of him. The earth pony colt didn't stop there, shaking his head from the impact; he galloped for him once again, jumped, and drove his right hoof into Sky's left cheek. Sky didn't take that lying down, using his right hoof to uppercut Clay in the jaw, using his left hoof, the bully pegasus threw a hook punch into Clay's right cheek.

The earth pony colt reeled back from the punch, tasting a bit of his blood inside his mouth. Sky Tearer took this opportunity to counterattack in his own fashion; the young pegasus spread his wings and flapped, propelling himself into the air. Clay grunted in frustration, Sky definitely had the advantage in the air, which meant now he'd have to be extra careful.

Sky Tearer felt something trickle from the corner of his mouth, he took his hoof and wiped the corner of his mouth, noticing the red stain on his coat. "You damn grounder…HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME BLEED!"

"Come down here and I'll make you bleed more!" Clay shouted.

Sky Tearer, although letting his rage get the better of him, was not completely without some common sense. With a wicked grin he flew for Clay, left hoof extended. Clay quickly ducked, avoiding the blow, a gust of wind followed behind Sky Tearer, almost making Clay lose his hoofing.

_Is he trying to take my head off!?_

Sky Tearer didn't let up, he flipped in the air, and rebounded off a nearby tree, increasing his speed. The first blow landed on Clay's right cheek, the blow knocked Clay off his hooves for just a moment. The metallic irony taste of blood filled his mouth. Unfortunately he didn't have time to recover, as Sky Tearer whipped around and landed another blow right across Clay's left eye. The pain from the hit was intense enough to make him close it, a throbbing sensation pounding in his skull. Sky Tearer wanted the earth pony down for good, so on his next pass Sky pointed his hind legs at the earth pony, cocking them back; he thrust them forward, kicking Clay in the right side.

Clay let out a pained cough as the air in his lungs escaped against his better wishes. He now laid on the ground, shaking from the pain radiating from both his face and ribcage. He could still hear Sky Tearer's wings flapping about in the air; his vision was blurred, only making out a dark blue splotch making its way towards the injured earth pony.

_Get up…I have to…get up…!_

At the last second Clay saw somepony jump out in front of him; it was a tall red blur from what he could make out. The next thing he heard was the sound of something like a smack, and then a pained "oomph". After a few seconds his vision came back into focus.

"Uncle…Big Mac…?" Clay asked wearily.

The red coated pony turned its head towards him, and smiled gently. "Clay it's me," said a concerned feminine voice.

Clay's vision finally cleared up, allowing him to see more details. The red coat, pink tail and mane, and a cutie mark of different animals frolicking. "Spring Day!?"

Spring Day nodded, and then turned her attention back to Sky Tearer, who was now apparently lying on the ground in pain. "You. Will. NOT! Hurt my cousin!"

Sky Tearer coughed and rose, shakily, to his hooves. "Just because you got in a lucky shot, doesn't mean I'm finished, I'll go right through you!" Sky threatened.

Spring Day growled and stamped her hoof, the ground around Clay seemed to shake a bit from the action. "Try me!"

Sky Tearer flinched at that short statement, Spring Day was known for being a shy and timid filly, but mess with her friends or family, and she becomes an almost literal force of nature, fierce and unstoppable. Even Sky Tearer wasn't stupid enough to go one on one with her, even if she was an earth pony.

Sky spat out some blood and snorted angrily. "Fine…!" With that said Sky Tearer flared his wings and took off into the sky, going as far away from them as pony possible.

When Spring Day was sure that the bully was far from sight she quickly turned her attention towards her injured cousin. "Clay are you alright, what hurts!?"

Clay, with a little help from Spring Day, got back onto his hooves. "I'm fine cuz, although I think my pride is hurt a little," joked Clay. Spring Day gave him a serious look that said she was not amused. "I'm fine Spring, seriously, ouch!"

Spring Day took this chance to look over her cousin, poking him and examining his injuries, which was causing Clay some discomfort. "Nothing seems broken, probably just some bruising on the bones, and slight concussion."

"How the hay do you know this stuff," he asked amazed.

Spring Day gave Clay a sheepish shrug of the shoulders, seeming just as surprised as he was. "Well you should at least get some ice on that eye, and maybe rest for a bit before doing anything."

"Can't, I'm going to help Ma apple buck when I get home," said Clay.

"Clay…how are you going to explain your injuries?"

"I'll think of something on the way there." Clay took a few steps down the road and stumbled a bit. Spring Day quickly rushed to his side, looking down at him with a worried filled gaze. "I got this Spring you should –"

"I'm going to walk with you back home, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" Spring Day declared.

With a reluctant sigh, Clay and Spring Day trotted back to Sweet Apple Acres. But Sky Tearer's words would still ring in his head the whole way there, he knew the bully would say anything to hurt Clay, but what he said couldn't be true…could it?

* * *

***Back at Sweet Apple Acres***

Applejack was hard at work, sweat dripping from her brow as she bucked the apples from their branches. Apple bucking might be work, but to her, it was a way for Applejack to clear her mind and allow her to think, especially when it came to certain things like raising a son, dealing with an absent parent, and of course the end of the world.

It wasn't long after the holidays that Twilight gathered Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and herself for a secret meeting. That's when the lavender mare showed them the "Book of Doom," a tome which foretold the arrival of the Spirit of War, Polemos, and the events leading up to it. Apparently the news came as a surprise to even Bright Blade, which meant that there was more than enough cause for concern.

_There were some pages still blank, ah whole lot ah them_, thought Applejack.

Times like this she wished Rainbow Dash was there, although the farmer knew exactly what she would say. She'd say it was "No big deal," or "Whatever happens we can handle it!" Applejack had to chuckle a little, and then she sighed. Ten, no, eleven years had passed since they admitted their feelings for each other. It was a trying year, but they made it work, even when they adopted Clay. Still, she wished Dash was around more, a lot more.

_Bet if ah popped the big Q she probably stick around more._ Applejack mentally sighed, feeling a bit ashamed. _Ah know her work keeps her busy, and Ah'm happy for her Wonderbolt job, but…_Applejack quickly shook her head, she then gazed up towards the sky gauging the position of the sun. _Clay should be here any minute now, can't be all mopey, gotta think positive! Greet'em with ah big smile!_

Applejack soon started to hear the faint thudding of hooves approaching her location. After a few minutes she saw Clay, he was wearing the Stetson hat she had gotten him for his tenth birthday, for some reason though he was keeping his head down, his face hidden by his hat.

"Hey Ma, hope you saved a few trees for me," said Clay enthusiastically.

Applejack raised an eyebrow; her son not looking her in the eyes was a bit disconcerting. "Plenty ah them, but Clay, ya remember what ah said about lookin' somepony in the eye when talkin' to'em, right?"

"Y-y-yeah…"

"Well then, ah'm waitin'," said Applejack.

Clay, slowly, raised his head up to look his Ma in the eyes like she instructed. Applejack gasped at what she saw, Clay had a black eye, his face slightly swollen. And now that she took a closer look, he had bruising on his right side!

"Clay, what in tarnation happened to ya sugarcube!" Applejack's motherly instincts were going into overdrive at that moment.

"Ma it's alright, really, I just wasn't looking where I was going and I slammed into a couple of trees on the way here!"

"Clay don't be lyin' to meh now. Ah've been through mah share of fights, and ah know the difference between slamming inta somethin' and somepony beatin' the livin' snot outta yeah!"

"Ma…please…can we just drop it."

Applejack wanted to question Clay, find out who in Equestria would dare to hurt her son and give them a stern talking to, and that was only the mild version of what she was going to do. But, the look in Clay's eyes told her that he really didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't want to risk alienating her son by pressing the matter.

"Alright Clay…when ya want ta talk about it Ah'm here," said Applejack caringly.

Clay nuzzled Applejack's chest and smiled weakly. "Thanks Ma…"

The mother and son earth ponies got to work; Applejack and Clay strategically placed the baskets underneath the branches where the apples were going to fall. Even though Clay was only eleven, he still had the necessary strength needed to buck the stubborn apples from their branches. Both Applejack and Clay positioned themselves near the trunks of their respective trees. They raised their hind legs and kicked the trunks of the trees, the cacophony of a hundred plus apples thudding against the baskets below told them that their work with these trees was done.

Applejack and Clay moved on, bucking about thirteen more trees, and were now moving on to their fourteenth when Clay turned his head to his Ma.

"Hey Ma…?"

"Yeah sugarcube?"

"When do you think I'll get my cutie mark?"

Applejack dropped the basket from her mouth before she answered. "Ah told yer Aunt Apple Bloom when she was a filly, and Ah'll tell ya the same thing. Yer cutie mark will appear when it's good and ready."

Clay sighed, "Ma, my friends, and even my cousins have their cutie marks, and I'm eleven years old and still a blank flank!"

Applejack couldn't deny that. Swift Hummer had a silver wing cutie mark, Spring Day frolicking animals, Pound and Pumpkin had, well, a pound and pumpkin cake cutie mark. And they learned just recently that Dinky had obtained hers as well. Which left Clay as the only one of their group of friends who didn't have a cutie mark; it was then that Applejack made a connection.

"Does it have anythin' to do with what happened today," asked Applejack.

Clay remained silent on that topic, Applejack just sighed. The two of them went on bucking more trees; Applejack saw the position of the sun and noticed how late it had gotten. She then signaled for Clay to stop and help her fill the wagon with the baskets of apples they had just bucked. After hitching herself to the wagon, Applejack and Clay made their way back to the farm.

Clay seemed to hang his head low most of the way. "Somethin' else botherin' ya honey?"

"It's just…never mind…"

"Clay, this is yer Ma, you can tell meh anythin'," said Applejack.

"Am…am I a freak?"

Applejack stopped in her tracks, the wagon's wheels creaking to a halt. "What, now why would ya think that!?"

"Because…because I have two mothers and no father…"

"Clay, yer not ah freak, ya hear me! Anypony who says otherwise don't know what they're talkin' about! If anythin' yer a lucky, lucky colt to have tWo mothers who love you very much," said Applejack.

"Do you think…do you think that Mom doesn't want me anymore?"

Applejack unhitched herself from the wagon and quickly enveloped her son in a tight hug. Clay was obviously surprised, but he didn't fight it either. She tried to radiate all the love, all the kindness, and affection she had for this colt she called her son. "She loves ya, and so do Ah, don't you ever ferget that! Ya hear meh!?"

Clay didn't say a word, there was no need to, he only wrapped his forelegs around his mother and the two of them just held that embrace.

"**A family, what is the foundation of any family…Trust and Love. Trust in your loved ones and trust in yourself, love for others and for your friends, without either the foundation crumbles. But that shall never happen, no, surely my days and the days of peace that are to come will be nothing if not joyous." **

**- Orados 11:5 **


	11. Second Sign: Part 2

**Mom's Back**

The crowd roared with cheers and the thunderous applauds of stomping hooves. The Wonderbolts, the ace pegasi flyers of Equestria, zoomed overhead, performing dazzling tricks and daredevil stunts that a few only dared to attempt.

One of the Wonderbolt pegasus mares, sporting a rainbow mane and tail, flew side by side with another pegasus mare, whose mane and tail resembled the color of fire. The two of them were a spectacular pair, matching each other move for move, staying in perfect sync. The rainbow maned pegasus and fiery pegasus mare flew high into the sky, higher than most could see. The first pegasus then aimed carefully and went into free fall. A Mach cone started to form in front of her sharpening and stretching with each passing second. Till, finally, the pegasus broke through the barrier holding her back, creating the legendary Sonic Rainboom.

A halo of rainbow colors spread out across the sky, dispelling the nearby clouds from the sheer force it. She wanted to push herself further, flying ever faster, another Mach cone formed before her. With one more push the rainbow maned mare burst through the cone, creating a second Sonic Rainboom. The fiery pegasus just chuckled, mouthing the words "show off."

It was now the second pegasus' turn. She climbed a bit higher than her partner and began to spin. The mare then arched herself downward, aiming right for the rainbow halos. Sparks started to come off her body, building up more and more friction, at the last second she stopped spinning and unfurled her wings. A trail of fire followed her as she went into a spiral dive, swirling flames caught up with the rainbow halo, igniting it into a wondrous display of prismatic flames of all hues. The other Wonderbolts followed the two mares' lead, flying in close formation as they executed a joint Storm Flash maneuver.

The entire thing ended in grand explosion of blazing rainbow lightning that echoed throughout the sky. The whole Wonderbolt team landed on large a cloud with graceful ease, they waved to their many adoring fans, putting on a big smile for them all. But one of Wonderbolts, although she was smiling, was not all that happy.

After the show the team reconvened in the locker rooms, the mare Wonderbolts all patted each other on the back as they removed their uniforms and stored them. The rainbow maned mare was more or less staring off into space, she would say the occasional "good job," or "nice moves," to her other teammates, but her mind was somewhere else, it was always somewhere else lately. This behavior, however, did not go unnoticed.

"Hey Rainbow Dash," called out a teammate.

Rainbow Dash was suddenly snapped out of her little inward thinking, and turned to look at who addressed her. "Oh, hi Spitfire, what's up?"

Spitfire leaned up against the adjacent locker and smirked at her. "You know what's up. I could see it plain as day during the show."

"What're you talking about!? I rocked out there, we all did!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Yeah your body was, as far as a routine we practiced and done over and over again, pretty much muscle memory. But your heart and mind was somewhere else Dash, now are you going to tell me or do we have to play twenty questions," asked Spitfire.

"It's just…well…"

"You're worried about your marefriend and your son, right?"

"I…" Rainbow Dash sighed, "…yeah, in a way, I am."

"I don't blame you Rainbow, after hearing about all that craziness in Ponyville who wouldn't be, right," said Spitfire with concern in her voice.

"There's just a lot on mind right now, and part of it is about what happened in Ponyville. I know I shouldn't be, I mean, Applejack can pretty much take care of anything that comes at her, and Clay's equally as tough."

"If he's your kid then I wouldn't expect any less," joked Spitfire.

"Look, Spitfire…I was wondering, could I – I mean – would it be alright if I…?"

Spitfire placed a comforting hoof on Rainbow's shoulder, the rainbow maned mare looked at her friend with confusion. "As your friend I suggest you go and spend some time with your family. As your Captain, our team will be while before we make our way to Canterlot, at least two or three days before we actually get there, and then there's the three day prep work. You know, just saying."

Rainbow Dash caught on to Spitfire's hint, she gave a smile to her friend and Captain. "Thanks Spitfire…" Dash ran out of the locker room, a big smile on her face, but as she passed by the stallion's locker room she heard the voice one of the most irritating and frustrating pegasus stallion she had ever met.

"And where the hay do you think you're going," asked the dark blue pegasus.

Rainbow Dash stopped; with a frustrated grunt she turned to face the stallion. "Sky Blazer, does it matter where I go, I'm the Co-Captain. If I decide I want to go somewhere then I'll go, I certainly don't need **your **permission!"

"Oh, as the Co-Captain, you are supposed to stay with the team to help with the pack up and transport back to Canterlot. That is, at least, one of your duties **Co-Captain**," said Sky Blazer.

"Tsk, I don't need this, I'm gone," stated Rainbow Dash.

"Listen you little fillyfooler I –!"

"Sky Blazer!"

The dark blue pegasus glanced behind him and saw Spitfire standing outside the mare's locker room door. "I authorized Rainbow Dash some leave time, besides, you should be more careful. Some ponies might hear you say the wrong things, and come to the wrong conclusions, conclusions that might get you kicked off the team," warned Spitfire.

Sky Blazer snorted, but conceited the fight, his pride in being a Wonderbolt was too important to him to let go. The dark blue pegasus trotted towards Spitfire, he then, ever so slightly, brushed up against her shoulder. Spitfire glanced at Sky Blazer, and he her. Rainbow Dash waited for Sky Blazer to disappear from sight, after a confident nod from Spitfire, Dash galloped out the door and took to the sky flying as fast as she could.

_I'm coming home guys; I'll be back in ten seconds flat!_

* * *

***10 Hours Later***

Rainbow Dash had been flying for hours, almost nonstop. Luckily for her, she sprang for a watch a while back so she was able to keep track of how long she'd been flying for. Rainbow had just passed Cloudsdale, which meant that Ponyville was almost within reach.

As she flew, Rainbow Dash started to think back to all the times she was able to visit. How Clay's face lit up whenever she was around, the joy she felt from the unconditional love of her adopted son, and of course, the love of her marefriend. Although whenever Rainbow thought about her son it made her heart ache. Rainbow immediately shook her head, chasing out the thought.

_Don't think like that Rainbow; just go there with a smile on your face and your head held high. _

Soon the skyline of Ponyville came into view; the old town had seen better days. Some of the rooftops were destroyed, either burnt or caved in. Buildings that were once where Rainbow remembered them to be weren't there anymore. The sight of this was more than a little disconcerting to the cyan pegasus. Dash had heard the rumors about what had transpired, and there were little details given to her by letters or Iris Caller. Rainbow Dash slowed herself a little, surveying the town from a bird's eye view.

"Hey watch that loose board, somepony cut that thing off before it falls off!"

Rainbow Dash heard a familiar voice; her rose colored eyes looked around till she spotted the source. She was a yellow coated mare, with a red mane and tail, wearing a hardhat and a saddle bag full of tools. The cyan pegasus smiled and descended down towards her.

"Well looky who we got here, heads up Apple Bloom!"

The red maned earth pony looked up at the last second and saw Rainbow Dash land right beside her. "RAINBOW DASH!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom embraced each other in a tight hug, having not seen the other for a while now. "Nice to see you too AB."

"When did you – !?"

"Just now, I saw the damage to the buildings and I wanted to get a closer look." Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom released each other, allowing Dash to better gaze at the surrounding destruction. "Geez, looks like a tornado rolled on through."

"Trust meh, it coulda been a lot worse. We got off lucky, no don't about that," said Apple Bloom.

"That bad…"

"Didn't anypony tell ya what happened?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No…bits and pieces mostly, some of it I got from newspapers and word of mouth," said Rainbow Dash, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ah'm sorry Rainbow Dash," Apple Bloom placed a hoof on her friend's shoulder, "Ah had no idea."

"It's cool, really. Is your sister home," asked Rainbow Dash.

"She should be at the house, today's her day off," said Apple Bloom.

"Good, oh and if you see Clay, don't tell him I'm here. Kinda a surprise," said Rainbow Dash with a wink.

"Meh lips are sealed."

Suddenly a wooden board fell from high up, making both mares jump back a few feet and enter a combative stance. When they realized it was only a loose piece of wood from the worksite. Apple Bloom and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and laughed at their edginess. Apple Bloom composed herself and stared angrily in the direction the board fell from.

"WHAT DID AH TELL YA ABOUT CUTTING THAT THING BEFORE IT FELL!?"

"Sorry boss," shouted one of the workers.

"I'll just let you get back to it."

Rainbow Dash then flew away, giggling at the prospect that Apple Bloom was about to tear a stallion a new one.

* * *

***Sweet Apple Acres***

Rainbow Dash hovered just outside the farm. She was scared, she had a performed lots of daredevil stunts, death defying feats, and been through a war. But none of it compared to the feeling she had right now. She had been away for a long time, much longer than what would be considered "work related."

_She's either going to be really cheesed off, or really happy to see me. Possible combination of the two. _

With a deep breath Rainbow Dash flew on over the fence line that marked the Apple Family property. It was nice to see that her cloud home was still above the main house, which meant, at least to her, that Applejack hadn't completely given up on them. The cyan pegasus landed near the front porch of the main house, only to find Granny Smith. The old mare was sitting in her rocking chair, going back and forth, enjoying the nice sunny spring day. Rainbow Dash cleared her throat before speaking to the matriarch of the Apple Family.

"H-hi Granny Smith," said Rainbow Dash.

Granny Smith opened her eyes upon hearing the familiar voice. "What…who…?" The lime green earth pony's eyes finally came into focus, allowing her to see the rainbow maned cyan pegasus known as Rainbow Dash. "Been a long time since Ah seen ya around here."

"Y-yeah, well I should be back for a lot longer after the next few days…ahem, is uh, is Applejack home? I was hoping I could catch up with her," she asked.

"Oh she's inside, ya can go in if ya want," said Granny Smith.

"Thanks…"

Rainbow Dash wasn't sure, but as she entered the house, Dash could've sworn she saw Granny Smith give her a sly smile. In the end she shrugged it off. When the cyan pegasus got into the house she inhaled deeply, enjoying the old familiar smell of the rustic farm house. More than that, she could smell the scent of her lover. Rainbow took a look around downstairs and noticed that there wasn't any sign of her.

_Weird, I thought Granny Smith said AJ was inside._

It was then that Rainbow decided to go upstairs. The cyan pegasus slowly trotted down the hallway, noting each room she passed by. The first room had belonged to Big Macintosh; it was cleared out years ago since they built a house for Fluttershy and them to live in.

The next room was Apple Bloom's; the door was wide open so she decided to take a peak. The inside was filly-ish, well as filly-ish as a tomcolt can get. The bed had some lacy trim as far as the canopy and sheets were concerned. But off near the window to her room, there was a table with blueprints, rulers, compasses, and all manner of geometric tools. There was a tool belt hung up on a rack, with a barrel full of rolled up plans inside.

_Hard working just like your sister, _she thought.

The next room was that of their son. She took her time in this room; Rainbow looked around, taking in every detail. The toys strewn on the floor, the many posters of the Wonderbolts, many of which had images of her best flying moments printed on them. A sense of pride and joy ran through her heart, seeing that Clay still thought so highly of her. Another thing she noticed was the Stetson hat that hung on the headboard of the bed. Rainbow Dash trotted into the room, gingerly, as if it were hallowed ground. She then placed a hoof on the bed sheets, gliding her hoof up and down them.

_Clay…_

Rainbow Dash started to feel her eyes water, she tried to shake them off, but to no avail. She decided to head to the bathroom and to splash some water in her face. Going off of memory, Rainbow Dash quickly opened the door; her face felt the rush of hot air blow over making her close them. After a few seconds she heard something, like water splashing.

"WHAT THE HAY!?"

Rainbow Dash quickly opened her eyes upon hearing the familiar voice her marefriend. Applejack was sitting in a tub of hot water; her wet blonde mane clung to her, with some bangs hanging in front of her face. Both mares' eyes were wide with surprise, Applejack for seeing her marefriend, and Rainbow Dash for seeing her marefriend, wet, in a tub, taking a bath.

"R-Rainbow Dash…?"

"Heh, heh, hey AJ," said Rainbow Dash nervously.

Applejack, now realizing that her marefriend had caught her in the middle of a bath, quickly brought her hooves to cover herself up. Mostly out of principle. The surprise finally wore off, and her gaze was now filled with annoyed anger.

"G-g-get outta here Rainbow, NOW!"

Rainbow Dash quickly ran out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Sorry," she called out. Applejack's response was the throwing of something hard against the door, hard enough that Rainbow Dash actually felt the thump on her back. Rainbow's cheeks were as red as apples; she had seen her marefriend plenty of times, but never like that.

_I uh…I just uh…I need some cider…yeah, that's what I need, I need some cold, cold apple cider…_

With that Rainbow Dash stumbled her way downstairs, she would soon come to the realization that no matter how much cider she drank, there was no getting that image out of her mind.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was sitting at the table, with three empty cider mugs, and was now on her fourth. She was about to down the frothy beverage when she heard the sound of hoofsteps coming towards the kitchen. There, standing in the doorway, was Applejack, her mane and tail were loose, and still seemed a bit damp. Dash could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, hopefully not enough for AJ to notice.

"Howdy Rainbow," said Applejack.

"I didn't see anything!" Dash blurted.

The cyan pegasus quickly covered her mouth, having just said something embarrassing. Applejack blushed at bit, but shrugged it off. "At least ya didn't go for the hard stuff."

"Not five o'clock yet," replied Rainbow.

Applejack trotted to where Rainbow Dash got her cider, and poured herself a mug. She then joined her marefriend at the table, taking sips and staring back at her. The tension was thick, thick as a heavy fog; Rainbow tried to read Applejack, but was afraid she'd misjudge a nonverbal cue as something else.

"So…yer Wonderbolts tour over, Ah thought ya still had to perform at Canterlot," she asked.

"No, it isn't over yet. We're still performing at Canterlot, but I was able to get some time off while the team packs up for the move back," said Rainbow.

Applejack seemed a little surprised by that. "Really, Ah didn't think they'd let ya go, bein' the Co-Captain and all?"

"Yeah, Spitfire actually authorized it! I was just as surprised as you were; we've actually started becoming really good friends!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow at that, "Really, well Ah'm glad fer ya, Ah mean, she is yer idol after all."

Rainbow rubbed the back of her head slightly embarrassed; there was no denying that Spitfire had been her idol ever since she first dreamed of being a Wonderbolt. "Well…ahem, enough about what I've been doing, what's been going on. I've been hearing stuff about the townsponies trying to kill each other, and Bright Blade fighting some Spirit of War or something!?"

"Oh yeah, well…"

Applejack began to regale Rainbow Dash about the events the transpired. The whole time the rainbow maned mare listened intently, taking in every detail as it was told. At the end of the story, Rainbow Dash leaned back and took a sip of her cider.

"Damn…"

"Tell meh about it…" Applejack took a swig of her cider.

"Tell me something, why didn't you guys send me a letter, or even use the Iris Caller? I was worried about you guys when I was all the way in Las Pegasus!"

"Ah didn't see the need to bother ya when the whole thing was resolved quick like," said Applejack.

"You think I'm so busy that I can't drop everything for something like this! I mean, c'mon Applejack, what kind of mare do you think I am!?"

"One that could stand to be around more if ya ask meh," answered Applejack.

"Excuse me, what was that!?"

"Ya heard me Rainbow, wouldn't kill ya to show yer face here every so often."

Rainbow Dash sat up and slammed her hooves on the table. "Hey I'm busy busting my flank so you and Clay can have an easy life!"

"Between the both us Dash we make more than enough money ta get whatever we need, life's been plenty easy," said Applejack.

"Then what Applejack, explain to me what the problem is," she asked angrily.

"Let meh think, our son is gettin' teased at school, he got beat up a couple days ago and he won't tell meh who did it, and he's worried that he doesn't have a cutie mark yet."

Rainbow Dash just stared at Applejack, how could all of this have happened just in one tour? "I-I didn't know…"

"That's the point Rainbow, you should've…" Applejack took another swig of her cider. "Oh, and he thinks ya don't want'em for some darned reason."

"WHAT, why would Clay think something like that, who told him that load of crap," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ah'm guessin' it's the same one that beat'em up, and he ain't talkin'," said Applejack.

The rainbow maned mare sat back down and sighed in bewilderment. She couldn't believe how much had gone on, at best she tried to make it for all his birthdays, or some of the major holidays, but this, she never imagined this was going on. Rainbow Dash rubbed her temples in frustration, not for her marefriend, but for herself.

"I am a terrible parent…"

Applejack's slight anger towards her marefriend was starting to simmer down, having gotten most of what she wanted to say off her chest. "Yer not a terrible parent, alright. Could ya stand to be around more, yes, but other than that Clay still loves ya…and…ya know, Ah do too."

Rainbow Dash stared at the orange earth pony eyes wide. "Thanks…"

Applejack got up from where she was sitting and trotted over to Rainbow. She then enveloped her in tight hug, surprising the cyan pegasus. After a second Rainbow Dash hugged her back, she had missed holding the one she loved close to her. Her mane and coat smelled wonderful, the warmth of her body so comforting.

"Welcome home Rainbow…"

"It's good to be home…"

They separated, but only a little, just enough for them to stare into each other's eyes. The two mares then leaned in and kissed, passionately. Time seemed to slow for them, the world around them having dissolved away, leaving only the two of them. After what seemed like forever, the two lovers ended their kiss and leaned their foreheads up against the other. Rainbow Dash didn't want to spoil this moment, she didn't want anything to, but there was something that she had to tell Applejack, something about Clay.

"Listen, Applejack, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah Dashie…"

_Damn, do you have to use my pet name…!? _

"Well it's about –!"

Rainbow Dash didn't get to finish her sentence as she heard the front door opening, along with an accompanying, "Ma I'm home!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash knew this voice and quickly released each other, hoping that their blushing faces wouldn't be too obvious. Soon enough a light gold, brown maned earth pony rounded the corner, looking oblivious to the fact that Rainbow Dash was in the room as he made his way towards the fridge.

"Hey Mom, hey Ma, today was funny at school! First Pound and Swift tried to race each other and Miss Cheerilee –!" Clay stopped in his tracks; he turned his head slowly towards the table. He did a double take, and rubbed his eyes, making sure that what he saw wasn't an illusion or trick of the mind. "Mom…!?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled, "The one and only."

Clay threw off his saddle bags and dashed for the rainbow maned mare. He threw his forelegs around Rainbow Dash and hugged her as tight as he could. "MOM YOU'RE BACK!"

"Yeah kiddo, I'm back, hopefully for a lot longer."

It wasn't until Clay looked up at her that Rainbow Dash finally noticed the black ring around his left eye. She tried to keep her smile, despite the rising anger and need to kick the flank of whoever hurt her son. But that could wait till later, for now, Rainbow was just glad she could hold her son like this. For how much longer would be another question…

* * *

***Next Day***

It was midmorning, and the weather was nice. Clouds were abundant in the sky, but none of them storm clouds. Up above Rainbow Dash was flying around, but she wasn't alone, as an orange and violet blur streak followed after her. Rainbow looked to her right and saw Scootaloo quickly gaining on her, a determined expression radiating from the young mare's face. Rainbow Dash banked to the left and Scootaloo followed suit. The rainbow maned mare stopped suddenly and zoomed upwards climbing higher and higher, she looked back and saw that her longtime friend wasn't too far behind her.

With a grin, Rainbow Dash looped around and nosedived, aiming straight for Scootaloo. Neither pegasus changed their course, the distance between them quickly closing with each passing second. At the last possible moment, the two pegasi altered their course just a smidge, passing by mere inches, their fur lightly brushing up against each other.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo regrouped and began performing figure eights in the sky, the only thing a pony on the ground would see was a fiery orange streak looping around with a rainbow streak in an almost blinding rate of speed. After a while the two pegasi found a comfy large cloud for the two of them to rest on. They both landed gently on top of it, panting a bit from their little fly session.

"Looks like you've gotten a lot faster since the last time I was here," said Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe, or maybe you're just getting slower," said Scootaloo nudging her idol.

The two mares shared a laugh, and after while just stared out into the endless blue sky, resting their heads on their forelegs. Rainbow Dash forgot how relaxing it was to just take a nap on the clouds whenever she felt like it. Ever since she joined the Wonderbolts Rainbow had been sure she was at the top of her game, training and pushing herself, but she knew when to stop. Rainbow Dash especially missed being able to go all out like she had done earlier with Scootaloo, besides Spitfire, Scootaloo was the only other pegasus who could keep up with her during flight.

"Hey Scootaloo, I heard you, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom really blew away the crowd at the Canterlot Theatre. They were especially impressed with the dance number you came up with," commented Rainbow with a sly smile.

Scootaloo began to blush out of embarrassment, her bad girl façade having been blow out of the air. "Rainbow Dash…look don't get me wrong, I love flying, it's part of who I am! But…I…I love dancing too, it's a real thrill, and it's awesome! …I probably sound like a real frilly filly right now…"

Scootaloo began to hang her head, afraid that she might've lost the respect of her idol. But what she received instead was a pat on the back, and warm smile from the cyan pegasus. "Scoots, why would I think that?"

"You mean…you don't think that my dancing thing is too…you know…"

"Scootaloo, it's who you are, you're special talent! I couldn't be more proud of you, and after what I heard you did, that fire thing, you're awesome!"

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash, thank you," said Scootaloo smiling.

"Actually, Scootaloo, there was more than one reason why I asked you out to fly," Rainbow admitted.

The orange pegasus raised an eyebrow, "Really, what?"

"It has to do with Clay…"

"Oh…is there something wrong with him," asked Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash fidgeted a little, feeling a little guilty for calling out Scootaloo for this. "Well Applejack told me that, a few weeks ago, Clay got beat up pretty bad…"

"I think Apple Bloom told me about that, can't believe that happened," said Scootaloo concerned.

"Yeah, me neither. So I was wondering if you might've heard anything or maybe seen anything."

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I try to keep a bird's eye view of things, but I didn't see it." At that moment, a thought popped into Scootaloo's head. "Say, when exactly did this happen?"

"Applejack said it happened on the first day of school, it would've happened after three o'clock sometime."

Scootaloo thought hard, she really wanted to help Rainbow Dash find the culprit that hurt her son. "During that day I was flying, when this pegasus colt flew by me, he looked beat up and really mad for some reason."

Rainbow's head shot up, "What, do you remember what he looked like!?"

"His coat was a dark blue, a white mane and tail with a stripe running through them, and pair of wings for a cutie mark."

_Dark blue pegasus…I wonder…no there couldn't be any relation?_

"Thanks Scootaloo, that helped, at least I have something to go on."

"Wish I could be more helpful," said Scootaloo and little sad.

"Well, if you don't mind, the next time I'm away for a while, could you keep an eye on him for me? When you get the chance of course," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sure I would, no problem Rainbow Dash!"

"So, you up for another race Scoots!?"

Scootaloo smirked; she then jumped up and got into racing position. Rainbow Dash did the same, matching her stance and raking her hoof across the cloud. Both mares stared outwards toward the wild blue yonder, controlling their breathing, their muscles tensing with anticipation.

"On three…one…two –!"

"THREE!"

Scootaloo took off, leaving Rainbow Dash eating her cloud vapor. Rainbow Dash chuckled at the notion that Scootaloo thought she could get a head start on her. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings, the wind generated from the flapping dispelled the cloud, as she was about to educate a certain pegasus mare who the real speed demon is.

* * *

***The Day After***

Rainbow Dash was waiting outside of the school house, today was the day that that all three of them were going to Canterlot together. Since the Wonderbolts were going to perform on Sunday, Rainbow Dash had decided that the three of them should head up there today to be there on Friday. Usually Rainbow Dash wasn't so patient, but since they pretty much packed up already, and since this was her son, she didn't mind.

Soon enough the school bell rang and all the little foals burst out of the school house. Rainbow Dash waited till Clay was alone, although she knew he wasn't embarrassed by his mother, Dash didn't want to draw attention to them. She wanted to take this time be alone with him, to talk to her son. Luckily for her, she had told Clay to head for the train station after school and that she would meet up with him soon.

Rainbow watched as Clay said his goodbyes to his friends and left soon after, keeping a constant eye out from her cloud hiding spot. She was also keeping an eye out for a certain dark blue pegasus, ready to administer her punishment should this mystery colt dare to show his face and hurt Clay again, in fact a little part of Rainbow actually wanted him to show up just so she could. Anyway, Clay had gotten halfway down the road with no incident.

_Guess now's as good a time as any._

With that said the rainbow maned mare spread her wings and took off. She gradually lowered her altitude, gliding on the air currents rather than flapping. Clay was partially oblivious to her descent, that is, until he saw her shadow being casted on the ground. For some reason though when Clay looked up towards her direction, he had an angered look on his face, his stance widened, indicating he was ready for an attack. After a minute he seemed to realize who it was and his body went lax.

"MOM!" Clay called out.

"Hey Clay," she replied.

Rainbow Dash landed gracefully in front of her son, the young earth pony ran up and nuzzled Rainbow's chest. She returned the gesture by my nuzzling the top of Clay's head. After that the two of them began trotting along down the road, neither of them said anything, Clay was smiling widely, apparently just being able to walk side-by-side with Rainbow Dash was enough. However, as much as Rainbow wanted this to stay as a happy occasion, she had questions and she needed answers.

"So kiddo, I was wondering about something," she said.

"Oh, what is it Mom?" Clay asked curious.

"The way you looked up at me, you looked angry; it was like you were expecting to fight somepony?"

Clay's trot stumbled a bit, just a tad. "W-what, oh I wasn't angry! I just – uh – stubbed my hoof on a rock!"

"Clay, don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

"Clay look, I've been through my share of fights, more than that even. I know when a pony is getting ready to fight, and you looked about ready to punch me in the face," said Rainbow Dash.

Clay seemed like he was trying to come up with a good excuse, unfortunately though, he couldn't. The earth pony colt hung his head low in defeat. "Just like Ma…she could tell too."

"Yeah, she could because we've both been through a war Clay, don't look so disappointed. Now are you going to tell me who you were expecting?"

Clay remained silent.

"Is it that dark blue pegasus colt, the one with a stripe in his mane and the wing cutie mark?"

At this Clay snapped his head towards Rainbow Dash's direction. "You…you know about him!? But h-how I never told Ma or Aunt Apple Bloom!?"

"I only know what he looks like Clay, not his name; I was hoping you could do that." Clay looked like he wanted to say the name, but was for some reason reluctant to. "Clay, one way or another, I'll find out who this colt is. Once I tell Applejack about this it won't take long before me and her go ask Miss Cheerilee. You'll save us a lot leg work, and it'll help you too."

Clay had been backed into a proverbial corner; there was no way he could lie his way out of having to explain who the mystery colt was. Rainbow Dash hated doing this to her son, but she wanted to help him and she wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"His…his name is…Sky Tearer…"

"His father's Sky Blazer, isn't it?"

Clay nodded.

Rainbow Dash snorted noticeably ticked off. _Damn you Sky Blazer, when I get to Canterlot we're going to have some serious words!_

Rainbow and Clay were almost to Ponyville, having passed the grazing pastures of the cows and almost at the entryway. They were silent for a while, Clay was obviously not happy about having told his mother the name of his bully, and that he was a fellow Wonderbolt. The cyan pegasus searched for a topic to lighten the mood, anything to a least get Clay talking to her. It was then that Rainbow remembered something she saw in his room that might help.

"I saw the posters in your room."

Clay seemed a bit embarrassed by that.

"I'm glad those photographers were able to catch my good side during the shows, how about you? Do you think they did me justice, Clay," asked Rainbow Dash, rather smugly.

Clay picked up his head, smiled, and then gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, they did, you looked awesome Mom."

"I also saw those posters for the Knight Corp."

Clay seemed to fidget at that. "Y-yeah…"

"You don't actually want to join them do you, you know how Applejack and I feel about it," said Rainbow Dash.

"I-I know, it's just, well, you know how Dinky got her cutie mark, right," asked Clay.

Rainbow Dash nodded in response.

"Well, I was wondering if I might be able to find my special talent like she did in the Knight Corp."

Rainbow Dash stopped trotting, making Clay do the same. She then stared at her son with a serious expression upon her face. "Clay…that is a terrible reason to join them, do you know what your Ma and I saw when we were fighting in the War of Darkness!? Young stallions and mares getting killed without mercy, slaughtered Clay!"

Rainbow Dash could see that Clay understood how she felt about it, the tone in her voice made it clear. It was then that the light gold earth pony hung his head low, after a minute he raised it up and looked into his mother's eyes.

"Th-that's not my only reason…"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Alright then, what else?"

"I want…I want to protect other ponies, yes I know it's dangerous, but…I just want you to be proud of me, Mom!"

Rainbow Dash stared at Clay with wide eyes. "W-why would you think I'm not proud of you Clay, I love you," she said, with a little hurt in her voice.

"Because I'm not a pegasus, because I can't fly around with you, because I slow you down…At least, if I'm in the Knight Corp. I can be a pony you can be proud of –!"

Rainbow Dash quickly pulled her son into a tight hug. She hugged fiercely, as if trying to pour all her love and affection for this colt through this one act. "Listen to me; I'm proud of you no matter what you do. It doesn't matter to me that you aren't a pegasus, you could be a changeling for all I care, but that wouldn't change the fact that you're our son, and I'll always be there for you, understand!?"

Rainbow Dash could feel Clay crying into her chest, his hot, wet tears staining her cyan coat. She wanted to cry, but Rainbow had to remain strong, it did her no good to be bawling too, in fact she had more than enough reasons to want to cry without this.

The rainbow maned mare moved back a little to look down at Clay; she then smiled at her son lovingly. "Let me ask you something, do you really want to join the Knight Corp. because you really want to help and protect other ponies? From the bottom of your heart, is that something that you want to do?"

Clay looked up at her; a serious expression came over his face. Rainbow Dash could tell that he was thinking hard. After a short minute Clay finally answered. "Yes, that's really what I want. I want to help ponies, to protect them!"

Rainbow Dash sighed and shook her head. She then smirked at the little colt and noogied his head, messing up his mane a little. "Alright, I promise to talk seriously with Ma. But, if she says no, that's the end of that, is it a deal Clay?"

Clay nodded; seeming happy that Rainbow Dash was even considering the idea and willing to talk it over with Applejack. "C'mon, your Ma's waiting for us."

"**They are all after me…killers all of them! I can trust no one, not even my loved ones! They are all out to get me, the green one told me so, he never lies, I must trust the green one!" **

– **Saleek 13:11**


	12. Second Sign: Part 3

**Canterlot Days: First Love**

Clay woke up that morning a little early; he was a bit restless sleeping in a bed that wasn't his own, but it wasn't altogether bad. Applejack and Clay were staying with Twilight and Bright for the duration of their stay in Canterlot, while Rainbow Dash stayed at the Wonderbolts lodge to help with the setup for the big air show on Sunday.

Clay made his way downstairs, he felt like exploring a little since he hadn't actually been to his Aunt and Uncle's house. When he entered the foyer the first thing he noticed were the pet birds Twilight and Bright kept. Owlowicious quietly snored "who," while the thunderbird, Squall's, snores were like a low rumble of thunder. Clay quietly walked up to the wall across from the writing desk near the window and was amazed by all the novels and magical tomes that lined the shelf wall. Clay could only wonder what kind of spells his Aunt Twilight must've learned or created.

But, there was something else on Clay's mind, something that had been eating at him. The Canterlot filly he saved back at the castle hedge maze, if she was even from Canterlot at all. _Of course she is_, he reasoned, _as nicely dressed as she was, she had to be from Canterlot! But…where in Canterlot…_It was eating at him, these emotions were new for Clay, he had been around a lot of fillies back home, but none of them affected him as much as this one pink pegasus! And now that he was here, Clay started to wonder if he should go out and find her, but what did he know about fillies, nothing to be honest. He needed advice, grown up advice, question was, from which grown up?

No offense to his mothers, but this wasn't exactly an easy topic for him to discuss with them, plus he was sure they'd give him the fabled "birds and the bees" talk. Neither was it one for his Aunt Twilight, whom he suspected would somehow turn it into a lecture, a long, long lecture, which left only one other stallion he could talk to, Clay just hoped he had at least some answers to give him.

"Hey little guy." Clay turned around and saw that his Uncle Bright Blade was descending the stairs, sporting his bedmane and stretching his wings. "You're up early, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Uncle Bright…say, do you know what we're going to do today," asked Clay.

Bright Blade yawned widely before answering, "Well, obviously, Rainbow Dash is busy with her Wonderbolts practice. Twilight and your Ma are going to have some sort of 'mare time' together, so they'll be out for the rest of the day. And since today is my day off, it looks like me and you are going to have some guy time."

_PERFECT! _Clay did a hoof pump.

* * *

Clay and Bright Blade were in the backyard working up a sweat. Luckily for Clay, his uncle always had some training swords lying around for practice. So when Clay took the opportunity to do a little sparring with his uncle, he wasn't going to pass up the chance.

Clay held the wooden sword firmly in his teeth, as his Uncle Bright's sword floated between them, ready to strike. They're eyes were narrowed, watching the others movements, waiting for a slight shift, a small movement to indicate which direction to attack.

Clay dashed forward, swinging his sword to the right; the floating wooden blade intercepted the attack, pushing against Clay's blade. The earth pony colt stepped back and attacked again, this time he jumped into the air and over the floating sword, he spun once in the air, aiming his blade right for his Uncle.

Unfortunately, Bright Blade saw the move coming, and quickly side stepped the slash. Clay then threw the sword in the air, and backed up. When it was in position, the light gold earth pony raised his hind legs and kicked the wooden sword. He had hit it at just the right angle to have the point of the fake weapon trained on his Uncle, sailing towards him like an arrow. Clay saw the surprised look on Bright Blade's face, the Knight of Hope's sword was still floating far from where he was, and there wasn't enough time to dodge it. He had won, or so he thought.

At the last second Clay's sword was wrapped in a telekinetic aura, stopping the wooden sword just mere inches from Bright's snout. Clay clicked his tongue, he was sure he had his Uncle. At that moment Clay felt something resting on his right shoulder, it was his Uncle's sword, he didn't even see it till now.

"I think that's game Clay," said Bright Blade.

Clay sighed and then smiled, "I give."

Clay and Bright were sitting on the edge of the porch, taking big sips of water from their bottles. "That was fun Uncle Bright, thanks for letting me train with you!"

"No problem Clay, just uh…keep this between us, your moms would kill me if they found out. You catch on quick, Dinky would be impressed," said Bright.

Clay wasn't about to say a word, he liked learning these fighting techniques, he only wished he could use them on Sky Tearer, no way he would keep messing with him. Clay didn't know if now was the best time to bring up his questions, he was enjoying the fun he was having, but it was either now or never.

"Um, Uncle Bright…?"

"Hmm, what's up," asked Bright Blade as he chugged some more water.

"H-how did you and Aunt Twilight…get together?"

Clay watched as his uncle's eyes flew open as the alicorn stallion spat out the water he was drinking. Bright Blade coughed several times, trying to catch his breath. When he did, Bright looked at Clay in confusion.

"WHAT!?"

"I just asked how you and Aunt Twilight – "

"I heard what you said, what I want to know is why!?"

Clay twiddled his hooves, "Well…I was just wondering is all…" It was then that Clay got an idea, a way to keep this a little less awkward. "You know, guy to guy! I mean, you are younger than Aunt Twilight."

"Listen, Clay, the way I met Twilight…it wasn't exactly what you might call 'normal.' Why the sudden interest in my relationship?"

"I uh, I…" Clay could feel his face heating up again, turning red.

When Clay looked back at Bright Blade he seemed to have a knowing smirk on his face, making the young colt gulp. "Clay~ is there somepony you like?"

"…Maybe…"

"It's Dinky isn't it!? I knew it!"

Clay stared at his uncle with wide eyes, "NO! Why does everypony think me and Dinky are like that!?"

"Oh…sorry Clay…Well then, if you're not interested in Dinky, then who are you interested in," asked Bright, genuinely curious.

Clay sighed heavily; he knew asking a question like this wasn't going to be easy without an explanation. So he began the tale, going back months ago. When Clay was done telling his uncle about the unknown filly, he stared off into the sky, as if pondering his words.

"And you really thought asking me for advice was a good idea?"

"To be honest…given that Aunt Twilight was originally from Canterlot, I thought you might help me figure out how Canterlot fillies think…" Clay put his hoof to his chin and now stared at his uncle critically. "Now that I think about it, the way Aunt Twilight and you met was never really clear, Mom and Ma never gave me much detail about it."

"Yeah that's because uh – what I mean is – IT'S COMPLICATED!" Bright Blade looked back at Clay, seeing something else in his eyes. "You're really hung up on this filly, aren't ya Clay."

"I just…I just can't stop thinking about her is all. It's been bugging me for months now, and don't even know her name! Problem is…I don't know if what I'm feeling is just a crush or if I…you know."

Clay's heart was heavy, he was truly confused about how he felt for that unknown filly, if he could see her again, talk to her, then maybe he'd have a better idea. But with all the things that could go wrong, that could be standing in his way, he just didn't' know. It was then that Clay felt his uncle's large wing wrap around his right shoulder, he then saw Bright smile at him confidently.

"Clay I know what it feels like, believe me, I do. So that's why you can't give up, no matter what." Bright Blade suddenly had a twinkle in his eye. "And you know what; I'm going to help you!"

Clay's eyes went wide. "R-really you are, but how, I don't even know if she really does live here in Canterlot!?"

Bright Blade retracted his wing and stood up on all fours. "Clay, did you forget who you are talking to!? Sir Bright Blade, one of the Seven Knights of Harmony, and commander of the Knight Corp.! I can find that filly no problem!"

"Really, you can!"

"Being a knight does have its privileges! C'mon, let's go get cleaned up and head over to the Castle," decreed Bright.

Clay couldn't believe it, he was really going to find the filly pegasus! It made him wonder why he didn't think of this sooner, it was all downhill from here!

* * *

***3 Hours Later***

Clay waited outside the Records Room inside Canterlot Castle. Bright Blade had entered the place, but the record keeper had made his uncle take him outside. It was a long three hours; the occasional guard would say hi to Clay, he'd even seen some of the Knight Corp. Paladins trot by as well.

_Wonder if Dinky's around_, he thought.

The voices inside sounded louder, Clay placed an ear to the door to try and hear what was being said. He couldn't catch much, but he could tell that it was more the records keeper's voice then his uncle's. After a couple of minutes the door flung open. Bright Blade was retreating backwards as if being pushed out by some invisible force.

"AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU HAVE PROPER CLEARANCE!"

With that said the door to the Records Room was slammed shut, making both the colt and stallion wince as the sound reverberated. Clay then stared at his uncle with a raised eyebrow.

"Problems," he asked.

"Minor setback," chuckled Bright.

"What happened?"

"Apparently I need written clearance from an official or higher to take a look at the records."

"But…you're a knight, shouldn't that be enough?"

"No, apparently it isn't. I looked through the public records and found nothing, so I checked up on the records for the nobles of Canterlot, apparently those are considered private and unless I am conducting an investigation, criminal or otherwise, I am not allowed to even look at them!" Bright snorted, a bit agitated.

Clay sighed in defeat, "Forget it Uncle Bright, thanks anyway."

"Oh no, we aren't giving up that easily! We'll just have to do this the old fashioned way!"

"You mean…?"

"Exactly, we're going to search all of Canterlot!" Bright declared.

"Are you sure, I mean that seems like a lot of area to cover," said Clay.

"Pfft, how many ponies can there be in Canterlot!?"

* * *

***5 Hours Later***

"Eight-hundred thousand…there are eight-hundred thousand ponies living in Canterlot…" panted Clay.

"And only half of that are the nobles…" gasped Bright.

The colt and stallion duo had searched most of Canterlot, different residences, different districts. Searching high and low for Clay's mystery filly, but so far to no avail, along the way they came close to bumping into Twilight and Applejack. Thankfully though they were able to slip by without incident, which was good, Clay really didn't want to explain why the two of them were going around Canterlot.

After an exhaustive search, the two of them sat on a bench near a park. Trying to figure out what their next move was going to be, as well as to catch their breath.

"Sorry Clay, we didn't have much luck today, but we still have tomorrow. I can make up some excuse for the two of us to run around Canterlot," he offered.

"No, it's fine Uncle Bright. You don't have to, just bad luck I guess," said Clay. "Listen, do you mind if I walk around for a while…I kinda want to be alone…"

Bright Blade looked to his nephew, "Alright Clay, just make sure you're not out long…how about you meet me at Pony Joe's in a couple of hours, and then we'll head back home?"

"Sounds good…"

Clay got off the bench and started trotting away; he was heading in no particular direction, just wherever his hooves would take him. It kind of surprised Clay how bummed out he was about not finding the mystery filly, she wasn't even conscious when he saved her life, so there was no way she saw him. And even if he did find her, how would she react?

"Oh hi my name is Clay, you don't know me, but I saved your life a few months ago and left you alone soon after," said Clay to himself.

_Please who am I kidding; she'd either run away or call me a weirdo and call the Royal Guard on me…great options…_

Clay had wandered into downtown Canterlot he was becoming increasingly aware of the strange looks that the more highbrow ponies were giving him. He didn't really care, but it did make him think. Was he really that out of place that any Canterlot pony could spot him? Clay shrugged at the thought. The young earth pony colt looked around for the time, an hour had passed by already.

_Better start making my way back to Uncle Bright_, Clay thought.

"Germane do we really have to go now?"

"Sorry Miss Philomena, but your father wishes for us to return home."

"Alright…and Germane, could you please call me Firefly!?"

Clay looked across the street, hearing the voices. Once he did Clay's mouth dropped. A pink coat, blue mane and tail, and a twin blue lightning bolt cutie mark, it was her! The filly he and his uncle had been searching Canterlot for all this time, and she was just on the other side of the street! Clay looked to one of the clock poles; it was at least forty minutes till he had to meet Bright Blade at Pony Joes.

_Okay, on the one hoof, I have found that filly I was looking for and now have a chance to find out where she lives! Only problem is that if I do follow them, I run the risk of not meeting Uncle Bright and possibly getting the both of us in trouble…Sorry Uncle…_

Clay kept on the other side of the street, making sure that Firefly…Philomena…whatever, was still in his line of sight. The earth pony colt saw them turn at a corner, Clay then quickly ran across the street, weaving in and out of different ponies. Soon he was able to catch up to the pegasus filly and the earth pony stallion that accompanied her.

Clay had lost track of how long he had been following them, he was sure that his uncle was probably getting a little worried about now. That's when he wondered how long it would take for him to come looking for him, being an alicorn, it probably wouldn't take him that long at all. Even more incentive to keep following them and stay out of sight, he couldn't risk alerting them to his presence.

Soon they left the shops and businesses of downtown Canterlot and were now moving into the suburbs, the ritzy part anyway. Mansions were everywhere, he thought his Aunt Twilight and Uncle Bright had a big house, compared to that; these made their house look like a regular house. Luckily for Clay, the two ponies finally arrived at a big mansion, he hid behind a bush and watched the two of them go inside the house.

There was a plate on the side of the house that read "Goldhoof Residence." This was great, Clay now new exactly where she lived, and her family name! Now all he had to do was trot right up to that door and…

"And what…?" All the worries and anxieties he had about the filly were starting to resurface, finding her now seemed like the easy part, actually having to talk to her was the hard part. "What if…what if she's like Sky Tearer, all tribest and stuff, and she's rich, really rich from the looks of it…"

It was at this point that he really did wish he was a pegasus, although he remembered what his mother told him, Clay still wished he at least had wings. At least so he could find out how he really felt about her, and if she felt the same way. It was then that a thought crossed his mind, a story that Clay's mother, Rainbow Dash, told him once.

"The Best Young Flyers Competition!"

With that thought in mind, Clay galloped back downtown, he was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him nothing! It was at this point that Clay saw a bright gold flash of light in front of him. When the young colt opened his eyes he cringed a bit. There before him was his uncle, looking down on him with a scolding expression.

"Clay…do you have any idea what time it is!? I was worried about you kid! So, what do you got to say for yourself," said Bright Blade.

"Heh, heh, I uh…I found out where she lives…!"

* * *

"_Hello…where am I?" _

_Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria was in an infinite void, floating around in a vast nothingness. She was stripped of all her regalia and her mane and tail took on the pink hues from when she was younger, in fact she looked younger from what she could tell. _

_Celestia continued flying around, searching for anything, a clue to which she could discern her location. It was then that she saw something, a silvery being standing in the middle of the nothingness. As she drew closer her eyes grew wide. It was an alicorn stallion, his coat shined like actual platinum, his mane and tail were like a window into the cosmos, with dozens of galaxies, stars, and quasars wafting through. _

"_It…it can't be, Arion!?" Celestia called out. _

_The alicorn's head turned to see who had called his name, his amber-gold eyes rested on the image of the alabaster mare and he smiled warmly. Celestia flew up next to Arion and quickly nuzzled him under his chin. The Princess of the Day was overjoyed to see her brother once again, even in this weird place. _

"_Brother…I can't believe it's you! How did – where are we?" _

_Arion nuzzled his little sister's cheek, when he pulled back he said not a word. _

"_Arion…why do you not answer me?" _

_The Star Prince turned his gaze forward and gestured with his hoof for Celestia to do the same. Further ahead of them there was light, a radiant light that was different from the sun. Celestia didn't understand what her brother was trying to get at. _

"_Arion what does this mean, is it connected to what happened in Ponyville?" _

_Just then Celestia felt something, a looming presence, an oppressive power. Soon the area began to shake, it wasn't shaking constantly. The tremors came in waves, like there was a rhythm to it. Almost as if there were something walking…_

_It was at this point that Arion's gaze drifted upwards and to his left. Celestia looked in the same direction, and for the first time in her immortal life, she felt a terror like none she had ever known. Above them, an impossibly large being strode passed them. Celestia could not make out what it was exactly, all she could see were its red eyes that bore power unimaginable. The eyes seemed not to notice the two siblings as it kept on walking. _

_Celestia huddled closer to her brother, feeling fearful, like a little filly, of this giant. "B-brother, what is that thing!?"_

_Arion, again, said no words. He extended his right wing and draped it over Celestia, bringing her close to him. The alabaster mare felt a sense of security and safety wrapped in her brother's wing. But she could still feel the fear that that giant had instilled in her. It was then that something else appeared on the side where the radiant light was. _

_Another pair of eyes appeared, changing color like an aurora, with a golden energy trailing behind it. Celestia recognized this giant, she would never forget her. _

"_Mother!?" Celestia shouted. _

_The two giants of light and darkness started to run towards each other. The area shook with the pounding of each step they took, charging straight for their respective foes. At the last second the two giants collided, creating a powerful explosion that resounded throughout the nothingness. _

_Celestia watched as the explosion drew closer towards Arion and herself. Arion then brought up his left wing and shielded the two of them from the blinding light. _

"_It's alright Tia, you can wake up now," said Arion. _

"_What, wait Arion!?"_

* * *

"ARION!"

Celestia shot up from her bed, sweat dripping from her forehead, pupils dilated to the size of pinpricks. She panted heavily, her eyes darted around the room as if searching for any sign that her brother Arion was there.

"Arion…"

"Tia, are you alright?"

Celestia looked towards her balcony and saw Luna landing on it. Her eyes still appeared to be bloodshot, but her usual grumpiness was not apparent in her voice.

"I-I'm fine Lulu," said Celestia, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"You do not appear to be fine, sister."

"You're one to talk, little sister."

Luna looked like she wanted to snap at Celestia for that little comment, but decided to let it slide. "Was there a reason why you cried out our older brother's name in your sleep?"

"I-I-I had a dream, or maybe a nightmare…I'm not really sure," said Celestia.

"What did you see Tia?"

"Nothing it was dream, nothing more."

"Did you forget that as the Princess of the Night, I have dominion over the dream world, so who better to interpret if your dream meant anything or not." Luna started to form a sly smile. "Unless, of course, your dream was something more…private dear sister," asked Luna.

"Lulu what are you talking –" Celestia stopped as a fierce blush overtook her face. "LUNA!"

The Mare in the Moon couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction of her older sister. "Forgive me Tia; I couldn't help myself, besides I needed a good laugh."

"Glad I could be a source of amusement for you," Celestia deadpanned.

"Sorry, but please Tia, tell me what it was that you saw."

Celestia sighed deeply; she then began telling Luna all about her dream. The giant of darkness, Arion, their mother, and the void she was in. The whole time Luna listened intently to what she said.

"So then Luna, what does my dream tell you," asked Celestia.

"…Sister, I think it is time you knew exactly what I have been up to…"

**Clay has found the filly he had been pining over for months now, but will she return the affection he has for her, and what is his plan to find out? Meanwhile Celestia's dream has prompted Luna to reveal the truth behind her late night outings. **


	13. Second Sign: Part 4

**Canterlot Days: Wings**

Bright Blade, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were trotting along through the Castle grounds. They all had a look on their faces, a combination of seriousness and sadness.

"So are ya sure about this Twi," asked Applejack.

"Yes, the book I told you about last time just added some more pages in the last few weeks," said Twilight.

"And that means something else is coming, that Polemos guy again," asked Rainbow Dash.

"We're not sure, from what Twilight and I could tell, the passages seem different from what Polemos' were," said Bright Blade.

"Whatever's coming, there's no way we can face it like we have been. We need more power if we're going to stand a chance against Polemos or anything like him," remarked Twilight.

Soon the group stopped, before them was a tower, a familiar one at that. Twilight used her magic to open the large double doors and they continued to walk inside. The windows were all stained glass, depicting the many heroic deeds of the Elements of Harmony, or as they were now called, the Knights of Harmony.

"They did a nice job with the place, especially after what B did to it," said Rainbow Dash.

Bright Blade blushed, remembering the incident when they all teleported to the Elements Chamber. "Ahem, yeah, well, I didn't exactly know how to use my powers back then, how was I supposed to know that the Magna Blast was that powerful!?"

"Don't worry about it none Bright, Rainbow Dash just likes givin' ya a hard time," said Applejack as she nudged Rainbow.

Soon they were at the doors, where laid behind them were the Elements of Harmony. "Bright Blade…let's do it," said Twilight.

Bright Blade trotted next to Twilight, their horns began to glow with their auras, the energy they built up shot forth from their horns and hit two specific jewels on the door. The large purple doors slowly opened as the light from within started to pour out, making them cover their eyes. When the light faded the four of them looked upon the box that contained their Elements.

Twilight used her telekinesis to open the container and gently lifted their individual Elements out of it. Magic, Loyalty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, Honesty, and Hope, all seven of them drifted towards the four knights. Rainbow Dash and Applejack, along with Twilight and Bright, looked upon their Elements with a sense of hesitation.

"Never thought Ah'd have to see my Element again," said Applejack.

"Me neither," agreed Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sorry, but with everything that's happened so far, we can't take any chances. I suggest that we wear our Elements at all times, just in case."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash nodded their heads in agreement. Twilight then levitated the Elements of Honesty and Loyalty over to them; she then clasped the two necklaces around the couple's necks. Twilight then placed her Element of Magic tiara atop her head. The lavender unicorn seemed to flinch upon placing it.

Bright Blade had used his telekinesis to grasp his Element of Hope, he examined it, he almost seemed afraid of it. The three mares could tell that Bright Blade was reluctant to place the Element on himself; they remembered all that the Element put him through. After a minute of staring at it Bright Blade clasped the Element around his neck, it felt heavy, or like a noose.

"I thought all the fighting was over," said Bright Blade.

"So did we," said Twilight as she came up and nuzzled the side of his cheek.

"What about the other Elements, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity aren't here to get them," said Rainbow Dash.

"I'll call them later today and give them the rundown of what's happening, as far as their Elements, I have a spell ready to send them."

Twilight floated the remaining Elements into the saddlebag, with that settled all four of them left the Elements Chamber, the giant doors closing with an ominous thud.

"Well enough with this depressing junk, Applejack, what do ya say me and you go have ourselves a little date," asked Rainbow.

Applejack seemed to blush at the offer, "W-what, don't you have Wonderbolts training today!?"

"Yeah, but I said I'd be out for a while, no need to rush." Rainbow Dash then bumped her flank against AJ's, making the earth pony mare blush even more.

"Anyway, I'll be teaching for the rest of the day," said Twilight. "Bright Blade…will you be alright?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine…I'm just going to head back home for now," said Bright.

"Alright, don't hesitate to call me." Twilight nuzzled her coltfriend once again.

After that Bright Blade flared his wings and took off into the sky, heading towards their home. Twilight watched the one she loved with a forlorn expression, she knew what he was feeling, and she felt the same way too.

"So Twilight, when are you and Bright Blade going to tie the knot," asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight's face became beet red.

"Rainbow," scolded Applejack.

"What, he's a grown stallion now, it's okay to marry, c'mon Twilight, when are you two going to get hitched and start having some kids?"

"Uh…Twilight…sugarcube…?"

Twilight was red up to her ears; it was at that moment that the Knight of Magic actually fell over, completely frozen stiff.

* * *

Clay was looking through all the books on the shelf, every magical tome that his Aunt Twilight had. It was hard trying to understand most of what his magical aunt wrote down, but he was able to get the gist of what they were meant to do thanks to the illustrations. The hard part about doing this was putting them back in their right place, Clay knew that his Aunt Twilight was meticulous about how her books were organized and would surely notice if any one of them was out of place.

"Not this one…not this one…not this one either! If I were Aunt Twilight, how would I organize a spell book that gave you wings…?"

Clay sighed and opened another spell book. His eyes peered over every sentence and illustration, trying to find the right spell. Clay turned the next page and gasped. There was the illustration he was looking for, and under the words "Wings for the Earth Bound."

"This is it, I found it!"

"Found what exactly?"

Clay quickly turned around and saw that Bright Blade was staring at him quizzically, his heart began to pound in his chest, feeling very much busted. "U-Uncle Bright, I thought you were going to be out for a while!"

"I was, and it didn't take that long. What I want to know is why are you looking through Twilight's spell books," he asked.

Clay sighed, he had been caught red hoofed there was no hiding it now. "Alright…you remember when I said I found that filly I was looking for?"

Bright Blade nodded.

"I was worried that she might not be interested in an earth pony, that's when I remembered the story Mom told me about the Best Young Flyers Competition, how she saved Aunt Rarity from falling when her false wings burned away. So I started looking through the books for the right spell and I found it…"

Bright Blade took the spell book into his telekinetic grip and floated it over towards him. Clay watched as the alicorn stallion seemed to read over the spell. Afterwards he lowered the book and looked directly at Clay.

"So you found the spell, and who were you going to get to perform it on you?"

"Um…I was hoping Dinky would…"

"Okay, let me get this straight. You were going to take this spell book all the way to the Castle, ask Dinky to cast an advanced spell on you, and go and meet this filly under the guise of being a pegasus! Am I correct," he asked.

"Pretty much…"

Bright Blade sighed, "Clay why do you feel like you need to do this, you should just go and talk to her, not try and be somepony you're not."

"Uncle Bright Blade, I'm just…what if it turns out that she only likes other pegasi, if she's tribest!?"

"Then I don't think she's the filly for you, and you shouldn't worry about all that status stuff, once her parents find out who you're related to they'll sing a different tune," said Bright Blade.

"That's just it, I want her to like me for me, not for who my parents are, or because I'm a pegasus!" Clay said.

Bright Blade looked over the spell one more time, "Clay this Flight spell only lasts three days, are you seriously expecting this to work in only three days!?"

"Three days should be more than enough for me to find out if she's the one, I gotta know Uncle!"

Clay's eyes were downcast, the sorrow and confusion he was feeling about this filly was really eating away at him. The young colt looked up at his uncle once again; the golden alicorn then rubbed the back of his head and groaned as he did so.

"Ugh, I'm already in hot water with Twilight after that whole 'Xiaon' thing…Oh forget it, I'll do it!"

"What…?"

"I'll cast the spell Clay, but you have to be careful about who sees you, do you understand!?"

Clay eyes went wide with surprise and joy; he fiercely nodded his head up and down. He then ran up to his uncle and hugged him the best he could. "Thank you Uncle Bright!"

Bright Blade patted the top of Clay's head and motioned for the two of them to head for the backyard. Once there Bright Blade ordered Clay into position, Clay watched as his uncle re-read the spell book, probably making sure that he would cast it correctly. After a minute, Bright Blade closed the book and lit up his horn. It glowed with golden mana, shining brighter and brighter. Clay was soon wrapped in a cocoon of gold mana, Bright's horn let loose a small ball of energy, it slowly moved towards the cocoon and entered. There was flash of light, making Bright cover his eyes with his right wing.

Clay had closed his eyes partially out of fear, mostly due to the blinding light. He cautiously opened his eyes and saw that Bright Blade's eyes were wide. "What…what happened!?"

"It worked," he simply said.

Clay was about to ask what he was talking about till he felt something on his back. When he turned his head, Clay saw that he had wings, they shined as they sun light hit them, giving the avian appendages a glorious sheen. Clay was speechless, for years he had wondered what it be like to fly with his mother, to be able to do all things he liked with his Ma Applejack, and to fly around with his Mother Rainbow Dash. Now he could, and just as importantly, he felt a huge confidence boost from the wings, like nothing could stop him from talking to her.

"Thank you…Uncle Bright Blade, I'll never forget this, just… thank you!"

"Clay, before you go and take off, there's something you should know…The spell may only last three days, but after those three days your wings will permanently disappear…If you want I can take them away, that way I'll be able to recast the spell anytime, as long as it isn't the deadline day, alright?"

Clay looked at Bright Blade, giving his words serious thought. He then looked over to his wings, flapping them, it was a strange sensation, but one that he was growing to like. Clay nodded his head. "I understand, three days should be more than enough time."

Bright Blade smiled, "Good…now go and meet that filly you're crushing on, I'll come up with something to hide your wings when you get back, hopefully."

With that said Clay flared his wings, he then flapped them and propelled himself into the air. It felt so natural, like he was meant to be a pegasus, the knowledge of how to fly was somehow ingrained into his mind. The air currents, the positioning of his wings, the way to shift his body weight through the turns. It all felt so liberating. Now that he had what he needed, Clay aimed himself in the direction of Philomena/Firefly's house and took off.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were at a fancy restaurant taking an early lunch. Some the paparazzi were hounding the couple, till Applejack ripped a camera off one of them and crushed it like it was a paper cup. Apparently that didn't send the message home, till they showed off their Elements necklaces and they cleared out like the plague. After that annoyance was over Applejack and Rainbow Dash continued to eat, AJ had to admit, it was nice being able to have a date with her marefriend again. She could tell Rainbow Dash was on edge about something, the pegasus was good at hiding it from others, but nothing got by Applejack's eyes.

"Dashie, are ya goin' to tell meh what's been buggin' ya," asked Applejack.

"Huh – what, nothings bugging me, why would there be something bugging me!?"

"Cause ya seem more skittish then cat in a rainstorm."

Rainbow Dash sighed, apparently finding it annoying that she was found out so quickly. "I kinda solved the bully problem, sorta."

"Oh, ya found out who's been messin' with Clay?"

"One of my teammate's kids, he's a gigantic pain in the flank, and his kid looks like he's following in his dad's hoofsteps," Rainbow Dash let out an angry snort, "Anyway, I talked to Spitfire and if I find that his kid does anything like that to Clay again, he'll be suspended for an entire season."

Applejack raised an eyebrow at that, "Really, just suspension, sounds like he's gettin' off easy if ya ask meh."

"Trust me, his pride and ego about being a Wonderbolt means a lot to him, this suspension would be the equivalent of kicking him in the – you know where – repeatedly," Rainbow Dash snickered at that last bit.

"Well…so long as his kid stops fightin' with Clay, Ah guess it's fine…" Applejack took a sip of her apple juice, feeling semi-content that the situation was resolved, hopefully.

"Hey Applejack…I talked to Clay about more than just the bully thing…"

"Really, what else ya'll talk about," asked Applejack.

"The uh…Knight Corp…Clay wants to join it…"

Applejack suddenly stopped drinking her apple juice and spluttered it out in front of her, completely soaking Rainbow Dash who had a less than pleased expression.

"*cough* What in the hay *cough* why would he want to do that fer *cough*!?"

"I guess you could say he wants to follow in our hoofsteps, he seems like he really wants to join for the right reasons and –"

Applejack slammed her right foreleg on the table, making the rainbow maned mare jump a bit, and making most their food scatter about on the table itself. The orange earth pony mare had a furious look in her eyes; she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Did you say somethin' to him!? What did ya fill his head with, did you tell him it was okay!? Ya did, didn't ya!?"

Rainbow Dash raised her forehooves up in defense, trying to calm her marefriend. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, settle down AJ. I didn't tell him it was okay, I just said we'd talk about it. Clay promised me that he wanted to join to –"

"That's not the point!" Applejack slammed the same hoof on the table once again. "We agreed that he would never join anythin' havin' to do with military or fightin' nonsense! He's goin' to grow up and have a normal life, settle down with somepony, and have a family, without havin' to go through all that strife like we did!"

"Chill out Applejack, yeah I remember making that agreement. But if you haven't noticed we're not exactly normal, nothing we've done or have been through in our lives has been what most ponies would call 'normal!' Besides, he's a growing colt, it's his life and if wants to join then we can't stop him, especially when he gets older!"

"Oh Ah'll stop this alright, Ah'll go back to Twi and Bright's place and settle this now!" Applejack shouted.

Applejack then threw down a few bits on the table and started marching off. She then stopped in her tracks when Rainbow Dash appeared right in front of her. "Hold on Applejack, cool off for a moment! If you go and start talking to Clay all riled up, he's going to shut down!"

"Look maybe **YOU **want this to happen, but Ah don't! Ah'm gonna nip this in the bud! Maybe if ya were here a lot more, he wouldn't have such ideas floatin' around in his head," said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash seemed to take offense to that last statement. "Look if…if it's bothering you that much then I'll talk to Spitfire, maybe I can request some more time off and –!"

"Don't bother! Why don't'cha just go on back to the Wonderbolts, and Spitfire since ya think so highly of her!"

Rainbow Dash blinked and shook her head, apparently not believing what her ears heard. "Excuse me, what the hay are you trying to say!?"

"Ah'm sayin' that maybe the reason we've been seein' less and less of ya, is because of that Spitfire…!"

"Really, you really think I've been cheating on you!? After everything we've been through together, you're going to start saying I'm rolling around in the hay with SPITFIRE!?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"You said 'rollin' around in the hay,' Ah didn't, guilty conscience there Rainbow!?"

Rainbow Dash scoffed at the idea, "WHAT – I'm not – how could you – UGH! You know what AJ, I'm gone! When you're ready to apologize, I'll be waiting!"

Having said that, Rainbow Dash took off into the air and headed towards the Wonderbolts lodge. Applejack felt so angry, so angry in fact, that she accused Rainbow Dash of something without any evidence. After a minute, Applejack cooled down enough for her to realize what she had said, and it made her regretful. But it wasn't without bases, she had, for a long time, suspected that that was the reason for her lengthy absences after Wonderbolt tours were over.

It was at this point that Applejack noticed the other ponies who were watching their little display. "AND WHAT'RE YA'LL LOOKING AT!?" Applejack then stamped her hoof on the ground, her Element of Honesty symbol glowed, causing a mini-quake that rumbled through the ground. The other ponies all quickly looked away and went back to whatever it was they were doing, a bit scared now.

Applejack then looked up into the sky and sighed sadly. _Rainbow…Ah'm sorry…_

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"Okay there it is…"

Clay was hovering over the house of the pink pegasus filly, Firefly, or Philomena, he wasn't too sure which was her real name. The winged earth pony slowly descended to the ground, softly landing a couple of feet from the front door. Clay trotted up to the huge, intimidating structure, and gulped. Steeling himself, Clay raised his right hoof and knocked on the door. For a few seconds there was nothing, but soon he heard the sound of hoofsteps. Slowly the door opened and revealed, not a pegasus filly, but the dapper earth pony butler who was with her, Germane. His eyes wandered down, staring at Clay, almost as if he were analyzing him.

"Can I help you sir," asked Germane.

"Y-yes, ahem, is uh, Firefly here?"

Germane's left eyebrow rose slightly, with an expression that was half puzzled half on edge.

"And…what exactly is your…relationship to Miss Philomena?"

"Well I was – you see…" Clay had to think of something quick, Germane seemed like he getting more suspicious of his presence the longer he dragged this out. It was then that an idea popped into his head. Firefly, Philomena, whatever, was performing stunts and Wonderbolts moves when he saw her that night. "I'm a recruiter!"

Germane went from edgy to just plain puzzled, but he still kept his critical eyes scanning the young colt.

"You are a recruiter, and what exactly are you recruiting for, may I ask?"

"The Wonderbolts sir, I'm going door-to-door of the pegasi residents in Canterlot, seeing if they want to join the summer training camp!" Clay blurted.

"Oh, I see. Well then, young sir, I regret to inform you that Miss Philomena is currently out at the moment. I'd also like to thank you, but Miss Philomena will not be joining your training camp," said Germane.

"Oh…are you sure, maybe I could come back later," he asked.

"No thank you, it is Master Goldhoof's wishes I'm afraid, good day young sir."

Germane slowly backed up and closed the door, ending the conversation.

_Great…just great…_

Clay did an about face, spread his wings, and took off.

_She's not here, and I was pretty much told to not come back…what next!?_

Just then Clay slammed into something in midair; he lost altitude for a minute, almost nearing the ground before quickly stabilizing himself. Clay rubbed the top of his head, feeling a bump forming.

"OUCH! What the hay did I hit!?" Clay shouted.

"ME YOU FEATHER BRAIN!"

Clay looked up, only to come face to face with the anger filled purple eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," apologized Clay.

"Seriously, you could've…It's…It's you!?"

The filly in front of him drew back, allowing Clay to see the filly completely. A pink coat, blue mane, and a twin blue lightning bolt cutie mark! It was her, it was – _Wait a minute what does she mean "it's you!?"_

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, it's **YOU**! The colt who saved me back at the maze!"

"Wait a minute you remember me! I thought you were unconscious," said Clay.

The filly rubbed the back of her head, feeling embarrassed about recalling her near fatal accident.

"Yeah…not completely…anyway…"

"Hey, uh, sorry for leaving you there, I really should've stayed but –"

"No, I understand, actually, I think my father would've been more angry with me if he saw you there," Firefly then facefhoofed herself, suddenly realizing something, "Duh, I've been talking this whole time and I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Firefly," she said with a smile.

_Firefly, I thought it was Philomena? Oh well. _

"Firefly, my name is Clay."

The pink pegasus filly looked at him confused, "'Clay?' That's a strange name for a pegasus, but okay, Clay! Glad I finally have a name to go with the face of the one who saved me."

Clay let out a mental sigh, he had nearly blown it.

"So, exactly why did you come all this way," she asked.

"I-I wanted to see if you were alright, you know, since I last saw you at that party a while back," said Clay.

Firefly blinked at that statement. "You've been worried about me this whole time?"

"Well yeah, kinda…you could say you've been on my mind since then…I guess you could say I…like you." Firefly was taken completely off guard by that, and Clay could tell. "Sorry for saying that out of the blue…I'll just go."

Clay was about to trot past the filly, but she quickly raised up a hoof to stop him, surprising the faux pegasus colt.

"Hold on…you've said what you wanted to say; now it's my turn."

Clay stopped in tracks, stood firm, and waited for Firefly to give her two bits about what she thought. It wasn't totally unexpected, of course she'd have something say to him, but Clay wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it, emotionally anyway.

"You said you've been thinking about me ever since my little accident. Well…it's the same for me, I've been thinking about you, the colt who saved me…I only got a glimpse of you, but that glimpse has been recurring in my dreams, and even when I'm just doing regular things you're just there…It didn't hit me, literally and metaphorically, till just now…"

Clay raised an eyebrow; this couldn't be going where he thought it was going, couldn't it?

"What I'm trying to say is…I like you too."

Clay's jaw pretty much hit the ground when heard those four words.

"Y-y-you like me – Seriously!?"

Firefly nodded, her pink fur hiding her blushing.

"T-then…how about a date tomorrow…"

Firefly put a hoof to her chin, as if thinking hard on the subject. Problem was that it was only making Clay more nervous as the seconds passed by like minutes as he waited for her answer.

"Well…"

* * *

Bright Blade was waiting patiently outside his home. Applejack had arrived earlier, she looked very sad. Bright had tried to ask what was wrong but AJ just kept avoiding the question and finally retreated into her room. Applejack was a stubborn mare, but he knew she'd come around and tell them in her own due time, or at least until Twilight gets home.

Thankfully for him, Twilight wasn't home, yet. Unfortunately, neither was Clay, and it was going to be all the more complicated if they appeared at the same time. Bright had spent most of the afternoon re-shelving the spell books, and doing his best to erase any latent trace of magic from the spell he cast on Clay.

"C'mon little guy, no pressure, I hope everything is going well for you and that filly you like, but for the love of all things sacred and pure it's going to be both our flanks if your Ma or Twilight see you with wings!" Bright quietly yelled under his breath.

Just then his eyes spotted something in the sky; a pegasus pony with a light gold coat was soaring overhead. After about a minute the faux pegasus landed in front him, with a giant grin on his face.

"I take it all went well," asked Bright.

"She said YES!" Clay jumped into the air, pumping his hoof for emphasis.

"Good, well, I hope things work out, I'll be there to help you where I can alright?"

Clay nodded enthusiastically.

"Great, in the meantime, take this." Bright Blade channeled his magic, before them a flash light brought forth a hoody. It had the same color scheme and pattern as the Wonderbolts, just the right size for a young colt. "Wear this to cover your wings while you're in the house."

Clay sat on his haunches and raised up his forelegs. Bright used his telekinesis to slip the hoody over Clay; afterwards the colt got back onto his hooves and examined the hoody. It was nice and roomy, enough so that his wings didn't feel cramped, but so that nopony would be able to tell.

"This is cool, thanks Uncle Bright!"

"You're welcome, the last thing we need is for anypony to find about your wings, especially –"

"Hey boys."

"Twilight!"

The unicorn mare was casually trotting towards them, a smile on her face and a happy tone in her voice.

"Hey you two, what're you doing out here," she asked.

"Oh nothing, we were just hanging around, we just got home ourselves, right Clay?"

"Chocolate Milk!" Clay blurted out as his lips puckered inward and his pupils rolled back.

"Excuse me," asked Twilight confused.

Both Clay and Bright Blade did a mental facehoof at the reaction. "Clay was just reminding me to get some chocolate milk; we're all out and need some more."

Twilight shrugged it off, seemingly noting it for future reference. "Oh, well I'll start dinner soon, and Clay, I like that hoody, very cool." Twilight trotted up to Bright Blade, kissed him on the cheek, and went inside.

Both the stallion and colt let out a sigh of relief; they had dodged a big bullet just now.

"That was close," said Clay.

"Tell me about it, kid."

**The Elements of Harmony have been released, in preparation for an unforeseen evil to come. Clay, now possessing his wings has asked out the filly of his dreams, but what is the fate of Applejack and Rainbow Dash, how will their relationship fair after their blowup? Find out in Part 5 of the Second Sign Arc!**


	14. Second Sign: Part 5

**Canterlot Days: Tension**

Applejack could barely sleep that night. Her mind kept replaying that fight she had with Rainbow Dash over and over again. As angry and annoyed as she'd been at her absence over the last couple of years, Applejack never lost it like that, never went off the handle in such a fashion, especially when she accused Rainbow of cheating on her which was something out of left field. Of course Applejack knew that Rainbow Dash idolized Spitfire, and she knew that the two had become close friends since Rainbow became a Wonderbolt, although there was that little paranoid part of her that thought that, she never believed it. But…for some reason, when they were arguing, Applejack had to call Rainbow Dash on it. Problem was, Dash's reactions made her think that maybe she was right…

_No! She'd never cheat on meh! Rainbow wouldn't do somethin' like that to me, especially not to Clay! Ah…Ah can't think that way…_

**But she never denied it…**

_S-so, she, she was taken by surprise! Ah'd act the same way if Rainbow said somethin' like that…!_

**But you don't know for sure…even now you can't be sure…you may have driven her into the hooves of another mare, maybe even into something else more, elicit, perverse…**

_SHUT UP! Ah – Rainbow would never do that! Ah love her, Ah trust her with meh life! _

Applejack tossed and turned, her paranoia on the rise, giving a voice to the fears and doubts within her heart.

**Can you really? A love born in the heat of battle can fizzle out with time…**

_W-what are ya sayin'!?_

**Rainbow was afraid, ashamed about having feelings for another mare, her friend. But you freed her from those binding chains, and now that Rainbow has reveled in her lust for you she wants more…**

_Ah…that's not…she…_

**Spitfire is the perfect match for her. She's fierce, strong, an elite athlete…but she also has something else, Spitfire is a pegasus, not bound to the earth below your hooves. Rainbow can be with one who can match her in the skies, her natural home…face it…you were nothing but a toy to her…playing make believe with a best friend turned marefriend and an adopted earth pony child! Now Rainbow Dash is tired of this fantasy and is ready to move on to a real fling, with a real mare…!**

"NO!" Applejack screamed.

The earth pony mare shot up in her bed, tears cascading from her eyes as she panted hard. Applejack's body was covered in sweat, her eyes wide with fear and sorrow. It was about that time that the door to Applejack's room was flung wide open, with Twilight standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Applejack are you alri –!?" Twilight stopped, now seeing the state her friend was in. The unicorn mare quickly rushed to Applejack's side, sitting on the edge of her bed, and grabbing the southern pony's shoulders. "Applejack, what happened!? Applejack!?"

Applejack didn't respond for a few seconds, her green eyes staring off into space, pupils the size of pinpricks. Twilight shook the earth pony harder, trying to bring her back and fearing for her mental state. After a minute and a half Applejack blinked. Her body, which was tensed up, was slowly relaxing.

"Twi," said Applejack, her voice sounding distant.

"I'm here Applejack, what's wrong, please tell me!?"

"Twi…Ah…"

Applejack couldn't finish her sentence; she only moved forward and embraced Twilight in a fierce hug. Twilight herself was taken by surprise, but managed to return the hug, doing what she could to comfort Applejack. Upon her back, Twilight could feel Applejack's tears dripping onto her. The studious mare had to admit, she was scared. Twilight had never seen Applejack in such a state.

Twilight then heard something behind her; she slowly turned her head and saw Bright Blade standing where she was not a moment ago. Bright Blade didn't move, his eyes told Twilight that he was analyzing the situation. He then mouthed the words "You okay" to Twilight, to which she responded "I'm fine." Bright Blade nodded his head and used his telekinesis to quietly close the door.

It took a few minutes before Applejack had calmed down enough for Twilight to ask what had upset her so much. Reluctantly, Applejack recounted the events that occurred after they departed from Canterlot Tower, the fight with Rainbow Dash, AJ's baseless accusation about her marefriend cheating on her, and even the dialogue with her inner-self. Twilight just sat there, absorbing the information, rubbing Applejack's back in a comforting fashion. After a couple minutes of silence, Twilight finally broke the silence.

"Applejack…you know Rainbow Dash would never do that to you, or to Clay, she's the Element of Loyalty, how many times has she proven that to us over the years," said Twilight.

"Ah know that Twi…Ah know that and still…Ah can't stop thinkin' that it might be true…" said Applejack, her voice trembling.

"Applejack…" Twilight didn't know how to comfort her, not exactly. Her friend was hurting, saddened. "You need to talk to Rainbow Dash about this, you can't let it fester too long or it'll only get worse down the road…"

"If she wants to be with another mare then fine!"

"Applejack, you don't mean that," exclaimed Twilight.

"Of course Ah do! Why not, if she wants to grab flank from another mare then it's only fair Ah get to do the same!" Applejack stared at Twilight intently, anger and desperation in her eyes.

"Applejack don't you even think about it! You have no evidence to the contrary that Rainbow Dash is doing something like that – I mean, for pony's sake Applejack you –!"

Twilight couldn't finish her sentence, as she was cut off by Applejack, who saw fit to silence the lavender mare by kissing her. Twilight's eyes flew open; she couldn't believe what was happening, what Applejack was doing! Applejack pressed forward, deepening the kiss, leaning further in, forcing Twilight backwards. The orange earth pony's eyes were closed the entire time, while Twilight, too stunned to react, eyes wide as saucers, just fell on her back. After what felt like forever, Applejack broke the kiss. Twilight gasped, breathing heavily as she looked up at her friend, who was now looming over her. When Applejack's eyes opened again, Twilight could still see the anger and desperation in them, but there was something else, and she dare not say it aloud or in her mind for fear that she may be, even remotely, right.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, sugarcube," said Applejack with an emotionless tone.

That tore it. Twilight cocked back her left hoof and brought it across Applejack's muzzle. Normally unicorns were physically weaker, compared to earth ponies, but, in this instance, Twilight mustered up enough anger and strength to bring down the Royal Palace with one strike of her hoof. A feat that was just demonstrated, as Applejack was sent flying, slamming against the headboard of the bed. She slowly got up, the back of her head and face throbbing in pain.

"Damn it! Why you –!"

Applejack shot Twilight a glare filled with rage, but just as quickly as it appeared, the expression vanished, being replaced with one of utter shock and disgust at her actions. The earth pony mare was clearly trembling now, shaking from the state Twilight was in.

"Oh Celestia and Luna…w-w-what have Ah done!? Twilight A-Ah'm so sorry, Ah swear Ah didn't mean to do that! Ah don't know what Ah was thinkin' – Ah wasn't thinking! Twilight please forgive meh, Ah –!"

"Stop."

Applejack went silent. Twilight wasn't even looking at AJ when she spoke, she only cradled her left hoof, stroking it soothingly, wincing at the pain. Twilight felt like she had just struck a brick wall, and from the pain radiating from her hoof and foreleg, she might as well have.

Fresh tears were now streaming from Applejack's eyes; she couldn't believe what she had just done. To Twilight, her best friend, somepony who had been there for her time and again, and she had just forced herself onto her. What was really killing her was the silence. Twilight still didn't make eye contact with her, barely so much as glanced over in her direction, Applejack couldn't blame her. She just betrayed Twilight's trust, Bright Blade's trust – _Oh horse feathers, if he finds out! _

"I…I understand that you're not yourself AJ, and I know that you're upset…"

"Twilight Ah –!"

"Applejack…I'm…I'm not mad. Surprised, shocked, upset, but not mad. I should be furious with you, but I can't…You're acting like this out of confusion and misplaced jealousy…"

Applejack lied down on her stomach, lowering her head, and burying her face into her hooves. "Please forgive meh…please, please forgive meh…"

"I do."

AJ slowly opened her eyes; Twilight was now looking right at her. The unicorn's amethyst eyes conveying exactly that, forgiveness, something that Applejack felt unworthy of even now, but was all the same happy to see it. Twilight rose up and gently stepped onto the floor, being mindful of her throbbing left hoof.

"Let's forget this ever happened, okay?"

Applejack simply nodded.

"I'll come and check on you in the morning, goodnight Applejack."

With that said Twilight, with a slight limp in her step, walked out of the room, carefully closing the door as she exited. Applejack managed to get herself back under the covers, entering into a fetal position. The farm pony still couldn't believe what she had done, as much as she wanted to dwell on this, Applejack's eye lids felt heavy and she soon found herself drifting off to sleep effortlessly. Obviously drained, emotionally anyway, from the events that had just transpired.

* * *

Thankfully for Twilight, Bright Blade didn't notice her limp, or if he did he didn't say anything. When he asked what was wrong with Applejack, Twilight only gave him the basic rundown, not mentioning what Applejack had done to her earlier.

"Looks like we'll have to have a talk with Rainbow," said Bright Blade.

"Y-yeah…"

"Twilight are you okay, you look pale?"

"I'm fine really, don't be such a worrywart," said Twilight with a chuckle.

After that Twilight got back into bed, facing away from Bright Blade, and pretended to sleep. An hour had passed and Twilight still couldn't sleep, she spent that time staring up at the ceiling. The unicorn mare often did that when she was trying to figure something late at night. She sometimes found her answers in the ceiling, though it was usually silent; it never failed to provide her with a solution to a problem. Tonight, however, the ceiling didn't seem to have an answer to her current dilemma. Absurd though it was, she was getting a little angry that her home couldn't give her any advice on the situation at hoof.

_Thanks a lot_, she thought.

* * *

***Wonderbolt Lodge, same time***

Rainbow Dash had spent most of her time training; it was her way of dealing with a situation. If she was moving she didn't have to think, her body did the thinking for her, just flying about, letting muscle memory take her away from her troubles, clearing her mind of everything. However, no matter how many barrel rolls she did, no matter the number of aerial tricks she performed, Rainbow Dash still felt a stinging sensation within her heart.

The rainbow maned mare was resting on her bed. On the nightstand next to her bed was a picture frame. In it was a photo of Applejack, Clay, and herself, all three of them on the farm with smiling happy faces. But when Rainbow Dash looked at that picture, at the face of the mare she loved, she could only see the rage, hurt, and accusing expression of Applejack from earlier that day.

_Where does she get off saying that I'm cheating on her!? I've been working my flank off for Clay and her! And she comes and dumps this pile of crap on me!_

Rainbow Dash turned away from the picture, scowling and muttering under her breath.

_Me and Spitfire, give me a break! Just 'cause I idolized her, doesn't mean I want to do _THAT_ with her! She's a good friend, that's all…! So…why do I feel guilty…?_

**Because you know you are… Sneaking glances of your Captain while in the showers, just like you did with Applejack. **

_And it's my fault that Spitfire and Applejack are both physically attractive!? Stallions do it all the time, even when they have marefriends, they still stare at other mares they think are hot!_

**True, but then again, it's not as if you're married to Applejack, you're still just marefriends. Which means you're free to dump her and trade up to something in yellow with a fiery colored mane… **

_I don't like Spitfire that way!_

**You can't deny it; it's been eating at you, just like everything else about your relationship with AJ! You've allowed Clay to get beaten up and bullied, the cause of which is you, failing as a parent!**

Rainbow Dash placed her hooves on her temples and began shaking her head violently, trying to silence the voices within her mind.

**You can't even hold on to the mare you've been wanting since you first met, and now she's mad at you, she hates you! You were never meant to be a parent, or a lover, just a lone mare that has the occasional fling. **

_You're wrong, I love Applejack, and I love Clay, I'd do anything for them! I'm not all those things, I'd marry AJ if Granny Smith –!_

**Stop lying to yourself; you know well that Granny Smith gave you her consent months ago…**

Rainbow Dash's eyes were wide open, her hooves falling to her sides. Dash's mouth tried to form words, but no sound came out to give them life.

**You could've proposed to her at any time, but you keep putting it off. You're afraid to commit to her, afraid to be tied to one mare, and let's not forget Clay…**

_Leave him out of this!_

**Why? It's part of the reason; after all, what's the point in marrying AJ if neither of you can keep the little colt? You have to tell him, it's your duty to tell Clay the truth, but you're even more afraid of losing him, that he'll cast you aside once you've told him that –**

_SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!_

**You found his relatives!**

Rainbow Dash was sobbing now, clenching her teeth so as to not alert her fellow teammates about what was happening. The voice within was right.

**Face it, all you've ever been good at is flying, friends well always be friends, but you can't hold onto the things that you most care for…and once you do lose them…you have no idea what to do with your life…achieving a dream is nice, but not as fulfilling if there is no one special to celebrate it with…**

Rainbow Dash couldn't say anything, she only grabbed the picture frame on her nightstand and held it close to her as she wept, and silently fell asleep.

* * *

***Elsewhere***

"I cannot believe you've been constructing this thing for the past ten years Luna."

"Indeed sister, neither can I. Arion contacted me through the dream world, he instructed me to build this, saying that it is of vital importance that Twilight and the others have it."

"I can't imagine why they would need it," said Celestia, "Why would they ever need to go that far out of Equestria."

Luna sighed, "It is perplexing, but I am sure that as events unfold before us, its true purpose will be made known."

"I don't know if I want such events to unfold. Is peace so much to ask for Luna, is happiness such a foreign concept to our lives?"

Luna trotted up to Celestia and nuzzled the side of her neck comfortingly. The alabaster alicorn mare moved her head down to nuzzle the top of Luna's head, appreciative of Luna's presence. It was then that Celestia stared straight ahead, raising her left hoof and placing it on the clear surface in front of her. She gazed out, surveying the landscape, white and barren, with a blue planetoid shining like a sapphire in the black star filled expanse.

"I'm sorry I ever banished you to this lonely place," said Celestia.

"I forgave you long ago, so please forgive yourself," said Luna.

Celestia looked into Luna's eyes, filled with the very forgiveness she spoke of, and a love for her older sister that only an immortal could know. It was a look that was reflected in the elder sister's eyes as well.

"Luna…there's something I wish to –"

Celestia was cut off by the appearance of a scroll, which flashed into existence before their eyes. At first the solar mare was going to toss it aside to read it later, that is until she noticed the color of the ribbon that used to bind the parchment together, black. Celestia quickly opened the letter and read over its contents, Luna, noticing the growing distress upon her older sister's face, moved in to read the letter as well.

"We need to return, now," said Celestia sternly.

"Agreed," said Luna.

**Doubt grows within the minds of two Knights of Harmony, threatening their relationships. Does this have anything to do with the Book of Doom's prophecy!? How will Applejack and Rainbow Dash deal with their inner turmoil!? How will Clay's date with Firefly turn out!? And what are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna building on the moon!? Even fate itself does not know the answers…**


	15. Second Sign: Part 6

**Canterlot Days: Dates, Disasters, and Decisions **

The morning came as the sunlight started to shine through window of Clay's room. The rays of light washed over the young earth pony colt, rousing him from sleep. He sat up in his bed and stretched out his forelegs, Clay then arched his back, remembering to stretch his newly acquired wings. Clay marveled at his new appendages as the light of the sun gave them a sheen-like sparkle. It was then he remembered what his uncle had told him about the spell.

_The spell may only last three days, but after those three days your wings will permanently disappear Clay…_

"Three days…will it be enough time…?"

Clay shook his head; he couldn't afford to think that way, not now. He had a date with Firefly, and he was determined to show this filly a good time, and to find out if she was "the one." Clay quickly went to the dresser and slipped on his Wonderbolts hoody, should his Ma or Aunt come in to wake him. That's when it hit him, something was off. Usually his Ma would be waking him up, granted they were on vacation, but she was still an early riser.

Clay opened the door to and looked up and down the hallway, it almost felt empty. The earth pony colt made his way to his Ma's room and knocked on the door.

"Ma, are you awake?" Clay asked.

There was no response.

"Ma…?"

Clay opened the door and cocked an eyebrow at what he saw. Nothing, no pony was inside, in fact the bed sheets were all messed up, as if somepony left in a hurry. Feeling slightly worried he trotted over to his Aunt and Uncle's room and, much as he knew it was bad manners to, barged into their room.

"What the…?"

Just like his Ma's room, Aunt Twilight and Uncle Bright were gone, beds in disarray.

"Oooookkkkkaaaayyy, this is starting to get a little weird now," remarked Clay.

He quickly made his way downstairs to see if maybe they had let him sleep late. As soon as he reached the living room his speculations were unfounded, as the downstairs seemed as vacant as the upstairs.

"Where the hay did they go in such a hurry?"

Just then, Clay heard knocking at the front door. Then he heard what sounded like the door unlocking.

"Hello…? Clay, are you there?"

"Mom!?"

Clay quickly ran to the front door, and sure enough there she was, Rainbow Dash, dressed up in her Wonderbolts uniform.

"There you are I was starting to wonder if you left or something. Nice hoody by the way," said Rainbow smirking.

"T-thanks Mom, so what happened to Ma, and Aunt Twilight, and Uncle Bright," he asked.

"Yeeeeahhhh, it's kinda a top secret thing, royal business. Your Ma went with your Aunt and Uncle to lend them a hoof."

"Really, how come you didn't go Mom?"

"They left really early, that's why I'm here; Twilight wanted me to come and check on you and to tell you what's going on. If you want you can come with me to the Lodge, maybe hang out a bit," asked Rainbow Dash.

Clay was taken a little aback by what his mother said. He always wanted to spend more time with his mother, either just the two of them, or all three of them as a family. Then again, there was still his date with Firefly, he couldn't miss that, not after all the trouble he went through trying to find her, and convincing his Uncle to cast the spell to give him wings. Clay was feeling conflicted, so he decided to gauge her response.

"Well…I kind of had plans today, Mom…I'm sorry," said Clay.

"Oh no, it's alright really. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't freak out because no one was here. If they're not back tonight, you can come to the Wonderbolts Lodge and bunk with me. `Kay?"

"Y-yeah that's cool," said Clay.

"Hey, do you want me to cook you breakfast?"

Clay looked at the clock, it was already eight o'clock and he promised to meet Firefly around ten-thirty. Still, a breakfast made by his Mom, it wasn't exactly something he wanted to pass up. Plus, she seemed a bit eager to do something for him.

"Sure Mom, I am kinda hungry," said Clay.

"Cool, let's see what I can whip up!"

* * *

_Oh man, I'm going to be late!_

Clay had enjoyed his breakfast more than he realized. Plus talking with his mother was fun, thanks to him being in school, he didn't get that much time to talk to Rainbow Dash, so he welcomed the chat. However when she left, Clay scrambled to make himself presentable for the filly of his dreams. Brushing his mane, washing his face, and brushing his teeth, practically doing all three at once which was quite an impressive feat. Clay flew through the air as fast as he could, trying to make it on time, or at the very least trying not to be later.

Soon he reached the place they promised to meet, a fountain in the middle of the park. Clay quickly spotted Firefly, and descended downwards like an arrow. The air nearly stung his eyes as the wind rushed over him, when Clay was certain he was close enough he flared his wings, coming to stop and landing on the ground with a bit of a thud.

The faux pegasus panted hard, the exhaustive fast flying having taken its toll.

"Sorry…I'm…late…Firefly," said Clay between pants.

"Usually showing up for your first date late is a bit of a turn off, but…" Firefly looked him over, and smiled coyly, "Seeing as how you pretty much pushed yourself to make it here, I guess I can let it slide."

Clay smiled at that, at least she wasn't writing him off just yet. "So, where did you want to go, how about a fly over to Cloudsdale?"

Firefly flinched at that, she looked away nervously while the filly rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, about that, maybe it's better if we just hung around here? I mean, I want to go, but my dad would kill me."

"Oh, no problem, we can have it around here."

Clay and Firefly began trotting, nowhere in particular, yet. The two of them just mainly talked about their respective lives, with Clay leaving out some key details about his parentage, and the fact that he was an earth pony with false wings. Luckily though, Firefly didn't find it weird that a pegasus was working on a farm, being a pegasus herself and living on the ground in a mansion. From what he could gather, Firefly, not so much despised, as she was annoyed and angry at her father. Apparently after her mother died, who was amazingly a Wonderbolt, Firefly's father had become overly protective of her. Forbidding her from doing any aerial tricks, and just learning the basics of flight, but from what Clay saw a while back, she was doing more advanced moves than what was considered basic flight.

It did, however, get a little embarrassing when Firefly went on about his mother Rainbow Dash. The way she talked, despite her daredevil like attitude, about the Co-Captain of the Wonderbolts, was akin to a squealing fan filly. Clay had to look away from Firefly, so as to hide his reddening cheeks.

"So Firefly, did you…I don't know, want to see a movie or something," he asked.

Firefly's eyes lit up at the suggestion, "Seriously, I was just about to ask you that! There's this one movie that came out today, and I've wanted to see it ever since I first heard of it!"

"Well what're we waiting for, it's my treat so let's get going," said Clay.

The two of them took off into the air, flying over the shops and pavilions. Clay had to admit, the way Firefly seemed excited about this movie was kind of getting him excited too. Although Ponyville had a movie theatre, there was only one, and it didn't get as many movies as would some of the bigger cities would. Soon the movie theatre came into view, both Firefly and Clay circled around it, slowly descending to the sidewalk. The pink pegasus filly ran up to the marquee and beckoned Clay to join her. Once he got there Firefly pointed to the poster of the movie she wanted to see. When Clay saw it, his expression deadpanned slightly.

"_War in Equestria_…?"

"Yeah, trust me; it's not some documentary or anything. It's about what happened during the War of Darkness, but mostly it follows the stories of the Knights of Harmony, and what they did during the War! I heard the actors and special effects are supposed to be killer!"

Something in the back of Clay's mind was telling him to probably go see another movie, and there were many choices. _Casabronco_, _Harry Trotter: And the Society of the Firebird_, the second _Deragon _movie, _Oldest_, and there was even a _Doctor Hooves_ movie. But, one look at Firefly's eyes sealed his decision about what movie they were going to see. With a sigh, Clay walked up to the ticket counter.

"Two for _War in Equestria_ please."

Clay took the tickets into his mouth and trotted to the doors, just then, Firefly zoomed towards him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Clay, I promise this is going to be awesome," said Firefly.

Clay's heart raced from being hugged by the filly, a slight blush appearing on his face. Firefly went and opened the door, with Clay following close behind her.

_It's just a movie; I've heard plenty of Ma and Mom's old war stories, how much different can this be_, he thought.

* * *

***Meanwhile, in a far off land***

The Griffon Kingdom was known for its military strength, being an aggressive race, they took whatever chance they could to prove their strength, speed, and agility. It was because of this, that they were called upon to help at the final battle of Calamity's Fall, and in so doing, had become a great ally to the Equestrian government. So when a mysterious plague-like disease starts killing off a couple hundred thousand innocent griffons, it's a big deal.

Currently, the Knights of Harmony were called upon to lend what aid they could to their aerial allies. The Kingdom was divided into city states, each ruled by a monarch of the region, with the High Emperor, and the capital, sitting in the center. Ofieldai, as well as many other middle rim cities, were being besieged by a virus that spread quickly, no one knew exactly who or what caused this disease to come into being, but the fact remained that this bug needed to squashed, and fast.

Twilight had erected a powerful, self-sustaining barrier around the middle rim cities. Much to their horror, most of the outer rim cities had been lost before they arrived, almost two million griffon citizens, males, females, children, only one fourth of their population.

Bright Blade and Applejack were busy searching the outer rim cities, surveying all that they could. They could tell that their armor was protecting them, but not one to take chances, Twilight had fixed them with some breathing masks, and an added layer of disease preventive wards. The two knights trotted through the quiet city, the only thing that even made noise was the wind.

"This…this is awful," said Applejack.

"Can't believe this…so many…"

What was truly horrifying was how fast it killed the citizens; they were all just going about their day, completely oblivious to what was happening, until it was too late.

"Twilight can't find any record, in griffon or pony archives, about a disease that kills this fast," said Bright Blade.

"Or this painfully, judgin' by the looks on their faces," commented Applejack.

"We need to find something; this is the place, reportedly, where the disease started."

"Yeah…she said somethin' about a 'Patient Zero?'"

"It's the first carrier, barring that; we need to check if there are any environmental causes for the virus."

"Gotcha."

The two of them made it to the center of the city. Applejack stood still, and then closed her eyes; the armor started glowing as her crystal cutie mark shined. Beneath her hooves, a wave of orange energy rippled through the ground, it reached out further and further, even beyond the outskirts of the city. Bright Blade flew up, about twenty feet into the air, his armor glowed too. His crystal cutie mark was shining, as it funneled its energy into his horn, sending out waves of golden energy over the skies of the city. Through their combined efforts, the two of them felt the air and land, searching for any abnormality, any hint or clue of a viral disturbance.

After about ten minutes Bright Blade and Applejack cancelled their energy waves, Bright landed next to the earth pony mare, sighing disappointedly.

"Nothing, what about you AJ, find anything?"

"Zilch, nothin' at all…Shoot!"

"Guess we go to the theory of a deliberate viral attack," suggested Bright.

"Ah don't like the idea of any creature willingly makin' this happen," said Applejack solemnly.

With a nod the two of them continued onwards. Applejack, despite the multitude of death around her, was glad that they were doing this mission. It helped get her mind off of certain things, things that she was regretting, things that could jeopardize her friendship with two of her friends, and the relationship she had with a certain rainbow maned mare. Lying wasn't her thing, but Twilight had said to forget about what happened, problem was, she couldn't, and it reflected in her armor. Applejack could tell that the Armor of Honesty was lacking some luster; it felt foreign to her, almost nagging her to tell the truth.

"Applejack, are you alright?"

"What – Oh yeah Ah'm fine, really!"

Bright Blade raised an eyebrow at that statement, mostly because Applejack's lips puckered and her eyes stared off in another direction.

"Applejack, I know what's eating you," said Bright Blade.

Applejack flinched, had Twilight told him.

"You had a fight with Rainbow Dash didn't you?"

Or maybe she didn't tell him and he's coming to his own conclusions.

"Y-y-yeah, Ah did. Ah…Ah said some things to her…accused her of stuff Ah had no proof of…and then Ah…"

Bright Blade stopped trotting, and placed a hoof on Applejack's withers. "Hey, don't worry AJ, if you want, I'll go and have a talk with her when we get back."

"No, no, please don't BB. You just tend ta Twilight, Rainbow's mah marefriend, we'll figuring somethin' out. Thanks though."

Bright Blade smiled and he seemed to let the issue slide and the two of them began trotting along. Now Applejack just had to figure out a way to patch things up with Twilight, which was going to be hard, seeing as how she didn't talk to her too much.

"By the way, do you know what's up with Twi? She doesn't seem like herself since last night, did something happen between you two?"

That one question hit Applejack harder than Eclipse's bashings; she tripped over her own hooves, sending her flying face forward into the dirt.

"AJ!?"

Before Applejack could say anything, a feeling of dread washed over them both. The earth pony mare shot up back to her hooves.

"Bright…ya feel that?"

"I do, and I don't like it…"

Suddenly a green mist started form on the ground a few feet ahead of them. The mist built up more and more till it was a sickening green cloud mass. The cloud of green mist washed over the dead bodies of the griffons, just as quickly as it covered them. A flock of birds flew overhead, the cloud shot towards them, engulfing the flock. Soon the birds fell out of the sky, ten plopping thuds, hitting the ground before them.

"I think we found the cause of the disease…"

"That ain't half the story Bright, look behind us!"

Bright Blade turned around; the mist cloud was amassing behind them, but not just to their rear. It rose over the rooftops, oozed out of the windows, and seeped out of the dead bodies, surrounding them.

"What the hay is this stuff!?"

"Reckon ya summon one of those swords before we get overwhelmed," suggested Applejack.

"Yeah, gotcha! _**Behold you blackhearts, the power of my **_–!"

Just as soon as Bright Blade started the chant the green cloud swelled up, spiraled, and shot towards them. It was a tornado of death heading straight for them. Applejack jumped in front of Bright and stamped the ground hard, the earth beneath them rose, transforming into a dome of solid rock around them. The green mist swirled together into four tornados, each one assaulting the dome with vicious strikes.

Inside Applejack was sweating, although earth dome was solid, it was being held together by her energy, which for some reason, was lacking.

**Look at you, defending the love of the one you have wronged…**

_Shut up, this ain't the time to be hearin' yer nonsense!_

**He's so oblivious, trusting you, believing in you, and yet all you do is lie to his face, do you even deserve to be called honest…? Liar, Liar, LIAR!**

Applejack felt something snap within her, the Armor of Honesty lost its glow, and then suddenly, it retracted. Bright Blade stared at Applejack, her body left bare. The earth pony mare stood there stunned, this had never happened before.

"Applejack, tell me I didn't just see, what I thought I saw!?"

"Meh…meh armor, it's gone!"

"Well recall it before the dome –!"

Too late, the dome of rock started to crack, fissures appeared in every direction, its crumbling only being aided by the turbulent pounding of the virus ridden wind outside. With one strike from the three tornados, the dome shattered around them. Bright and Applejack looked up, as the green clouds coiled, like looming snakes ready to strike at their prey. The clouds reared back, and dove right for them; Bright Blade stepped forward, calling upon his magic.

"_**Omni Shield of the Just!**_"

Bright Blade's shield spell immediately appeared before them, it expanded, taking the place of the rock dome from earlier. The virus tornados smashed against the barrier, grinding and spiraling like a drill, trying to pierce through. Applejack watched as Bright struggled to keep the shield from collapsing, whatever these clouds were they were powerful and relentless.

"AJ, I think now would be a good time for you to summon your armor and make us an escape route, like RIGHT NOW!" Bright shouted.

Applejack kept trying to summon her armor, but it wouldn't appear, almost as if it was refusing to do so.

"Ah don't know! It's like it won't listen to meh! What about teleportin' us outta here," said Applejack.

"AJ, I'd like to teleport us out of here, but right now I'm too busy trying to stop this thing from turning us into dead, diseased, corpses! I'd figure something out, quick before we're both dead," shouted Bright.

Applejack tried to think, what was keeping her from using the armor. She thought hard, trying to recall anything that would have made this happen. It wasn't until one word popped into her head, "Liar…" It all made sense, her Element was Honesty; her armor was connected to this one trait that she held in high regard, and right now, she was lying about something serious. This situation reminded her of the Discord incident all over again, that the truth would break apart the friendship Applejack had with her friends, but right now, it threatened to cause a rift between Twilight, Bright and herself. Unfortunately, this wasn't the time to worry about the consequences, especially when their lives hanged in the balance. There was only one choice open to her…

"Bright Blade, there's somethin' Ah need to tell ya!" Applejack shouted.

"It can wait AJ! Concentrate on your armor!"

"This is about my armor, but it's also about Twilight and meh too!"

Bright Blade turned his head to look at the earth pony mare, her face was darkened, which only made him worry even more about what Applejack had to say.

"Last night, when Twilight came to check on meh, Ah…Ah…" Applejack felt a lump form in her throat; she swallowed hard and braced herself for the worst. "Ah kissed Twilight!"

The shield wavered for a few seconds, which matched with the shocked expression Bright Blade had, but then suddenly it grew brighter, now bolstered by an anger building behind his emerald green eyes.

"YOU WHAT!? Why would do that, why would Twilight," he shouted.

"She didn't, Ah forced mahself on her! But then she punched meh, and snapped meh out of it! Bright Blade, ah'm sorry, ah'm really sorry!"

Bright Blade looked as if he were at war with himself, Applejack figured he was wrestling with the idea of wanting to throttle her, and keeping the both of them alive.

"Why, Applejack, why would you do that to her, to the both of us!?"

"Ah…Ah wasn't thinkin', ah was so paranoid that Dash was probably cheatin' on meh that Ah lashed out! Ah never meant to do that, and Ah hate mahself for doing that…Ah never meant to hurt either of ya…you and Twi are mah best friends…and the last thing Ah ever wanted to do is hurt you two!"

Suddenly Applejack's orange apple crystal began to shine, enveloping her body in its radiant light. The three green tornado clouds stopped their assault, drawing back as if scared of what was happening to Applejack. Bright Blade cancelled his shield spell and watched as AJ rose into the air, lifted by the power of her Element. When Applejack was at least seven feet into the air her body shined with the power of her Element. A giant flash of light blanketed the area, making Bright Blade shield his eyes with his wing.

The light started to dissipate, with Applejack floating gently back down to the ground, fully armored again. Once she touched down, AJ swayed, making Bright rush quickly to her side, propping her up. Applejack opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw ahead of them, prompting Bright to do the same. There, off in the distance, was the green mist, but it was different. It took the shape of a pegasus pony, with large intimidating wings, and glowing orbs of yellow light where its head was. A feeling of dread washed over the two knights, was this a new Envoy, or had Polemos returned in a new form?

Before either of them could find out the answer to that, the green mist rose up and evaporated, with no trace left to be seen. Both Applejack and Bright let out a sigh of relief.

"Applejack…about what you said…"

AJ flinched yet again, but turned to face the alicorn stallion.

"Bright, Ah'll understand if you never want to speak to meh again, just…"

"It's…I guess…I need to talk to Twilight before I say or do anything else. C'mon, I'll teleport us back to the Safe Zone."

Applejack just nodded, Bright's horn glowed with golden mana, enveloping them in a bubble. In a flash of sparkling light, they were gone.

* * *

***Back at Canterlot***

_Who in the hay directed this movie…!? _

This phrase kept repeating in Clay's mind throughout the entire film. It was a decent movie for the most part; the actors looked just like his Ma and Mom, and all his Aunts and Uncles, which was probably due to the use of an illusion spell. So far, for being a true story, it was less then truthful.

For one thing the actors, although they did match their characters, were a little too good at their roles. Twilight acted like a quiet bookworm, Pinkie Pie was sporadic, Rarity was even more of a diva, if that were even possible, and Fluttershy was cowering half the time, Bright Blade's actor…overly dramatic.

When it came to the scenes with his Mom and Ma, those were hard to watch. Though they got their personalities down, the actors didn't seem too concerned with displaying the passion between them. Clay had to turn away several times when the movie showed his adoptive parents making out. Firefly on the other hoof, Firefly was watching the movie with such intensity that she shushed Clay a couple of times. Just as well, his reddening face was the last thing he wanted her to see.

Clay leaned over towards Firefly, "You sure this is accurate?"

"Shh! They're about to take down the bad guy!"

_At least the special effects are decent_, thought Clay as he turned his attention to the movie.

After about another forty minutes, the movie ended. All the ponies, including Firefly, were all abuzz from the movie. Some were talking about their favorite couples in the show; others were fixated on the mind blowing special effects. For Firefly, it was a bit of both; it was weird to see her smiling and crying a bit as they exited theatre.

"Firefly, what's up," asked Clay concerned.

"What – Oh it's nothing, it's just, when they all thought Bright Blade had disappeared, and then he came back as a real pony…" Firefly began to sniffle a bit, "So what did you think, did you like!?"

_Almost every bit of that film was inaccurate, the actors were too involved with their roles, the special effects were awesome, but nothing was like what Mom, Ma, or even what Aunt Twilight and Uncle Bright told me! Speaking of which, watching actors playing my parents, kissing and running their hooves over each other, while my fillyfriend is sitting right next to me, was the most embarrassing thing I've ever had the displeasure of witnessing!_

"It was great," said Clay with a big smile.

"Awesome –" suddenly a grumbling noise interrupted Firefly. She quickly placed a hoof to her belly and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, guess I'm a little hungry."

"Well then, let's do lunch."

* * *

Clay and Firefly had headed to a little restaurant, nothing too fancy, but still a respectable establishment. They decided to take a late lunch, considering that the movie ran two plus hours long. They had both ordered a daffodil and daisy sandwich, with extra crispy hay fries. While their order was being made, Clay and Firefly decided to take this opportunity to get to know each other a little better.

"When I went home, Germane said that somepony, a Wonderbolts recruiter, came over, I'm guessing that was you, right?"

"Yeah it was."

"So, does that mean you are a recruiter, or did you just say that to get past Germane," asked Firefly, a rather coy smile gracing her lips.

"W-well, not exactly no…you want the truth?"

Firefly nodded, still holding her smile.

"Yes, I just said that so I could see you…sorry if I got your hopes up…"

"Clay, it's alright. Actually it's really sweet, I've never met a colt who would do something like that just to see me, then again, not many colts have risked their lives to save mine," said Firefly.

"So that's what you want to do when you get older, join the Wonderbolts?"

Firefly sighed; she used her hoof to play with the straw of drink, moving around in little stirring motions.

"I'd like to, I want to, but my father probably – no – definitely won't let me."

Clay was confused by this information. "I don't understand, you're good flyer, really good, with some training you could join the Wonderbolts no problem!"

"Because he's too afraid that I'll end up like my mother, he's afraid I'll get hurt and die!" Firefly slammed her right hoof on the table, shaking the drinks, and causing a few ponies to look in their direction. "I guess he was right…if it wasn't for you, I'd be lying dead in the hedge maze…"

"It was just the one time; at least you know what not to do right?" Clay asked, trying to help Firefly see the glass as half full.

"Yeah I guess…Well, enough about me, what about you?"

Clay spluttered a bit, having taken a sip of his shake.

"Me, well uh, what do you want to know?"

"Well, anything, what are your parents like?"

Clay cleared his throat, preparing himself to give as vague a description as pony possible.

"I'm actually adopted. My mom is a pegasus and my, other mom, is an earth pony…" Clay prepared himself for the gasp, and look of disapproval or disgust that he was sure to follow after revealing such information. Surprisingly, he did see any of that when he looked at Firefly.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing…it's just…you're okay with me being raised by two moms and only one an earth pony?"

"Not at all, my father's an earth pony, and my Mom taught me that if you love somepony, then that's all that matters, whether they're two fillies, two colts, a colt and a filly, or even a dragon and a pony. Why do you look so surprised?"

Clay just stared wide eyed at the pink pegasus, he expected Firefly to be similar to Sky Tearer, but in reality, she was the complete opposite!

"Oh, sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting you to be so accepting, thanks," said Clay.

Firefly smiled warmly at that remark. "No problem, so what do you do when you're not here in Canterlot?"

"I work on a farm, with my Ma, spend time with my friends and cousins, and fly whenever my Mom's home."

"Well, that explains why you're little more muscular than your average pegasus. So is your Mom not around as much," asked Firefly.

"Her job keeps her busy, but I'm hoping she'll be around a lot more –"

"THE END IS HERE MY FELLOW EQUINES!"

Clay and Firefly, along with a few of the patrons, stared in the direction of a unicorn stallion staggering about. His eyes were wide and shifting constantly, his mane was unkempt, but wore clothes that would indicate that he was one of Canterlot's nobles, but his behavior would say otherwise.

"They're coming, THEY'RE COMING! We'll all be killed, slaughtered by the droves, and the Princesses are hiding the truth, them, and their Knights of Harmony!" The stallion spat on the ground, as if mentioning the Princesses or the Knights left a bad taste in his mouth.

"What's his problem," asked Clay.

"They've been popping up a lot recently. Ponies who are saying that the 'End of the World' is starting, and that the Princesses are hiding the truth from us, some nonsense like that. But…they're usually street ponies, not like him," said Firefly, pondering this event.

The wild eyed stallion made his way towards the restaurant, making it a point to get in almost everypony's faces as he shouted his message.

"There's sickness spreading, killing without reason, all are just the beginning! We must do something; we must appease the powers that cause this!"

One of the waiters had had enough of the unicorn's ramblings and decided to do something about it.

"Sir, you are disturbing our customers. I must ask you to leave immediately or I'll be forced to call the Royal Guard," said the waiter.

At the mention of the Royal Guard, the wild eyed stallion stared at the waiter, causing the server pony to shudder under his gaze.

"You're working for them aren't you!? You're working to silence the truth! I won't let you!"

Without warning, the unicorn stallion conjured his magic, focusing it, and unleashing it upon the waiter, sending him flying against the wall. An audible crack could be heard among the hushed silence that hung in the air, but the crack did not come from the wall where the waiter landed, it came from the snapping of his neck. The waiter's body lied there on the ground, motionless, eyes wide open in shock.

Clay and Firefly's minds took a moment to register what had just happened, they had just watched the waiter who had served them get killed in cold blood.

"The sins of those with power, with nobility, and who live in ignorance, THEY MUST SEE!"

The stallion used the same spell once again, this time aiming at a mare patron that was still staring and stunned. He grabbed her with his telekinesis, and slammed her face into the table, breaking it in half. The mare screamed in agony as others came to help her, but the insane stallion was not done. A few passerby earth ponies saw the commotion and galloped toward him in an effort to bum rush the unicorn. Unfortunately for the earth ponies, the insane stallion was aware of what was coming. He sidestepped one of them and turned around to face the second. Using the momentum of the rushing earth pony, the unicorn stallion thrust out his horn, piercing the Samaritan pony in the chest and killing him instantly.

"He just…he killed them…" said Firefly stunned.

"We need to go, right now!" Clay shouted.

Clay and Firefly moved back and flared their wings, just as they took off the insane unicorn saw them out of the corner of his eye. Using his telekinesis yet again, he gripped Firefly's tail, dragging her back down to terra firma, knocking the wind out of her lungs as she landed hard on the ground.

The winged earth pony turned around and saw what happened to Firefly, he quickly descended to the ground and stared angrily at the psycho unicorn.

"Let her go!"

"The death of innocence, the death of all, suffer the children!"

The unicorn brought Firefly close, floating helplessly in front of him. Firefly could feel the killer focusing his magical energy on a point of her body, near her chest. The pink pegasus filly's eyes looked to Clay, pleading for him to help her. But Clay knew too well that the unicorn would kill her before he could even get close to save Firefly.

"UNTO THE BRINGERS OF THE END I GIVE TO YOU –!"

The psycho unicorn didn't get to finish his sentence as a beam of blue light smashed against him, sending him flying through the window of the restaurant. Firefly was released from the telekinetic hold, prompting Clay to rush to her side. The earth pony colt looked around for the source of the attack, thinking that a Royal Guard or Knight Corp. Paladin had come to render aid. When Clay heard the approaching hoofsteps he immediately turned to their origin, and was shocked to see who they belonged to.

Trotting towards them was a unicorn filly, with a blonde mane and tail, gray coat, and a cutie mark with two crossed swords. A look of intense, focused fury radiated from her eyes. Her horn glowed pink as she held a sword in her telekinetic grip. In the center of the blade were three crystals, the top one was blue, the second violet, and the third green. The filly carefully approached Clay and Firefly, not taking her eyes off the direction the psycho unicorn flew. Her concentration was broken however upon reaching the couple, the filly stared slack jawed.

"Clay!?"

"Dinky!?"

"RETRIBUTION!"

Clay, Firefly, and Dinky watched as the unicorn jumped through the window and galloped for them. Dinky floated the sword into her mouth, biting down on the leather hilt and dashed for her opponent. The psycho unicorn tried to use the spell from earlier, but as soon as he did, the violet crystal on the Dinky's sword glowed, neutralizing the telekinetic spell. The gray filly then jumped into the air, spun around, and smacked the other unicorn with the flat of her sword. What happened next astonished Firefly.

Clay took off behind Dinky, cocking back his right hoof. When Dinky hit the unicorn stallion, she quickly ducked away and let Clay finish him off. The winged earth pony thrust out his right hoof and delivered a powerful punch to the psycho stallion's face, courtesy of his years working at Sweet Apple Acres. The one-two of Dinky and Clay was enough to send the stallion to the ground, knocked out and groaning in pain.

Clay and Dinky looked at their work, panting from the endeavor. They looked at each other, smiled, and hoof bumped.

"Clay…" came Firefly's voice, "Who is this filly?"

And now, much to Clay's dismay, came the awkward situation of explaining to his new fillyfriend who Dinky was, as well as trying to make sure that Dinky doesn't blow his identity, and answering this best friend's questions about why he had wings in the first place.

* * *

Well, it wasn't as bad as Clay initially had thought. Firefly was actually cool around Dinky, although she'd never admit that she was jealous for a few seconds before Clay told her who Dinky was. Dinky on the other hoof agreed to not to reveal Clay's earth pony identity, but she promised the two of them were going to have some serious words later.

It was starting to get late and with all the excitement the two of them had went through, Clay thought it was best to fly her back home. The two of them touched down a block away from Firefly's house; the pink pegasus turned to Clay and smiled at the winged colt.

"Clay, I know I thanked you and Dinky a lot since we left, but, thank you," said Firefly.

Clay blushed at the praise.

"This makes it the second time you saved my life."

"I didn't, Dinky did. There was nothing I could do; he would've killed you before I even flapped my wings…"

Firefly brought her hoof to Clay's cheek, making him stare her directly in the eyes. She then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't anything big, a butterfly kiss, but for Clay, it was something great, wonderful. The pegasus filly drew away, her face blushing fiercely.

"Firefly…"

"We're still on for the Wonderbolts show tomorrow…aren't we?"

"Y-yeah, yeah we are!"

Firefly nuzzled Clay's neck, "Good, I'll see you there."

Firefly opened her wings to fly the rest of the way towards her house.

Clay did a hoof pump and shot up into the air, letting out cries of victory and joy that the filly he had a crush on returned his feelings, and she even kissed him!

"WHOO-HOO!"

Clay continued to soar over Canterlot, happy as can be, with the setting sun in the distance. This was going better than he could've hoped; nothing could go wrong, no, not with how good he was feeling. Soon he approached the area over his Aunt and Uncle's house, Clay aimed himself downwards and slowly descended to the ground, where a gray unicorn filly awaited him, her hoof tapping on the cobblestone road. Clay winced at the look Dinky was giving him; he knew there would be Tartarus to pay.

"Dinky I know what you're going to say…"

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Look if it's any constellation, my wings will be gone the day after tomorrow, I plan to tell Firefly before they disappear," said Clay.

Dinky sighed, "Clay, there are a lot of ways to go about asking a filly out. And what will your mothers say when they find out you have wings!? Ugh, tell me, who's the idiotic unicorn that agreed to cast the spell on you, and please tell me you didn't pay somepony to do it!"

Clay would've been a little offended by that last statement, if it wasn't for the fact she demanded the name of the one who gave him the wings.

"It wasn't a unicorn, it was an alicorn," he said with a smirk.

"Well good, now tell me the name of the idiotic, moronic – wait – what did you say!?"

"An **alicorn** gave me my wings."

Clay could tell that Dinky was running through the number of possibilities of which alicorn could've given him the false wings. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were out, and Princess Cadance was with Prince Shining Armor out of Canterlot for the past week. That's when Clay saw it, her irises shrunk, Dinky's left eye twitched along with her ear.

"S-Sir Bright Blade…?"

"Eeyup," answered Clay, mimicking his Uncle Big Macintosh.

"And…And I just called him a moron…"

"And an idiot, don't forget that."

"I can't believe I just said that," said Dinky facehoofing herself.

"Said what," said a voice from behind Dinky.

Clay and Dinky looked up the stoop and saw Bright Blade standing in the doorway, upon which he quickly closed now seeing that Clay was the one there. Dinky jumped and stood next to Clay, looking very apologetic, although the Knight of Hope had no idea why.

"So Dinky, I see you found out about Clay's wings," said Bright.

"Yes sir!"

"It's okay Uncle, I explained what's going on, Dinky agreed to keep it secret."

At that moment, some, of the tension that Clay's Uncle seemed to be holding lifted away.

"Good, and here, put this on." Bright Blade levitated the Wonderbolts hoody to Clay, catching it with his left hoof. "I was getting a little worried that you'd show up without this. Anyway see ya later you two."

Clay and Dinky watched as Bright Blade trotted passed them, "Uncle Bright, where are you going?"

"I need to have a talk with your Mom."

Clay was a little worried with how he said that, Bright didn't even turn to look at him when he spoke. The earth pony and unicorn both watched as Bright Blade spread his wings and took off into the sky.

"What do you think happened," asked Dinky concerned.

"I don't know…"

* * *

***Later that night***

Rainbow Dash was busy practicing her routine for tomorrow's airshow. She was using the obstacle course to work on her precision and timing, Rainbow felt like she was lagging and that wouldn't do. She zoomed through the rings in rapid fire succession, zigzagged around some cloud pillars, and dodged multiple heavy clouds rolled up into balls and launched at passing by racers.

After going through the course about five times now, Rainbow Dash rested on large cloud, gazing out towards the course. Moving fast often helped her when she needed to think, focusing her thoughts through physical exertion. Now it was the opposite, she wanted to drown out all the things that echoed in her mind, as long as she kept moving, as long as Rainbow Dash flew faster, let her body take over, she wouldn't have time to hear her voiced fears. But when the fears weren't echoing in her mind, the voice of her marefriend prevailed over them, her words still bouncing around in her mind.

"Damn it Applejack…why would you say something like that?"

"Good question, better question is are you going to talk to her about it?"

Rainbow Dash whirled around and watched as Bright Blade flew down and gently landed on the cloud.

"B, what're you doing here," asked Rainbow.

"I came to talk to you Rainbow, and before you ask, no, Applejack didn't ask me to. I'm here as a concerned friend."

Rainbow Dash turned away from Bright, "Are you going to ask me to forgive her, well I won't! I can't say I'm sorry for something I haven't even done!"

"Rainbow Dash, I know you wouldn't do that to Applejack. You love her too much, just like I love Twilight, if you two would just talk this out…"

Rainbow just snorted in frustration, "Forget it…" she opened her wings and took off. Only to stop part way, jerking her back. The pegasus mare looked behind her to find that her tail was caught in Bright's telekinetic aura.

"We're not done talking Rainbow."

"Jeez, does everypony have to keep stopping me by grabbing my tail," she groaned in annoyance.

"Do you even know how messed up this has made Applejack, do you!?"

"No, it's her own fault!" Rainbow Dash flapped her wings faster, trying to escape the telekinetic hold of Bright Blade's aura, even considering calling on her armor to zoom up into the stratosphere.

"She kissed Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash stopped flapping wings, she plop onto the cloud and slowly turned towards the alicorn stallion.

"What did you say!?"

"It happened the same day as your fight. Apparently, from what Twi told me, she's regretting it, everything."

Rainbow looked away dejectedly.

"I only know this because when we were out on that mission the Princess had us on, her armor broke off, all due to her not telling the truth about what she did, or how she felt. If that doesn't give you any indication, then I don't know what will," said Bright.

"So what, do you want to make out with me to get back at Twi and AJ…?"

"LIKE HAY I WOULD!"

"What, I'm not good enough or something?"

Bright was starting to turn just a tad shade of red as his breathing became heavy, eyes narrowing.

"Now you listen Rainbow –!"

*THWACK!*

Rainbow Dash blinked and in the next moment Bright Blade was gone, the aura holding her tail had vanished. When next she blinked, there was a yellow pegasus mare standing with a fierce look in her eyes. She then turned to the rainbow maned mare and placed her hooves on her shoulders.

"Rainbow Dash, are you alright!"

"Spitfire?"

"Oh thank Celestia, I thought that stallion did something to you, he didn't did he," she asked with a low tone in her voice.

"I – what – no he didn't! Spitfire, that was Bright Blade, you know, my friend!"

Spitfire did a double take her gaze shifting from Rainbow, and off into another direction.

"Oh geez, I bucked up," said Spitfire.

Rainbow turned in the direction that Spitfire was looking. Flying towards them was Bright Blade, looking a little peeved off and rubbing his jaw with his left hoof. Bright made it back to where he once was and groaned from the throbbing in his jaw.

"Next time, Captain, look before you kick," he suggested.

"Sorry, I just saw you and Dash arguing and I just assumed that you were some crazy fan colt who broke in."

Bright cocked an eyebrow at that. "And this happens often?"

"Once or twice, a month…"

"B, I think you should leave, please," said Rainbow Dash.

Bright wanted to continue this conversation, but not with Spitfire present, plus he wanted to get some ice on his jaw. With a heavy sigh he turned his back to the pegasus mares and prepared to take off.

"Rainbow, promise me you'll at least talk to her, after the show tomorrow or during, just talk."

Saying his peace, Bright Blade flew into the night sky, leaving both leaders of the Wonderbolts team alone. Spitfire wanted to inquire further about what was going on, but one look at Rainbow Dash told her otherwise, so the two of them went to the Lodge, in order to rest up before the big day.

"**They are all gone, mine family and friends, taken by a disease that ran rampant through our homes! Neighbor had turned against neighbor, paranoia feeding their sickness! There was a being set before me, I knew not what it was, but somehow it seemed amused by these events! I asked of it, 'What has befallen my home and kin!?' The being turned to me, spreading its large and terrifying wings and spoke one word… 'Pestilence…'" **

**- Arala 19:13**


	16. Second Sign: Part 7

**Canterlot Days: Paranoia's Peak**

It was the day of the Wonderbolts airshow and the entire city was abuzz with excitement. Ponies young and old gathered at the cliff side stadium. It was improved upon in the past ten years; the stands were expanded outward to allow more ponies to watch from different angles, and to accommodate more patrons, and of course, reinforced to prevent any structural instability due to the performances.

Security was high, due to the incident with a crazed Canterlot pony. Royal Guard stallions, along with Knight Corp. Paladins were strategically placed at the entrances, exits, and near the performer's dressing rooms. Clay had run ahead of both Twilight, Applejack, and Bright Blade to meet Firefly, which meant it was Bright's job to make sure that neither his marefriend or either of Clay's mothers found out about the wings spell he cast on the earth pony colt. Luckily for him, he was accompanied by a certain protégé of his, or at least, one he come to consider as his own.

"Dinky, you know you don't have to be in uniform. You can just enjoy the show like any other pony," said Bright.

Dinky looked up at the alicorn stallion, her armor clanking a bit as she trotted alongside him, with her sword strapped to her back. She looked up at Bright and grinned.

"I know, but I want to help. Besides, it's going to be a little nerve racking to have to watch out for Clay and his date," said Dinky.

"Tell me about it, the only good thing about this is that he's wearing that hoody I got him, so we should be able to avoid any mishaps."

It was at this point that both master and student let out a simultaneous sigh.

"By the way, Clay told me what happened at the restaurant during his date."

Dinky stopped trotting, looking a little worried.

"H-he did?"

"Yes, he told me how you protected the civilians, and took down the crazed unicorn. I have to say, I'm proud of you," he said smiling down at Dinky.

The gray unicorn filly was thrilled to hear those words of praise, especially since he didn't seem to mind what she did with that –!

"Now about that sword?"

And that's when Dinky felt the worry creep back in again. Knowing that her master would ask her anyway, she telekinetically unsheathed the sword and showed it to him. Bright Blade's eyes scanned the sword, critically eyeing the weapon. It wasn't much different from a standard issued Paladins sword; the weight was even, except for the blade. The metal, he could sense, had layers of enchantments placed upon it, not only that, but there were three gem stones embedded into the flat of the sword, they seemed to radiate with latent magical energy. Dinky noticed Bright Blade staring at the gem stones and decided to explain.

"As you've noticed I used a bit of magic on the blade, I got Sunshine to help me look up the spells I wanted, after that I placed a Reflexive enchantment spell on it…"

"To ward off magical based or physical based attacks?"

"Huh – OH – Both sir!"

"Interesting," Bright Blade's horn glowed and Dinky immediately released it into his grasp. The alicorn stallion gave it a few practice swings before looking back at Dinky. "You enhanced the durability of the blade to better protect it against wear and tear, you've also appeared to have added a self-sharpening spell to this too, correct?"

"Yes, to make sure it doesn't dull from repeated use. The gem stones are actually Spell Rocks, they make it so if I want to cast a spell or draw energy for a certain spell, and I can draw it from the stones instead of my own reserves, sir…"

Bright Blade stuck the sword into the ground, blade first, and stared down at the unicorn filly. His gaze was even, it was a look that Dinky knew all too well, it was the same look Bright Blade had on his face when he was instructing the other cadets, right before he either criticized their movements or scolded them for doing something reckless and stupid. Dinky held her head up high, ready to receive whatever verbal accosting her master was ready to give.

"So basically, Dinky, you modified a dangerous weapon without my permission, carried it around in a civilian local without a permit, and used spells that could've backfired and hurt you severely without Dame Twilight or myself around."

"In my defense sir, I was coming over to your home to talk to you about it…but…I know that doesn't excuse me going behind your back," said Dinky sadly.

"Well then there's only one thing left to say." Bright Blade trotted towards the unicorn filly, he raised his right hoof, Dinky shut her eyes and winced, preparing for the Knight of Hope to discipline her. What she felt, however, was her mentor's hoof resting on the pauldron of her armor. Dinky opened her eyes and saw Bright Blade wearing a gentle smile. "For a young cadet, you've done an excellent modification work on your sword, and I'm proud of you."

Dinky's eyes widened at those words. "Sir Bright Blade…?"

"You've come a long way since you joined the Knight Corp. Dinky. And I know the other cadets weren't as welcoming of you as I was, but after recent events, you've proved that you're every bit as strong a warrior as the Paladin's. And…if you want…I'd like to take you under my wing, so to speak."

In addition to Dinky's saucer wide eyes, her jaw drop to the ground, she just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean…you want me…to be your apprentice!?"

Bright Blade nodded.

In a blur of gray and yellow, Dinky tackled the Knight of Hope, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground. Dinky had latched herself onto Bright Blade's neck, hugging him tight to the point where Bright thought she might strangle him, and strangely, he felt warm tears around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Sir Bright Blade I don't know what to say, just – thank you! I promise, I'll work even harder, I'll make you proud of me!"

"You've already made me proud of you Dinky; this was something a long time coming for you. Now, when you're ready, could you let me back up, we're drawing a crowd and my marefriend is giving you the evil eye," he warned as he chuckled.

Dinky's head shot up, indeed there were some ponies staring at the odd display of the young filly atop the alicorn stallion. She then turned her head and saw that Bright Blade's marefriend, Dame Twilight, was standing just a couple of inches away. What he neglected to mention was that her mother was also next to his marefriend, along with the Knight of Honesty, Dame Applejack.

"MOMMY!?"

"Hi honey," said Derpy.

Dinky, at practically the speed of lightning, jumped off Bright Blade and stood next to her custom sword, trying not to look as embarrassed as she felt, which she was failing to do.

"W-w-what are you doing here, I thought you had to go on a delivery to Las Pegasus," asked Dinky.

"Well I was, but for some reason, they canceled the delivery, so I decided to fly here instead, wouldn't have found you if weren't for Twilight and Applejack, they told me you'd be here at the Wonderbolts show," said Derpy.

"Thank you Dame Twilight, Dame Applejack."

"No problem sugarcube," said Applejack.

"Just try not to tackle my coltfriend to the ground again and we'll call it even," said Twilight with a smirk.

Dinky's reddening cheeks were starting to show through her gray fur. Before she embarrassed herself further, Dinky levitated her sword back into its sheath and trotted up to her mother, giving her a big hug, and Derpy nuzzling her daughter lovingly.

"You've gotten so big; I still can't believe you got your cutie mark already! I wish I was there to see that."

"Y-yeah, ahem, hey let's go and get some seats!"

Derpy nodded her head and was escorted to the stadium by her daughter, the two of them walking side-by-side, giggling and laughing together.

Bright Blade had gotten back up on his hooves and smiled once again at the sight of the mother and daughter. Twilight had appeared next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Was she happy with the news," she asked.

"Definitely, I still need to confirm some things, but I think I made the right decision," said Bright Blade.

"A regular heartbreaker ain't ya Bright," said Applejack as she trotted beside Twilight.

Bright Blade smirked, "Oh not just me, I'm sure Sunshine will be even more surprised when Twilight gives her the good news, she'll _explode_ with thanks."

Twilight shuddered at that word "explode," the lavender pony then turned her attention to her friend, with a worried expression.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Applejack?"

"Yes Twi, Ah need to talk to her, confront her about what Ah did, it's just one of those time when ya just gotta swallow yer pride."

Applejack, along with Twilight and Bright Blade trotted into the stadium, were everything would culminate.

* * *

Clay was waiting at the entrance of the stadium, wearing his Wonderbolt hoody. He was on pins and needles, with butterflies fluttering around his stomach. Today was the second day of the spell and his wings would disappear tomorrow, it was either going to be today or not at all. Clay was pacing as he waited, contemplating his inevitable confession.

_This…this is easy – yeah! I got nothing to worry about! Firefly's a level headed filly, she'll understand! _

Clay puffed out his chest, standing tall and strong, fueled by his unwavering resolve to tell his fillyfriend the truth.

"Hi Clay!"

And with that, Clay's resolve dropped from one hundred percent to about ten percent.

"Firefly," he called out as Clay waved to her.

The pink pegasus filly landed in front of Clay, she then trotted closer to him and nuzzled the young colt on the neck, causing him blush. After quickly assessing the number of ponies actually paying attention, which were none, Clay lowered his chin to nuzzle Firefly on her head. When they parted there was a bit of an awkward silence, this being the first time they openly displayed their affection.

"Ahem, nice hoody Clay, are they selling them inside," asked Firefly, breaking the silence.

"Actually no, my uncle bought me this as a gift," said Clay.

"Cool, but isn't it cramping your wings, there're no holes for them to poke out of."

_Oh pony feathers!_

"Well, uh, you see when he showed it to me we both noticed that there weren't any holes for wings; the guy must've given him an earth pony version by accident. I didn't want him to go and find another one so I just decided to wear this one, and don't worry about my wings, its roomy enough for them," explained Clay.

"Oh alright, let's go and get tickets before they sell out!" Firefly was about to dash for the booth when Clay cut her off.

"Actually I have some reserved seats for us…actually…"

Firefly skidded to a stop and stared back at her coltfriend in surprise.

"Clay you seriously got reserved seats!? They must've cost you a lot!" It was then that a thought entered Firefly's mind. "I hope they weren't meant for somepony else you were supposed to bring, were you supposed to come here with your family?"

Clay chuckled nervously, "You could say that, you could also say that my family is in the show…"

At this point Firefly was starting to get confused, but the look on her face was telling Clay that she was starting to make the connection.

"Clay…your mother…she's a Wonderbolt!?"

"She's one of the Wonderbolts…she's the Co-Captain."

"N-n-no way, you gotta be kidding me! There's no way –!"

"Heya Clay!"

Firefly and Clay turned around and watched as Dinky and her mother, along with his Aunt, Uncle, and Ma, trotted towards them. Clay looked back to Firefly, her mouth noticeably agape.

"Firefly?"

"That's…That's Dame Applejack, the Knight of Honesty. And that's Dame Twilight Sparkle and Sir Bright Blade, the Knights of Magic and Hope!"

Clay could tell Firefly was star struck, which was only getting worse when his Ma came up beside him.

"Clay, there ya are! Bright said you went to the stadium early." Applejack used her hoof to ruffle his mane, he chuckle as she did. It took a few seconds before she noticed the filly staring at them. "Uh, Clay, sweetie, who's this filly starin' at us?"

"Yeah…ahem, Ma, this is my uh…fillyfriend…"

Clay watched as both his Ma and Aunt's eyes went wide upon hearing that. Bright Blade and Dinky however just waited for the initial shock to wear off, while Derpy was just smiling and giving her congrats.

"Well…uh…this is a surprise," said Applejack.

"I planned on telling you, so, Ma, this is Firefly," said Clay.

Firefly shook her head to snap herself out of her stupor, stood tall and proper.

"H-hi, it's a great honor to meet you all! My name is Firefly!"

Applejack looked the pink pegasus filly over, after a few seconds the orange earth pony mare smiled at her son and patted his head once again.

"Well Ah'll be, meh little Clay's got himself a fillyfriend, and a cute one at that," she said with a smirk.

"Ma!"

"Well I hope your fillyfriend will be joining us for the show," asked Twilight.

"Of course I will!" Firefly responded.

"Good, oh Clay Ah'm goin' to…talk with yer Mom, if ya want, y'all can come by and pay her a visit before she goes on."

Clay nodded in response, with that settled, Applejack trotted away towards the dressing rooms of the stadium. Leaving behind a relieved Clay and an even more surprised Firefly, who then turned to her coltfriend.

"Your other mother…she's Rainbow Dash isn't she?"

"Eeyup," said Clay.

Having that bit of information confirmed, Firefly chuckled and collapsed onto the floor, staring straight up at the ceiling and having the others crowd around her asking if she were okay.

"My-my coltfriend is the son of Rainbow Dash and Applejack…related to the Knights of Harmony…"

"Is she going to be alright," asked Derpy.

"I'll go and get her some water," said Bright trotting off to the concession stand.

_Oh boy…well, at least this was easy enough to deal with. Now all that's left is to tell her the real news…hopefully this will lessen the blow…_

* * *

***Dressing Rooms, 30 Minutes till Showtime***

Rainbow Dash was busy preparing for the show. She was slipping into her Wonderbolts flight suit, making sure that the Element of Loyalty wasn't showing a noticeable bulge on her suit. Once Rainbow Dash had placed the goggles over her head she inspected herself in the mirror, striking many a heroic and flashy pose, psyching herself up for the performance to come. Although, as much as Rainbow tried to think of the show, there was still the nagging voice in the back of her head.

_After this show…I'll be able to stay with them longer…I can make up for everything as long I try harder…Yeah, it's a new day and everything's going to be alright!_

**You're only lying to yourself…**

_Shut up, I've already made up my mind! I'm going to say I'm sorry – even though I haven't done anything wrong – and then in a few days I'll tell Applejack what I found out! After that…_

**Do you really think she'll forgive you so easily, she kissed Twilight, Bright Blade said so! Seems to me she's looking for an excuse to end it with you, maybe telling her about what you found out about Clay will be the key the releases her from you!**

"Not listening, too busy getting ready for the airshow!" Rainbow Dash said out loud, trying to drown out the voice within.

**Face it; she already thinks the worst of you, might as well get even like she did to you…!**

Rainbow Dash was about to punch out her dressing room mirror when she heard a knock at the door, making her pause mid strike.

"Dash, you okay in there? It's Spitfire, can I come in?"

**Here she comes to wreck the daaaaay~!**

"Shut up!" Rainbow hissed. "Yeah, the door's open, c'mon in."

Spitfire opened the door, like Dash, she kept the face part of the suit off till it was closer to show time. The yellow pegasus mare had a look of concern upon her face, making Rainbow Dash wonder if her distress was visible upon her face.

"Dash, look, I don't know what's going on with you and your personal life, but I'd like to help if can," said Spitfire.

"What, nothing's wrong! Everything's fine Spits, you don't need to worry about me."

"Dash; from your friend visiting you, to the way you've been pouring yourself into the practices, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you got something going on."

**Perfect time to make a move…**

Rainbow Dash shook her head, trying to dislodge the annoying and creepy voice within her mind. With a long sigh Rainbow Dash turned to her Captain and friend.

"Alright…if you want to know, grab a seat," said Rainbow.

Spitfire did as Rainbow Dash instructed and sat down. From there, Rainbow told Spitfire everything that she felt comfortable with telling her. From the fight she had with her marefriend, to what she was able to find out about her son, and that it was why there was a bit of a strain on their relationship. Of course Rainbow left out the part about Applejack saying she and Spitfire were messing around.

"Wow Dash, you know it's not healthy to not talk about all this stuff, you could've come to me or any of your other friends," said Spitfire.

"Yeah, I know. To tell ya the truth, I actually feel better having talked to you."

"Glad I can be of some help, and don't worry, I'm sure your marefriend will come around. After everything you two have been through, it'd hard not to." Spitfire rose from her seat and gave Rainbow a confident expression. "If anypony can make this work, it's you Dash."

Spitfire then held out her right hoof towards Rainbow Dash. The rainbow maned mare quickly got the message and held out her right hoof, the two them grasp the others hoof, a fierce look in their eyes of mutual trust and understanding. What happened next could only be described as a series of weird mishaps.

First: Rainbow Dash took a step forward, what she slipped on, she had no idea, but her left hind leg stepped on something and it made the cyan pegasus mare lose balance. Spitfire held onto Rainbow's hoof, but only succeeded in making Rainbow grab hold of Spitfire's hoof tighter, pulling the Wonderbolt Captain towards her. The next thing Rainbow Dash knew, she was lying on her back, with Spitfire lying on top of her.

_Oh you've got to be kidding me!_

Spitfire groaned as she rose up, rubbing her head with one hoof as she kept balance with the other. The fiery maned pegasus developed a little smirk on her face, maybe noticing that Rainbow Dash had a bit of flushed expression.

"Just so you know Dash, I'm not into mares," said Spitfire.

"No – I wasn't thinking that!"

"I'm joking Dash."

Rainbow gave her Captain and annoyed dirty look, which only made Spitfire chuckle from her reaction. At that moment the door to Rainbow's dressing room opened, the two mares turned to see who it was, and…unfortunately…it was the one mare that Rainbow Dash didn't want to see this embarrassing situation.

"A-Applejack…?"

The orange earth pony mare said no words, yet. She stared daggers at both the pegasus mares, her body slightly trembling with rage.

"What the buck do y'all think yer doin'," asked Applejack, her tone flat and emotionless.

Spitfire quickly got up off of Rainbow Dash, allowing her to spring to her hooves fast. Rainbow looked to Spitfire, and then back to Applejack, trying to mentally collect her words in order to quell the rising anger of her marefriend.

"Applejack this isn't what it looks like! I tripped on something, Spitfire tried to stop me from falling but I ended up dragging her down with me! I swear to Celestia and Luna, that's all!" Rainbow shouted.

Applejack pulled at the rim of her Stetson hat, lowering it just a bit. Her green eyes then fell upon the Wonderbolt Captain, her gaze held fire behind it, making the Captain wince a bit from her accusing stare.

"You, outta here, now."

"Hold on Applejack, Dash is right this is all –"

"What part of get yer flank outta of here didn't ya understand," she interrupted.

Spitfire gave Applejack an incredulous look, she turned to Rainbow Dash who motioned for her to go ahead and leave. Reluctantly, Spitfire did so. Applejack held her gaze on Rainbow Dash, not even bothering to look at Spitfire as she passed by the farmpony. Once she was gone, Applejack kicked the door closed.

"Ya know…Ah came here to apologize for accusin' ya of cheatin', but…it looks like Ah have nothin' to apologize for!"

"Applejack I told you I fell! Spitfire was only trying help me!"

"Oh yeah, Ah always help somepony up by lyin' on top of them! You lying piece of – loyalty my flank," she shouted.

Rainbow Dash was trying to hold in her anger but there was only so much she could take before she had to take a jab at Applejack.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, you went and kissed Twilight! TWILIGHT! She's our friend, and with Bright! If anything, you're the disloyal one here, not me," said Rainbow Dash.

That bit of information seemed to have taken Applejack by surprise. Her mouth opened and closed many times, but no sound came out, and no words to counter the accusation.

"That's what I thought! I may not be around as much you or I would like, but damn it if there's one thing I haven't been doing, it's cheating on you!"

**You can't believe a word she says, loyalty, although with all those cities, she could've been sleeping around without you even knowing…**

"And how can Ah believe that!? You're always away in different town, for all Ah know you could have a string of mares wonderin' if they'll see ya again," countered Applejack.

Rainbow Dash scoffed at that remark.

**Even when confronted with the truth she doesn't yield, maybe she doesn't care about you, maybe she wants this to happen…**

"Fine then," Rainbow Dash ruffled her feathers and started to walk towards Applejack, "maybe I'll go find Spitfire, there's plenty of time for me and her to have some fun! Care to watch!?"

Applejack growled in anger and swung her right hoof, catching Rainbow Dash in left cheek and sending the pegasus slamming into the wall, sliding down in a heap on the floor. Rainbow Dash picked herself up, she wiped her mouth and found a bit of blood smeared on her suit leg. The cyan pegasus stared in shock at her marefriend, a look that was reflected in Applejack's visage.

"Rainbow…Ah…Ah didn't mean to –!"

Before Applejack could say another word Rainbow Dash zoomed straight for the earth pony mare and slugged her across the right side of her face. Sending Applejack flying back against the door, landing with a loud thud as her body slid down the door.

"Yeah, I didn't mean that either…!"

Applejack, after regaining her senses, lunged for her marefriend! The two of them became entangled in a rolling ball of chaos. Hair being pulled, punches being thrown, and many a vulgar word were being slung around as the two mares fought fiercely on the floor of the dressing room. The two of the finally got to their hooves, panting hard, eyes narrowed. Rainbow Dash and Applejack galloped at each other, the two of them reared up and prepared to deliver a powerful punch to one another.

"ENOUGH!"

Before either mare could even get close to each other, they were frozen in place. AJ was surrounded by a golden aura, while Rainbow was trapped within a purple aura, their eyes traveled to the doorway where they saw both Twilight and Bright Blade, horns aglow, both with disappointed looks upon their faces.

"What is the matter with the both you," scolded Twilight, "Do you both know how close you came to having Clay walking in and seeing this!?"

At the mention of their son the two mares' rage filled expressions faded, replaced with looks of shame, but their brows were still furrowed. Bright and Twilight moved into the dressing room and moved both their friends to the opposite ends, once that was done; they stood in the middle and released their friends from telekinetic hold. Applejack and Rainbow Dash dusted themselves off, AJ fixed her Stetson hat, and RD readjusted her goggles and suit.

"So, how did you two know that…?"

"That things were getting bad over here?" Bright Blade finished. "Spitfire came and got us, she was worried that you two might start something, and she was right."

"I can't believe you two, fighting, really!? For pony's sake, you two are marefriends, before that, best friends," said Twilight.

"Well…maybe we shouldn't be marefriends anymore," said Applejack.

Bright and Twilight did a double take at those words; they couldn't have heard that right, they must've misheard Applejack. But one look of her face told them that she was serious. They then turned to Rainbow Dash, who had a blank expression. The rainbow maned mare trotted towards the door and stopped, she then turned her head slightly to back in their direction, her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Maybe we shouldn't…"

Rainbow trotted out of the door, leaving them behind. She didn't want to see any of her teammates, nor did she want to run into her son with the way she was feeling at the moment. As cold as her tone was when she said those words, Rainbow Dash's heart was aching, hurting. The mare she had fallen in love with, and raised a son with, was now breaking off their relationship. The only thing that was going to make this worse was the look on Clay's face we found out.

* * *

Derpy and Dinky had gone to their seating area to watch the preshow performance. While they were doing that, Clay and Firefly were taking a leisurely stroll through the commons area. Firefly had punched him in the shoulder multiple times since they were alone, scolding him about how Clay hadn't said anything about who his parents were. Thankfully she accepted his reasoning in keeping it a secret, but was still a little ticked.

But currently, Clay was wondering why his Aunt and Uncle had to leave in such a hurry when Spitfire came to see them. The look on the Wonderbolts Captain's face made him worry a little, but he was sure it wasn't anything too bad. Right now it was just him and his fillyfriend. Clay was contemplating whether he should tell her now, given the little surprises that Firefly had found out, now might be the best time before the show. The earth pony colt sucked in air and let out a deep sigh, it was now or never, while his confidence was bolstered!

"Hey Firefly," said Clay.

"Yes?"

"There's something else I need to tell you…"

"Clay, if the next words out of your mouth are 'I'm actually the son of royalty' I'm seriously going to lose it," chuckled Firefly.

_I wish_, thought Clay.

"No, but it is pretty big. Firefly I wasn't really sure if you'd like me, but you've been on my mind since that night months ago. When I heard that I'd be coming up to Canterlot for a few days I was thrilled, I thought this would be my chance to find you again."

Firefly looked a little embarrassed, but flattered by Clay's determination to find her.

"But when I did find you I was scared that…well…"

"Scared that I'd what, bite?" Firefly joked.

"No, actually that would've been the least of my worries," said Clay.

"Then what?"

"I was afraid that you'd be more…"

"Well if it isn't old blank flank!"

Clay winced when he heard the familiar, yet irritating, voice of a certain pegasus that he'd rather not name but knew there was no getting around it. Clay looked up and saw the dark blue pegasus colt who had making his school life, and life in general, a living Tartarus, Sky Tearer.

_More like this jackass…_

"Had a feeling I'd see your pathetic self here," said Sky Tearer.

"Clay, who in the hay is this jerk," asked Firefly.

"Who's this blank flank, your fillyfriend?"

"As a matter of fact I am! C'mon Clay, let's head to the stands," said Firefly.

Firefly started trotting around Sky Tearer, with Clay doing the same, until Sky jumped up into the air and landed in front of them again, blocking their path.

"Why are you hanging around with this earth pony blank flank, you lower your standards or something?"

Firefly gave Sky Tearer a dejected look, while Clay was starting to get panicked.

"Earth pony? Uh, guess again, it's the hoody lame brain! The wings are underneath it!"

"Firefly it's okay, let's just –!"

"This guy, a pegasus!? Alright blank flank, let's see those wings!"

Sky Tearer lunged at Clay, catching the both of them off guard. The two colts rolled around on the floor, causing many of the other ponies to either get out of their way or get mowed over. Sky Tearer had finally gotten his teeth around a good portion of the hoody and began to pull upwards, Clay fought against him the best he could, but with his wings trapped by the hoody, it wasn't going well.

"C'mon blank flank, show me these 'wings' of yours!"

"Get off of me!"

Sky Tearer flared his wings and began flapping, giving himself more momentum and strength. With one good pull of his teeth, Sky Tearer ripped off the Wonderbolt hoody, exposing Clay's faux wings. It wasn't really noticeable before, but when the light hit them the wings gave off a kind of luminance.

"Well I'll be, you actually went and got yourself some wings! Fake ones at that! Wow, I called you freak before, but now your just plain crazy you wannabe pegasus," laughed Sky mockingly.

Clay wanted to deck Sky Tearer then and there; in fact, he was wide open and practically begging to be punched in the face! But there was somepony else he had to attend to, the filly with the look of betrayal on her face.

"Clay…he's lying right…you're a pegasus, right?" Firefly asked.

The earth pony colt didn't know how to respond, well, not in any way that would make this sound better.

"It's true Firefly…I am an earth pony…"

"You've been lying to me this whole time!"

"Firefly…"

The pink pegasus didn't stick around to hear what he had say, instead, she galloped off in the opposite direction. Tears streaming down her face, continuing until Clay lost sight of her in the thickening crowd of ponies. His heart hurt, his hooves trembled a bit. Clay had just lost the filly of his dreams and all because of **HIM**.

"Wow, looks like the honeymoon's over blank flank," mocked Sky Tearer.

"SKY TEARER!"

Clay flew towards Sky Tearer, and struck him square in the jaw, sending him hurdling into the crowd of ponies. Some managed to move out of the way, but some were bowled over, aiding Sky Tearer in stopping before he hit something harder.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!"

"Bring it you jackass son of a mule!"

Sky Tearer and Clay took off at great speed, both aiming for the other, neither one showing any sign of slowing down. The pegasus and faux pegasus colts slammed into each other with a sickening thud that made all those around wince from the impact. Clay punched Sky in the stomach, exiting the air from his lungs. Sky Tearer countered with an uppercut to Clay's jaw, making him flip three times in midair before he stopped. Sky zoomed at great speed; head first, striking Clay in the gut and plowing through. Clay, barely thinking at this point, wrapped his forelegs around Sky's neck, and using his own momentum, flipped himself backwards, letting Sky fly the rest of the way into a concession cart.

Clay had landed hard on the floor, hurting his head, but still rose up, not wanting to be caught unawares. Sky dragged himself up, covered in cotton candy that clung to his fur; he shook his body of the bits of confection, snorting in anger. Both colts stared the other down, glaring with hate and anger. They spread their wings, giving a test flap to make sure they were still functioning. Clay and Sky raked their hooves against the floor, preparing for another engagement. With a loud battle cry, the enraged colts dashed once more with bloodlust in their eyes.

Before either colt could make contact, a bright flash of pink light lit up the space between them, stopping the warring colts in their tracks and making the already shocked crowd even more surprised. The pink light faded, revealing an armored gray unicorn filly, her sword was unsheathed and floating beside her, her blonde mane and tail flapping in the crosswind created by the power she generated earlier.

"Dinky," exclaimed both colts.

"What the hay is going on here!?" Dinky looked to her right and saw a familiar face, one that she didn't quite like. "Sky Tearer!? Clay what's going on!?"

"Tsk, can't believe I thought it was somepony important. Doesn't matter if you're here, I'll just –!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" An angry voice shouted over the crowd.

For the first time in either Clay's or Dinky's life, they saw fear in Sky Tearer's eyes, genuine fear. A pegasus stallion descended down towards the trio of foals. He was dressed in a Wonderbolt uniform, and sporting the same coat color as Sky Tearer. It didn't take long for Clay and Dinky to figure out who this stallion was, Sky Blazer, Sky Tearer's father. The pegasus stallion landed near his son, glaring down at the colt with disdain.

"D-Dad, I was just –!"

"Be silent!" Sky Tearer immediately shut his mouth, cowering before his father. "Fighting in such a public place and right before the show starts! Are you trying to embarrass our family!?"

Sky Tearer didn't say a word; he just continued to cower before his father.

"And as for you, what kind of disgraceful, immoral, vile act have you committed!? You spit on the proud pegasus tribe, you dirty little earth pony!" Sky Blazer advanced towards Clay, slowly, like a predator.

Dinky noticed the advance and placed herself between Sky Blazer and Clay, her sword floating beside her, striking the best confident pose she could muster.

"That's enough sir, you need to leave now!"

"And what pray tell, gives you the right to order me," he asked with a dangerous tone of voice.

"Cadet Dinky Hooves of the Knight Corp, as part of the security team I'm asking you to leave now!"

Sky Blazer scoffed, "You don't have any authority to tell me what to do, little unicorn."

"Oh she kinda does." Many in the crowd cleared a path, trotting down the center, was Bright Blade, staring at Sky Blazer. "But if you want somepony higher up the chain of command to talk to, I'm your guy."

"Sir Bright Blade, I was merely informing…"

"That you were about join the rest of your team. That was what you were going to inform us about, right?" Bright finished for him.

Sky Blazer didn't give much protest; he simply pushed his way through the crowd. Not caring about the crowd's numerous complaints against the Wonderbolt.

"Dinky, do me a favor, escort…" Bright Blade looked down towards the pegasus colt, still vulnerable, and looking for a name.

"Sky Tearer, Uncle Bright, his name is Sky Tearer," said Clay.

"Thank you. Take Sky Tearer to his seat, and if causes any trouble, detain him. You won't cause any trouble, will you?"

"No sir," said Sky.

Dinky did as Bright Blade asked, she led the pegasus colt away towards the stands, and from the looks of it, Sky Tearer wasn't much in the resisting mood. Bright then dispersed the crowd and once that was done he trotted over to Clay. It was kind of a sobering thing for him to see, Clay knew Sky Blazer must've been an intimidating pony, he also assumed that Sky Tearer picked up most of his bad habits from his father. But, he never knew that Sky was so afraid of his own father, and he called him a disgrace, right in front of everypony.

"You okay Clay," asked Bright.

"What…oh…not really, Sky Tearer pretty much blew my secret, Firefly flew off somewhere, and she probably won't speak to me ever again…"

Clay felt his Uncle rest a comforting hoof on his withers.

"Look the show's about to start, I doubt Firefly will miss it. After it's over, you and me will look around for her, sound good?"

Clay nodded.

"Alright, now let's go and find you another hoody before we go see your Ma."

Just above the stadium, high over the roaring crowds and jubilant fans, lied in wait something foul, something that would bring about great change, and possibly, great death. It hovered in the air, a thin layer of green mist wafting around it. It stared down the many ponies below as the little bits of confetti flew about the open air, balloons floated up, popping as soon as they came anywhere near his presence. The being took a deep breath, sniffing the ambient air.

"Aahhh, such healthy bodies, full of vitality and spirit…and yet their minds are on edge…perfect…!"

Soon the being could hear fanfare echoing from down below, along with the heightened roar of the crowd…

"Show time…"

**Everything is going to Tartarus, with Clay's secret blown, Rainbow Dash and Applejack's subsequent breakup, how will things turn out for the family of three? Well…things are about to get a whole lot worse.**


	17. Second Sign: Part 8

**Descend the Second Envoy**

The Wonderbolts team was standing by in the dugout landing pad. The pegasi could hear the thumping and roaring of the crowd as it reverberated through the concrete hall. Spitfire was at the head of the team, and beside her was Rainbow Dash. The fiery pegasus mare would occasionally glance over to her Co-Captain, although she remained as focused as ever, Spitfire could tell that Rainbow Dash was struggling with what had happened. She got the gist of what happened thanks to the other Knights, but what she couldn't understand was why the other Wonderbolt, Sky Blazer, was giving Rainbow Dash a death glare.

"Stay sharp out there everypony! This is our last show and then we get to go on break, so let's make this a good one!" Spitfire announced.

"YEAH," shouted the group. All except for two she noticed.

_I'm fine…just…just focus on the routine. Don't think about it, don't think about…! Damn it Applejack…damn you! _

"Dash!"

Rainbow snapped out of whatever daze she was in and brought her full attention to Spitfire.

"You with me Dash?"

"Yeah, of course I am," said Rainbow.

The rainbow maned pegasus could tell that her Captain was still unsure with her answer, but she'd just have to make due.

"FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS, WELCOME TO THE WONDERBOLTS AIRSHOW! WE'RE SO THRILLED THAT OUR CITY OF CANTERLOT IS THE LAST LEG OF THEIR TOUR! AND NOW…CLAP YOUR HOOVES TOGETHER FOR YOUR FAVORITE TEAM, AND MINE, THE WONDERBOLTS!"

_Show time_, thought Rainbow Dash.

Spitfire led the charge, with Rainbow Dash and Soarin right behind her. Next up, the rest of the team came flying out, in a two by two formation. The crowd cheered even louder, the stadium rumbled as the hooves of the many ponies stomped and clapped together in adulation to the ace Equestrian flyers. Once full team was assembled they gathered into a standard V formation, flying around the open-air arena and whizzing by the stands to give the crowd a closer look at the team.

Many cheered for their favorite members of the Wonderbolts, while some, a few mind you, made swooning sounds as they caught a glimpse of the pegasus they had a crush on. Once they did their little flyby, the team broke off into two groups, both performed various tricks, all just a preview for what they had planned. Once each splintered group finished, they regrouped in the center, giving slight bows to their fans.

As they hovered there, Rainbow Dash's keen eyes caught sight of her son, Clay, along with Twilight, Bright Blade, and…Applejack. Her, now ex-marefriend, barely looked up towards them, almost avoiding her gaze altogether. It hurt Rainbow Dash, seeing their adopted son so happy, completely oblivious to what was going to happen soon after the show. Maybe it was meant to be, it certainly would make it easier for her to tell him what she found out, and…he might actually take the offer. She wasn't sure what scarred her more, the fact that she was losing her best friend, the best marefriend she ever had, or that her son was going to hate the both of them.

Her worries were quickly dispelled as they were replaced by confusion. All around the crowd had expressions of fear and shock. Shock, surprise, and awe were a few she was used to, but fear was something else entirely. It wasn't until Rainbow noticed that the crowd wasn't looking at them, but above them.

"What the…?"

A green cloud of mist swirled overhead, getting bigger and bigger by the minute. The cloud then fired two spiraling strands towards them, at first they watched, trying to figure out what this strange phenomenon was. Rainbow Dash then turned back to where Applejack and the others were sitting and as she did, Rainbow heard the voice of her marefriend shout over the crowd.

"RAINBOW GET OUTTA THERE NOW!"

Rainbow Dash looked back up, as the spiraling columns shot down like arrows, striking two of her fellow Wonderbolts.

"Rapid Fire, Lightning Streak!"

The two Wonderbolts were engulfed by the spiraling twisters and slammed into the side of the stadium walls. When they slid down the ponies gasped in horror. Rainbow Dash wasn't too afraid; they've survived worse than that. She did, however, worry when she saw that neither one was getting up.

"No…no this can't be happening…!"

The rest of the team flew down to tend to their injured comrades, before they could get close; a bubble of magical energy surrounded the down pegasi. Rainbow Dash immediately recognized the aura color, and knew exactly who was behind it.

"Twilight, what's the big idea!? Let us help them!" Rainbow shouted.

Just then two bright flashes of light shined in the stands. Both Twilight and Bright Blade had summoned their armor. Twilight floated towards them, using her magical energy wings.

"You can't help them, they're both infected look!"

Upon closer inspection the team of pegasi noticed her words to be true. Both Rapid Fire and Lightning Streak were a sickening shade of green, neither one of them were breathing, they both just lied there, still. The other Wonderbolts didn't know what to say, to have their teammates just die like that…

Suddenly the cloud of disease ridden mist floated down towards the stadium. Many of the fans were frozen; unable to move or scream for fear that the cloud might attack them next. The mist started to part, creating an opening as a figure emerged from within. His wings were large and menacing, like a vultures. His armor a dark green that mostly covered him from head to hoof, what coat color was visible, showed a dark gray coat. The menace narrowed its yellow glowing eyes and smiled wickedly.

Bright Blade quickly flew up to meet the new invader, matching his wicked stare, with a fierce one of his own.

"So you're back Polemos, and in a new form! What's the matter, afraid you couldn't beat me in your red armor!?"

The armored pegasus scoffed at the accusation as if it were an insult.

"Do not compare me to my battle crazed brother, lowly hybrid creature!"

Bright Blade looked confused, but upon further inspection, this Envoy was less muscular than Polemos, and his voice had a snake like feel to it.

"Then who the hay are you, identify yourself," demanded Bright Blade.

"I am the Second Envoy, Loimos! Spirit of Pestilence, bringer of disease and paranoia! Unlike my brother, however, I do not dawdle with the thrill of battle, I simply just kill," stated Loimos. "Like now – _**Blighted Wind!**_"

Loimos flapped his large intimidating wings in Bright Blade's direction. It was as if the disease ridden wind was produced by the fanning of his wings, as a large plume blasted its way towards the alicorn stallion. Bright Blade hurriedly created a barrier around himself, the wind buffeted the golden bubble, scratching and slashing, trying to get at the prize within. Bright was getting worried; this Spirit of Pestilence was even stronger than the Spirit of War! That's when it dawned on him, what Polemos meant by not holding back, and the truth behind Loimos' words.

"I can see you finally understand the kind of power you're up against, now at least you can die knowing that there was nothing you could've done to stop this!"

Loimos prepared to give one more flap of his wings in order to break through Bright's barrier, but was stopped when he noticed multiple multicolored beams of light shoot towards him. The Spirit of Pestilence raised his left wing and used it as a shield to block the three beams, each one exploding on impact. The distraction proved beneficial, as it allowed Bright Blade enough time to slip away from the bombarding winds and into clear air. Loimos growled at the loss of his prey and searched for the cause.

"Who dares!?"

"That'd be me!"

Loimos turned around to see a rainbow maned pegasus mare, garbed in golden armor. Her wings were like crystal, and upon her forelegs shined two crescent blades, and a red lightning bolt jewel upon her chest plate.

"Bright make sure my teammates get out of here, I'll take care of this guy," said Rainbow Dash.

Bright Blade flew up next his armored friend and floated close, in an attack stance.

"Rainbow, believe me when I say these Envoy aren't push overs!" Bright whispered.

"And what, the guy's we've fought in the past were," scoffed Rainbow.

"I'm serious!"

"And so am I, just get everypony out of here so we can ALL take this guy down TOGETHER!"

Reluctantly, Bright left Rainbow Dash, leaving just her and the Envoy, Loimos.

"So then, you think you can take me on all by yourself!?"

"Not by herself!"

Both Rainbow and Loimos looked off into the direction of the unknown voice. Rainbow quickly recognized the voice, she could never forget it, nor mistake it for anypony else.

Applejack floated towards Rainbow Dash, standing atop a flattened boulder, and having four others hovering around her in an orbit, each one brimming with power. Her Stetson hat was pulled down slightly, making her already intense glare even more intimidating.

"You…you're the one who drove me away in that kingdom!" Loimos growled.

"AJ what is he talking about?"

"This thing created a disease that killed a whole bunch of griffons in the Griffon Kingdom, mah Element drove him away, fer good Ah hoped," said Applejack.

"Your hope was misplaced, but no matter…Time to do what my brother could not…KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Loimos fired to spiral columns of wind at Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Both mares quickly dodged the attack and circled around the Spirit of Pestilence. Rainbow fired multiple shots from her wings, each Spectrum Beam made contact with the Envoy, but seemed to do little damage to him, only frustrating the rainbow maned pegasus. Applejack jumped up from her floating platform and grabbed one of the large boulders. She concentrated and infused her power into the boulder, drawing back and aiming at Loimos.

"Meteor Wrecker!"

The earth pony mare hurled the boulder, its core and surface burning with power. Loimos flapped his wing, firing a gust of Blighted Wind at the object. The wind and stone collided as they pushed against each other. After a few seconds the boulder explode, the air pressure moving the cloud of disease ridden wind away from the Envoy. Applejack summoned her platform; she then used her powerful hind legs to springboard off of it. AJ cocked back her right hoof, focusing her super strength into a single point to maximize the damage to her target.

Loimos saw the attack coming, chuckling at her futility. A tornado of Blighted Wind swirled around the Spirit of Pestilence, creating a protective barrier around himself.

Applejack saw this and gasped, she couldn't change her direction, and her platform was too far to catch her. Before she got within striking distance of the cloud a rainbow streak flew towards AJ and pushed out of the way. The farmpony mare blinked for minute, and in the next she was in the cradling grasp of her mare – her fri – comrade. Rainbow Dash gently placed Applejack on her floating platform and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Rainbow," said Applejack weakly.

"It's no big," replied Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash turned her withering gaze upon Loimos. She flew off in another direction, and once Rainbow had made it to the distance she wanted, she began to spin rapidly in place.

"Rainblossom!"

All at once Spectrum Beams fired from the spinning multicolored sphere, dozens upon dozens of beams shot in all directions. They soon bent at different angles, each one aimed directly for Loimos. The Envoy used his Blighted Wind attack to intercept the attacks, but his wind couldn't destroy the multitudes that kept streaming, almost, endlessly at him. Loimos took evasive action, flying higher into the sky. He barrel rolled to the left, and then to the right, descending and then ascending, dodging the beams that seemed to attack from every direction. When Loimos thought he was safe from the beams, he was surprised to find out that he was in fact surrounded by them. Before Loimos could utter a word, all the beams descended upon him, explodoing in a dazzling display of sparkling explosions.

Rainbow Dash broke free of the spinning ball and shot for Loimos. She knew that wouldn't be enough to take down this Spirit of Pestilence. Rainbow extended her crescent blades, and dove in for the kill. The dust cloud was thick and Rainbow Dash couldn't tell what was happening to Loimos, all she knew was that she needed to attack before he got the chance to –!

The dust cloud was blown away by a strong gust of wind from Loimos' wings. Rainbow Dash quickly broke off her attack and flew in another direction getting away before the Envoy could counterattack. Rainbow flew back to Applejack's side, the country pony wore a look of relief that was not lost on the cyan pegasus.

"I see, your more lethal attacks are better at close range…you can't get close enough because of my Blighted Wind," said Loimos.

"Fine fer us; you'll need all the handicaps ya can get to beat us!" Applejack shouted.

"Look at you two, fighting together, when you were ready to tear each other's throats out."

Both mares looked at each other in confusion, how would Loimos know about what they went through earlier? Then it dawned on them, the voice in their minds, the voice that brought up all their fears and anxieties, that drove them to do what that did.

"YOU," they said in unison.

"Correct," he answered.

"Rainbow Ah'm sor –!"

"I'm sorry too!"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack did a hoof pump and smiled confidently to each other. Their smile disappeared when they turned their attention back on the one responsible for everything that's been going through their minds lately, egging their fears and bringing them to a painful boil.

"Buddy, it's whole a new ball game now!"

* * *

"FIREFLY!?" Clay shouted.

The stadium echoed with the thunderous booms of the battle happening in the arena. Many of the other ponies had been evacuated thanks to his Aunt and Uncle, and the Wonderbolts team. Clay had lost sight of Dinky and Sky Tearer when the crowd started to make a mad dash for the exits, and Clay didn't have a clue where Firefly was. He had assumed she stayed to watch the show, as mad as Firefly was at him, he knew she wouldn't pass up a chance to see the Wonderbolts in action. Problem was he didn't see her in the stands, and the open columns in the lobby areas are large enough for a pegasus to perch on and watch the show from, so he figured Firefly must be there somewhere.

_Please tell me she already left and I'm just on a wild goose chase!_

Although Clay knew flying would be faster, with the continuous rumbling and shaking of the structure made it clear that flying was out of the question, unless he wanted to be knocked out by some random debris that fell off of the ceiling. As the fight raged on in the arena Clay had already searched the lower E through C levels and was now on his way towards the B deck.

_She has to be here, A deck is outside, if she didn't fly away by now then…_

Clay shook his head, trying to dislodge the morbid, negative thoughts from entering his mind. He couldn't afford to think like that, not if he was going to find her.

"FIREFLY!? FIREFLY IF YOU'RE THERE ANSWER ME!"

"Clay…"

He froze.

"Clay…?"

"Firefly! I'm here, say something else!" Clay called out.

"Clay…!"

Her voice sounded distant, it echoed in the stone and concrete hallway, making it hard to pinpoint her location. That's when Clay made the decision, if she was close; the fastest way he was going to find Firefly was by flying. Another rumble and shake from the stadium loosed some dust and debris from the walls and ceiling once again, as if telling him this wasn't a good idea.

_I'm not afraid! I'm coming Firefly!_

Clay flared his wings and took off down the hall. As he predicted, chunks of stone and concrete fell from the ceiling as he flew, Clay quickly dodged them, maneuvering just inches away from each piece. The only thing he had to worry about was the rest of his body, since his wings were fake, if they got damaged it wouldn't be a big deal. Clay kept his eyes peeled, flying for ten minutes before he spotted Firefly's pink coat amongst the white and gray slaps.

The faux pegasus skidded to a halt on the ground. Clay gasped when he saw Firefly. She was caught under a huge slab of stone; rebar was sticking out of it from different directions, making him fear the worst. Clay approached his…could he even call her his fillyfriend anymore? In any case, he trotted slowly towards her, her coat was dirty, and her mane was messy. The pink pegasus filly seemed unconscious, making him even more worried.

"Firefly, please talk to me!? Are you alright!?"

Soft moans could be heard coming from Firefly's mouth. Clay bent down and gently nuzzled her face. Firefly started to stir, raising her head slightly.

"Clay…? You came looking for me…"

"Of course I did, there's no way I wouldn't come looking for you," said Clay.

"I'm sorry…Clay…I didn't give you a chance to explain…I just stormed away without even hearing your side, I was just so overwhelmed and surprised by everything that colt said…Clay…"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not angry or sad, and you don't have anything to be sorry for, if anything I'm the one who should be sorry! I swear Firefly, when we get out of this, we'll start over, I promise," said Clay.

"I'd like that, Clay…I really would," said Firefly, smiling sincerely at the earth pony colt.

Another rumble from the stadium told Clay that he needed to hurry before anything else happened. He quickly maneuvered his forehooves under the slab, pushing with his hind legs, in an attempt to lift the one ton piece of debris. Clay tried to push with everything he had, but it was to no avail.

"Clay…it's no use…please…get out of here," she pleaded.

"No way, I'm not leaving you here!" Clay fanned out his wings once again, pushing up on the slab while flapping his wings. It seemed to give him more leverage, the slab started to make scraping noises as it started to move up. "Almost there!" Clay panted and growled, drawing on whatever primal strength he could muster! In the end though, it wasn't enough, the slab fell back down, luckily, it didn't seem to harm Firefly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Clay could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes, inside he was cursing at himself, he had found a way to save her, but his wings weren't strong enough.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already blank flank!"

Clay turned around and Sky Tearer, one pony he really didn't have time for right now.

"Sky, if you want to beat the crap out of me, you can do it later! Right now I need to help Firefly, so either leave or punch me!" Clay shouted.

Sky Tearer snorted. He then started to advance towards Clay and Firefly. The pink pegasus filly was noticeably shaking, she knew the kind ferocity that Sky Tearer was capable of, and given the situation, it was a perfect time for him to exact his revenge. Clay entered a fighting stance, one that his Uncle had taught him, pretty basic, good for either armed or hoof-to-hoof combat. However, when Sky Tearer approached Clay, he simply stared him down. After a few seconds the dark blue pegasus trotted to the opposite side of Firefly and started to work his hooves under the slab.

"You going to help, or not," he asked.

Clay and Firefly blinked at that.

"Well!?"

Clay immediately got into position, placing his hooves under the edge of the slab. "Together on three! One…Two…THREE!"

Sky Tearer and Clay flapped their wings furiously at the same time, pushing up with their hind legs and lifting with their forehooves. The stone slab scraped and grated in protest as the two colts began to lift it up. Firefly slowly started to feel the weight of the debris lessen with each passing second; hope began to find its way into her heart, the combined efforts of the two colts was working.

"I just need a little more room…!"

"You heard the lady, push," grunted Clay.

"What the hay do you think I'm doing," growled Sky.

Their forelegs burned with the strain of load they bared, their wings felt like they were going to fall off. In Clay's case it felt more literal than metaphorical. With a savage yell, both Clay and Sky pushed up with all they had. Firefly saw the progress, and quickly crawled out from under the slab as fast as she possibly could. Once Clay saw that her tail was clear he nodded towards Sky Tearer who nodded back, at once they released their burden, landing upon the ground with a loud and booming thud.

Both Clay and Sky collapsed onto the floor, rolling onto the backs and taking in long deep breathes, trying to regain the strength they had used up. Firefly stood, shakily, on her hooves, and carefully made her way to the earth pony colt.

"Clay, Sky, are you two alright," asked Firefly as she nuzzled Clay.

"Let's see, I can't feel my forelegs, is that a good thing," asked Clay.

"You'll live," groaned Sky.

"Hey…thanks…for helping, Sky Tearer."

"You weren't half bad yourself…blank fla – I mean, Clay."

"I'd hoof, bump ya, but I'm not sure if I'd feel it."

Sky started to chuckle which caused Clay to do the same, both of them breaking out into a small fit of laughter at their pathetic states. Firefly smiled, although she didn't know the full history between these two, it was nice to see that they were laughing together. Unfortunately their moment didn't last too long, explosions and thundering booms shook the stadium once again, this time more violently than the other times before it.

"Guys, I think we better leave before…!"

***BOOOOOOOMMMM!***

The rafters were crumbling, cracks spider webbing in every direction. Dust along with small fragments of rock and concrete cascaded from overhead, causing the three ponies to panic. Sky Tearer and Clay got to their hooves, which stung in protest from the weight they placed on them, their wings weren't fairing much better. Just then a loud tear-like sound screeched from above them, all three of them gasped in horror as a large chunk of ceiling fell down, there was no time for either of them to dodge it, this was it, and it'd all be over in just a few short seconds.

The galloping of hooves came fast and swift, the blade of a sword, studded with three gems, shined in the dust filled air. The filly, Dinky Hooves, sword in tow, saw the danger her friends were in, forsaking all concern for her own safety, she plunged head first. Picking a spot on the ground ahead of her, Dinky then jumped into the air, grasping the sword hilt into the crook of her hooves. The blade glowed bright, as if imitating the power of the sun itself, timing it just right; Dinky swung the blade at the falling debris. As the blade made contact, a powerful stream of magical light slashed through to the other end of the debris, causing it to split in two. The energy then released, causing both ends of the divided stone to fall further away, landing with a concussive thud.

Dinky somersaulted once in the air and landed on her hind legs, still gripping her sword tightly and keeping a focused gaze. Clay, Firefly, and Sky just stared in awe at what the little unicorn had just done, mouths agape. Dinky released her sword back into her telekinetic grip, allowing herself to stand on all four of her hooves. She then turned around and smiled warmly at her friends.

"Hey, are you guys okay," asked Dinky.

All three just simply nodded.

"Oh thank Celestia, when I lost track of Sky Tearer I was afraid something bad happened."

"Everything's fine Dinky, Sky Tearer helped me save Firefly," said Clay.

Mentioning his heroism seemed to make Sky Tearer embarrassed, which was only made all the more apparent when Dinky flashed him a smile that he found cute for some reason.

At that moment the four ponies heard another series of explosions, Clay was getting increasingly worried about his mothers. Without warning he dashed for one of the entrances to the arena, the light outside blinded him for a split second, but after his eyes adjusted he stopped galloping. Dinky, Firefly, and Sky were close behind and trotted next to Clay, their speechless expressions matching Clay's. The stands were littered with craters and missing pieces of steel and stone. The arena clouds were gone, the aerial hoops and flags destroyed. One section of the stands had completely fallen off from the supports, evidence of its long decent shone in the bits that were still clinging to the side of the cliff.

Clay searched frantically for any sign of his mothers, when his gaze drew higher. Up above Clay noticed the cloud of the Envoy and the one creating it. Across from him, a couple of yards away, were Applejack and Rainbow Dash, his adopted parents glowing with power.

"Mom…Ma…"

* * *

Applejack and Rainbow Dash floated in midair, staring down Loimos. His smug grin only infuriating the two mares even more, in the span of time they had been engaged in battle with the Spirit of Pestilence, he had withstood many of their attacks and yet showed no sign of damage or fatigue. However the same could not be said for either of them. Applejack had lost her Stetson hat, her mane and tail, which was usually tied up at the ends, was loose and unkempt. Burses could be seen from the gaps in the armor, as well as dents in the actual armor itself. Rainbow Dash fared no better, part of her rainbow plume was cut off, her crystal wings had cracks in them, as well as some chip marks.

"Well ladies, I thought you two were going to defeat me," asked Loimos.

"Oh you're about to get yours," said Applejack.

"Where the heck are Twilight and Bright Blade," whispered Rainbow, "They should've gotten everypony clear away from here by now!"

"Your reinforcements won't be coming I'm afraid." Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash gave him a dejected look. "They're probably too busy dealing with the weaker lot who are more easily affected by my power. Take it from me, a large crowd of frightened, paranoid citizens is not something easily controlled. And it will only get worse."

Applejack snorted, "So, we're on our own."

"You think it's time for…_that_?" Rainbow asked.

"That's our strongest attack Rainbow, we'll barely have enough power for a counterattack!"

"At the rate this is going we won't have enough power to even use it! It's all or nothing AJ!"

Applejack waited a moment, with a confident smile she nodded to Rainbow Dash who mimicked the gesture. Loimos was growing impatient with the mares, and unleashed his Blighted Wind attack in their direction. Using this opportunity, they separated and got into position. Rainbow Dash flew high over Loimos, while Applejack positioned herself below the Envoy a few yards down. The Spirit of Pestilence didn't understand what their strategy was, but he wasn't too worried, they'd barely been able to hurt him up till now, what's the worst they could do.

The wind started to howl, the air thrummed with power. Applejack's body glowed with orange light, her armor gleaming, her eyes shining with built up energy. Further down below the earth pony mare something was rising up to meet her, it was a giant tornado, made up of dirt and stone. While up above, Rainbow Dash called upon the winds, they twisted and gusted around the pegasus mare, her rose colored eyes shining with power.

"A new trick is it, very well…" Loimos flew off to the right, stopped and fanned out his wings. "I accept your challenge!"

"Fury of the Sky!"

"Roar of the Land!"

The two mares launched themselves at the Envoy. Surrounded by their tornados of earth and wind, Applejack and Rainbow Dash thrust out their right hooves, a glowing aura of orange and blue energy forming on them. Loimos summoned his power, his wings shimming with energy and more of the disease cloud.

"_**Great Plague!**_"

Loimos flapped his wings in the direction of the oncoming attack, the spiraling wind blast of green vapor shined with the power of the Envoy. The two attacks struck each, causing a massive shockwave! The three tornados ground against each other, the sound similar to metal scraping against metal. The wind blasted from every direction as the forces of nature were tested against the power of evil. Applejack and Rainbow Dash poured more of their power into their attack, forcing the Great Plague back. Emboldened by their progress they pushed on, inch by inch, Loimos' attack was getting closer to its point of origin. Soon they were about ten feet away, practically within hooves reach.

"While I don't share my brother Polemos' enthusiasm for battle, I do like drawing in those would be resistors in order to crush my prey's hope of victory, like how I'm doing right now!"

"What," they shouted in unison.

Loimos' body ignited with a dark green energy, his yellow eyes shining with greater intensity. He then channeled the power into his wings and flapped them once more; the Great Plague tripled in size and roared an unequestrian roar, like a terrifying beast. The wind blast completely overwhelmed Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's tornados, engulfing them, sending the pair spiraling and spinning around. The Great Plague slammed into the stands, exploding in a shower of green sparks and mist, debris thrown in every direction possible. Loimos ceased the blast and surveyed his work.

Rainbow Dash groaned in pain, her body felt like it was going to be torn apart. She wasn't a stranger to turbulence, but that was on a completely different level. Rainbow turned her attention to her marefriend, who seemed to be in the same amount of pain that she was in. Strangely enough, the both of them had an outline of red and orange around their bodies. Rainbow Dash remembered this glow, it was the same aura that protected her when she flew up into the atmosphere, and when Applejack brought the two of them underground.

"A-Applejack, you still alive…?"

"Ugh…unless they changed the meanin' of the word in the dictionary, yeah ah am…"

"I hate to say it…but I think we're in trouble…"

"What was your first clue…sugarcube…?"

"Hmmm, interesting, that should've killed you both. Your armor seems to protect you from my disease inducing winds. But~ I willing to wager that armor has a breaking point. Let's find out shall we," said Loimos.

"Oh buck," said Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Clay, Firefly, Dinky, and Sky watched in a combination of horror and awe as the entire battle played out before them. And now, Clay could only stand and watch as his mothers were being assaulted by the Envoy's unrelenting attacks. His faced darkened, eyes narrowing, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Clay," whispered Firefly.

"Dinky," he said.

"Y-yeah," asked Dinky.

"Your sword, I need to borrow it."

Sky, Firefly, and Dinky all stared at the earth pony colt, dumbfounded by his request. And then it struck them what his words meant.

"Hold on, look, I know your moms are in trouble! But that thing is scary strong! If they can't beat him – and they're Knights of Harmony – what makes you think you can," asked Sky Tearer.

"What makes you think I don't stand a chance!?"

"Clay listen to him, we need to go and get your Aunt and Uncle, some Royal Guards, more Knight Corp. warriors, someone! You can't fly out there alone!" Firefly then turned to Dinky with pleading eyes. "Dinky please talk some sense into him!"

Dinky glanced to the two pegasi, and then to her best friend. The look in his eyes told her that Clay would not be deterred from this, he would go out there, whether he had her sword or not. In Dinky's mind, going out there armed, was better than just your bare hooves. Dinky levitated the sword towards Clay, eliciting gasps of disbelief from Firefly and Sky Tearer.

"The gems activate on impact, releasing a concentrated energy slash that explodes after words. You have about ten more strikes before the blade loses power."

"Dinky!?" Sky shouted.

"What are you saying," asked Firefly.

"It has wards to protect you, but given that thing's strength, I'd advise against taking direct attacks from him. Just remember, once the energy is used up, it's just an enchanted blade. Promise me you'll get out of there once you've used up the last strike."

"I will…"

Clay turned to Firefly, he said no words, he only leaned forward and kissed the filly softly on the cheek, causing her to blush and gasp from the action. He then turned to Sky Tearer, though he had angered expression, that did not stop the pegasus colt from nodding to Clay, to which Clay returned the gesture. The faux pegasus colt clamped his teeth around the hilt of the sword floating before him, turned around, flared his wings, and flew into the air.

"How could you let him do that!? He's your best friend, you could've stopped him," said Firefly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It's because I'm his best friend that I know he would've flew off with or without my sword. At least he has better chance of surviving armed, plus…I believe in him…"

"He's an idiot, but…so do I," said Firefly.

"Ditto," admitted Sky Tearer, reluctantly.

* * *

Loimos loomed over his prey, they writhed in agony from his Blighted Wind blasts, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Applejack and Rainbow Dash had crawled closer to each other, using their joined energy to fight off as much of the disease carrying wind as they could.

"I'd say one more shot will end this, let's make it a good one!" Loimos declared.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack could sense the Spirit of Pestilence raise his power, a sinister smile creeping across his lips.

"Looks like this our last round up…"

"Damn, just when I got Granny Smith's permission to marry you…"

Applejack weakly turned to Dash, "You're pullin' mah leg, right?"

"Uh-uh…totally serious…"

Rainbow Dash took her marefriend's hoof into her own and smiled at her. Applejack smiled back at Rainbow, squeezing her hoof tightly in return, both of them preparing to accept their fates. As Loimos prepared to fire something whizzed by his field of vision causing him to hesitate, the next moment the object passed by him again, only this time he felt something hit his wing. After a brief second Loimos' left wing exploded causing the Envoy to stumble backwards, stopping his preparation.

"Who dares to hinder me!?"

"I DARE!"

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Loimos, watched as a light gold pegasus flew about, carrying a sword in his mouth. It didn't take long for the two mares to figure out who that pegasus was, what they couldn't believe was that he had wings, their son had wings!

Clay flew at amazing speeds, keeping a vigilant eye on his target as he circled about. He dove straight down once again, keeping a tight grip on the sword. The winged pony slashed once again, slicing down the right wing, leaving a glowing lesion. When Clay was a few feet away the lesion exploded, causing Loimos to lose balance in sky.

_That was two, eight more strikes till it's out of power, got to make them count_, thought Clay.

Clay flew around, waiting and watching for an opening to attack. The Spirit of Pestilence was on to him now, and wouldn't let himself get hit a third time. The evil pegasus fired a single spiraling column of Blighted Wind at Clay. The winged pony leaned left as the blast of green mist screeched towards him, the sword began to glow as a shimmering barrier appeared around him. The Blighted Wind scrapped against the barrier, threating to destroy it on contact, Clay remembered Dinky's warning about not taking any direct attacks, so he drifted further to the left, allowing the wind blast to shoot over him.

"How did he –!?"

_Now!_

Clay barrel rolled and flew even faster at Loimos. He dove down low, finding an intact cloud; Clay rebounded off the cloud and propelled himself up, the air whistled in his ears, his eyes squinting from stinging rush wind hitting his face. Loimos was coming up fast, Clay switched from using his mouth to placing it into the crook his hooves. With one upwards vertical swing, the blade made contact with Loimos' right side; the glowing cut appeared, making the Envoy hiss from the slight pain. Clay didn't stop there; he quickly slashed Loimos on his back, and at the back of his neck.

Clay quickly flew away, just in time as all three slashes exploded in a shower of yellow energy. Loimos growled in anger as his armor hissed from the three strikes he carelessly allowed the winged earth pony to land. Clay knew he only had one last attack left before Dinky's sword became nothing more than an enchanted weapon. With that in mind, Clay climbed higher into the sky, putting the sun at his back. When Clay was at the desired height he tightly grasped the sword and nosedived straight for Loimos.

The Spirit of Pestilence looked up, the sun blinding his eyes, but he had a general idea of where the annoying colt was. Building up his power, Loimos unleashed a twin torrent of his Great Plague attack, the two blast burned a sickening green and black as the energy infused columns roared in Clay's general direction.

Clay watched as Loimos' attacks came directly for him, keeping the sword held forward, he continued on his flight path. The two columns missed him, giving him a narrow path to follow down the middle. Clay had to keep as straight as he could or else risk getting touched by the disease inducing wind. Unfortunately the further he flew, the narrower the gap got. The protective ward of the sword had already activated, but it was not going to last long, already Clay could see the barrier starting to wane, cracking like a fragile eggshell. When the barrier touched the edges of the twin columns it shattered completely. Clay watched as both his wings were being swallowed up by the roaring winds that flanked him.

"Heh, heh, ha! I'll infect you, first your wings, and then, the rest of you will follow! You'll nothing more than a rotting disease ridden corpse on collision course with the ground below!" Loimos shouted.

Clay grunted and strained under the turbulent force of the winds, but, he smirked, a confident, it's not over kind of smirk.

"That would be the case, if my wings weren't fake!"

At that moment Clay's wings broke apart, crumbling like dry leaves in autumn. No longer was he Clay the winged pony, now he was Clay the earth pony. The sword in his hooves glowed as the remaining energy was funneled to the blade. Clay spun in the air a few times, building up momentum as he grew closer to Loimos. When he was less than three feet away, Clay raised up his sword and stared the Spirit of Pestilence straight in his glowing yellow eyes.

"This is for my Mom and Ma!"

With single swing, the blade raked across left front of Loimos' chest. The after image of the slash shined brightly, erupting into a giant explosion of light and smoke, obscuring both Clay and Loimos from sight. All eyes focused on the cloud of smoke, Sky, Dinky and Firefly waited in anticipation for the smoke to clear from, hoping that he was alright. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were in the same boat, but both of them had many questions flying through their heads, how did Clay get those wings, and how did he learn how to handle a sword like that.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like thunder coming from the cloud. In that same moment, a spiraling wind blast shot forth from the cloud. When it disappeared all gasped at what they saw next. It was Clay, falling towards Applejack and Rainbow Dash, completely still. Rainbow Dash, summoning all the strength she could, flapped her wings and zoomed towards her son. The rainbow maned mare held out her forehooves and caught the colt.

"Clay!" Rainbow shouted.

He was sweating profusely and coughing. Rainbow could feel his racing heart as she heard him udder shallow rapid breaths, almost gasping for air. She quickly flew back to Applejack, and laid him down between them. Rainbow Dash looked to her marefriend, her expression confirming what mere words couldn't.

"Clay, can ya hear us sugarcube!?"

"C'mon squirt, answer us, please!"

There was stirring, Clay slowly opened his eyes, they were bloodshot, and faded, almost as if he were blind.

"Ma…Mom…I can't see you…"

Rainbow and AJ each took one of his hooves into their own.

"We're here Clay, we're right here," said Applejack.

"Sorry…Sorry I didn't tell either of you about my wings…"

"Don't be, you were awesome out there, we couldn't be more proud of you," said Rainbow Dash.

Clay gave a few violent coughs, Applejack and Rainbow let out horrified gasps when they saw blood fly out his mouth with each cough.

"I think…I think I'm dying…"

"No you're not, we'll get Twilight here! She can help you, I know it!"

"Mom…Ma…promise me you'll always be together…I know you two love each other, so please, don't break up because of this…"

The two mares could believe what they were hearing. Their son was dying in front of them, and yet, his concern was directed only to their relationship. Their eyes watered as tears began to stream down their cheeks. Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack leaned down and planted a kiss on either side of Clay's cheeks, they then whispered into his ears.

"We promise…"

Loimos loomed over the family chuckling at how feeble they were, how weak and pathetic their display of familial affection was.

"Do not worry; all three of you will soon be together. I'll end his suffering along with yours in one fell swoop!" The power of the Envoy flared up once again, the black and green energy surrounding his wings as the mist started to form, thicker and heavier than before. "_**Great Plague…!**_"

With one synchronized flap of his mighty wings, Loimos unleashed his most powerful attack upon the three ponies. Dinky, Sky Tearer, and Firefly screamed at the family of three, telling them repeatedly to get out of the way, to run and flee from the oncoming attack.

From the other entrance of the stadium, Twilight and Bright Blade teleported inside, but only made it in time to watch as Loimos' attack drew nearer to their friends. They too added their voices to the foals, urging their friends to run and get away as fast as they could.

But it was no use, the unified Great Plague struck the side of the stands were Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Clay were. Nothing could be heard over the roaring of the wind and destruction of the crumbling stone and concrete that surrounded the area. That's a lie, there was something to be heard, the sound of Loimos, the Spirit of Pestilence, bringer of disease and paranoia, laughing boisterously, reveling in the act of snuffing out three lives before everypony's eyes…

_It is time…_

**Clay has resolved his feud with Sky Tearer and in the process regained the affections of Firefly. In the same day, Rainbow Dash and Applejack have thrown away their earlier jealously and anger. But was all of it for not? Was everything that they had gone through as a family wiped out by the Envoy known as Loimos!? Find out in Part 9 of the Second Sign Arc!**


	18. Second Sign: Part 9

**Centaurus Elementus**

Everypony was struck speechless by the sight. Where once lied Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Clay, now there was an unholy wispy, burning, green and black spot. Firefly was sobbing uncontrollably as Dinky held her close, trying to hold back her own sob as her tears flowed down her cheeks. Sky Tearer gritted his teeth in anger, his eyes burning with tears, tears he never thought he shed for a pony whom he had tormented, now looking back, he had wished he hadn't done anything bad to him, the fights, the insults, all of it. He'd take it all back if it meant that Clay and his parents were still alive, he pleaded to Celestia and Luna, and even their mother and brother, Epona and Arion, but he knew it was useless, they were gone.

Twilight and Bright Blade were still staring at the spot where they had been vaporized, as if it were a bad joke, a nightmare they were trapped in and hopefully soon wake up. Sadly, this was reality…

"This…this can't be happening…!" Twilight whispered.

"Damn you…you'll pay…" Bright Blade glared in Loimos' direction. "YOU'LL PAY!"

Loimos turned towards the alicorn stallion and unicorn mare, smiling sinisterly as he did.

"Is that a fact, well I hope you fair better than your friends. But oh that's right; you didn't defeat Polemos, our Master called him back, so it's very unlikely that you will!"

Loimos broke into a fit of mocking laughter, knowing that there was nothing either of them could do to stop him. Twilight glared up at Loimos, her horn blazing with mana, her mane flickering with flaming embers. Bright Blade could sense what was happening to his marefriend, but right now, it's what they needed. The alicorn stallion raised his own power levels, readying to summon his three swords to form his ultimate weapon yet again.

But neither of them did anything…

Loimos, felt it, so did Bright and Twilight. All three stared in the direction where the burning green and black energy was. A thumping, like a loud heartbeat, boomed from the spot where the family of three once stood. The heartbeat became magnified with the sound of another, synchronizing with the first. Soon the wispy flame energy began to expand, surprising the Spirit of Pestilence.

It grew bigger and bigger, till it burst open, with two large pillars of orange and red light bursting forth and jetting all the way into the sky, and further still. The sky rumbled, the ground shook, as if resonating with power being emitted by these twin pillars of light. Twilight and Bright Blade stared in awe at the lights, as well as the three foals watching from afar. Twilight's crystal cutie mark glowed, as well as Bright Blade's sword and halo crystal cutie mark upon his chest. As if in a trance the two of them spoke.

"Centaurus…" said Bright.

"Elementus…" Twilight finished.

Loimos was driven back a few feet, wincing from the combined power that the light was beaming, using his large wings to shield his eyes from the sight of it. When the pillars broke apart in a shower of red and orange sparkles, the Spirit of Pestilence gawked at what he saw; unable to comprehend what was before him now. New beings stood mighty and tall, made up of orange and blue energy, held together by golden armor that resembled that of Rainbow Dash and Applejack's.

The orange energy being had a chest plate with the crystal apple of the Element of Honesty; upon its forearms it wore two large golden gauntlets, with four spikes on both the upper and lower knuckles, bearing intricately carved images of vines with apples at the ends. It's blonde mane and tail was bellowing like fiery plasma, while its green eyes shined with power. The lower half of this creature was equine, four hooves, with golden greave horseshoes on each one. The energy being held out its right hand, and to it, as if by command, floated up a Stetson hat. It then placed the hat atop its head and pulled down the rim.

"Applejack," Twilight gasped in disbelief.

The other was similar to the first. Except on its lower equine half, there were two wings made of the same blue energy. A helmet was set upon its head, making its prismatic plasma mane below into a war plume. On its forearms were two golden bracers, each one sporting a crystalline crescent wing. Its glowing rose colored eyes scanned its new form, flexing its fingers and arms, the crystal red lightning bolt cutie mark of the Element of Loyalty glowed upon its chest. Her wings flapped a few times, releasing small embers of blue plasma, crackling like fire. Both of them were easily a head taller than Celestia.

"Rainbow Dash," said Bright in the same manner as Twilight.

Between them was a third pony, it was Clay, no longer sick or bleeding. He was completely healed, and looking rather awestruck at the sight of both his mothers' transformation. He didn't feel scared, surprised yes, but they weren't frightening, at least not to him. The energy being emitted from their bodies was soothing and warm, it felt like when he was foal again, his mothers' warmth making him feel safe and protected. His head drifted from the being on his right and then to the left, should he call to them, would they answer him, would they remember him.

"Ma…Mom…?"

The being on his left, Applejack, looked down at him. Her green eyes dimmed slightly, growing gentle. The second, Rainbow Dash, did the same, placing her right hand on Clay's head and ruffling his mane affectionately.

"It's alright Clay," said Applejack, her voice echoing.

"This'll be over in ten seconds flat," said Rainbow Dash, in the same echoing voice.

"What manner of sorcery is this!? What are you!?" Loimos shouted.

Both centaurs turned their attention to Loimos, their eyes narrowed and shined brighter than before as they glared angrily at their enemy. Rainbow Dash flared her wings and gave them one flap. Instantly she disappeared from sight, making Loimos' eyes practically pop out of his skull, wondering where she went. She reappeared a few feet away from the Envoy, her arms crossed in a cocky fashion.

"What's wrong was that too fast for ya," asked Rainbow.

"Is this!?" Loimos fired his Blighted Wind blast at Rainbow Dash; it was only two inches away from her before she vanished yet again. The Envoy's head swiveled around looking for his target. He didn't search long; Rainbow Dash had appeared behind him. Loimos twirled around and used his wing to fire another spiraling column of wind at the prismatic centaur. But just like last time, Rainbow Dash vanished from sight. "Hold still you damned creature!"

"What was that Loimos, taking a practice shot?" Rainbow Dash continued to dodge Loimos' attacks. "I've seen better aim from a minotaur." The Spirit of Pestilence fired more spiral wind columns, three at once. All three crisscrossed as they completely missed the winged centaur. "My Grandma Dash can lop wind better than that and she has one bad wing!" Rainbow pointed to her left wing for emphasis, only enraging Loimos, growling with frustration as he fired off multiple streams of Blighted Wind.

Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing, she quickly summoned a quill and parchment with her magic and started jotting down some numbers and equations. Bright Blade glanced over at his marefriend and watched in confusion at what she was doing.

"Twilight, what are you doing?"

"Factoring in Rainbows rate of speed...miles per hour...carry the two, divide by ten...E equals MC squared..." Twilight's eyes practically bugged out of her head when her calculations were finished. "She's going nearly the speed of light!"

Applejack stood there, arms crossed, watching her marefriend work. Light chuckling could be heard coming from the orange centaur. _Dashie yer actin' like a foal playing with a new toy; well can't just stand here and let her have all the fun, 'sides, gotta look good for meh son_. Applejack took a running stance, in one swift motion she galloped forth off the edge of the stadium seats. The others gasped as they watched Applejack about to fall down the mountain side. At that moment a large boulder flew up to meet her, acting as a platform for the Knight of Honesty.

Meanwhile Loimos continued to attack Rainbow Dash, his entire form covered in the Blighted Wind as he fired multiple columns, each one failing to hit its target. The Spirit of Pestilence growled in anger at the cyan centaur's constant egging and evasion.

"Stand still and fight you coward!"

"Who're you calling a coward!? Besides, I'm not the one who's going to be laying the smack down on you," said Rainbow Dash.

"AH AM!"

Loimos quickly turned around at the sound of the Applejack's voice. Too late however, as Applejack had already balled up her right fist, the gauntlet burning with her energy, blazing like fire. She thrust her fist forward, punching the Spirit of Pestilence right in the face. The force of the impact created a shockwave that rippled off in different directions; Loimos was sent hurdling towards the face of the mountain, creating a large crater. The orange armored centaur stared at her outstretched arm, more specifically her fist; she drew it back and looked it over. Rainbow Dash flew next to her wondering what was wrong.

"AJ what's up, you alright?"

"Yeah Ah'm fine, just…Ah didn't think Ah was that strong," said Applejack, astonished at her new found strength as she flexed her fingers, which was still an odd feeling in and of itself.

The crater Loimos smashed into erupted with a cloud of black and green vapor jetting out. A shimmering dark green energy shined within the vapor cloud as it parted, revealing Loimos. His armor on the left side of his face was slightly dented, a trickle of red blood crept down the corner of his mouth. The Envoy glared daggers at the two centaur Knights, his aura was flaring up, matching the deathly gaze of his glowing yellow eyes.

"NO ONE MAKES ME BLEED! NOBODY!" Loimos turned his attention to Clay, who was staring up at the three of them. His wings drew back as they collected both the energy and vapor into two condensed spheres of power. "_**GREAT PLAGUE!**_"

Loimos fired his attack; the twin blasts wove around each other like a helix and finally merged into one powerful blast that roared towards…passed Rainbow Dash and Applejack, it took a couple of seconds before they realized his true target.

"CLAY!" Rainbow shouted.

Rainbow zoomed off as fast as lightning itself and appeared in front of her son. The Great Plague continued straight at them, showing no signs of letting up. Rainbow Dash brought her arms, the crystal wings extended themselves. An aurora of multicolored light shimmered around the wings, connecting to Rainbow's palms. She brought her arms across her chest in an X shape, when the Great Plague was close enough she uncrossed her arms, a gust of sparkling rainbow wind slashed through the disease inducing vapor, as if purifying it. The entire thing then exploded into a thousand sparkles, the Great Plague thoroughly neutralized by Rainbow Dash's counterattack.

"Dang…I think I could get used to this!" Rainbow remarked.

"Impossib –!"

Loimos didn't get to finish his sentence, as Applejack rushed the large winged pegasus. She unleashed a furious barrage of punches becoming a literal blur of orange and gold as they landed upon the Spirit of Pestilence! The sound of metal smashing against metal, the deafening thud of each impact, Loimos barely registered what was happening to him, all he could see was the glowing green eyes of the centaur mare before him. The barrage ended, and Loimos floated there, his armor dented, his face bleeding. Knowing he had no chance in close quarters combat, Loimos flapped his mighty wings and took off into air, he flew higher and higher till he was miles above the stadium. He glared down upon the world below, to the vast city of Canterlot, and finally the rest of the surrounding area.

"I'm through playing your games! I'll reduce everything here to a disease infested wasteland!" Loimos' body began to shine with dark green energy, becoming a miniature sun of his power as he collected as much as he could for the final attack.

Down below, Twilight, Bright Blade, Clay, and others watched as Loimos prepared to destroy everyone and everything. Applejack looked to Rainbow Dash; she then nodded towards the orange centaur as if answering a silent agreement between them. Rainbow used her great speed to collect Clay, plopping him on her back. Clay was a little reluctant to latch on to his mother while is this form, fearing her energy form would burn him, but as he recalled, when she ruffled his mane earlier, nothing happened. In fact, even now, he was alright.

With that settled, Rainbow Dash quickly flashed over to Sky, Firefly, and Dinky. Without warning she scooped all three of the foals into her arms, afterwards she zapped over to Twilight and Bright's position.

"You guys take them outside the stadium, this is going to be big," warned Rainbow Dash.

The alicorn and unicorn nodded in understanding. Rainbow Dash released the four foals into the magical grasps of her friends. Without a second thought, they teleported away in a flash of purple and gold, satisfied that their son and friends would be safe, Rainbow Dash rejoined her marefriend in the sky. The two stared up at Loimos as he continued to build up energy for his final attack.

"We can't let that even get near Canterlot," said Applejack.

"Got any ideas," asked Rainbow.

"Just one."

Rainbow Dash glanced over to Applejack, although their bodies were made up of energy, Applejack could tell that she was smiling, no, she could feel it and so could Rainbow Dash.

Applejack dropped from the sky, lowering her platform till she was below the stadium supports and closer to the actual mountain it was built into. She then brought her hands into prayer like position, concentrating, connecting. Her Element of Honesty glowed as she prepared for whatever attack she had planned. The land far below began to rumble and shake, along with the mountain she was near. It wasn't because of instability, no, it was something more. The land was answering her silent call; it was building up its strength and power. The rocks from the mountainside and the ones that floated up moved towards Applejack and hovered around her. Their material forms shifting from matter to energy as they formed an aura of power around the armored centaur mare. A single point of light appeared at the valley floor. Seeing that point of light, Applejack turned her gaze upwards, watching her marefriend wield her new-found powers, and it was beautiful.

Rainbow Dash held her position. Her crystal wing blades shined once more as she widened her stance, the red lightning bolt crystal glowing along with the power of wing blades. Rainbow then began to mover her hands around, in calm and winding motions, soon the winds around her began to swirl around the rainbow maned centaur. Different strands of colored sparkles started to appear, first red, then orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and finally violet. All the wind four winds, the colors of light were being weaved by her hands, like the conductor of an orchestra, following her hand gestures and movements. Rainbow Dash altered her stance slightly, using positioning her hands at her sides as the spectra winds bellowed around her.

Loimos could sense the building energy of the two mares, but he didn't care, he was confident in his own strength and power, he was an Envoy, the Spirit of Pestilence, the bringer of disease and paranoia, a being above all others! By his own power and might has he brought a pain filled end to many lives, and he'll be damned if he was going to let a bunch of ponies stop him here!

"I hope you have made peace with whatever deity you worship, because you'll meet them real soon! _**ULTIMATE PANDEMIC!**_"

The cloud of disease roared an unholy roar as it barreled down upon the city. It was easily three times as big as the Great Plague, almost enough to engulf the entire city of Canterlot. The cloud shined with same light as the Envoy, making it hard to distinguish between the cloud itself and the energy that was fueling it. The citizens down in Canterlot watched in horror as the Ultimate Pandemic practically blotted out the sun.

"Not going to happen! Spectra Cyclone!"

Rainbow Dash thrust her hands into the air, causing the prismatic winds around her to whistle and screech as they spiraled together into a tornado of sparkling wind. The attacks collided with each other halfway above Canterlot; turbulent winds swirled and pushed in all directions, creating shockwaves of force that thundered through the sky. Loimos used his will power to push his attack forward, with Rainbow Dash doing the same. It was like watching a large cider barrel being held up by tiny sipping straw. The Ultimate Pandemic kept forcing the Spectra Cyclone back, with Rainbow Dash showing signs of her straining to keep it back. Slowly the glowing vapor cloud crept; each foot gained was another foot further to Canterlot and the many victims that awaited their deaths.

"Can you feel it, your impending death!? It won't be fast, I can guarantee you that! You'll die in painful agony for hours on end, the sky will be filled with your screams of pain, they'll echo for eternity long after your world is dust!"

Rainbow Dash looked up at the cloud, smiling as confidence beamed from her eyes. Her straining had ceased and she stood tall, her arms still outstretched. "Who said it was over yet, I haven't even been trying!"

All at once, the Spectra Cyclone grew till it was even bigger than the Ultimate Pandemic. It overpowered Loimos' attack, completely swallowing it and the Spirit of Pestilence, the cloud broke apart, completely purified, and stopping any attempts for Loimos to reform it. Now he was the one howling in pain, the purity of the cyclone burning him through his own armor.

"Applejack, finish this loser!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Hearing her marefriend's call, Applejack widened her stance upon the platform, she then cocked back her right fist as the light below her glimmered even brighter than before.

"Terra Breaker!"

Applejack threw an uppercut up into the air, causing the power building down below her to erupt, bursting forth from the land like a volcano. The beam of orange and red light surrounded her as it continued higher into the sky. Rainbow Dash sensed the attack coming, and quickly moved out of the way. The beam shot passed the rainbow maned centaur, Loimos watched as the beam finally reached his location, blasting him with a force he never could've imagined. It was as if the full force of the land itself was crushing him, no not just the land, the planet as whole was smashing against him, unrelenting as it voiced its protest against his presence upon its surface. Loimos tried to fight against it, but to no avail, as much as it pained him to admit it, as much as he wished it wasn't true, he was losing – is losing!

"Damn it, this isn't the last you'll hear of me! You're all already dead, you just don't know it yet!" Loimos proclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" The two mares yelled in unison.

The Terra Breaker and Spectra Cyclone merged together into one giant, unified assault, slamming into Loimos and pushing him higher and higher into the sky above. After about a minute and a half of the nonstop onslaught an explosion occurred, canceling out both Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's attacks. A sphere of dark green light formed in the sky, after lingering for a few seconds it took off with a resounding sonic boom as it left Equestria's atmosphere and further out into space.

Rainbow Dash continued to stare up into the sky, watching to make sure that Loimos had truly left their world. Applejack slowly rose on her platform as it made its way to Rainbow's side, her eyes glued to the sky as well.

"Is he gone," asked Applejack.

"As far as I can tell, yeah," answered Rainbow Dash. She then turned to AJ, a happy expression radiating from her continence. "We…we did it, we won!"

Applejack let out a relieved sigh. "We sure did, but…" she then took a look around, "Looks like the stadium's gonna need some work."

Rainbow Dash took a look around, indeed the stadium had just been ruined, the stands were all but gone, the Sky Box seats were obliterated, and basically it was one big gigantic mess. There was a section of the seating that was still standing, which was good considering the state of the rest of the place.

"It's not a total loss, look that part of the stands –" Just then there was sharp snapping sound, Rainbow looked back and watched as the last of the stadium seating crumpled apart and slid down the side of the mountain, continuing till there was low thudding crash.

"You were sayin'?"

"Collateral damage… comes with being a Knight…besides, I'm sure Apple Bloom can make this better than what it was before," said Rainbow Dash nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"She'll either thank ya, or chew ya out fer even suggestin' she rebuild it," said Applejack wrapping an arm around her marefriend's shoulders. "C'mon, Clay's watin' fer us, ready to go?"

"Eeyup."

With nary another word spoken, the Knight of Honesty and Loyalty both floated over the stadium and slowly descended towards their friends, all with happy and joyful expressions upon their faces, the nightmare of Loimos was over.

**The mysterious new power of Centaurus Elementus has enabled Applejack and Rainbow Dash to thwart Loimos and drive him off Equestria, hopefully forever. But what is this new power, and what does the future hold for the couple? Find out in Part 10, the last chapter of the Second Sign Arc!**


	19. Second Sign: Part 10

**I Do…**

Applejack awoke with a start panting and breathing hard. She turned her head from side to side, quickly spotting her marefriend, Rainbow Dash, sleeping in cot next to her. Applejack breathed a sigh of relief, semi-satisfied that Rainbow was at least safe; she took another, less frantic, look around her surroundings. It appeared to be a tent, there were tables set up with medical supplies, bottles and syringes neatly put into side by side, along with surgical tools below them. The opening of the tent flapped as a cool breeze passed through the inside. Applejack reached over and nudged Rainbow a little, the cyan pegasus let out groaning sounds in protest of the nudging.

"Just five more minutes, I didn't even hear the dang rooster crow," said Rainbow Dash.

"We're not on the farm Dashie, now wake up," said Applejack as she pushed harder on Rainbow's side.

Rainbow Dash slowly sat up from her cot, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she lazily drifted her head in Applejack's direction. "Alright, alright, I'm up now what's the big –"Suddenly Rainbow remembered what had happened and immediately started to look around. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Where are we, is this a tent, why are we in a tent!?"

"Because the two of you collapsed the moment you landed in front of us."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash turned to the opening of the tent, both Bright Blade and Twilight had entered, smiling in relief that their friends seemed to be up and awake.

"Thank Epona you two are alright, we were worried when you guys collapsed after you changed back to normal, we rushed you into this triage tent so you could rest, " said Bright Blade.

"So, it's over, like really over," asked Rainbow.

"Don't worry, Loimos is gone, he hasn't been back for hours now," said Twilight.

"HOURS!? How long have we been out for," asked Applejack.

"Little under four hours, but that's understandable considering what you two went through."

The two mares looked at each other, the same thought having passed through their minds.

"Where's Clay, is he alright," asked Rainbow Dash.

Both the unicorn and alicorn nodded. "He's fine, whatever he got hit with your powers must've gotten rid of it. In fact, all those who were sick or affected by his paranoia inducing abilities are fine now. Same thing like when Polemos left," answered Bright.

"Can we see'em," asked Applejack.

"He's been waiting for the two of you to wake up."

Twilight nodded to Bright Blade, he then trotted over to the tent and lifted the flap, poking his head out. After a couple a seconds a worried colt bolted into the triage tent. Clay's eyes locked onto his mothers and he quickly ran to them. Applejack and Rainbow Dash got out of their cots, just in time for the young colt to tackle the both of them, trying to embrace them both in big hug. The two mares chuckled lightly at their son's attempt to hug them both together, but they instead came closer into a family hug. Bright Blade and Twilight glanced to each other, seeing the happy scene before them; they left the tent to let the family of three have their privacy.

"Mom, Ma, you're alright!" Clay shouted.

"Of course we are."

"It'll take a lot more than that to bring down yer Mom and me, trust meh on that."

"Mom, Ma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my wings…I just…there was a good reason…"

"Ya did it because of that filly, didn't ya," asked Applejack, giving him a knowing look.

Rainbow Dash turned to Applejack confused. "Wait – what filly – Clay has a fillyfriend – you have a fillyfriend!?" The cyan pegasus mare stared in shock at this piece of news.

"Y-yeah…I've been meaning to tell you…I was going to tell you after the show was over, but with all the craziness that happened I never got the chance…"

Rainbow Dash, whose mouth was agape, closed it and smiled warmly at her son. She then gently ruffled her son's mane, shaking her head a little.

"Well how about that, our kid is crushing on filly…our son…" Rainbow's eyes began to tear up the longer she stared at Clay.

"Mom…?"

"Rainbow, what's wrong," asked Applejack.

The rainbow maned mare placed Clay onto Applejack and slowly rose to her hooves. "There's something I need to tell you…both of you…it's the reason why I haven't been home a lot lately…"

Both Clay and Applejack waited for Rainbow Dash's answer, but something told them it was going to be painful for her to talk about.

"I…I found your family Clay…"

Clay jumped to his hooves staring wide eyed at Rainbow Dash, with Applejack following suit.

"What…what are you talking about Mom!?"

"The times that I did come back home, I visited the Everfree Forest, to the place where I first found you…There were these goggles inside the carriage, when I looked at them they were similar to the ones I wear in the Wonderbolts. So I used those to help me track down your family…After a couple of years I found out who your parents were, apparently they're family are the owners of the team…your dad was an earth pony, and the son of the owners. Your real mom was a Wonderbolt, I couldn't believe I didn't make the connection sooner…"

"So…what does that mean…my real mom and dad were the only family I have!?"

"Actually…you have grandparents and an uncle, they both live in Manehattan. When I told them about how I found you they were so happy, they practically hit the roof!"

"But what do they wanna do!? Ah mean, Rainbow…?"

Rainbow Dash looked directly at Clay for this next part. "They told me…They told that they didn't want to mess up what Clay has with us, but…if you want, you can go and live with them in Manehattan…you can be with your…your real family…"

"M-me!?"

"It's your decision Clay…you don't have to stay with us if you don't want to. I know how awkward it must be to be our son…not exactly a normal life…"

Clay had heard enough, he ran up to Rainbow Dash and wrapped his forelegs around her neck, hugging her as tightly as he could.

"I don't want to leave you or Ma!" Clay separated himself from Rainbow and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy, really happy that I have an uncle and grandparents out there who are related to my parents…But honestly…I can't remember their faces too well…Whenever I do, I see yours and Ma's faces instead, you guys are my real parents as far as I'm concerned."

This time it was Rainbow Dash who hugged Clay tightly, her tears falling from her eyes and falling onto the ground. Applejack trotted up to the two of them, her eyes watering as well, and gently placed a hoof on Rainbow's back.

"I'm sorry, to both you. I was so afraid to tell you, I didn't know what you would say if you found out! And because of that, I avoided the both of you…I'm sorry…"

Applejack leaned down and kissed Rainbow on the forehead, she then moved in to nuzzle her crying marefriend. "Ah forgive ya, and Ah love you."

Clay returned the hug the best he could, nuzzling into Rainbow's chest. "Same for me, I love you too."

The family, with their bonds strengthened, held each other like that for, what seemed like hours. They didn't mind, the warmth they shared between them, both through their bodies and hearts, was the most comforting thing in the world at that moment, and neither one of them wanted to be separated from that warmth. Not a one.

Suddenly there was a bright flash between Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Their mouths gaped open; they then looked to each other and smiled widely.

"Clay, guess what just happened," said Rainbow Dash.

Clay looked up to his two mothers, Applejack pointed towards his flank, immediately he turned his head and stared wide eyed at what had appeared. It was a cutie mark, a red apple, the red part of the apple connecting to the red part of the blue, yellow and red lightning bolt.

"I-I-I got my…my…my cutie mark…! I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!"

"Congratulations," started Applejack.

"Son," ended Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and Bright were standing guard outside the tent. They couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on inside, which made Twilight tear up just a bit. The additional jubilant sounds, along with words "cutie mark" being shouted to high heaven

"I'm happy for them," said Twilight.

Bright Blade nodded.

"By the way, Bright, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah Twi?"

"Clay's artificial wings, that spell was the modified version I developed from when I used it on Rarity when me and my friends went to cheer on Rainbow Dash at the Best Young Fliers Competition."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is. Now the Royal Library has a copy of the book for that Wings Spell, but it's the original. My modified version is in a book, on the shelf, with the rest of my spell books, back at our house. So, I'll concede that Clay may have searched through them and stumbled upon the spell, but…finding someone to cast the spell is another story."

Bright Blade didn't meet her accusing gaze, he instead tried to focus on the passersby, but he could still feel it, his heart rate was going up.

"Now there are a few unicorns with enough knowledge and skill to cast the spell, but none of them would cast such a spell for a complete stranger. So that leaves only three suspects. Sunshine is with her parents out of town, so she's out, and Dinky over there has been supposedly working on that enchanted sword of hers, and since she's got a good head on her shoulders I know she didn't. That leaves just one last suspect, but that couldn't be the one, I mean, this stallion already performed a dangerous spell on himself during a battle a few months ago. So I know said stallion wouldn't be stupid enough to push his luck with casting that spell on an eleven-year-old colt behind his marefriend's back, right?"

Bright Blade tried to remain fearless, but it was getting increasingly hard.

"Anything to say in your defense," asked Twilight.

"I did it in the name of love," said Bright, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Twilight eyed him critically, after some consideration she made her decision. "Strike two, one more and it's Magic Kindergarten for you."

Bright Blade let out a sigh of relief, having come close to facing death for the second time today. _At least I'm not as much in dog house as I thought. Thank Epona for small favors…_

Suddenly Applejack, Clay, and Rainbow Dash came out of the tent. AJ looked pretty stoked about something, which only made Twilight and Bright wonder more.

"Twilight Ah need ya to get a hold of Rarity, Ah'm also gonna be askin' ya fer your help to, you know, to keep things organized and such," said Applejack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! What's going on," asked Bright.

"We're plannin' a weddin'."

"…"

"…"

"A WEDDING," shouted Bright and Twilight at once.

* * *

***2 Months of Planning Later***

Sweet Apple Acres was abuzz with activity. Reporters were lined up on the edge of the property; every last one of them pining to get in on the news event of the year, but fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you spoke to, a large clear barrier was erected over most of the Apple farm. Of course some of the reporters tried to get around the barrier and fly over it to take their pictures of the wedding from the sky. But thanks to a rather large and intimidating purple scaled dragon, the reporters were deterred from attempting such a thing. After all, no pony in their right mind would dare to intrude upon a dragon's friend's wedding.

Inside the barrier was a different story, many of the Apple Family relatives had arrived for the event, some were helping out with the preparations while others were chatting. Among those assembled were Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Many of those attending bowed before them, thankfully they were able to convince them to stop, they were guests the same as them. As the Prince and Princess trotted through the masses they spotted a very familiar purple unicorn. Her mane was done up in a bun and she was wearing a pair of glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. Both Cadance and Shining looked to each other and decided to go and say hi to their favorite pony.

"Twily," called out Shining Armor.

Twilight quickly turned around and saw her older brother and foalsitter happily walking towards her. "Shining Armor, Cadance!" Twilight went and hugged the both of them, with an apology to Cadance to forgo their usual greeting.

"You look pretty busy," said Shining Armor, noticing the clipboard in her magical grasp.

"Tell me about, between making sure everything goes accordingly, and organizing everypony's movements around here is quite the challenge, but it'll be worth it to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash walk down the wedding aisle. And thank you again Cadance for performing the ceremony."

Cadance chuckled a bit and then grinned. "No problem little Ladybug, I've been waiting for this just as much as you have ever since Fort Valor."

The three of them shared a laugh, remembering how long it took for the two mares in question to admit their feelings for each other.

"I have to admit, you're doing a pretty good job little sis, doing all this and maintaining the barrier must be a bit of a headache." Shining Armor made a face similar to the one when he was under Queen Chrysalis's spell.

Twilight groaned at her brother's attempt at humor. "Actually, I'm not the one responsible for the barrier."

"That would be my job." Cadance and Shining Armor glanced to their left and saw Bright Blade trotting towards them. He was wearing his uniform from when they were Knighted years ago, which was sized up thanks to Rarity. Once he arrived Bright gave Twilight and affectionate nuzzle. "Twilight showed me the spell for this; since it was an outside wedding a clear invisible barrier wouldn't obstruct the view."

"Very nice, but shouldn't you be dressed up too Twilight," asked Shining.

"I've been so busy, I didn't want to get it messed up while I was moving around, Rarity would kill me otherwise." Twilight gave a small shutter at the mere thought of upsetting the fashionista, especially today.

"You know speaking of marriages, when are we going to get the RSVP for yours," asked Cadance coyly.

Both Bright and Twilight blinked at that statement.

"We – uh – that is – um – you see –"

As that was going on, Applejack was getting ready. Apple Bloom, Rarity, and Fluttershy were helping her out with the fitting of the dress. It was slightly similar to her Grand Galloping Gala dress, but tapered to look less frilly as per her request. The orange earth pony stared out from her room at the ponies down below. There was a long red and gold carpet leading up to the altar where Princess Cadance would marry her and Rainbow Dash. Despite everything she'd had been through, this one event proved to make her more nervous than she'd ever been in her life.

"Ah don't know y'all, do ya think Ah'm doin' the right thing," asked Applejack.

"What," gasped the other three mares.

"Ah just…"

"Why Applejack, of all the ponies in Equestria, I'd never figure you for having cold hooves," said Rarity.

"Why are ya askin' somethin' like that, just two hours before the ceremony," asked Apple Bloom flabbergasted.

"Ah know, Ah know…It's just…Do ya think Ah'm rushin' things?"

"Darling, if you ask me, this was a long time coming. And I do think spending ten years, along with raising a wonderful gentlecolt of a foal, makes it more than certain that you're at least ready for this sort of commitment."

"It'd wouldn't be that much different would it? The only real difference would be that it's more…official," said Apple Bloom.

"…"

"Applejack, do you really love Rainbow Dash?"

Everypony in the room turned towards Fluttershy, who had remained silent for most of the conversation. Applejack did a double take at that question, wondering if she really heard Fluttershy right.

"What the hay is that supposed to mean," asked Applejack.

"I'm just wondering, since you're having second thoughts and all. Maybe it really isn't worth all the trouble to bring everypony here, but that's alright, I'm sure they'll understand," said Fluttershy.

Rarity, Apple Bloom, and Applejack stood there, mouths agape. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, this was Fluttershy, the bearer of the Element of Kindness, a mare who had been Knighted as such, and yet her words carried very little of that very emotion. Applejack started to furrow her brow, standing firm before the pink maned mare.

"And what in tarnation is that supposed to mean!? Are ya sayin' that Ah just cancel the entire thing, just 'cause Ah'm a little nervous!?"

"Well it just seems more practical," she responded.

"Now Fluttershy, Darling, you can't possibly…"

"Practical, what's so 'practical' about doing somethin' that idiotic!?"

"Sis maybe ya should calm down a bit…"

"All I'm saying is when I married Big Macintosh, I was certain, from the moment I met him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with your brother. Can you say the same thing about Rainbow Dash, if not; you don't have of any business marrying her, much less being with her."

That seemed to be the straw that broke the pony's back, Applejack trotted up to Fluttershy and stared her straight in the eye. The yellow pegasus mare did not flinch, she held her serious gaze, meeting Applejack's fury that boiled within.

"Now listen here missy, ya may be part of meh family, you may be my big brother's wife, but don't ya dare think that'll stop meh from smackin' ya in the muzzle for sayin' those things! Ah love Rainbow Dash with every fiber of meh being, Ah'd die for her! Meh whole life Ah was afraid, afraid about what meh family would say if they knew I loved mares more than stallions, even more so when Ah found out I loved Rainbow Dash! But Ah knew from that moment, on that Epona forsaken battlefield, that Ah wanted nothin' more than to be with her, forever! So don't you dare say that Ah have no business bein' with the one Ah love, or so help meh –!"

Applejack didn't get to finish her little monologue as Fluttershy quickly embraced the bride-to-be in tight hug. Needless to say, Applejack was taken completely off guard.

"You have your answer now," said Fluttershy in the kindest, most gentle tone she could muster.

Applejack's eyes widened at the realization, her friend and sister-in-law had meant for her to get riled up, and in so doing wiped all the fears she had within her heart and mind.

"Thank ya, Shy."

"Anytime."

Rarity and Apple Bloom both released a long held breath, fearing that they were going to bear witness to full out brawl.

"Thank Celestia, I really didn't want to have to explain why the bride was covered in bruises and her dress tattered," whispered Rarity. "By the way, Fluttershy has gotten a bit bolder since the last time I've seen her. It's really quite becoming."

"Yer tellin' meh," whispered Apple Bloom.

* * *

Clay was walking about on the farm, showing Firefly around his home. He had to admit, Firefly did look good in a dress, though, as she's mentioned many times over, she hates dressing up for anything unless it was absolutely necessary. So Firefly didn't mind dressing up for the wedding of her idol and coltfriend's mother.

"Thanks again Clay, for inviting me," said Firefly.

"Well…since our second date didn't go so well, I thought we could make it up here," said Clay, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, is that all, and here I thought you had ulterior motives." Firefly smirked and bumped her flank against Clay's, making the earth pony colt blush slightly.

As they neared the second house, his Aunt Fluttershy and Uncle Big Mac's dwelling, Clay started to glance back and forth at his sides, he missed the feeling of the faux wings resting there. He hung his head slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Firefly. She nuzzled Clay's neck affectionately, trying to lift his spirits.

"You still miss them, don't you?"

"A little…I didn't even get to the third day before they were destroyed," said Clay.

"But…didn't Dame Twilight say that you could get them back, since they were taken away," asked Firefly.

Clay sighed, "Yeah, but I don't want to…at least not after meeting my uncle and grandparents last month."

"To be honest I'm kinda glad you decided to stay with your moms," Firefly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making the colt blush. "I like it better when you're close."

"Heh, heh. So how's your dad holding up knowing that I'm your coltfriend?"

Firefly's pace slowed just a bit. "He's…adjusting…Knowing that I'm dating the son of two Knights cushioned the blow. But he's still a little angry that I didn't tell him straight out…Honestly I hate it when he does that."

"He's just looking out for you, it's what parents do," said Clay.

Firefly stopped trotting; Clay was a few steps ahead of her before he noticed her absence. "Do you know why he named me Philomena? It's the same name as Princess Celestia's pet phoenix! That's all I am, just bird in cage to keep safe and admire…the fact that he's even letting come out all the way out here is a miracle in itself…"

Clay's ears flattened, Firefly had never shared that piece of information with him before. Although, it did make a bit of sense why she liked doing daredevil stunts and admired the Wonderbolts so much. Firefly liked the freedom they possessed, being able to fly out and return of her own free will.

"Firefly…I'm sorry."

Firefly seemed to snap out of her small fit of anger, noticing the saddened look upon Clay's face. "No, no, no, it's not your fault…Sorry, thinking about my Dad and his constant…you know what never mind. This is a happy day, c'mon let's head back." The pink pegasus walked closer to Clay, giving him an encouraging nuzzle, perking him up a bit.

As both Firefly and Clay trotted towards where the ceremony would be held, Clay caught a familiar sound coming from the barn they were passing. He stopped for a moment, his ears twitching in search of the sound.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…!"

"That sounds like…Mom?"

"Rainbow Dash, you hear her?" Firefly started to listen more closely, soon her ears started to pick up on the sound of her voice. "Oh yeah, that is her, but where…?"

Clay and Firefly looked around till they were able to pinpoint where it was coming from. It was coming from the upper level of the barn. The two foals quickly entered through the barn doors, where Rainbow Dash's voice was becoming clearer. Firefly motioned towards the ladder; Clay understood and started climbing it, while Firefly flew up alongside the ladder. They popped their heads through the opening and watched as Rainbow Dash paced back and forth, not even noticing their presence. Clay looked to Firefly; she nodded in understanding and mouthed the words "See you in a bit."

With Firefly gone, Clay climbed up the rest of the way till he was on the second level of the barn. Clay was wearing a tuxedo vest, while his Mom was wearing one, though, thanks to his Aunt Rarity, it looked more like a cross between a tuxedo and dress. He remembered the big argument they got into when Rainbow Dash proclaimed that she wouldn't wear any kind of frilly dress.

"Hey Mom," said Clay.

"AHHH!" Rainbow Dash jumped up, her wings flapping like crazy. She then landed back on the floor staring in Clay's direction. "Oh good… it's just you Clay."

"Yeeeah…were you expecting somepony else?"

"No…" Rainbow Dash started staring out through opening on the upper level, gazing out towards the many ponies who were moving around, to the hulking mass that was Spike, resting near the entrance of the Sweet Apple Acres .

Clay could tell that something was up; his normally energetic, brash mother was acting very strange, especially on her wedding day.

"Mom, what's wrong," asked Clay as he joined Rainbow Dash by her side.

"Do…do think your Ma will be happy, with me I mean?"

Clay had to shake his head for a moment, because honestly he couldn't have heard his Mom ask that question. "Say what? Why would you ask something like that?"

"Sorry Clay, maybe that was a bit over your head –"

"No it's not that I don't understand, it's just, I don't get why you'd think that?"

Rainbow Dash sighed; she then lowered her body and laid down on the floor. With her left hoof she motioned for Clay to sit next to her, upon which he did. The two of them sat there in silence for a while, just looking at the sky and farm.

"You know, it was right here that I really knew that I was in love your Ma, that was years ago," said Rainbow Dash, breaking the silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah, course, a lot of stuff happened and I was going through some issues back then. That's why you got off easy after your little wings stunt, I know how you feel when it comes to somepony you love."

Clay couldn't help but feel embarrassed, knowing that Rainbow Dash was talking about Firefly. "So…why do you think Ma won't be happy with you?"

"After everything I've put you and her through…along with, well, you know how your Ma and I get sometimes…I mean, before, being marefriends, if something went south the worst that could happen would be us breaking it off. Now, it's serious, if we have a big fight or something, then we'll have to get divorced and then –!"

Clay quickly put his hoof on Rainbow Dash's mouth, silencing his mother from further ranting.

"Jeez Mom, do you always have to go to the extreme?"

Clay was answered with a slight shrug and a sheepish grin. _That's what I thought. _

"Look Mom, you and Ma are perfect for each other, and besides, so what if you fight. If you do, I'll be there to make sure you two stay in line," said Clay with a cocky smirk.

Rainbow shot him one of her own, at the same time brining up a hoof to ruffle his combed mane. "Oh really mister big shot, well then, I hope you can handle reining us in when things get heated." After ruffling his mane, Rainbow Dash rested the same hoof on his cheek. "You've grown a lot haven't you? Already have a fillyfriend and you can kick some serious flank. You're really awesome Clay."

"That's because I have a couple of awesome moms that raised me to be."

Rainbow Dash rose up and sat on her haunches, she then enveloped Clay in hug, to which Clay repaid in kind. The mother and son held each other for what felt like a long time. After another minute or so, they separated and smiled.

"C'mon Clay, I have a special somepony to go and marry!" Rainbow Dash declared as she stood up and flared her wings proudly.

Clay stood up tall and proud as well, with a confident look in his eyes. "Right!"

* * *

All the Apple family members gathered on either side of the red carpet that led to the altar. Princess Cadance took her place at the center, mentally going over her lines. Rainbow Dash stood to her left, no longer a bundle of nervous, but instead happy and ready to wed the mare of her dreams. Scootaloo stood next her, taking her place as Rainbows best mare, the orange pegasus almost created her own Sonic Rainboom when she got the news. And next to Scootaloo stood Clay, the cushion with the rings resting atop his back.

Where Applejack would soon stand was Apple Bloom, one her bridesmaids, as giddy as a school filly at her big sister getting married. Beside her was another mare that Rainbow Dash and Clay had met once before. She had a copper colored coat, a red mane and tail, green eyes, and a cutie mark of a seedling sprouting. Babs Seed, Applejack's and Apple Bloom's cousin, if she remembered correctly. Apple Bloom and Babs had a bit of a rocky start when they first met, but after a while they became best friends, especially after Apple Bloom helped her in getting her cutie mark.

On one side of the aisle, Rainbow's side, the Wonderbolts team, along with Pinkie Pie and Pound, Rarity, Derpy Hooves, even Twilight and Bright. Applejack had suggested at one point that they invite Rainbow Dash's parents to the wedding, to which she vehemently protested. Still, it was their special day, and Applejack really didn't want Rainbow's side devoid of her actual family. So when her father,Rainbow Rush, and mother, Dawn Light, showed up, it caused a bit of tension. But in the end, Rainbow Dash at least accepted part of their apology for what happened years ago when she was a filly. It would be a long road to true forgiveness, but Rainbow owed it to Clay to at least put in the effort to make peace with soon-to-be grandparents.

Applejack's side contained the majority of her family. Fluttershy and her son Swift Hummer stood proudly with Granny Smith. They were just a bit afraid at how their family would react to the wedding to mares, surprisingly enough, they took it pretty well. Even among the elder of the Apple generations. In fact this little event actually helped some of them to go out and seek their special someponies with a newfound passion, be they of the same or opposite gender.

Suddenly the crowd went silent, as the wedding march song, performed by Octavia and Lyra's group, began to play. All eyes shifted towards the other end of the long red carpet. Three flower girls stepped forward, Dinky Hooves, Spring Days, and Pumpkin. The three fillies, baskets in mouth, skipped down the aisle, swinging the baskets back and forth, lettering the ground with red and white flower petals. Once the three fillies made it to the altar, baskets emptied, they trotted off to their respective sides.

The family members turned back once again, and there she , standing right next to Big Macintosh, the two of them slowly walking towards the altar, passing by many ponies crying tears of joy, among them was Granny Smith. As much as she wanted to remain composed, she couldn't, this was her granddaughter, her little pony, the filly she raised since the day her parents…no, no this is a happy day, no need to bring up sour memories.

As Big Mac lead Applejack to the altar, she whispered to her big brother. "Thanks big brother, for givin' meh away and all…"

"No need to thank meh, sis, this was something I hoped to do for a long time now. Ah'm just glad ya did before you became an old spinster," joked Big Mac.

Applejack did a quick elbowing of the stallion's side, "Yer gonna call me an old spinster on mah weddin' day, you got some nerve! But…thanks, Ah just wish mom and dad were here…"

"Same here. Don't let it get'cha down though, you gotta keep smilin', can't let your wife see a sad face up there."

Taking her brother's words into consideration, Applejack put on the biggest, happiest smile she could muster. When both brother and sister reached the altar Princess Cadance opened her wings, signaling the band to halt the music. She cleared her throat and spoke to the crowd.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today in the union of Dame Applejack Apple and Dame Rainbow Dash." Cadance trained her gaze onto the red stallion before her. "Who gives this bride away to be wed?"

"I, Big Macintosh Apple, do give her away," he said.

The elder Apple sibling took his sister's hoof and raised it up to Rainbow Dash; she graciously accepted it and nodded in thanks to her soon-to-be brother-in-law. Applejack trotted up the rest of the way till she was staring right across from Rainbow Dash, the two mares' gaze firmly fixed on the other.

"If anypony should give just cause as to why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Cadance stared out into the crowd once more, only this time her expression was serious, almost daring somepony to say something in front of the Princess of Love, just so that she could zap them. _These two are getting married, they've been driving me nuts for years with their pent up love! I swear if anypony says something I'm going to – Did that mare just –!? Oh wait, false alarm. _"Ahem, Miss Rainbow Dash, do you swear to take Applejack Apple as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and told, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, so long as you both shall live?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "I do!"

Princess Cadance turned to Applejack. "And do you, Miss Applejack Apple, take Rainbow Dash to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and told, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, so long as you both shall live?"

"Ah do," said Applejack.

"May we have the rings?" Clay quickly made his way in between his mothers, presenting the rings that were on the cushion. Since unicorns had horns, a ring could easily fit over their horn. But for earth ponies and pegasi, special gold earrings were fashioned to be worn for such ceremonies. Princess Cadance wrapped the two earrings in her telekinetic aura, moving them to their respective recipients. One of them bore a red ruby apple hanging from it, which was clipped onto Rainbow Dash's left ear. While the other, bearing a ruby lightning bolt, was clasped onto the left ear of Applejack. "Then by the power vested in me, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and by our late goddess Epona above, you are now and forever more, married!" The jewels on the earrings started to shine in conformation of the Princess's words. "You may kiss the bride."

Neither one of them wasted anytime with that. As soon as the words left her mouth, both Rainbow Dash and Applejack kissed passionately. Twilight's horn flared up, in the sky above a Sonic Rainboom erupted and thundered across the sky, bathing the sky in its multicolored brilliance. Sure it was only a mock imitation of the real thing, but it did make the whole event a lot cooler, or least that's how Rainbow Dash put it. At the same time, per Fluttershy's suggestion, doves flew out in all directions; thankfully they were able to leave the dome easily. The crowd on both sides of the aisle cheered loudly and boisterously, shouting their combined happiness to the heavens above.

When Applejack and Rainbow Dash broke their kiss they looked to Clay and motioned for him to join them. The young colt eagerly rushed to his newlywed mothers, standing between them, a new family of three, one that will never be broken, and ones whose bonds will remain intact for many years to come.

* * *

***Unknown Location – Beyond Time and Space***

The Spirit of Pestilence, Loimos, growled and sneered, ruffling his feathers in anger as he shouted obscenities into the void of darkness around him. He couldn't believe how easily he was defeated, and by two creatures that were at his mercy too. Where had they gotten that power from, it was unlike anything he'd ever faced, it made them more powerful, nearly invincible!

"Tough day, brother?"

Loimos turned in the direction of the voice, knowing exactly who it belonged to. Wispy, flaming red plasma flashed into existence, fading away shortly thereafter to reveal the first Envoy, the Spirit of War, Polemos.

"Spare me your sarcasm, Polemos!" Loimos growled.

"What do you have to complain about!? The golden one is a worthy adversary, you shouldn't be surprised that you were defeated, your strength doesn't lie in battle," said Polemos.

"You battle crazed, four armed, imbecile! It wasn't the golden one!"

Polemos, although angered by his fellow Envoy's tone, was intrigued by what he had said. "I'll overlook your condescending tone, for the moment, now tell me what occurred."

Loimos, regrettably, recanted the sequence of events that led to his "tactical retreat" from Equestria, how the two mares he was fighting somehow accessed new avenues of power that rivaled and maybe surpassed his own. With each word spoken, Polemos only seemed to get more and more excited, like a foal being told a great story.

"And that's it…" he said with spite.

At that same moment Polemos' body erupted with red energy, his four mechanical arms sprouted out and thrust themselves into the air, fists balled. Polemos began to laugh manically, with a sort of happy madness.

"I don't believe it! You mean to tell me they can become even more powerful! This is fantastic!" Polemos roared happily.

"You must be joking," Loimos deadpanned.

"I must return to that world! I must fight them! The Great Battle I have been searching for has finally presented itself to me!"

"You know very well that you cannot return to Equestria."

Both Polemos and Loimos scowled at the sound of this disembodied voice. They knew for whom it belonged to, and they were less than pleased to hear it.

"Sister…" growled Polemos

"Of course, I was wondering when you'd show up," said Loimos

"It's the Taint, our powers will only allow us one world to destroy a piece, and since the two of you have been driven from Equestria you can no longer return. All traces of your Taint are gone."

"I was not driven away; I was recalled by the Master!"

"In any case, you two had your shot and blew it. Big brother isn't pleased, and you know that the Master isn't in any better a mood. You two lack elegance, strategy, and even more so, a sense of presentation. And now…"

A bright flash of orange light appeared before Polemos and Loimos in the distance. Yellow shining eyes and a dark orange aura burned slowly as it moved towards the other two Envoy.

"It's my turn…"

**End Second Sign Arc…**


	20. Third Sign: Part 1

**A Slight Problem**

***2 Years Ago –Manehattan***

Manehattan was quite the bustling city. Everypony was going somewhere in a hurry, the industrial and economic advances around the city had made the air a little dirty, but nothing a few weather pegasi couldn't handle. The noise from the train depots was a bit off putting, and some of the citizenry weren't as refined as the Canterlot ponies. Still, the architectural design and massiveness of Manehattan itself was a sight to behold, with tall skyscrapers that could rival the Royal Palace, not to mention the many chic fashion stores and restaurants.

One pony was admiring the beauty of the city from a large balcony overlooking Manehattan. She was a unicorn, with a beautifully coiffed mane and tail, a white coat, and lovely blue eyes. The unicorn mare was lightly sipping cider from a glass she was holding in her blue telekinetic aura, sighing blissfully as she stood there taking it all in.

"Ahh, how I do love Fashion Week, ponies come from miles around, just to get a glimpse of the latest fashion designs to hit the market," said the mare. "And this year it's being held in Manehattan! Oh just think of it you two, next year will be Prance, and the year after in Manelan!"

There was a navy blue pegasus lying on one of the long chairs, her abdomen was visibly distended. "Why wait till next year, you guys can go there anytime you want right?"

There was dragon sitting in the chair next to the pegasus mare, munching on an emerald gemstone, along with a plate of other jewels that were laid on the table before them. "Yeah, we could, but Rarity likes to relax in the city after Fashion Week is over. That way we don't have to pack up, we can just stay, sight see, and do, you know, relaxing stuff."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. Anyway, thanks for seeing me on such short notice, I know you guys are pretty busy right now," said the pegasus mare.

"Ballista think nothing of it, you're our friend, and we always make time for our friends and family." Rarity trotted over to Ballista and sat on a cushion near the table. "I can't believe your six months along already, you're positively glowing darling."

Ballista blushed slightly at the comment, but soon found herself rubbing her swollen belly lovingly.

"So do you know what it is," asked Spike.

"Yeah, it's a filly, a pegasus too," said Ballista.

"Oooohh, have you thought of name for the little one?"

"Gale," she said. Spike and Rarity looked to each other, a little surprised by the name, not that it didn't sound lovely, but it sounded a little too soft for the semi-retired soldier.

"Short for Gale Force."

"Awww, okay," they said in unison.

"So, what about you two, have you reconsidered…you know…?"

Ballista knew that this was a touchy subject, in the number of times she had met and spoken with the dragon and unicorn couple, they had decided long ago that they would abstain from having children, at least for a while. She couldn't blame them really, there hasn't been a crosspieces dragon-pony child born over two centuries, and that was shortly after the dragons left for the Badlands. Most of the information about what to expect when having half breed dragon foals was either taken from myth, or obscured through many years, making it impossible to know what to expect or how to prepare.

"We're still waiting for the right time," said Spike, gingerly placing a claw on Rarity's hoof.

"Yes, believe me Ballista; I'd like nothing more than to have children of my own, to dote on, and to love. But, quite frankly, neither of us know the risks involved, and with my busy career, it just wouldn't be fair to our child," Rarity added.

Ballista nodded her head solemnly. "I understand. It's no big deal."

"Anyway, where's little Gale's Dad, is he working right now," asked Spike.

Ballista's mood changed noticeably at the mentioning of the unborn foal's father. With a steady sigh, she sat up on her haunches and looked both of them in the eyes.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you two about…"

Rarity and Spike started to have worried looks on their faces.

"He's…He…He left me." The couple blinked in confusion at what their friend just said, wondering if they heard correctly. "It was right around when I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy that I wanted to tell him right away, but the day I told him, he went paler than Celestia's coat. He started saying things like, 'How could this have happened,' and, 'Is it too late to do anything about it!?'"

"He wanted you to get rid of your baby," asked Rarity, giving her and incredulous look.

Ballista wrapped a single foreleg around her stomach, as if trying to protect from some unseen assailant. "Needless to say I was shocked at what he said. I…I loved him…and I thought he loved me enough to raise a child together. Guess I was wrong, 'cause the next day I found a letter saying we were threw…"

The sound of a hoof slamming upon the table snapped Ballista out of her sad recollection. Rarity's face was contorted with anger and fury, something that made the mare a legend in the fashion world. She's the most generous and kindest mare you'll know, but cross her or her friends and there will be blood, lots, and lots, of blood.

"HOW DARE HE DO SUCH A THING! What kind of stallion, no, what kind of pony would just get mare pregnant and just leave her high and dry!"

"Uh, Rarity, you do know I get a substantial pay check from my military service, ri –?"

"Why such creature a isn't even worthy of being called equine, such a being is lower than dirt! Spike, come my dear, we must hunt down this laggard and drag him back kicking and –!"

Rarity was quickly silenced by Spike placing his claw on her muzzle, startling the mare, but effectively stopping her dramatic rant.

"Rarity, calm down, drink your cider and breathe." Rarity grumbled for a little bit, but after a while the tension in her body started to release. Spike removed his claw from her muzzle, allowing his wife to take deep calming breaths. Once she had done that, Rarity levitated her champagne glass over and took a few sips. "Seriously though, do you want I should uh, you know," Spike gestured with his claws, balling one into fist while repeatedly smacking it into his palm.

"No you two, that won't be necessary. My father found him and pretty much tore him a new one," said Ballsita, chuckling slightly.

Both Spike and Rarity shivered at that bit of news, their thirst for revenge quickly vanished upon knowing that Major – sorry – General Broadside had given the said stallion the once over. A draconic assault, while effective, would pale in comparison to old warhorse's.

"So you've truly decided to keep her," asked Rarity.

"Despite what he did, I'm not making my foal pay for him being a jerk. Besides, even if I wanted to, I'd be risking my own health. Anyway, there was another reason, although related, why I came to see you guys."

Both Rarity and Spike nodded in anticipation, waiting for the soldier mare to tell them her news.

"I wanted know, if you two wouldn't mind becoming Gale's godparents?"

Rarity eyes practically lit up as she quickly enveloped the pregnant pegasus in a hug. Spike was left sitting there, his head looking at his wife and the place she was sitting at earlier, wondering how in the world she moved that fast without him noticing.

"I'll take this as a yes?"

"But of course, we can think of no greater honor, right Spikey-Wikey," asked Rarity, fluttering her eyelashes.

"We'd be glad to Ballista."

"Thanks, both you. I know this is a poor substitute for not having a foal of your own, but I hope that you can be a part of Gale's life. Considering the history we have," said Ballista, chuckling a bit.

Rarity giggled slightly, she then, after getting an approving nod from Ballista, placed her hoof softly on Ballista's belly. The unicorn mare's hoof jumped a bit upon feeling movement. But something about it brought out a side to Rarity that she'd never felt before, a sense of motherly instinct perhaps. It was then that her eyes trailed off a little to look in Spike's direction. He was just watching Rarity while munching on a topaz, a happy smile gracing his lips. Rarity started to wonder, just what kind of father Spike would be. But that would have to wait, neither one of them wanted to risk the others life, nor did they want feel like they would neglect their child because of their work. So for now, being a godparent would be the next best thing.

* * *

***2 Years and 3 Months Later***

Cavallo a beautiful land far south of Equestria, and home to one of its two larger cities, I speak of course of Manelan. It was busy this time of year, market vendors and store owners were on edge. For next week would be a big event. But now, let us digress to a place further outside the city, towards the countryside. Where a large home, built upon a hill, was perched, overlooking the city.

Inside this were various varieties of expensive furniture and artwork. Further in, passed the oak wood double doors, was a massive bedroom. You'd almost mistake it for a theater. Velour red curtains hung, tied off with golden rope to let the sun shine in, illuminating the marble floor and large ornate columns which held up the ceiling. Inside the room, coiled around a large round cushion from head to tail, was a purple dragon. His muscles rippled as he shifted for comfort. The dragons emerald green eyes looked down the cushion he kept close to his body, smiling down at it as he watched its occupant sleep peacefully.

Spike was an early riser; it had become a habit since his younger days. Being Twilight's number one assistant meant that he had to get up early in order to help with the chores, and to cook for the unicorn mare, since, back then, she couldn't boil water without blowing up the house. Spike kind of wished he could sleep in, just ignore his habit and keep sleeping, but then again, he'd be denying himself the pleasure of watching the love of his life sleep within his protective encirclement. As much as he enjoyed the sight, Spike knew he had rouse his wife from her slumber.

He lowered his large muzzle down towards Rarity, who was dressed in silk pajamas and covered in a light blanket. Spike gently nuzzled her, making the unicorn mare produce objecting groans. After a few more nuzzles, Rarity's eyes started to flutter open.

"Really love…I was enjoying the most wonderful dream," groaned Rarity.

"Sorry Rarity, but we need to get up, we have a busy day today," said Spike.

"I have a better idea." Rarity turned around, her serene blue eyes meeting spikes giant eyes, her lips forming a coy smile. "Why don't you change your form to something more manageable, and you can come in here and snuggle with me instead?"

Oh now that wasn't fair, she knew Spike liked snuggling with her, and it was very tempting, oh so very tempting. But, steeling his resolve, the large dragon held his ground. Rarity sighed in defeat, seeing that her husband would not be swayed, still, she had to give it a shot, and there would be snuggles later tonight.

"Alright, alright, shall we," asked Rarity.

"Let's," responded Spike.

Rarity used her telekinesis to lift the blankets off her body, once she had; the unicorn mare began trotting towards the entrance of their bedroom. Spike had stood to his full height, opening his maw, and letting his dragon fire spill out. The flames wrapped around his body, till he was nothing but a large dragon shaped inferno. Even though the flames burned, nothing in the room caught fire, they weren't even hot. Soon the flames died down as the shape of the flames changed. What stood in their place was Spike, about a head higher than Rarity, standing on two legs. While not as muscular as his true form, it wasn't lanky like before when his greed was accelerating his growth.

Now that Spike had shrunk down he joined Rarity and the two of them went on to prepare for the day. After freshening up in the bathroom, Rarity strolled into her walk-in closet; her horn immediately lit up, as combs, curling irons, coat brushes, and hairpins levitated and danced around her. Rarity's mind was always good at multitasking, which helped in both her work, and her telekinetic abilities.

"Now Spike, be a dear and tell me what's on our agenda for today."

Spike held out his left claw, an orb of green light appeared in his palm, which quickly popped, producing a clipboard and with his right he summoned a red quill pen.

"Let's see, today we're heading to the city, the hosts of the fashion show are going to assign the designers a day to present, so we'll head there first. Afterwards we're going to meet Fancy Pants and Fleur-De-Lis at a charity auction at the Alfalfa Romeo Museum, probably just make a brief appearance at the very least," said Spike.

"Excellent, what about the models, did the ones I requested reply?"

"Yep, two pegasi, one earth pony, and one unicorn, all mares, all accounted for."

"Fabulous, is that all?" Rarity asked as she levitated one outfit after another, trying to decide which one to wear.

"Let's see…" Spike started to flip through clipboard, making sure he didn't miss anything. When he got to the seventh page, his eyes went wide, and he face palmed himself. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Ballista, Gale, and Broadside, are coming to visit!"

Rarity stopped rifling through her dresses and made an excited gasp. "Little Gale is coming!?"

Spike nodded.

"Oh how wonderful, once Fashion Week is over, we really must take them on a tour around the city, with all the craziness that has occurred over these past few months, they could use a vacation," said Rarity.

"You got that right."

* * *

Rarity and Spike were now sailing over the skies of Manelan, having arranged for a pegasus drawn carriage in order to get them to their destination faster. In all honesty it would've been a lot faster if Rarity had rode on Spike's back in his massive dragon form, but they didn't want to cause a panic. A large purple scaled dragon flying through the skies was not a cause for alarm in Ponyville, but around here, the citizens tend freak out over something like that. Once they had entered the city proper, the pegasi slowly descended down to the stone road, after landing the two pegasi stallions trotted the rest of the way.

Rarity had been watching the scenery pass them by, while Spike read over some of the notes he had made from their last walkthrough. It was then he heard an audible sigh coming from his wife.

"What's wrong Rarity?"

"What…Oh nothing, just thinking about Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's wedding, as much as those two hate dressing up, they really do look quite beautiful when they do. I'm just happy they finally, tied the knot, as it were, I swear they were going to be as old as Granny Smith before one of them proposed," joked Rarity.

"Let's not forget, Granny Smith wasn't a big fan of those two getting together in the first place, the fact they she gave her approval means she's really accepted Rainbow Dash as part of their family." Both the unicorn and dragon shared a smile. "Now all we need to do is get Twi and Bright married."

Rarity chuckled, "Oh Spike, you really do care about their happiness don't you?"

"Of course I do, Twi raised me and Bright, well, fake memories or not, I still care about him like my brother, and I want them to be happy. Although…"

Rarity could sense where Spike was going, "Indeed, these recent events have had me a little on edge as well…" Rarity pulled a little at the collar to her dress, revealing the Element of Generosity, safely clasped around her neck. "And with Rainbow Dash and Applejack's newly discovered powers, it's starting to make me think that…well…"

"You think there's another war coming, or do you think it really is the end of the world," asked Spike.

"Unfortunately, no one has the answer to that. Regardless, I refuse to let something as trivial as that dampen my spirits! This coming week is too important," said Rarity with vigor.

Spike grinned at Rarity's ability to relegate something like the end of the world as trivial. Still, Rarity was right; there was no point in worrying about something that wasn't certain, yet.

Soon the carriage came to a halt; one of the pegasi unhitched himself and came around to open the door. Rarity, wearing a flowing velvet dress, and Spike, wearing a tux and red boutonniere, stepped out of the carriage. After thanking the two pegasi, and informing them that they would be making further stops today, the unicorn and dragon couple entered the large building.

Palazzo Della Moda, at least that was its name in Cavalian, in Equish, it was called the Palace of Fashion. It was aptly named; the halls were lined with statues and paintings of ponies that had left their mark in the Equestrian fashion world. Part of the palace was sectioned off, acting as a museum in dedication to the legendary designers, where their first creations were housed in glass cases neatly preserved for all to see. It was noted that anypony wanting to further their knowledge in the field, simply needed to come to Manelan. It's no wonder that this city was included to create the Big Four, along with Trottingham, Manehattan, and Prance.

All the top designers were filing in, moving to the grand hall where they would be informed of the day they would present. It was during this time that all the designers would hobnob, gossip, and wish others luck in their endeavors. Rarity and garnered many friends within this world, some new designers just striking out for the first time, others were veterans who really didn't need to enter, but did so as recreation. Then there were the other type of ponies, those who were out to prove themselves number one, who were devious and wealthy enough to use almost any underhanded trick to get an edge. Rarity and Spike have had to deal with these types many times over. One of them, Rarity saw among the crowd.

She was a unicorn mare, in her early twenties, with a scarlet mane. Her coat was white, almost blindingly so, with violet eyes that could easily draw you in, like a snake hypnotizing you into coming closer, before it snuck its fangs into you. Glory was her name, her cutie mark that of a sapphire blue star, with golden vines intertwining and forming what appeared to be feathered wings, although, they looked more akin to bat wings.

Glory seemed to spot Rarity and, much to her displeasure, trotted over in their direction. Once she was there, she put on a practiced smile.

"Rarity, so nice to see you," said Glory.

"Likewise Glory, I'm sure," responded Rarity, as politely as she could.

"I'm surprised you're here, I would've thought you would take a rest from last year."

"Yes well, the mysterious disappearance of my fabrics did cause a slight wrinkle, but nothing I couldn't handle. You'd be amazed at the generosity of the small business stores in Manehattan, they're still thanking me for noting their contributions to my works, and last I heard their businesses are booming," said Rarity.

Spike watched the two mares, he knew what this was. Polite society had its own rules on how to go about fighting. Open brawls were frowned upon, so instead, such fights were done with a verbal jab or quip. Using ones accomplishments or the others shortcomings as weapons, Rarity was good at this, but Glory was almost her equal, almost.

"Yes…very fortunate of you." Glory's eyes shifted towards Spike, but just for a moment, she quickly showed a look of disgust, and then returned to Rarity. "Honestly, I don't know why you continue to have this, 'thing,' follow you around."

"I'll ask you not to refer to my husband in such a manner," said Rarity.

Glory scoffed, "'Husband,' that creature is nothing more than a glorified servant."

Spike had learned to keep his temper in check, such insults weren't uncommon, and there were still some ponies who viewed her marriage to a dragon as unseemly. Since no pony wanted to see just how wrathful a dragon could be when an insult was made to him or his mate, Rarity would step in and take control.

"Really Glory, lobbing such pity insults at my husband in front of me, it is most unbecoming of a young mare such as yourself. Then again, it could be the reason behind your, how shall we say, less than desirable works."

"At least I'm not mooching off of my title, Dame Rarity. Do you really think that ponies would be taking notice of your work if you weren't a Knight of Harmony," ask Glory with venom.

"Trust me darling, my title has nothing to do with how I create my works. I take pride in what I do; knowing that what I make will be enjoyed by all. Competing is one thing, but the joy I get from others wearing my creations and having fun while doing so, is much more rewarding." Rarity began to trot near Glory, "Now, if you don't mind, it seems that they'll be announcing any minute, ta-ta."

With that, Rarity and Spike left Glory there, seething in anger. Just like she had said, the director of the fashion show appeared on the stage in the Grand Hall. Using his magic, he created a magical window that displayed the names of all the designers and on what day they were to present. Rarity's eyes found her name, listed under Friday at noon, while at the same time, Glory's name was listed as well, scheduled to go on before her at 11:00.

"Seriously, she's going on the same day as we are," asked Spike annoyed at the roster listing.

"Don't worry love; as usual we'll take the necessary precautions." Rarity placed a comforting hoof on the dragon's shoulder, assuring him that everything would be alright.

"You sure I can't, you know?" Spike let out puff of dragon fire to indicate his intention.

Rarity looked to Glory, contemplating if the stuck up mare didn't deserve to have her mane styled by an accidental misfire of dragon fire. After a minute, she decided against it, though filed it in her memory for further thought later. What she didn't see however, was that the young mare was shooting Rarity a sinister smile.

* * *

***Later at the Carousel Boutique Studio***

Spike and Rarity arrived at their allotted studio for Fashion Week. Fancy Pants and Fleur's charity auction was a pleasant change of scenery, the couple had wished them luck in the upcoming week and saying that they would be rooting for them in the crowd. She really did owe a lot to those two; they've stood by her ever since that day when she presented them with her latest designs after the war. Even now, years later, they were still popular.

Once at the studio, Rarity pretty much leapt out of the carriage, eager to work on her latest project. It had become a common thing for him, Spike having to go and chase after his wife when she was in "the zone," as Rarity would put it. Once inside the studio they saw that the workers were in full panic mode, Rarity and Spike raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what could be making them act like this.

"Spike if you please," asked Rarity.

Spike sucked in as much air into his lungs as he could, and in the next moment, unleashed a powerful roar that rumbled throughout the entire studio, rattling the windows to the point of shattering. All the ponies within stopped in their tracks, both out of fear and curiosity. When Spike was through with his dragon roar, he cleared his throat and composed himself.

"Thank you love."

"Anytime," said Spike.

"Now, could somepony please tell me what all the fuss is about?"

The gathered ponies seemed hesitant to answer Rarity, stallions and mares looking to one another, knowing glances being exchanged. Rarity adored her design team, having hoof picked many of them herself, but if there was anything she hated, it would be when somepony was withholding something back, a comment, an idea, or even advice. It was something that she'd learned not to take for granted, a trait Rarity had taken away with the friendships she had made. And she made it clear to her staff to come to her or Spike when there was a problem, which is why Rarity didn't understand why they looked so afraid and worried.

"Come now, I can't help or do anything if I don't know what the problem is."

It took some time, but one of the mares stepped forward from the crowd. She looked nervous, real nervous.

"Um well, Miss Rarity, there's a spot of bother concerning the models," said the mare with a Trottingham accent.

Rarity gave an exasperated sigh, "Let me guess, they're being absolute divas aren't they. Just let me talk with them, I'll straighten them out."

"That would be nice…if they were here…"

"Pardon?"

"They aren't here…"

"You're kidding right," asked Spike.

"No sir…"

"May I ask, how and why," asked Rarity, a little edge to her voice.

"Two of the pegasus models have the feather flu, and the last two have pony pox, ma'am…"

"Seriously!? The feather flu I get, but the odds of two ponies catching it, let alone having the pony pox are – Uh Rarity are you alright?"

Rarity's right eye began to twitch noticeably; she hyperventilated and made angered grunting noises. The unicorn did an about face, looking away from her staff and husband. She started grinding her teeth, her hooves making their way towards her mane, threatening to pull it out at the roots, Rarity's body then started to tremble as she rose on her hind legs. After a few more seconds of her episode, Rarity went still. She released a sigh and turned around to face her staff, eyes wide and sparkling, with a very ladylike smile gracing her lips.

"Oh is that all."

Almost every member of the design team stared at Rarity, jaws dropped, eyes wide as saucers; you'd think she had just spoken blasphemy against the Princesses.

"Is that all!? Miss Rarity it is –!"

"Only a slight problem and one that I will see to is rectified." Rarity then clapped her hooves together, gaining everypony's attention. "Now then, everyone, please prepare the outfits for resizing, we'll have to be quick for when the new models arrive."

No pony seemed to argue with Rarity, there was no need to. They had been with her long enough to know that the fashionista always had an ace up her sleeve when it came to sticky situations, and this was one doozy of a sticky situation. Rarity trotted towards her personal design room, with Spike following close behind. Unbeknownst to all, even Rarity, Spike had snapped his fingers, quickly casting a spell to block all sound entering his ears. Rarity used her telekinesis to open the door and strode right in; Spike was the last one in, closing the door behind him.

_Three…two…one._

Spike turned around and watched as Rarity rose on her hind legs and bellowed into the air, screaming at the top of her lungs. From what he could read from her lips, she was spouting all manner of obscene words that were not meant for ears of foals. Spike continued to watch the spectacle before him as Rarity now paced back and forth, still swearing, stamping her hoof on the floor every once and awhile. Rarity then moved on to the couch, using her telekinesis to grab one of the cushions. She then levitated the cushion over to her muzzle; Rarity took a deep breath then roared into the cushion. Spike knew that that little thing wouldn't muffle much of her screaming, luckily, the room was enchanted to be soundproof, as to keep any design secrets from being overheard.

Spike now saw that Rarity was out of breath, panting as she took in deep calming breaths. It was then that he dismissed the spell he had used to deafen himself with a wave of his claw.

"Okay, now that you've got that out of your system, we need to find replacement models before Fashion Week starts up," said Spike.

"SPIKE THERE ARE NO OTHER MODELS!"

"What do you mean; I'll just call up the local modeling agency."

"Spike, every fashion designer in the city – no – In all of Cavallo are here, and already under the direction of their assigned designers! In short getting one on such short notice is near to impossible!" Rarity shouted.

"C'mon, there's gotta be a few models left…"

"There aren't any! I know because when I requested those four, they were the last ones left!" Rarity threw herself onto the couch in a dramatic fashion. "Feather flu and pony pox, my flank," she scoffed.

"You don't think Glory had anything to do with this…do you," asked Spike.

"I wouldn't put it passed her, but that's not the point…"

"Well…today's Thursday, we still have the weekend, and since you don't have to go on till next Friday, we have plenty of time to find somepony."

Rarity scoffed yet again, "Yes, seven whole days to find replacement models, this is going to be the event that finishes my career Spike…Might as well face the music, it was a fun ride while it lasted, huh love?"

Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing, since when did Rarity start talking like a quitter! The drake paced back and forth, from one side of the room to the other, racking his brain for a solution, anything that could salvage this possible shipwreck. It was then that something clicked inside his head, an idea was sprouting, and one that he was sure might work.

"OUR FRIENDS!"

"What…?"

"Why don't we call up our friends for help, I'm sure they'd do it in a heartbeat!"

Rarity was about to say something, but stopped for just a moment, pondering her husband's idea. "Well…Applejack and Rainbow Dash are out on their honeymoon, so they're out of the question. Twilight and Bright Blade have been on high alert since these Envoys have showed up, and they can't leave Canterlot at the moment…So that leaves…"

"Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy," Spike face palmed himself, "why didn't I think about them from the start, this'll be perfect!?

Rarity just stared at her lover, trying to understand his logic and reasoning behind why the shyest pony she knew, and the other who was a hyperactive party pony, even when taking care of the twins. Rarity began to rub her temples, not that she didn't love her Spikey-Wikey, but with the current situation she was having a hard time contemplating how this was a solution to their current problem.

"Spike, darling, please, how is this, in all honesty, supposed to help us?"

"Don't you see, it's perfect! Fluttershy used to be a model, even though it was for a short time, there are still ponies who ask if she's going to make a comeback!" Spike said.

Rarity hated remembering the day when she had pushed Fluttershy into becoming a model when she clearly didn't want to, all in the name of her fragile pride. "Spike…you do realize that Fluttershy was absolutely miserable during that time, right?"

"Well, yeah, but this'll be different. It won't be forever, just a onetime thing, plus I'm sure she'd prefer working for you than Photo Finish."

Rarity's mind started to go over the details of such a plan, could it work, there were many variables, and there's no way they could just up and leave their children behind.

"If I agreed to such an idea…we'd still be short one pegasus and one unicorn…"

"Well, why don't you model your outfits, you used to back in Ponyville, and…you know, you'd look good in one of those new dresses you made," said Spike, winking at the mare.

Rarity rolled her eyes at the attempt of her husband complementing her looks, but it did make her feel better hearing that. "Okay…maybe it might work…but…They all have their own lives Spike; we can't just simply ask them to drop everything they're doing, just to have them whisked away on a whim." It was then that Rarity's head popped up, a blank expression appeared upon her face as she remained still as a statue.

"Uh, Rarity, you alright?"

"Ideeeeeeeeaaaaaaaa~," she announced as her eyes sparkled and her beautiful smile returned.

"Oh boy," sighed Spike, "she's back."

"Spike, take out a quill and parchment, there are a list of things that I need done before Friday rolls around and if we're going to make this work, we must take quick and precise action!"

"Yes ma'am!" Spike remarked, adding a salute.

"**Such riches a plenty, our people thrive and rejoice in our bounty. The land yields so much food, and generosity flourished under such. Truly there were none as fortunate as us, for we share and share alike, our bonds shall hold strong from now until forever."**

– **Diaesa 77:10**


	21. Third Sign: Part 2

**Vacation**

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stood side-by-side, watching the many earth ponies and unicorns work before them. The earth pony workers were busy hauling and fine tuning a strange metal apparatus. It was spherical in design, and easily the size of a hydra. The unicorns were also busy, their horns were aglow as their magic etched an arcane circle into the floor below them, ten unicorns and ten earth ponies in all, working together to crave out every interact detail, every rune mark.

Celestia looked down at her little sister, she noticed that the bags under Luna's eyes had all but faded away, which wasn't surprising seeing as how the Princess of the Night had been getting regular sleep. Of course most of that time Celestia had to drag Luna to her bed chambers, throw her onto the bed, and tuck her in tight enough to immobilize her. But most of the time, she did not resist. In fact, Celestia had taken a liking to sleeping beside Luna; the solar mare also noticed that she slept more peacefully in her presence.

After a minute Luna finally noticed the glances her elder sister was giving her and decided to inquire about them.

"Am I really that interesting to observe Tia," asked Luna.

"When you're acting calm, and not high strung after countless days of no sleep," said Celestia with a coy smile.

Luna chuckled a bit at the good natured jab, remembering just how much of a grumpy, irritated mare she was back then.

"I do apologize for that, but since you have been helping, this project has been less of a burden."

Celestia raised her right hoof and placed it on her sister's shoulder, "I am sorry you had to for so long, I'm just glad that Arion appeared to me, it must've been his way of telling me that it was time I lent a helping hoof."

Luna smiled, but her eyes held a bit of sadness, she then placed her own hoof over Celestia's. "Even in death…he still looks out for us…"

Celestia couldn't help but feel a ping of sorrow willing up in her heart. Thinking their older brother was dead all these years, only to find out he had succumbed to an unknown darkness, and then having her little sister fall prey to her own darkness, the last thousand years had taken a toll on her emotions and her heart. Losing not only her big brother, but her little sister as well years later, it was almost too much for her to handle. But things were different now, Arion was gone, but his soul was purged of evil. And Luna…she had grown into a fine mare and was now loved by all of Equestria's subjects, even the little foals whose dreams she protected.

"Luna…you're really all I have left…"

"I can say the same about you Tia…"

"It's more than that…When Arion was gone; I know it hurt you…"

Luna looked up at her big sister, "It hurt us both…and I know I hurt you more when I…"

"That's in the past now, but if there's anything I've learned, it's that things happen unexpectedly, for good or bad. So…Lulu…that's why…" Celestia stared at Luna, her eyes full of sorrow, but also hope, and love.

The lunar mare could see these emotions radiating from the elder sister's eyes, for some reason though; her heart began to beat faster.

Celestia could feel her head drifting slowly towards Luna or maybe it was Luna who was drifting closer to her, Celestia couldn't tell. She never noticed before just how beautiful those cyan eyes were…

"Your Majesties," called out one of the unicorns.

Both Luna and Celestia were slightly startled by the voice of one of the mages. They quickly scooted a few inches from each other, making sure that there was a sizeable gap between them.

"Yes, have you finished the circle?" Celestia asked.

"It is ready for your use; the containment sphere is ready as well."

"Excellent, standby with the others, Ti – I mean – Celestia and I will take it from here," said Luna catching herself before she accidentally spoke her sister's nickname.

The royal sisters strode towards the magic circle and stood at its center. They closed their eyes, concentrating, summoning ancient forces of power that only a few ponies were able to conjure as a group. Their horns glowed with their respective auras, their wings flared, the wind kicking up and spiraling around the two alicorns. A spark of energy arced from Celestia's horn at the same time as Luna's, the two bands of mana linked to one another. Memories started to flood their minds, of friendships forged, both new and old. Celestia and Luna focused on those memories, allowing the feelings held by them to fill their hearts and souls. They remembered the Elements of Harmony, back to the time when the ancient divine items heeded their call and when the magic of their friendships fueled their omnipotent power.

Suddenly the emotions and memories all culminated together, welling up inside the sisters, begging to manifest itself! Luna and Celestia opened their eyes as they shined with white light. From the tips of their horns a violet flame shot forth and rose into the air above them. The flame was not like normal fire, besides its color, it radiated with magical power. It wasn't normal magic or alicorn magic which made up this flame, it was something else entirely. This was the physical manifestation of the power of friendship. The flames continued to build, taking shape. When the flame-like energy stopped flowing from the horns of the royal sisters the flame had formed into a burning heart above them. This was the very thing that the Hearths Warming carols were sung about, that which brought the three pony tribes together. This was the Fire of Friendship.

Celestia looked to Luna, upon which the Mare in the Moon nodded to her sister. The two sisters took a few steps back, once they did, the diarchs bowed their heads till their horns touched the circle. Immediately the arcane magic circle lit up, forming a containment field around the Fire of Friendship. Once that was done, Celestia and Luna flew up high above the Fire and circle. The apparatus that the earth pony workers had brought was strategically placed per their instruction, using their telekinesis; they both moved the two giant pieces. The two halves of the metal spheres raked across the floor, moving closer and closer together. Till, with a mighty, slamming thud, the sphere was completed. The seams of the metal sphere were magically welded shut, through the tempered glass the ponies on the ground watched as the Fire of Friendship roared to life inside it, no longer restrained by the magic circle from earlier.

The alicorns of night and day landed in front of the giant sphere, inspecting it to make sure the apparatus held. Satisfied that it was indeed stable, they ordered the rest of their staff that were standing by to move the sphere to its designated location.

"Do you think it will be enough to power it," asked Luna.

"The Fire of Friendship is fueled by friendship itself. I have no doubt that Twilight and the other Knights will be able to make the Fire of Friendship burn even brighter than we have," answered Celestia.

"This was the final piece; all that is left now is to integrate it as the power core, after which we need to do some final checks on the armaments and the systems. This project is by far the most fantastic feat of engineering in Equestria's history, despite what it will be used for, I can't help but feel a sense of pride in its completion," said Luna.

"And I feel honored to have helped you create something as magnificent as this. You and Arion deserve the credit."

"You do as well, Tia. Without you I would've never thought of using the Fire of Friendship as a power source," Luna wrapped her forelegs around Celestia's neck, bringing her into a tight hug, "Thank you."

The Princess of the Day was taken a little by surprise by her little sister's show of affection, but welcomed it all the same, even if her cheeks were starting to turn a light shade of red.

* * *

***Ponyville – Friday***

Sugar Cube Corner, one of the premier establishments in Ponyville, catering to parties and creating tasty confectionary goods for all its citizens, they've even started taking out of town orders due to their popularity. Of course, such popularity didn't spring up overnight, no; it took the hard work and dedication of one pink party pony, one bespectacled filly, and two rambunctious twins.

For eleven years now Pinkie Pie and Twist had been working together to make Sugar Cube Corner the best it could be. When Pumpkin and Pound finally got their cutie marks, Pinkie Pie was so proud of them, and it made the twins happy to follow in their late parent's hoofsteps. Twist, having been recruited by Pinkie years ago, had been selling her candy out of store, bringing in more customers. Together the four of them had become a makeshift family.

Currently, Twist was in charge of the store, while Pinkie Pie had gone out to pick some items from the market. It was around nine o'clock, the lunch rush wouldn't be for a few hours, and they were only getting the occasional hoof traffic. The young mare was much different from when she was a filly, from what Rarity and some of her other friends had told her, she was curvier, her nose more dainty, she even switched out her glasses for something rimless with a metallic purple bridge and temples. At this time, Twist was cleaning the counter when she heard the bell ring.

"Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner, have a seat wherever you want, and I'll be right with you," she said, not even looking up.

"Take yer time Twist," said the mare with a southern accent.

The white earth pony mare's head popped up, and saw her oldest and best friend standing in the doorway.

"Apple Bloom!"

Twist put down her cleaning rag and trotted from behind the corner, she then came up and hugged Apple Bloom.

"I'm glad you came," said Twist.

"Well, from what you asked meh yesterday, Ah had to come. So what was it that ya wanted to talk about?"

"Hold on, I'll bring us some tea."

Apple Bloom nodded and went to sit at one of the window side tables. After a couple of minutes, Twist returned with a tray of tea, along with some cups and cupcakes. Once she had placed them on the table, the two mares enjoyed their little snack, before they got down to business.

"So, are ya goin' to tell meh, or do Ah have to guess?"

Twist started to act a little shy, using her hoof to circle the rim of her teacup, and staring out the window. "Well…Apple Bloom…it's about Pinkie Pie."

"Somethin' goin' on, did y'all have a fight?"

Twist quickly looked back and shook her head vigorously, "No, no, nothing like that! Oh, I don't know how to go about this…"

"Twist just take a minute, breathe, and then tell meh what you want to tell meh," suggested Apple Bloom as she sipped her tea.

The earth pony candy maker did as her friend instructed, she took a deep breath, collected her thoughts. "I think I'm in love with Pinkie Pie!"

Apple Bloom's eyes went wide as she reeled back and spluttered her mouthful of tea. She coughed for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath as she tried to comprehend what Twist just said. When she looked up, Apple Bloom blushed in embarrassment, she had completely sprayed Twist with the tea from earlier, and the bespectacled mare's mane had drooped down covering most of her face.

"Oh mah gosh, Ah'm so sorry!"

"It's…alright…I'm just going to go and get a towel." Twist sat up and went into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Apple Bloom's mind was buzzing with dozens of questions. Did Twist really just say she was in love with Pinkie Pie, there was no way she could've heard that right. Not that she wasn't opposed to her friend coming out to be a fillyfooler, but…Pinkie Pie…this definitely needed some further explanation. A couple of minutes later Twist returned, completely dried off.

"Okay, now, explain to meh why ya think ya love Pinkie Pie," said Apple bloom.

"It's…kind of hard to put into words, I mean, Pinkie Pie's a lot of fun to be around. Even when I'm down just being around her makes me feel happy, and I forget about the thing that has me upset," said Twist.

"Yeah, well, that's just Pinkie bein' Pinkie. She always likes to make other ponies smile. Ah guess what Ah'm tryin' to get at here is, why are ya head over hooves for her?"

Twist started to stare out the window towards the blue sky, resting her chin on her hoof. "You know my dream was to be able to have ponies from everywhere taste my candies, in the same way, I wanted to put a smile on their faces with what I made. The day that Pinkie Pie found out she was going to be Pumpkin and Pound's legal guardian, I found her walking around Ponyville moping, but when I gave her some the candy I made she perked up to her usual self."

Apple Bloom sat there and listened to her friend as she continued to speak about how Pinkie Pie had won her heart. The whole time Apple Bloom noticed the twinkle in Twist's eyes when she talked about the pink mare, it was rather nice to see her friend so happy, not that she wasn't, but this was the kind of happy could only come from talking about somepony close to your heart.

"Well, why don't you go ahead and tell her how you feel."

Twist turned her gaze downwards, staring at her cupcake. "I…I want to, but I don't know if she's…you know…"

"Oh…yeah, that could be a problem."

"I just don't know what to do…"

"You could always ask her, you know, just confess," suggested Apple Bloom.

"No way, it'd be too embarrassing!"

"Okay, well…like ya said earlier, this whole thing's moot if ya don't know if she's into mares."

"Oh that'll be a great conversation. 'Hi Pinkie, guess what, I'm a fillyfooler! I was wondering are you into mares too, because I have a super big crush on you!' Yeah…a real good conversation," said Twist in a melancholy tone.

Apple Bloom sighed; she really didn't know how to help her friend with this situation. Suddenly the bell rung, signaling the entry of a patron, "Pinkie Pie, you won't believe who just –!" The two young mares turned around and watched as a pink maned, yellow pegasus trotted in looking surprised to find only the two of them. "Oh I'm sorry, was I disturbing you, I can come back later."

"No it's alright, please come in Fluttershy."

Fluttershy trotted towards the two mares, as she approached Fluttershy could tell that something was bothering Twist just by looking at her. The pegasus mare inquired about Twist's dourer mood, to which Apple Bloom filled in Fluttershy on all the details. Fluttershy's cheeks instantly flushed upon hearing that Twist had feelings for her friend, the mood changed when Twist herself brought up her worries about Pinkie Pie.

"I'm sorry Twist, but I'm not sure if Pinkie Pie likes mares, I'm not even sure if she likes stallions either. At least none that I've seen anyway," said Fluttershy.

"Thanks anyway I just wish that –"

"WE'RE BACK~!"

The door to the shop flew open, with Pinkie Pie doing flips and somersaults as she entered, each time she flipped or spun Pinkie Pie was tossing up and catching bags full of the groceries she had bought. Eventually her acrobatics ended before she hit the counter, landing on her hind legs and catching both bags in her forelegs. Pound hovered inside, carrying one bag, and Pumpkin trotted in second with another bag held her telekinesis.

"Hi Fluttershy, what's brings you here," asked Pinkie.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Rarity called me today, and she asked if we wanted to go and visit her for a little vacation," said Fluttershy excitedly.

"Ooooh really, where Fluttershy, Canterlot, Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus, or maybe Manehattan, those sound all sound super fun for a vacation!?"

"She wants us to come and spend a week in Cavallo, more specifically Manelan!"

"MANELAN," gasped Apple Bloom, Twist, and Pumpkin.

Pound didn't seem to understand what the big deal was about someplace called Manelan. So, knowing that he was probably going to get an earful, his morbid curiosity wouldn't let it go. "So what's the big deal about Manelan anyway?"

Pumpkin looked up at her twin brother and let out an exasperated sigh. "Seriously Pound; Manelan is the fashion capital of Equestria! Every big named designer either studied at or came from Manelan, they're reputation is so big they even have an entire castle built to honor that history, it's called…"

Twist, out of nowhere, appeared next to Pumpkin, the mare and filly knew what was next to say, so as one they swooned in saying "Palazzo Della Moda."

"Besides fashion, Manelan is a beautiful city, full of sights, music, history, and is also known as of the top ten romantic destinations in Equestria, right after Prance, and Coltton in Trottingham," added Twist.

"Sorry I asked," said Pound, "Well it sounds like you'll have a good time at least, huh Momma Pinkie?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun, but sorry, I can't go."

Pound, Apple Bloom, Twist, Fluttershy, and Pumpkin all stared at the pink mare surprised that she'd turn down such an offer, especially one from a close friend.

"Oh, well, do you mind if I ask why?"

"It's nothing bad, it's just a little too far away, that's all," said Pinkie Pie nonchalantly.

"Too far, Ah don't get it?"

"Silly, I can't leave for a whole week that far away, besides; I have to take care of the shop and my cute little cakes as well."

Pound and Pumpkin just glanced at each other, and sighed, they knew the reason behind Pinkie Pie's reluctance to leave, and quite frankly they had enough. "Momma Pinkie Pie, you should go," they said in unison.

Pinkie Pie seemed to flinch at the statement the twins made; she then turned around and gave them a worried looked.

"Why, did I do something wrong, are you mad at me, I promise whatever I did I won't do it again," said Pinkie in rather desperate and sad tone.

"No, that's not what we're saying. You've been working hard, that's all we're saying," said Pumpkin.

"Yeah, so we think it's time that you took a vacation, you know, spend time with Aunt Fluttershy and Aunt Rarity, we'll be fine," said Pound.

"B-B-But…who'll look after you, I can't just leave you two here alone for seven whole days…"

"I'll watch them!" Twist trotted up to the twins and shot Pinkie Pie her most confident smile. "It'd be no trouble, I'll run the shop and watch Pumpkin and Pound, we'll be fine, trust me."

"Besides, if anythin' does come up, Ah'll be around and Ah can get Scootaloo to help as well," said Apple Bloom.

Pinkie Pie seemed hesitant about agreeing, but she had to admit, visiting Rarity and Spike would be fun, and she'd never been to Cavallo, actually she'd never been anywhere farther than Canterlot or Manehattan. But Twist did offer to stay with the twins, and the twins really liked her, and she's proven more than once that she could rise to the occasion, especially with all the crazy lunch rushes and out of town ponies who sometimes made catcalls at either one of them. So it was with a heavy sigh that Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Okay, I'll go." Pinkie said. "Oh, I guess I should go pack, wonder what I should take? Let's see, balloons, streamers – oh and I gotta take my emergency party cannon…" Pinkie continued to ramble on about things she was going to take with her on the trip as she ascended the stairs.

"We'd better go with her," started Pound.

"Before she packs all of Sugar Cube Corner with her," finished Pumpkin.

Once the twins and Pinkie left for the upper levels of the shop, Apple Bloom slammed her hoof on the table, causing Fluttershy and Twist to jump and turn in her direction.

"Oh my, Apple Bloom, what was that for?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ah just figured out a way for Twist to find out if Pinkie Pie is into mares or not," announced Apple Bloom.

"Really, what – how!?"

"Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom pointed a hoof at the yellow pegasus mare.

"Me!?" Fluttershy gasped, looking totally confused.

"While yer on the trip you could find out for her! It's perfect; you'll have plenty of chances to bring it up!"

Fluttershy looked a bit skittish about such a plan; she really didn't like to pry into other pony's private life, especially when it comes to their orientation. But when she looked at Twist's face, that hopeful expression beaming at her with a tiny bit of desperation, Fluttershy couldn't stand seeing the young mare tormented like this. In some ways Twist reminded her of herself, which only helped to strengthen her decision.

"I'll do it!"

Twist lunged at the pink maned pegasus, wrapping her forelegs around the mare's neck, and pulling her into tight hug that threatened to crush her spine.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Fluttershy! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Oh…I…can…imagine," croaked Fluttershy.

_Oh boy, better pry her off the poor mare before she crushes her to death._

* * *

***Cavallo, Manelan – Same Day***

The carriage shook on the unpaved road as the pegasus stallions cantered along. It was Rarity's private carriage, since it bared her trademark three diamond cutie mark, although, the passengers inside weren't Spike or Rarity. No, today her private carriage would play taxi for their esteemed guests. The pony drawn carriage pulled up the road and made a left, and there, near the top of the hill, was their destination. Different sections of the house were made enormous, while some parts were normal size. In front of the building was an ornate fountain, with crystal water flowing from it. The pegasi rounded the fountain and came to a stop at the doorway; one of the pegasi stallions trotted around and opened the door.

Once it was open a dark cerulean pegasus trotted out of the carriage, with a baby holster strapped to her body. She stretched out her toned body, letting several cracks of the joints. The pegasus mare then brushed her black mane to make it more presentable. The baby in the holster giggled and cooed, waving its forelegs. The pegasus mare turned her head to the right and smiled at her child. The foal was a pegasus like her mother, her mane was black with a purple streak through it, and her coat a light cobalt blue.

"Oh you're happy to be out and about too aren't you Gale," she said.

Gale looked to her mother and smiled back, giggling in response to her mother's question.

"You alright in there Dad, you need me to lend you a hoof?"

A brown earth pony stallion trotted out of the carriage, stretching out his limps and groaning as he did so. "I ain't that old yet, sweetheart! I still got a good sixty years left before I kick the bucket."

After a minute the doors to the house opened up the stallion and mare were greeted by the sight of Rarity and Spike, both with a happy expression upon their faces.

"Ballista, Gale, Broadside, it's been far too long," said Rarity.

Rarity trotted up to Ballista and gave her a light hug, being mindful of little Gale as she did. Spike walked up to Broadside and the old warhorse gave the young dragon a strong pat on the back. It was then that Spike noticed the large amount of luggage that was secured on top of the carriage.

"Gee Ballista, you remember to pack," asked Spike.

Ballista narrowed her gaze at the dragon, but she held a playful smirk. "Oh very funny, besides, most of that is Dad's stuff, I only packed three," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well it is better to be prepared, come, let us go in, your rooms are ready," said Rarity.

One of the pegasus ponies trotted up to Spike, "Will you be needing any help with the luggage sir?"

"Nah, just untie it and I'll carry it in," said Spike.

"You sure about that kid, some of that isn't the lightest stuff in Equestria," warned Broadside.

Spike waved off Broadside's warning and waited for the pegasus to fly up and untie the luggage. He hovered over the knot that kept it held in place; he looked worriedly at Spike and pointed at the pile as if wondering if he really didn't want any help. Spike gave the pegasus a confident nod, to which Broadside had conveniently taken five steps to the right. Once the pegasus unlatched the knot the luggage spilled over the side, before Spike to make a move the purple scaled dragon was buried in pile of suitcases, the unusual sound of clanking metal was heard amongst the crash as the last piece hit the pile.

Ballista and Rarity quickly turned around and gasped at the sight of Spike disappearing under the pile; Gale just clapped her hooves and giggled. They were beginning to worry, Spike hadn't made a sound after the luggage hit him, and there wasn't any movement. Soon the suitcases started to shake and tumble about. In matter of seconds Spike emerged from the pile, standing on all fours, his body twice the size it was before; his neck was elongated along with his snout and tail. Spike shook his body making the rest of the suitcases fall off of him.

"Epona above Broadside, what the hay you got in those things," asked Spike.

"Oh just the essentials, toothbrush, shampoo, bracers, a chest plate, helmet, a collapsible spear, two daggers, one short sword, a pair of aerial foreleg blades for Ballista…"

The dragon and unicorn couple just stared at Broadside, their eyes giving a slight twitch as he listed off the items he had brought with him. The way he was going, you'd think Broadside was preparing to go to war as soon he got here.

"Good heavens Broadside, why ever would need armor and weapons for a vacation," asked Rarity.

"Trust me, after what Dad told me what happened in Trottingham I'm not surprised. I'm just lucky I was able to talk him out of bringing a cannon along," commented Ballista.

Spike raised his right claw and used his magic to collect the suitcases and place them on his back. With that settled the five of them walked inside the house. It was a lavish manor, with its velvet curtains, large windows that had a view of the countryside, soft couches, and exotic Saddle Arabian rugs, it truly was a getaway. The visiting friends had to admit, it certainly was in keeping with Rarity's style. As they approached the first guest room Rarity used her telekinesis to open the door, Spike then levitated the luggage on his back into the room, putting it into a pile in the middle of the room. After doing that he shrank down to a more manageable, bipedal form and entered the room with Broadside. He sifted through the luggage and took out the ones that belonged to Ballista and Gale, placing them outside the room.

"Well then, Spike, why don't you help the Major – oops – I mean the General, with unpacking, whilst I assist Ballista and little Gale," suggested Rarity.

"Can do," said Spike.

With that the two mares, and one filly foal, exited the room. Broadside had then directed Spike to unpack the suitcases he had designated. The young drake opened the first suitcase and gawked at was inside. Indeed, just as the old warhorse had said, it was filled with pieces of armor.

"You weren't kidding, being prepared I mean."

"Not after what happened a few months ago no, you can stack that in the corner over there. The second case has my weapons, be careful with those."

Spike scoffed at the remark, like they'd be able to hurt his hide. With the warning duly noted he began stacking the armor neatly in the corner next to the window, bracers, chest plate, and helmet, all arranged so that Broadside could dawn them quickly. Though Spike didn't see why he would need to. Afterwards he brought the second suitcase over to a chest at the foot of the bed. Spike opened the case and whistled at the array of weapons he was able to pack. Short swords, some daggers, a bolo, and a couple of aerial blades lined the inside of the carrier. _Those must be for Ballista, but I'd doubt she'd need them. _

The last weapon to be placed in the trunk piqued Spike's curious nature. It was a three foot long shaft, colored black with gold metal rings on it. At the tip was an arrow head spike, similar to the one on his tail. It was made of hardened steel, at least twelve inches long and six inches wide. Spike began fiddling with the weapon, but as he did something happened. The shaft suddenly shot out on both ends, it's length tripling to nine feet. Spike let out a yelp and dropped the weapon surprised by its sudden action. Broadside on the other hand was chuckling a bit at Spike's reaction.

"It's alright Spike, that's my special Spear. You must've tripped the mechanism that extends it."

"Oh…OH! So this is your famous spear, the one you used at Calamity's Fall! Cool. I always wondered where you stashed it when you weren't using it, this makes sense." Spike reached out and grabbed the famous weapon, examining it in a new light. "So, do you want me to put it with your armor, or do you want me to try and put in the chest?"

"Nah, you can place it next to the nightstand," said Broadside.

Spike blinked at that statement, he thought about asking for what reason he could possibly want it near his bed, but then again this was a veteran soldier. Shrugging his shoulders, Spike leaned the Spear next to Broadside's nightstand. It was then that the drake noticed something. The earth pony soldier was busy taking out some papers and placing them on the writing desk. Ever the curious one, Spike walked on over and decided to see what it was. When he got there, he had only one thing to say.

"Whoa…"

"Thought you might say that," he said with a smirk.

The parchment paper had a diagram of an earth pony's body, all around it were formulas and mouthwritten notes with arrows that pointed to different parts of the body diagram. There was also an almost exact copy of the diagram and notes, only this one of a pegasus. Spike read over the formulas, being around magic, and assistant to a Liberian, Spike had read numerous books on magical formulas and their use in creating spells, but it didn't make sense. Why would Broadside, an earth pony, be creating a spell? But the longer he stared at the notes the more he understood what they were.

"This is an enhancement technique."

"You're dead on kid; it's been my pet project since before the war. A way to boost the strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, and abilities of pegasi and earth ponies alike by drawing out their full power and boost it further."

"Wow, that's amazing, I didn't know you were the scholarly type General," said Spike.

"Not exactly, it's had a few setbacks. The biggest of them being that the power output that this yields would breakdown the body of the one using it once it was disengaged." Broadside started to rub the back of his head in frustration. "But I still can't figure it out, even after all this time."

Spike took up the pages of Broadside's project; he eyed the notes and formulas with a critical eye, his brain working on a solution that maybe the General missed. After reading them over for a tenth time, Spike deduced it, the metaphorical light bulb clicking on.

"Timing and bursting…!"

"Pardon?" Broadside asked.

Spike placed the originals to the side, using his magic Spike produced a quill and some of his own parchment paper. He then placed it on the desk and began writing out something.

"You're right, their body's would breakdown, but not if they had time to get adjusted to the power! See, if you use this formula so it creates a kind of timer, all you have to do account for the variable A, which initial burst time limit, and variable B, which is the amount of time till a another burst can be used/activated, and lastly variable C, how much power is given during each burst till the full amount is reached."

Broadside watched in awe as the young dragon scribbled away at the parchment, the formulas that he was using, corresponding to his original works. The more details Spike gave him, the more sense it made, this could work, no, it would work! Broadside raised his right hoof and patted the drake on the back, a bit hard, but it was friendly.

"Spike my boy, thanks to you; I'm going to finish this. And by doing so, you might've given all of equine kind an edge."

The purple drake's cheeks started to turn a slight shade of pink, embarrassed that he had gotten such praise from Broadside.

* * *

Rarity was leading Ballista to Gale's room, once there; she opened the door and revealed the grandeur that was the little foal's room. There toys everywhere, ones that would make any little filly squee with glee. Although taking consideration that this was Ballista's daughter, Rarity stocked the room with toys that not even a closet tomcolt couldn't resist, just to cover her bases. Once in the room, the little foal started to yawn as her eyelids began to droop.

"Looks like someone's ready for a nap," said Ballista.

"Allow me dear."

Rarity used her telekinesis to gently lift the foal out of the holster, which allowed Ballista to remove the cumbersome device and stretch her wings. The unicorn mare sat on her haunches near the crib, stretching out her forelegs, Rarity cradled Gale, rocking her forelegs back and forth gently. Ballista went over to the crib and lowered the wall, she place her daughter's favorite blanket and pillow, preparing it. The cerulean mare nodded towards Rarity, seeing the gesture, she ever so carefully laid down Gale into the crib. Once that was done, Ballista leaned down and kissed her child on the forehead, which elicited a little giggle from the snoozing foal. The two mares then exited through the door to the adjoining room, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Thanks Rarity, this was her first overseas trip, and I guess it took a lot of her."

"No problem at all, darling, any excuse to hold that cute little bundle," giggled Rarity. "Oh, that reminds me, the walls of Gale's room are soundproof so as to not disturb her naps, she can't hear us, but we can hear her if anything happens. Just a little enchantment that Spike and I cooked up."

"Wow, now that's cool." Ballista and Rarity started to unpack, placing various knickknacks and clothes into the appropriate drawers. Glancing at Rarity, the pegasus mare couldn't help but think about it. "You were really good with Gale; you should see her whenever we mention your guy's name. She gets so excited she climbs the walls…literally…she fly's on up there and just walks on the ceiling…adorable, yet strangely creepy sometimes." Ballista had to brace herself against the shuddering of her body.

"Well the feeling is mutual; I just love that adorable thing, and Spike does too, the lovable oaf."

"Again, thanks for letting us stay for our vacation. I know you're busy with that fashion thing coming up next week. We'll try to stay out of your mane in the meantime."

At the mention of the fashion show, Rarity's ears shot up, as if realizing something. The unicorn mare turned around and looked at the pegasus mare. _Oh just look at her, that lean and well toned figure, her graceful curves, the sheen of her wings, tail and mane, not to mention her pristine dark cerulean coat, along with those fierce yet entrancing eyes, _Rarity sighed,_ it's a shame that Ballista became a soldier instead of a model, she could've been as big a hit as Fluttershy was._ That's when it hit her, who said that Ballista missed her shot!

"Ballista!"

"What!?" Ballista asked, taken by surprise at the urgent tone in her friend's voice.

"I have a favor to ask of you, and honestly, there aren't that many ponies I can turn to or trust enough to ask this of because…" Rarity trotted closer to the pegasus mare, who was now sitting on her haunches, and placed her forehooves on Ballista's shoulders.

"Rarity, you're my friend and I–"

"I need your body!"

Ballista's mind came to a grinding halt.

"Say what?"

"I know it's rather rude, but, I don't know any other with as beautiful a figure as yours, and I promise you it'll be fun, please" said Rarity as she batted her eyelashes.

Now Ballista didn't hide it, while she did like stallions, it was no secret that she was also into mares. A piece of information that she had divulged many years ago, that she was probably regretting right now. Although Ballista hadn't thought about it, Rarity was attractive, very attractive. _What am I thinking!? _

"Rarity I-I couldn't …I mean, what would Spike say!?"

"Oh darling it was his idea."

*Pomf*

That was the audible sound of Ballista's wings suddenly fanning out and up. Her left eye began twitching as her mind tried to contemplate what Rarity was asking of her, sure she knew that Spike and Rarity were romantic, but she never imagined they'd be into…such things…and said things were unfortunately playing through her mind at this moment.

"Ballista, are you alright? You're looking a little flushed dear."

Ballista shook her head, trying to dislodge the images in her mind before she spoke to Rarity.

"R-Rarity, I like you, I do, and you are a very attractive mare…but…I can't do such things with you, not under the same roof as my daughter and father! And Spike! What is he thinking, asking you to engage in such activities – did he put you up to this or did you give him the idea – actually forget it I don't want to know!"

Rarity just stood, utterly confused as to what she was rambling about.

"Ballista, what in Equestria do you think I'm talking about?"

"You're going to make me say it!?...Fine, what I'm saying is I won't –!"

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

The grandfather clock in the room went off, signaling that it was currently eleven o'clock. Anyway, Rarity's eyes were as wide as saucers, while her pupils were reduced to pinpricks. She was blushing furiously; her body was completely red, the whiteness of her coat not at all aiding in hiding it.

"B-B-Ballista…I was just asking if you would model my outfits in the upcoming fashion show…"

"You're kidding…you are kidding me right," asked Ballista, hoping she had heard wrong and that she didn't just make a total fool of herself.

Rarity shook her head back in forth, confirming that she was not joking.

Ballista brought her right hoof to her face and immediately began facehoofing herself multiple times; on the tenth hit she smacked herself hard, leaving her hoof there and possibly making an indention as to mark her stupidity.

"I can't believe I just made a total fool of myself…"

"Darling don't worry about it, now that I think back upon my choice of words, the lack of context could only have been construed in such a light…"

There was very long and awkward silence in the air, Ballista's wings had finally dropped from the flared position, now resting at her sides. After a couple more seconds of silence, Ballista cleared her throat.

"Ahem, well then, in answer to your real question, yes, I wouldn't mind."

Rarity's eyes went wide once again, sparkling with a giddiness that seemed to shatter her embarrassed and awkward feelings earlier. She quickly enveloped Ballista into fierce hug, almost lifting the pegasus mare off the floor.

"Thank you Ballista, I promise you won't regret this!"

Ballista, though still feeling a bit embarrassed, smiled at her friend, she didn't exactly know what kind of trouble she was in to ask her for such a big favor, but if she could help she was glad to. Rarity seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly released Ballista.

"Now then, shall we, um, continue unpacking?"

"Yes, let's." As the two mares went back to unpacking the rest of the suitcases, Ballista couldn't help but notice that Rarity kept glancing back at her from time to time. After about the fifth time she turned her head and caught her red hoofed, "Was there something else you wanted to ask?"

"It's just…no never mind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing really…"

"Rarity."

"I'm quite serious…"

"RARITY!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" The unicorn mare took a deep breath, calming her nerves before she spoke again. "Do you…do you really find me attractive?"

Ballista felt the urge to facehoof herself yet again, but decided against it, afraid that she might give herself brain damage. So with a steady sigh, Ballista decided to tell her the truth.

"Yes…I do…I know you're married to Spike, but…that's just how I feel…is that bad?"

"No, no it isn't. I actually take it as a compliment, really. Nice to know that I can turn the heads of not just stallions but the occasional mare as well," said Rarity with hint of pride in her voice as she struck an elegant pose.

On second thought, Ballista decided that brain damage wasn't all that bad.

**The stage is set, no pun intended. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, with a minor bit of reluctance on the pink party pony's side, are on their way to Manelan. And after an embarrassing little misunderstanding, Ballista has agreed to help Rarity with her dilemma, now if she can convince her other friends then things are looking up! Can Fluttershy help Twist in her quest to win Pinkie Pie over, will the mystery of Rarity's MIA models be resolved, and will her fashion show go off without a hitch!? Will I make you wait a week to find out!? Oh most definitely. **

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
